


Seeing Grey - D.M

by lilithlestrange



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Half-Blood Prince Draco, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 188,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithlestrange/pseuds/lilithlestrange
Summary: "Draco, you may think this world is black and white, but it's not. I'm seeing grey. Together we're grey, we go perfectly" I rest my hands on his chest and look into the broken boy, he's already broken but I can mend him, I'll help him help himself.
Kudos: 8





	1. backagain

Sienna Bones.

"Yay, another boring long ass train ride. Definitely need some jelly beans to keep me entertained" Leena groaned sarcastically, resting her head back on the train seats. I tilt my head and give her an aww-thanks-for-that look.

"Well Blaise wouldn't shut up about how he's going to be Quidditch captain last night, sorry Sia, How was your summer? You know I missed you loads" Leena said apologetically.

"Well-

Just before I could even answer Nicodemus, Blaise and Theodore come stumbling through the carriage doors laughing and slurring their words. "Hello Hello, beautiful ladies, may us gentlemen join you this wonderful morning," Theo said rather loudly and confidently.

"THEO!" Leena squealed as she jumped up throwing her arms around his neck. As the boys piled into the 6 person carriage we all greeted each other with lots of hugs.

Nico sat beside me and Blaise beside him as Theo sat beside Leena, opposite us. Nico threw his arm over my shoulder pulling me in. We were all a very friendly group and all very comfortable with each other.

"Man have you seen how hot Lovegood has got this year, DAMN" Blaise slurred out.

"WHAT?" Nico laughed, "Dude that's enough firewiskey for you mate, forget Lovegood, think of Sia's sister, she's got some curves on her over the summer" moving his arm away from my shoulder to in front of him to make a curvy shape in front of him and laughed.

I hit Nico on the chest and fake gag at the thought of my shy sister Susan Bones with the overly confident and hyper Nicodemus Adler. "Nico that's my sister ew, gross" I laugh. Nicodemus had dark curly hair and the sharpest cheekbone and jaw I had ever seen on anyone, he really did look like a god sometimes.

"I don't think either of you could get them, even if you tried," Theo slurred, now stretching his arm over Lee's shoulder. Even I could see her turning a bit pink.

Blaise narrowed his eyes, "Watch it mate, that's my little sister" 

"By 6 minutes Blaise," Leena said rolling her eyes. "The younger twins are better anyways, isn't that right Sienna" Leena turns to me smirks and winks. 

"Fuck yeah we are" I giggle and wink back, Leena and I are really close ever since our fourth year where were got a little too close after the yule ball. We were pretty drunk and well sharing a dorm with your best friend is kinda useful sometimes.

"That was hot," Theo said starring at Lee and I. "Do it again, do it again," he said boyishly. 

We all started laughing whilst Nico stretched his left arm over my shoulder again, tipping my head back with his left hand under my chin and gently pouring the firewhiskey into my mouth and closed it again watching me swallow. I winced at the burning sensation and shook my head.

"And she's back" Nico pulled me closer and hugged me. He always knows how to make me feel better. He's the best, best friend. He was the only one that I told about what happened with Leena and me, we knew it was a one-time thing but never really said anything about it.

Leena looked at me with a smug look on her face, "Thank fuck, you were a right grumpy git this morning" She leaned over, taking the bottle out of Nico's hands and took a swig. Her face scrunched up and Nico and Theo laughed at her face. Blaise grabbed the bottle out of her hand and took a bigger swig.

Merlin everything is a competition with him. "Blaise are you ever not wanting to compete with Leena?" I question lean past Nico to look at him.

"Why you like a good competition Lovely?" He said looking straight into my eyes. I gulped. The Zabini twins are something else. 

"Only when I win," I say smugly back.

Theo whistled and I heard Nico let out a little huff fighting back his laugh.

-

After about two hours of catching up and sneakily passing the bottle of firewiskey around the carriage, we were all fairly tipsy and giddy, to say the least. I had on legs stretched out on the left of Leena, besides the wall so I was leaning back on Nico's arms and Blaise's feet were both on the edge of the seats opposite the right of Theo with his arms resting on his knees. 

Just like old times. 

"Question" Lee said looking around, "Where's ferret boy? Saw him on the platform but didn't see him on the train" 

Just on queue, the doors of the carriage slide open and there he was.

"Alright blondie?" Theo stretched out his left hand to greet Him and Draco pull him up into a hug and then Blaise and then Nico. Leena got up to give him a hug around his torso and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

Draco and I are friends, everyone was, but we had a weird tension thing between us for along as knew him. I guess he never really like me joining Slytherin as half-blood but also my twin sister was sorted into Hufflepuff with most of my family. It was weird for me too, trust me. 

"Bones, you just gonna stare at me or say hi?" He said pulling me out of my thoughts walking into the carriage taking the seat beside the window opposite me.

"Sorry, hey Malfoy" I shyly giggling still tipsy from the firewiskey.

At this point, since everyone had stood up they had all moved around the place, now on my side Blaise was beside me, Nico on the end. And Leena was beside Malfoy with Theo on the end.

"The fuck where you at, you missed Lee and Sia flirting with each other, very hot" Theo boomed through the carriage.

Malfoy looked at Lee beside him and then to me and smirked, "Sorry had to sort some shit out with the new prefects this year, a bunch of twats"

He brought his arm up, resting his elbow on the wall and rubbed the side on his index finger across his chin up to his bottom lip looking down at me. I slowly widened my eyes watching his eyes observe what I was wearing. Which was very in trend, a spaghetti-strapped black skater dress with a brown oversized blazer and a beautiful pair of faux leather boots. My long brown curls laid loosely over my chest. 

I was quite proud of my outfit, I thought I looked quite hot. No, I did look hot!

His eyes stopped at my cross legs and I adjusted my position, noticing he was starring at my thighs.

Nico interrupted his thoughts because he looked up so quickly he didn't even catch my eye. Nico started going on about how we need the whole group together in his, Blaise and Theo's dorm tonight like we did nearly every day last year.

As the conversation continued I advert my eye many times trying not to look in his direction, but I failed. 

His beautiful, mysterious grey eyes kept drawing back to me.


	2. homesweethome

Sienna Bones.

He just won't stop staring, it's starting to get extremely annoying.

"Honestly Sienna I don't understand how you and her sister are related, she's ginger and definitely not as hot as you for one" Theo brought it up every year at the welcome feast. He was the first person Susan and I met to be fair. Then when she was the third to be sorted, and into Hufflepuff, well he didn't want to talk to her after that. But it was hard for her and me to be close after being sorted into the most opposite houses.

My mother was a witch and married my dad, who was a muggle. My mum was Hufflepuff, I always thought Suz and I would stay together but I am more like my dad, after all, I do have dark brown hair like him and I used to say to him that if he was a wizard he would be Slytherin. I personally think Hufflepuffs and Slytherins bring out the best in each other. That's why my parents were so amazing with each other.

Susan was also the smarter, kinder, well-known twin to most people in Hogwarts. Well, to all houses except Slytherin, this is a good home for me. I always felt somewhat in her shadow, that's why i distanced myself from her. I knew I could have a new start in Hogwarts

"Theo you haven't spoken to her since first year, don't even go on about how different we are," I say calmly but defensively.

"Not true! I asked to copy her potions homework before" he said with a smile. I shake my head and look down at my plate of food, a vegan nut roast and delicious roast potatoes.

I look up and there he is once again. Staring. Just staring.

I slammed my hand flat on the table, which made everyone look at me confusingly.

"Will you just spit it out already Malfoy and stop fucking staring at me, it's fucking annoying" I got angrier as I spat his name, the audacity he has to just stare and think whatever he's thinking. Merlin, he annoys me so much.

Everyone was sat there staring at me now and I felt Lee grab my hand under the table but I refused to take my eyes off his. He looked away down to his hand which was in a fist on the table.

"Guys come on we have two years left of this shithole, don't you think it's time you two start to be actual friends and not shout at each other," Nico said, directly looking at me for the last part, scooping some mashed potatoes onto his plate, "besides I don't want moody Sienna for tonight, she's too scary"

I look over to Nico as he gives me a small smile and I smile back. I love Nico so much, he knows exactly how to make me smile.

"She ain't coming if she's going to be a moody bitch," Draco mutters looking down at his half-empty plate.

I scoff and look at Lee rolling my tongue against my mouth in anger shake my head slowly.

"Just don't think about him Sia, he will relax a bit once he's had a few drinks" she whispered into my ear squeezing my thigh slightly whilst rubbing her thumb, locking eyes with me. It sent shivers down my leg and up my spine. She smiled half flirty, half caressingly. There is it her fucking smile. She is the only person that I would allow to touch me like that, partly because she is one of my best friends but also because we both know there will always be something between us. The boys fucking loved when we did this.

"Fuck me, I know what my dare is gonna be for them" Theo said to Blaise breaking the tension between us.

"Dude, once again, my sister" Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

~

"Fuck Leena, what the hell do I wear?" I say standing looking into the wardrobe in only my bra and underwear and my hands on hips. I noticed I had got curvier over the summer. And my stomach was flatter than last year. I got to fit into a size B now, I was always pretty small when it came to my chest. I turn around looking at Leena in a red and navy blue branded tube top and baggy blue jeans. Fuck her body is amazing. "Lee. You look hot as shit"

She was standing in front of the mirror looking at her outfit, her hair was curled and fell loosely behind her shoulders. I walk over put both my hands on her shoulders and rest my chin on my hand.

"You have to choose my outfit, you're so good at this stuff," I say with a pleading look on my face.

Turning around to face me, she and put her hand both sides of my waist and pulled me in so we were both facing the mirror, she looked at my waist and then to my ass through the mirror and smack it jokingly and skipped to the wardrobe to find an outfit for me.

"Course bitch, now let's see,"

Was it just me or were Leena and I more flirty this year?

Leena ended up making me wearing a pair of deep blue baggy jeans that rested on my hips and showed my toned stomach and a dark green bandana that went across my breasts and she tied at the back, she slithered her hand to my waist again and then hugged me from behind.

"Merlin, I missed you so much Sienna," She said softly leaning her head against mine. I leaned back closing my eyes.

"I missed you to Leena Zabini," I purred, "Now let's go get fucked off cheap weed and shit whiskey," I said kissing her cheek and grabbing her hand I led her to the door when someone came bursting through the door before we even passed the bathroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU TWO, IVE BEEN LOOKING AROUND ALL OVER THE PLA-

Leena had run up to throw her arms around Pansy to shut her the fuck up because damn her voice can get annoying.

"We missed you to Pans," Leena said, whilst I shoved her out the way to embrace her into a hug, which I know she hates.

"Sorry guys didn't mean to barge in but guess what! Snape just told me that they need more dorms this year so I gave up my dorm and I'm now sharing with you guys" She said fast and excitingly.

Oh god, I love Pans and everything but living with her? And now Lee and I won't always be alone. "Aww Pansy that's great, but come on we're gonna be late and you know what Theo is like when we're late" I link arms with her whilst Leena closed the door and came the other side of me. Both Lee and I look at each other watching Pansy straighten her self up at the sound of Theo.

We walk down the stairs to the common room, which was a lot darker when we first arrived, to sneak to the stairs to the boys dorms. Once we were at the top of the stair we knew which one it was because we had been going back and forth from the boys room to Leena and I's room for the past year.

We knock on the door and look at Pansy who looked more nervous than usual.  
Nico opened the door and smiles at me, looking at my outfit. I walk in first placing a kiss on his cheek and his hand slid to my waist as he kisses me back, moving to the side of the room, I saw Blaise sitting beside Draco and Theo relaxing back in a beanbag. The low circular table which had some cards, bottle of drink, an ashtray laid with a lit joint in it and a few others prohibited things laid in the middle of the group.

Even for boys, their room was pretty clean as with us round a lot, we would probably bug them about it. They had big pillows, bean bags and blankets spread around the table. We all called this is 'the Snug'.

"Hotties alert, Woah," Theo said getting up from the beanbag to hug Pansy rather passionately. Nico came over and widened his eyes at me jolting his head to them and he laughed sitting down beside me with his arm around me. I sat against my lovely big pillow that was against the wall with the window seat just above my head.

Theo reached his arm up onto the desk and turned on his mellow vibe music that we all put to together so that we could enjoy it. He had the best taste in music though. His arm came down to rest by Pansy waist as she shared the beanbag with him.

"You are looking great tonight Sia got to give it to you" Blaise said looking at my shoulder then to my face, "Leena definitely dressed you" He laughed.

Leena looking at me, "Of course, thats why she looks so hot" She said smirking. She's such a flirt.

I hear someone scoff from across the table. I look over to see Draco leaning against the end of Nico's bed with his own bottle of whiskey in his hands. I decided that he's not going to get to me tonight, no fucking way.

Instead of reacting how I wanted, I lean over the grab the joint that was rolled by Theo for sure. But it was out so Nico brought his Zippo lighter up to the end of the joint whilst it rested in my mouth between my fingers. I inhale as he flicks it shut and watches me shut up eyes as I lean my head back onto his arm and exhale.

"Fuck" I tilt my head to look at Nico who was starring at my lips, "Shotgun it Sia," He said in a low almost seductive voice. My eye slightly widen.

Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Leena all go into a conversation and start drinking whilst I knew someone, opposite me, was watching our every move.

I start to inhale the joint again as Nico cups my jaw tilts my head back slightly and places he's lips just hovering over mine but I could just about feel them as I exhale into his mouth slowly, he inhales keeping his eyes locked to mine. Then I watch him tilt his head back showing sharp jaw, he exhales and sends shivers down my back. Fuck what is wrong with me, he's my best friend.

"Gets better every time." He whispered into my ear making my hairs stand up.

"Fucks sake man, how can you just fucking do that, let her smoke that shit" Draco burst out, reaching over and snatched the joint out of Nico's hand. At this point, everyone's heads turned to Draco who now looked like he regretted saying anything.

"Malfoy it's not up to Nico whether I can smoke it or not, I was the one who took a drag first." I said quite shocked that he thought I would need Nico for approval, "Nico knows that I'm fine with it, he wouldn't let me smoke dodgy shit".

Nico surprisingly loosens his grip from my shoulders and narrowed his eyes at Malfoy looking very mad.

It wasn't a fully weird silence because everyone wanted to see what he would do next. But he grabbed the bottle of firewiskey and put it in the centre of the circled cards. "Fuck it, ring of fire let's go" He said gazing at anyone.

No one ever let an awkward moment come to the group. We just had to move on. Yes, it was weird but that was Malfoy for you. There was something different about him this year, more sad or tired of everything.

We laughed and joked around playing ring of fire getting so drunk that the game was over because the bottle was empty and now on it's side. I started to realised that I was very drunk and still a little high from earlier.

"TRUTH OR DARE SHITBAGS" Theo shouts into a laugh. Everyone tries to sit up and get excited. Theo places his hand in the bottle and looks up, "You know the rules, whoever spin asks whoever it lands on and then they ask the next, get progressively worse" he said with a smirk.

He spins the bottle and it lands on Nico, now he had his hand on the top of my leg and I was leaning on his shoulder holding his right arm with my left arm.

"Ooo my sexy lord, truth or dare"

"Truth" Nico sighs.

"Did you get laid over the summer?"

"Oh yeah, Very very good I must say,"

I giggle as Theo nods proudly and reaches over to high five him.

Nico then spins the bottle and it lands on Leena. He smirks and then says "Trust or Dare Lee"

"Truth"

"Ugh damn it, Umm Have you and Sienna ever kissed, sexually?" he said smugly.

I slowly sit up trying not to make it obvious that I was nervous. I connect eyes with Leena not knowing what think or do.

"Yes" She said calmly. How could she be so calm when all our friend's eyes were on us.

"What? When did thi-

"No fucking way that's hot as sh-

"Haha tell us more gwar-

It was an uproar, everyone apart from Nico, Leena and I were chatting over each-other. Even Malfoy said something with a shocked look on his face.

"Okay! Okay," Leena said calming everyone down, "If you really wanna know..."

She looked at me for approval. In which I smiled back and nod my head. Showing her I was fine with it.

"After the Yule ball, we were very drunk because someone had spiked the punch with alcohol" Looking at Theo.

"Your welcome, proceed," He said.

"We got back to our dorm and did some stuff and kissed a bit that's all," She said putting her hands up in defeat.

"So that's why you two are always so flirtatious with each other" Malfoy says trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Great and now I get to share a dorm with the lovers, gonna be a quiet one for me" Pansy huffs into a laugh.

"What?! You get to share a room with them. Fuck that would be a nice sight" I slowly look up at Nico in shock, I did not expect him to say that. I look over at Blaise realising he has been awfully quiet. He was in shock to hear is sister and one of his best friends had done stuff. I needed to talk to him afterwards.

"Right, Lee your turn to spin," Nico says with a smile.

She leans over and spins the bottle. Of course, it lands on me, I press my lips together into a smile and look at her

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Kiss me"

I was taken back for sure. I just had to do it at this point everyone was staring with intensity.

I crawl away from Nico and crawl in-between Leena, who was leaning against the desk chair with knees up and arm resting on them. She breaks her arms away as I cupped her cheek and sit leaning in. She sits up, one hand goes to my waist and one to the back of my neck. Suddenly she pulls me in and our lips mould together. Then we started to move slowly, I could feel her tongue move across my lips granting access. I part my lips slowly as she slid her tongue in and I had to hold back a small moan realising I was in front of our friendship group.

We pull away and now I could feel the heat rising between my legs as I slowly moved away back to sit by Nico. I knew I was blushing, hard.

Silence.

"I'm gonna fucking love this year" Theo sighed.

~  
Hey, guys just a quick thing, Leena and Sienna will have few moments but it's just kinda flirty banter.

This story is originally from Wattpad (my story) but since loads are being taken down I'm uploading all on here.

Discus >>>>


	3. firstdayback

**Sienna Bones.**

We stumbled back to our corridors clinging onto each other bumping into walls and apologising. We came across Pansy's dorm and wished her fair well as she was moving into our room at the end of the week. Pansy falls into her room and we all fall into a fit of giggles.

"Ugh, will you all shut up" Millicent growled turning over so her back was to us.

This just made us laugh and cry more. Leena and I fall back into the corridor to try and walk down to our room but everything was very blurry and I kept mocking Malfoy's voice.

"Oi, gimme joint joint, I don't want her shmoking dat" I cried out into laughter. Leena stopped bending over holding her stomach trying not to pee with laughter.

We get to our room and she ran to the bathroom I wasn't sure whether she would throw up or pee. I almost fell asleep on her bed when I came stumbling to the bathroom to check up on Lee, obviously, she didn't shut the door because she was nearly asleep on the toilet.

"Come on luvly, les get you *HUCK*" I had hiccuped so loudly I woke her up from her slumber, "Into bed. We have Shlugthrono first thing for potions tomorrow *HUCK*" I get back and crawl into a bed, I felt warm hand crawl from behind me cuddling me tightly.

This is so warm.

~

With the light burning straight into my eyelids I woke up, my head aching so much I couldn't move. I stretched out to find my wand on the nightstand and said lazily, "Colloportus," and at that, the blinds shut.

"SIA, FUCK, SHIT, NO, GET UP" Leena got up so quickly she winced when the pain had obviously hit her too. We were both in oversized shirts with just underwear and no bra on. No idea how that happened. I couldn't even remember coming into our room the night before or the walk back from the boy's dorm for that matter.

I groan and turn over so my face was in my pillow and my stomach on the bed. "Sia you need to get up, we've missed breakfast and now we're an hour late for our first lesson," Leena said jumping up at this point looking for her uniform, "Get the fuck up Sienna, I'm not going to wait for you if you don't get up" She rushed around the room into the bathroom.

I finally thought, I couldn't be bothered to fight with her, even though we rarely did, I know what she's like. I got up hastily and went over to my nightstand to grab a pair of underwear, bra and socks. I start to change and hopped over to our wardrobe at the same time throwing a shirt over me and stepped into my black skirt and pull up my black high knee socks.

I jog over to the bathroom quickly to brush my teeth so I could get the horrid taste of alcohol and weed out of my mouth, when I saw Leena Bending over the sink quickly splashing her face with water, only in her underwear, her top thrown on the floor beside her.

Fuck.

"Sienna! Please go grab my uniform, hurry" She said rushingly but as politely as she could.

I ran back and threw a shirt, tie and skirt on her bed and ran back into the bathroom. "On your bed go!" I say, as we switch positions she runs out to get changed and I start brushing my teeth quickly, definitely under two minutes. "You ready Leena?" I gurgle the last of toothpaste and water out and wipe my mouth.

We ran through the corridors of the familiar school, luckily we were already in the Dungeons so we didn't have to climb any moving staircases. Bursting through the doors of the Potions class, everyone turned to watch us struggle to comprehend what was actually happening. I soon realised how much of a mess Lee and I looked, our robes and shirts had wrinkles and Lee's hair was a mess.

"Glad you girls decided to join us, 10 points from Slytherin," Professor Slughorn was a Slytherin himself, why would he do that? "You and the Slytherin boys will be joining me for a lovely evening of detention this week, now since the groups have already been set, you two can Join Mr Malfoy in the month-long project" I look to the right of the classroom, to see Malfoy, Blaise, Nico and Theo with their heads on the desks and covering their eyes, they must have been in as much pain as we were.

The seating hadn't changed since last year so I slipped into my usual seat, right at the back of the classroom beside Blaise. Lee walk forward and sat beside Nico, who looked so hungover that he was wearing blacked-out sunglasses with his head down.

I rest my head on Blaise's shoulder, "Hey, 1-10 how you feeling, need help?" I whisper and joke.

"Sia, please whisper," He says so quietly I barely hear him, "And 10/10"

Nico turns his head around to look at me and I giggled at the look of him being so grumpy but still able to look so fucking cute. That's my best friend, getting fucked on the first night back.

"And i'm more than capable of taking care of myself" He whispered hard growl as if he was just ready to stop talking.

I burning sensation in my core hit me hard, I knew it wasn't my hangover. No. He was mad. At me?

"Blaise I-

"Miss Bones, if you would come up here at present the potions key elements" Slughorn picked on me full of spite, noticing I was talking. He really did have Slytherin in him. I slowly get up out of my chair wincing at the throb in my head and weakness in my body.

I look over to the big alter of potions and books, stepping closer when my nose started to search for the brilliant pure smell of heaven it's self. Getting even closer I can start to picture and see my smells.

"Roses, fresh air and green apples."

"Yes, Miss Bones, and please tell the class what the elements and use the Amortentia Potion is," Slughorn said whilst closing the lid of the cauldron. Oh merlin, I just expressed what I'm attracted to. He laughed to himself, obviously enjoy the embarrassment, and I turned around to face the class, We shared potions with flipping Gryffindors so I had the perfect Granger, Ron and the cHoSEn one all staring at me, I said how it was a powerful love potion and very dangerous.

After the most embarrassing moments of my life, I sulked back to my seat and tried to bury myself into the desk when I look up at Blaise who looked more hurt now, SHIT. Roses. \We didn't talk the rest of the lesson. Once the lesson ended, Blaise quickly packed up his things, he was nearly back to normal, he was always the first to get over a hangover.

I try to pick up my paste really wanting to talk to him.

I catch up to him as we made our way up to the fifth floor, this is gonna be long. "Blaise I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I know I should have told you," I say pulling him aside from the crowd of students now filling the corridors. Noticing the group, especially Malfoy looking longingly at us. "Look it was your right to know, I mean she is your sister, but I swear we are barely anything now Blai-

"Stop Sia, I don't hate you, I'm just surprised. I mean what if this affects the group?" He said sadly. I thought about Lee and I from a different point of view, could we affect the group?

"How would we? We aren't together, It was all a joke mate," I say almost convincing myself.

"Yeah your right, It was just a bit of fun, I get it. I mean it would be worse if it was you and Nico," He lightens up throwing his right arm over my shoulder.

I wrap my arms round his side, "Yeah, or Theo and Leena" I say shivering at the thought and smile and nudge Blaise's ribs gently.

He laughed and we joked all the way up to the Library, where the rest of the group had got there before us, not waiting for Blaise and I.

We see them just at the back by the long tables settling down there. We walk over happily and join everyone, I sit by Leena with Draco opposite me and on the furthest right of the table everyone had moved as Draco, Leena and I were in a group, giving us peace to work on whatever the potions project about, Hopefully, Draco listened in class.

Draco started explaining about a healing potion inspired by other ones or one of our own if we dare, of course, Lee made us make up our own potion! I swear to Salazar that this girl is always taking risks. We decided to brew a potion that when your body took it the potion it would search exactly where the injury was and starts to heal it as soon as possible.

Sounded quite impossible, but we agreed since Leena was best of us three brewing potions she would have us help her and Draco and I would document and write the essays which were made up mini-essays that needed to be handed over time.

Jeez, Slughorn really set the bars high for the other Professors.

After a very long day of the rush and excitement of the castle with everyone being back at school was becoming so drained that it seemed like a long needed rest in-front of the green flames of the Slytherin common.

Everyone as always were cuddled and folded over each other near all asleep. But of course Draco Malfoy had to have his big velvet dark green armchair which sat at the top of the leather sofas. It was definitely big enough for another person to squeeze on but no, it was his chair.

"Pans, Lee? Girls annual sleepover in our room?" I say sleepily rested my head on Nico's chest when all the boys slowly lift their heads up to look us.

"Of course lovely, bring the usual stuff and bring the, well you know," Pansy teased knowing the reaction form the guys.

We all started sitting up looking at the time, which we had 20 minutes until dinner. "You girls know how to tease us right, don't you?" Theo said glancing at Pansy, smirking.

"What do you girls get up to in there?, I mean after Lee and Sia's big reveal, nothing is off the tables," Nico said as he watched my lip curl trying not to show how much he made me laugh, "I have a few things on my mind." but now looking straight at Lee, even I could see her eyebrows raised a bit and she parted her lips gently.

The fuck is she getting blushed about.

And at that I was awake, not wanting to overreact or underact so as calmly as I could, I got up from my place on the sofa.

"I'm going for a small walk before dinner, anyone joining?" I think a part of me wanted to go alone because I wanted to just go have a think. but I knew everyone was comfortable in the common room so I said bye and turned to leave when a large firm hand grabbed my wrist, the cold metal rings hit my bones making me turn round quickly to see him standing in front of me.

"I'll come with," He was searching from one eye to the other, trying to read me.

"Thanks," I gave him a thankful, grateful look, he knew I didn't really want to be alone.

~

Wrapped in a warm black trench over my uniform and robes, Draco and I walk in a comfortable silence around the castle towards the best view of the lake.

We stand in the east wing, leaning against the open window ledge.

I looked down the some-what still lake. Only the ripples of the giant squid's tentacles across the lake surface. I always loved the black lake it was so interesting and full of magical creatures. I could study about it for hours. I felt his eyes rest on the profile of my face. I turn my head connecting with his eyes.

The chilling breeze from the September air blushed my cheeks. He looked cold too, more than usual, but not shivering. Not at all.

"Malfoy?" Breaking the silence.

"Do you get mad when Nico flirts with Leena or when Leena flirts with Nico?" Gathering my thoughts on why he would ask that, why he'd think that and my actual answer for the question.

"What? They can flirt all they want, I don't control them" I say, not convincing anyone, "But I really don't know the answer because it's different both ways."

"Go on"

"Umm well, with Nico, He is my best friend and we are so close you know, we have a lot of respect for each other," I say looking over to Draco, already staring at me.

"Yes I've seen, and Leena?"

"Oh, she, well, we were each other first anything really and the tension never really left, but it seems more just, I don't know, Sexual tension really." I cringed at the fact I had admitted my feelings and to sodding Draco. But I was starting to think about everything going on with the Leena, "I mean we are so close too but then she dares me to kiss her, I don't know how to feel. Oh my Merlin. Malfoy, sorry about that, you really didn't need to know that," I start to stutter at me realising this is single-handed become the worst day of my life.

"You feel better though, don't worry too much." Draco really isn't that good at comforting people because after that he moved back towards from where we came. "Come on dinner will be ready by now" he said over his shoulder.

~

Once we had dinner we all made our way back down to the dungeons and I didn't realise I had slowly pulled my self to the back. Nico came back and started walking beside me. I didn't know how to feel, I started to question my feelings for Lee and was in need of Nico to be there for me instead of flirting with her.

"Hey, if you ever want to just get away from Lee or sleep somewhere else my room is always open Sia" He gentle elbowed me friendly and I knew how lucky I was to have him and for him to have me.

"Yeah, you too Nico"

~

**Omg cute. Nico and Sienna are bonding.**

**Plus please just comment what you want to happen with Leena and Sia's relationship and Sia and Draco's.**

**discuss >>>>>**


	4. annualsleepover

**Sienna Bones**

Leena reached over to a bag of muggle weed and we walked over to the big window to sit down in the alcove, comfy window seat we had built with pillows and cushions. We had a large plastic tray in the middle with an ashtray and a few empty bags on it. We chatted for a bit whilst she rolled the joint.

We sat and looked out the window above the lake admiring the view before Pansy arrived, we had the curtains drawn so it felt it and like me and her being cut off from the world behind us, in our own comfy beautiful world.

All to be interrupted by knocking on the door.

I got up pulling my black booty shorts down a bit and pulled my sports jersey which sat just above the bottom of the shorts, showing my thighs. "Thank god Pansy, we were apart to light up withou-

Opening the door, Draco stood towering over me in dark green pyjama trousers and a white top, visibly I could see his big broad shoulders. I slowly scan him and saw his trousers sitting quite low on his torso.

"Woah, liking what we see Bones?" I quickly look at him in shock, "Don't worry I was checking you out too" He said a little lower bending down to whisper in my ear.

"Malfoy what are you doing here, we are waiting for Pansy" I spit, really just wanting a night with my girls.

Still leaning down his lips came closer to my ear, "Came over to see if your feeling better?" I narrow my eyes. Surely he's killing me with kindness because he was making me want to jump off the astro-

"Oi sexy, who's there? I want your ass back here if it's not Pansy" Lee shouted from behind the curtains. I giggle a bit and shake my head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine Malfoy," Not meaning to sound rude or overly- confident.

With a smirk and a nod, he leaves his eyes on me as he turned around and walked away.

"Oh hey, umm Why were you coming from the girl's room?" I heard Pansy stop her tracks further down the corridor as I held the door Slightly open.

"Just seeing if Bones was fine, Seemed weird today" He replied.

"Draco..."

"Fuck don't give me that look,"

I could hear feet shuffling closer and Draco whispered something into her ear which made her gasped. Silence. _Sienna don't you dare stick your head ou_ t. I heard lips break apart and soft panting. A weird knot built up in my stomach.

"Owh LEE WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelped jumping around at the sting on my ass. Lee had snuck up behind me and smacked my ass so hard, it felt good. She quickly put a hand to my mouth and a hand at my waist. Pulled my hips to the front of her. Holding me still. I tried to hear what was going on in the corridor but Lee's loud smack had obviously startled them because we heard light footsteps come closer to the door.

I grab Lee's hand and we run like kids to my bed and jump over it scrambling around so only our heads poke up over the bed looking at the door. Pansy walking in looking rather pink in the cheeks and plump lips. We jumped up from the bed grabbing pansy dragging her onto the bed cuddling her in-between Lee and I and laughing fake kissing her all over the face.

"Ew get me out of the lover sandwich," She said pushing her self up as we started laughing at her and we all walked back to the window seat and drew the curtains back.

"Oh that would be something the boys would absolutely get hard over" Lee bursts out into a laugh.

All three us sat in the seat looking at the sun getting lower, talking. I was leaning back in-between Leena's legs and her arms above me hold my shoulders, I was holding the joint and passed it up to Lee. Pansy sat opposite us sharing the big fluffy blanket between the three of us.

We snuck a bottle of champagne from the kitchens, that the teachers keep for special occasions, and we drank in our classy red cups. Giggling and talking about our summers, the girls started getting very tired and moved to the bed.

Now about 2 am the girls were fast asleep on Lee's bed, being beside the window. And I was wide awake. _Is he still expecting me? No, surely not._

I walk slowly getting up from the window seat and stopped at the end of Lee's bed and moved around to bend down to eye level and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Carefully creeping to our big door, I opened it walking into nothing but darkness.

"Lumos" I plead quickly not wanting to be the dark much longer.

I was walking towards the boys dorms room carefully not walking into any annoying first year or even third years. I stopped right outside his room and give a gentle, not big, knock as I wasn't sure how much Theo and Blaise knew.

"You came, Come here love," He grabs my shoulder and wraps his arms around my shoulders whilst I wrap mine around his torso. He pulls me into his room and keeps an arm around my shoulder.

He breaks away from me and sits back onto his queen-sized bed stretching out his arm over his head tilting it back onto his headboard. He knew he had enough space for me so he got under the duvets and lifted the duvet up with his left arm and his right arm spread to guide me in.

"Nico, I've had some really good drinks that made Leena really drunk" I saying giddy.

I got in facing my back to him whilst resting my head on his right arm and my hand intertwined with his and his left arm holding my waist. I was so comfortable and safe in his arms.

"Uh huh," He huffed placing a soft kiss on my temples as I fall asleep in his arms.

-

"Shhh man, you gonna wake Sienna up,"

"Too late," I mumble back, becoming very aware of my surroundings. I was sleeping in my best friend's bed, whilst we were intertwined in every way possible. I was now stretched out, laying on my stomach and Nico's leg in-between mine, making some areas very close. He was basically laying over me but gently.

Nico woke up at the sound of Theo non stop whispering about them to Blaise, "Guys we have a free period this morning, you don't. So sod off and stop being late" He said moving his left hand to grab the back of my waist.

The boys cursed and rushed out of the room pretty quickly.

Once I dozed back off to sleep again, I felt shivers arch my back as Nico's hand moved under my jersey and his fingers gliding up and down my back. He went all the way up towards the back of my neck, making my jersey ride up with it showing I hadn't worn a bra. Then slowly one finger traced the whole way down to my lower back, creating a path of goosebumps. Letting out a shuttered breathe as jolted up swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and sat there both my hands gripping the edge of the bed, facing away from him.

"Sorry Sienna, I didn't mean to- I mean I should have asked-

I turn around and place my hand on his jaw caressing his cheek with my thumb. I shifted closer to him and lifted my leg over to his other side, straddling him over the duvets, making sure nothing was too close.

"Nico," I cup his jaw with both hands and bring his eyes up to mine, "I love the way you make me feel, but it was me not you"

"Wha, What?"

"Well, I liked what you were doing but it felt wrong for us to be doing that, it was nice,"

He let a small sigh of relief, "Your everything to me Sia, I would never want to lose you because of _that_ "

I giggle a bit and pull him into a hug again, his arms wrap around just above my waist lifting me up a bit and then he fell back into the bed with me still straddling him.

"Love you Sia"

"Love you too Nico"

~

Nico and I got up, laughing about Blaise and Theo reaction when we said our goodbyes and I rushed back my room to go to the bathroom and get changed, not seeing the one lump in the bed and not two. I walk in and the shower is on, steaming up the bathroom. Leena and I were pretty relaxed with these type of situations, we'd seen each other naked many times, you know, getting changed and all.

"Lee, sorry I ran off last night. I just needed to talk to Nico"

Nothing but her movements in the shower obviously listening to me.

"Look I just slept over in their room, nothing big, sorry I should have written a note or someth-

"So much for a 'sleepover'" She mutters.

The shower stops and the curtains go flying back. Leena stood there looking slightly down at me from the bath/shower. She stepped out and I handed her a towel. Instead of wrapping herself up, she closed her eyes and started messaging her hair. facing the mirror.

She turned her whole body so she was facing me. My hands without thinking, slide down to her bare waist and I watched her inhale sharply.

She dropped the towel and I lift one of my hands up to her neck and jaw. She tilts her head onto my hand, giving me room, inviting me. Without thinking twice I place a kiss just behind her ear as I take my other hand brush a strand of her curly hair behind her ear. Then I travelled down her neck placing small then hard sucks down her neck. I nip at her pulse spot and softly lick it to ease the sting. She leant her head back and sighed the sexiest muffled moan, I look back at her and she crashed her lips into mine. Starting to get more passionate, I start to push her back to the sink edge with my hands down to her hips until we broke away hearing a shout-

"LEE, SIA. YOU HERE?" Pansy raised her voice to see if we were in the room.

Shit. Lee is but-naked and I have swollen lips.

What happens at sleepovers stays at sleepovers.

~

 **Sorry, this is a small chapter but the girls needed a bonding session**.

**And more Draco stuff is coming. Jealously, guilt, secrets. Who knows?**

**discuss >>>>>>**


	5. tellingeveryone

**Sienna Bones**

Walking to the Great hall with Pansy and Lee after our 'sleepover', we saw more students fill the corridors for lunch. Luckily we had no classes until the afternoon so we had the whole morning to clean up Lee and I's room. We come across my sister looking very annoyed at another Hufflepuff boy. I think I have herbology with him and her this year, Jason or Dustin I think his name was.

I link eyes with her and give her a small, effortless smile. It looked like an intense conversation. She blinked away from me and subtly rolled her eyes.

I scoff walking faster, past her, now entering the hall. Great, the smallest thing she does and now I'm in a bad mood.

We walk up to boys, who were filling their faces with a full English breakfast. Pansy walked over to the other side of the table and sat between Draco and Theo.

I sat in-between Nico and Blaise when my heart dropped to my stomach and everyone froze.

"Fall on your neck Leena?" Draco sneered through his teeth with jealousy and looked up from his plate both elbows smugly leaning on the table. He then kept his half-angry half-curious look and looked at me straight away.

A few knives and forks drop as everyone, apart from Malfoy, looked up at Leena, who had very wide eyes, she threw her hand up covering the marks on her neck. Theo's jaw was nearly falling on the table probably thinking about the activities of a girls 'sleepover'.

"When the fuck did this happen?" Pansy said as shocked as everyone else.

"Probably when you were sleeping Pans," Theo said laughing, obviously forgetting I stayed in _his_ room last night.

"You guys need another roommate or?" Nico said leaning over to Pans and Lee. Draco let out a small laugh and shook his head.

Thank you to Nico for being in-between Lee and me because I could not look at her in the face. Everyone started looking at me and Lee, realising Pansy didn't know anything about it. I started to turn pink in the cheeks with embarrassment.

I shift closer to Blaise and rest my hand over his arm on the table. He looked down to me with no emotion and slowly nodded in anger. He got up and left the table pulling away from me. I stayed slightly facing away, feeling lost.

"Ah shit, Lee maybe you should talk to him," Theo said looking over at him leaving.

_He didn't mean how it could affect the group. He meant how it could affect him._

Lee got up without thinking twice and followed Blaise out the door, We could hear her calling his name as she walked faster.

Nico nudged me gently in the ribs and I looked up at him with my lips press into a thin line and a fake small smile.

I pull my eyes away from Nico and look at the boy staring at me with question and a slight hint of lust. I raised my eyebrows slightly at him but Pansy's voice pulled me out of my trance. She noticed Draco and I staring at each other.

"So that was interesting but Sienna didn't even sleepover in our room last night, so it couldn't have been at night," Pansy said wanting to piss me off.

 _"_ Oh," Theo wondered.

_What the fuck. What happened to what happens in our room stays in our room._

I narrowed my eyes at her now getting in a worse mood. "I _did_ find them in the bathroom this morning half nak-

"Pansy, shut up she was with me last night," Nico defensively shook his head, annoyed with her too.

I couldn't say anything I wanted to in front of the guys without wanting to pull out her hair. I stand up walking over slowly to the other side of Nico, where Leena sat, to lean over with both hands on the table.

"Get up, now" I snarled through my teeth. I watched her gulp and without looking back I walk out the hall hearing footsteps behind me.

I past the entrance hall and start walking quicker to the courtyard.

"Sia, wait up! Look it was a joke-

"Shut the fuck up Pansy. You cannot fucking talk. I heard you and Malfoy in the corridor last night," She widened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, "Plus why the hell would you bring that up in front of the guys, that's personal information. I don't fucking know where Leena and I stand, now I'm going to have the guys asking questions that I don't even know the answers to," Starting to raise my voice and feeling myself get emotional.

I could feel her reach for my hand. "Sienna I'm sorry I really shouldn't have mentioned this morning, that was a dick move,"

"Yeah," Still very annoyed, I step back "I am going to the library before class, see you Pans" I bite back.

"Oh, you sure?" She said apologetically. She knew that I isolate myself when I couldn't stand to be with the group. It was hard for me to truly talk about how I feel. I need to just think by myself.

I walked back into the castle and go past the hall to walk up to the Library, which I really did love going to if needed to think or just get far away from the drama in the group. I saw the guys waiting outside the hall and Pansy walked up to them to say where I was going.

I overheard Draco's voice says something about the essay and run up beside me.

He was just walking beside me for a bit in the same direction as me. I had a few glances up to him, seeing how he had bags under his eyes and he looked tired. After reaching the first floor, which was quiet as everyone was at lunch. I stopped and turned round to him, finally noticing each other.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Potions essay," He says as if it was obvious.

"Oh, right yeah" I mutter not saying that I wanted to be alone. Well, maybe being alone with him will be okay.

We walk into the very quiet Library and make our way to the back of the Libray again, now sitting on the low brown leather sofas which were beside a large window and very excluded. They were beside the long wooden table we usually sat at. No one ever really came this far into the back of the Library, maybe Granger. But it was near the restricted section, so it became spooky at night.

"If we look for books on how to brew your own potions, history of healing potions and an advanced copy, I think we would have enough information to write the essay together," I say trying to take my mind off what happened this morning.

Draco was sat there with his elbow propped up on his knees slightly leaning over the lower coffee table in the middle of us. He looked, interested.

I sit back crossing my legs and rolled my eyes, "Ask them now before I changed my mind Malfoy"

"You do realise how mad Blaise is right?" He said as if I didn't know how this would affect Blaise, "You two get each other, connect. And you now you're necking his sister behind his back"

I sit back up "Paying attention to my friendships with the others?" I say sarcastically snarl, "I don't need your input Malfoy," I say more sternly.

He lets out a huff and changes his attitude, "Yeah like I would want to know what's going on in a half-blood's life anyways"

I was amazed at how quick Draco went back to his normal self. All I wanted was to sit in the library and enjoy a book but why in Salazar's name did he have to follow me and ruin everything.

"And he's back," I say with fake enthusiasm, standing up, grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder. I walk forward away from he sofas when I stop and my turn my head to the right to look slightly over my shoulder.

"Talk to me when you drop the act"

~

shit. It was 1.14 pm and my class was in 1 minute. I was stood outside the Library on the first floor needing to make my way to the greenhouses.

"Shit, there's no way I'm going to make it," I start going into a run. I had to cross the school to the east wing to get to the greenhouses.

Running through the castle I tried not to run into anyone whilst I ran down the last staircase which brought me straight to the doors that opened up to the 6 long greenhouses and the big circular one in the middle. I've always loved the greenhouses. I had got high marks throughout my first and second year, so I did it for my O.W.Ls. I got an O.

I rushed to the fifth greenhouse and looked at my watch which said 1.16 pm. I let out a sigh of relief as the class had only just started walking in. Me and one other girl were the only Slytherins taking herbology for N.E.W.Ts. I knew Susan and the brunette boy I saw her talking with were in my class but this was the first lesson of the term, so I had no idea what to expect.

"Hey, Sienna," A shy Gryfindor boy said to me walking into the greenhouse. "I'm happy you choose herbology this year you know?"

I shockingly look up at him. "Oh really?" A smile emerged from my lips, "I'm happy you choose it too Neville"

After 20 minutes of Professor Sprout talking about how important and serious herbology will be this year, Susan and the brunette boy come jogging into the greenhouse looking tired from running. Well, hopefully running.

"Ah, come in now. Thank goodness you made it, almost missed the curriculum overview," Professor Sprout chimed to them without telling them off for being late. "Stand beside Miss Bones here"

Of course, they don't get told off or get point taken away, they're Hufflpuffs and Professor Sprout was head of Hufflepuff.

I watch as Susan walked up beside me with the boy beside her.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hi," the boy whispered leaning in front of Susan with his hand out as if introducing himself to me.

"Umm hi, Sienna Bones," I reply confusingly shaking his hand.

Susan looks at me and gave me a small smile, still quite annoyed at her for this morning and also in a bad mood from everything that happened at lunch, I confusingly narrow my eyebrows at her. I look back to Professor Sprout, now talking about the activity for the lesson.

After two hours of herbology, I left to head back to the common room very emotionally drained and tired after last night and this morning.

I see Blaise heading down to the dungeons, so I run down the steps to catch up with him.

"Blaise!" I say getting his attention.

He turned around and almost looked disappointed it was me. I start to walk with him and had to think quickly what I was going to say.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I mean, me hurting you," I said regretfully "I know how close we've become talking about our siblings and all-

"Sia you've known how much I feel like I've been in Leena's shadow my whole life. She is always the one people chose first. And now you and Lee have been doing shit for 2 years," He said now stopping in his tracks facing me.

"What? Blaise no, no we only ever did anything after the ball. We never did anything after that, I was literally with flipping Ron Weasley for 5 months in fifth year before that ended quickly," I said fast trying to get him to understand "This morning, well it was nothing Blaise. Please I care about you too much to lose you over this"

He raised an eyebrow and a small curl appeared on his lips "Didn't look like nothing," hinting at the hickeys on her neck.

I put my head down trying not to smirk when he lifted my chin up it make me look at him.

"If you two are going to be a coupl-

"What?" I laugh "Blaise you do realise she is one of my best friends, it's just us joking."

He laughs and puts his arm over my shoulder and we continue walking to the common room door, he whispered the password, "Still can't believe you dated Weasle, remember how mad everyone was? Why did you split again?"

We walk into the warm common room heading for the group by the fire, "Well I dumped him after he never spent time with me, I mean he ran to Professor Potter for Dada lessons every day and he did accuse me many times of working with Umbridge" I laugh into his side. We walk over together, still with his arm over my shoulder.

Standing in front by the group, everyone looked up thankfully that we were talking.

"Everyone good with everyone now," Theo says looking up at us then to the group, we all hated getting into drama with each other. But Lee looks at me shyly, she had obviously glamoured the marks away because they were gone. Something had changed between us this year.

"Thank Merlin, now its time to plan the party for Saturday, we allowing third years?"

I take a sit by Theo on the leather couch and nudged him jokingly. Pans and Lee sat on the opposite sofa from us. With of course Draco in his sit.

"I'm going to, uhh, the Library," Blaise blurted out. Everyone stopped and stared at him shocked. Blaise never really goes to the library and when he does he's either dragged by me or the group.

"Heavy apparition homework, sorry" He mutters walking back out the common room doors.

Lee sighs and looks down at her feet.

"I wouldn't worry about it so much Lee, He is the worst at holding grudges," Pansy said rubbing her back.

I finally look over at Draco who was reading a book. He looks so intense sometimes, and pale. A lot paler than last year, was he always this calm-looking when he wasn't talking? The light from the fire was reflecting against his sharp jaw and illuminating his hair.

"Really got a thing for staring at me, don't you Bones?" He said calmly without looking up from his book. I could feel my eyes widen and cheek flush.

He closed his book and leaned against the armchair and stared back at me.

"Really got a thing for being rude, don't you Malfoy?" I say back and raised an eyebrow.

He smirked and nodded slowly, admiring me talking back.

Something between had changed as well this year.

~

**Omg, finally some Blaise and Sienna moments.**

**There is going to be more Draco soon don't worry.**

**discuss >>>>>**


	6. greenapples

***There might be spice, viewers discretion advised***

**Sienna Bones**

It's been a few days since the sleepover and we've all calmed down by now. Leena and I talked about it, which was a weird talk, but we quickly brushed it off and instead focused on the common room party tomorrow night. 

Slytherin's had the best parties. 

We had them nearly every week if we could. Last year, after Ron and I broke up, the seventh years' held the best and most iconic party Slytherin ever had, I ended up getting so drunk and got off with one of the seventh years as I needed a rebound and stayed over in his dormitory leaving very early in the morning, with terrible regret.

I don't fully remember everything we did, but I know it was enough to get a lecture from Nicodemus about knowing what I'm doing and how we had got off at the party so the news had got around the school pretty quickly.

"I'll do music, Blaise you and Draco do drinks, where is he anyway? Nico, you get us some of that special stuff," Theo said winking at Nico. "Just us seven though"

"Of course sexy," Nico smirked at Theo. 

Leena and I were nearly back to normal as I had my arm over her shoulder and she was leaning back onto me with her legs across on Nico's lap. Us three were kind of a mini friendship trio within the seven of us.

"Shit, I wrote a list of sick music but it's upstairs, hold on I'll go get it-

Draco came storming into the commons and walked straight past us all and up to the boy's dormitories. I barely notice him as I was facing away from the entrance and in conversation with Leena and Nicodemus. But I saw Theo and Blaise watch him go by. 

Pansy was too busy moving all her shit into our room.

"Theo I'll get it, I need to grab Nico's charms notes anyway," I say oblivious to Draco coming in.

"Thanks love," He smiled up to me going back to talk to Blaise.

I got up walking to the boy's dormitories and turned right at the end of the hall. I got my wand out and brought it to their door "Alohamora," I whisper and then door unlocked. Walking in, I look around to see the snug and their room a mess, I guessed they only clean up when we're coming round I think to myself.

I go over to Theo's desk, the other side of the room from the snug and look around the desk to see a list of songs from artists I didn't know, I recognised a few muggle artist as my Dad played a lot of music around the house. It leaning over his desk with my hands on the edge as I heard someone come into the room but didn't look around, thinking it would be Theo coming in to see if I found it.

"Theo there are some really cool artists on here I didn't expect you to kno-

Two strong hands grab my waist and pull me back, pushing me round onto Theo's bed. I was sitting on Theo's bed looking up in shock into his deep grey eyes. He pushed my shoulders back so I fell back now laying down on his bed he leant over me with one hand flat against the bed by my head and took his other hand to my knees to separate them and grab the back of my left thigh bringing it up now hovering over me.

"Sad you'd rather have Theo right now," He said staring lustfully into my eyes.

I inhale sharply as he brought his right hand up to the gap between my left thigh and calf. 

"M..Malfoy.. what are d..doing?" I struggle to say. _Really Sienna, your shuttering right now._

Without thinking I move my other leg up onto the bed like my other one, my skirt was not helping cause it rode up exposing my underwear, which made him press his hips up against mine, making me heat up feeling his heat against mine.

_What is happening right now? This is happening so fast I can't even think straight._

"Fuck, Sienna I know you've thought about doing shit with me," Draco said in a low seductive voice, he moved his hand up to rest at the side of my neck and moved his thumb across my bottom lip parting it slightly "And to be honest, I've thought about doing stuff with you"

He was so close to me I could feel his hot breath close to my ear which actually felt good. I could even smell his expensive cologne and a hint of mint. He raised his head to look down at my thighs and moved a hand down to place it back now on the top of my thigh. He moved his hand up slightly and felt his thumb come close to my heat. I flutter my eyes close and inhaled a small moan. _Shut up Sienna what the hell_.

He muffed a laugh to himself.

"Barely touched you and I bet your soaking wet Sienna," Bringing his lips back up to my ear, still between my legs "I could make you moan my name so loud".

Even with his words, I open my mouth taken away. 

He moved his thumb side to side slowly closer to the inside of my thigh and now closer to my underwear. Only by slightly I bucked my hips up to his hand, I could feel myself getting wetter. Then he lowered his mouth down to the side of my neck and brushed them against my skin, in which I moved my head back and tilted it to give him more room. He quietly chuckled.

He stopped getting up off Theo's bed and stood up looking at me. I quickly closed my legs and straighten my skirt propping myself up on my elbows looking up at him in shock for a moment. I shifted to the edge of the bed when he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Don't even think about mentioning this to anyone, it won't go well for you," He said looking at me with disgust now "And green apple? Thanks"

And without looking back at me again he left the room leaving me there sitting panting on the edge of Theo's bed.

"What the fuck," I say out loud to myself. I had realised how long I had been up here and rushed out grabbing the list of music.

Lost in thought and replaying everything in my head I wondered into the commons looking probably looking very lost, panting and blushed.

"My days' Bones, how long does it take to get a piece of parchment?" Theo sighed as everyone looked up at me. I stare back eyes wide.

I walked over sitting by Blaise and crossed my legs tightly realising how turned on I'd been. Still holding onto the piece of parchment, everyone looked at each other and back at me wondering why I wasn't passing it to Theo.

"Yo earth to Sia, you gonna hold onto the list or give it to Notts?" I looked up in surprise at Nico who was smiling in shock at me whilst I snap out of my phase and pass the parchment to Theo, "And did you get the notes in the end?" 

"What-. Oh- sorry um you wanted your notes?" I say dumbly not thinking straight.

Blaise let out a loud laugh and pulled me closer with his arm over my shoulder, "You do make me laugh Sienna"

I shyly smile back. I was very quiet for the rest of the evening thinking about him. Where his hands were. What he was saying. 

I wanted more.

~

**You wanted more Draco so here ya go, what did you think? Plus Nico and Theo's friendship is hilarious.**

**Sorry for a short one but the next chapter is going to be FULL of stuff so just be ready my loves. Like you guys arent even ready for the next chapter hehe.**

**discuss >>>>**


	7. redredwine

* **Definitely some spice and mature content this chapter, so viewer discretion advised***

**Sienna Bones**

Finally, it was the morning of the party, time to just have fun with my friends.

Since it was Pansy's first official morning waking up in her new dorm Lee and I thought we should wake her up with a surprise. So we grabbed the spare bottle of champagne from the sleepover, that we didn't even get on to and decide to pop it open for a morning drink. 

We snuck over to Pansy's bed, facing us on the opposite wall of Lee and mines, we jumped onto her bed pop it open, so the sound of the cork coming off woke her up, she groaned and turn over in her bed burying her head in her pillow. 

"Hell no bitch, wake UP," Lee laughed as she turned Pansy back over now straddling her to make her look at us.

I sit cross-legged beside Pansy who knew she was going to get sick of us quickly and poured the champagne into our classy red cups again. I handed one to Pansy and one to Leena. Then I poured myself one.

"A toast," I smiled, raising my cup in the air "To Pansy moving in with 'the lovers'" I laughed at our nickname the boys had been calling us this week in a fake spooked voice.

We all laugh and finish our drinks and talked for a while sitting in Pansy's bed. I really loved these girls.

We were interrupted by knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," I said laughing at whatever Pansy had said. Walking up to the door, I pull my oversized mickey mouse top down a bit covering up the fact I only had underwear on underneath as I opened the door and stuck my head out. 

There is he was again. I didn't speak to Draco the rest of the week, actually, I tried to avoid him. But he was right outside my door.

"Where is the lucky son of a bitch- 

Theo had barged past Draco and opened my door widely so all four of the boy could walk in and Nicodemus, coming in last closed the door and looked down at me only in my top. Shook his head putting his arm over my shoulder. We walked over to the bed and I sat back beside Pansy again now pulling the duvets over my legs sitting against the headboard. The boys had laid out in front of us.

Diving into conversation Theo asked Pansy about her first night with Lee and I expecting some juicy gossip but we all laughed. But I was just thinking about how Draco was on the other side of the bed opposite leaning against a post on Pansy's queen-sized four-post bed (like Leena and I's)

Nicodemus was opposite me leaning against the other post and Theo grabbed a pillow from my bed on the way past and propped it the back of his head stretching his legs out in between Pansy and Leena. Blaise was sitting crossed-legged leaning back on his hands.

"Thought we might come and welcome her into her new room," Blaise said cheerfully then looking over at the half-full champagne bottle on her nightstand.

"I see you girls thought of that" He laughed nudging Nicodemus to pass it to them. "May we?"

"Go for it," I laugh shrugging my shoulders.

Nico leaned over to the nightstand beside and looked at me when he grabbed it bringing the bottle to his mouth and taking a few sips "How on earth did you three manage to get this then?" He said passing it to Blaise.

"Yeah actually Sia, how did you get them cause it sure surprised me," Leena questioned giggling.

"Umm well actually, last year before the twins left they told me how to get into the kitchens so I just snuck in on Tuesday after Herbology," I say looking down at my hands.

"The twins? As in the ginger Weasles?" Blaise said passing the bottle to Theo.

"Yes, and the Weasleys aren't that bad you know," 

Draco scoffed before he took the bottle off Theo to take a big sip, the only bottle had a few more sips left but he didn't stop. 

I roll my eyes getting up quickly to lean over Pansy and Theo laying back opposite sides of the bed and grabbed the bottle out of his hands and finished the rest tilting my head up, bringing it down to stare into his eyes on my knees and hands.

"Woah Sia nice red panties there," I sit back quickly pulling my top down more and looked over to Theo, Blaise and Nico who were eye wide and smirking "I mean, the colour suits you so don't worry" Theo winked.

I slap his arm from the side and smiled at them blushing whilst putting the empty bottle on the nightstand. And look over to a very impressed but jealous Darco staring at me.

"Right, get out so we can we get dressed for lunch," Leena said standing up shoeing them out the room. 

The boys said their goodbyes and left the room.

"Wanting to show off to Draco are we now Sia?" Leena looks over to me laughing.

~

After lunch and hanging in the hall for a bit we went back to the boy's dorm and hung around in the snug. We were laughing about last years party and how Theo had got off with a girl in the year above then she proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the school year.

"Guess she ran out of talking cause man she had a dirty mouth," He leaned back closing his eyes and opening his mouth slowly. 

We all burst we laughter as Pansy hit my on the chest looking annoyed.

"Where is ferret boy these days, I see him in the morning and classes if I'm lucky but-

"Yo, do you know what we should do tonight," Theo said leaning up smiling, ignoring Leena's question "Get Draco a lady tonight, cause I know he is getting sick of his usual one-nights"

I squeeze Leena's hand acknowledging her question as she rolled her eyes to me. 

"That man is never happy after a shag. I mean, even Pansy was happy with us for about a week after getting the d's d," Blaise laughs. I felt that weird knot form in my stomach again. 

"Oh shut up," Pansy huffed as she stood up looking at Leena and I "I'm going to have a shower and start getting ready for tonight, see you soon" And she walked away out the dorm.

We all look at each other and try not to laugh. Because even I remember her talking about how good he was to us and how different he was in bed then in person when you talk to him. 

Leena and I say our goodbyes after another 20 minutes of talking, realising the party was in a couple hours time. 

We walk back to our dorm hand-in-hand completely fine until we reach near our door when Leena turned me around to face her and looked at me in the eyes. She grabbed my other hand and brought them up to her mouth to gently kiss them.

"Sia, I know what happened with us was um.. unexpected really but I just wanted to say that I hope everything will be okay with us now," She said looking down slowly dropping our hands so they were just intertwined swinging slightly. "Well anyway there is this girl in the year above and she said she coming to the party so I don't know I just hope we're oka-

To shut her up I threw my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug smiling widely. 

"Of course we're okay Lee"

~ 

After 2 hours of getting ready, Pans did our makeup and Lee chose our clothes and I sat in the window sit rolling us some joints of a rare wizard type of weed called 'Purple Dragon Flames' for the night. 

Lee dressed me in a red checked pencil skirt with two slits either side, a black grunge rock band top tucked in loosely and my necklace with a wishbone on it. She was wearing black baggy low hanging jeans and a burgundy corset top showing her beautiful collarbones and soft chest, she had her hair straighten and curled softly by Pansy who tied it up in a ponytail.

Pansy herself, was wearing a plain black pencil dress, which showed her gorgeous perfect body, and wore a silk long white shirt over it. We looked great. And Pansy had done our makeup so well. I barely recognised myself.

"Fucking hot, that's what we are," Leena said grabbing Pansy and me by the waist pulling us to stand in front of the mirror "Let's go ladies"

We walk down the corridor and stairs to the common room, now Pansy and Leena holding hands and her still holding onto my waist. We instantly get hit by the blasting sound of music, which had been charm only for the common room to hear it. The crowd was buzzing with the year above us, below us and some fourth and a few third years. 

We giggle and walk up to Niko and Blaise who were chatting to some girls in our year. They walk away as we stroll up, "The sexiest trio ever," Niko said looking at us and hugging us all at the same time. The blasting music and talk and laughter of everyone in the room made the atmosphere immaculate. 

"Hey guys, you ready for tonight?" I say reaching over hugging Blaise "Where's Malfoy at?"

They both nod over to the couch, where Draco was already sat with a girl in the year below under his arm laughing and complimenting her. He looked over to me looked down to my hips then to my thighs. I blush, rolling my eyes and look back at them.

Leena and Pansy start talking to the guys when I walked over to Theo, who was behind a mixing desk with headphones around his neck and a drink in his hand. The desk was beside the wooden table which was pushed to the side so there would be more space to dance, it had empty bottles and more drinks around it.

"HEY!" I laugh trying to shout over the music, I walked around the mixing desk to stand by him, he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me in as he turned up the volume and everyone started shouting and sang to the music looking over at Theo who was so into the music he was bopping his head. He meant down and placed a kiss on my cheek playfully smacking my ass as I walked back to the group.

After a couple of songs, we were all dancing and swaying to the music. Nico had got me a drink and I was dancing facing him with one hand the back of his neck bending his head down to face me and the other holding my drink, he had one hand on my hips swaying them into him to the music. He moved it to my low back and I laughed leaning my head back. 

Then he spun me around so I was facing away from him and now he slid his hand to my hip again swaying them. I was having so much fun and moved my ass back and slowly grinding up against him looking to my side up at him and we were taken away from the music.

"Mind if I join sexys?" Lee came over dancing, a little tipsy

"Of course," Nico said pulling her to face me with his other hand so that she now swaying with me. I linked my arms around her neck holding my drink in both hands now as one of Nico's hand was still on my waist and one of Lee's hands on my waist too. The three of us carry on dancing with each other. I started to feel myself becoming hotter feeling Nico's heat up against my but and Lee so close to me. 

"I'm going to get another drink guys," I say panting breaking away from them. I turn around to see that Nico had pulled Leena into the position he and I were first in. I smiled to myself. _Only us three would be able to do that as best friends._

I leant against the table with the drinks on it looking at all my friends dancing, when Draco came walking over pouring himself a drink then leant against the table beside me crossing his arms. "Theo would die if that was him and not Nico,"

I look up at him and he is smirking into his drink. He looked at me and down to my lips and then back up to my eyes.

Looking away quickly I shook my head and take a swig of the firewiskey in my cup and wince at the burning sensation. "Having a good time with Polly pocket?" I say looking over at girl that he had been talking to.

"Nah, she was too easy," He said now looking at her too, "Why you jealous?" Looking back to me with a smirk.

I scoff a laugh and put a serious look on my face, "Deeply Malfoy, please grab me right now and show her what she's missing" I say sarcastically. Now we were looking at each other and the girl was watching us talk from the other side of the commons.

With the music blasting and the crowd moving, I wasn't fully aware of what happened.

He turned himself to face me, grabbed the back of my neck with a handful of my hair, turning me to pressed his lips into me.

Not fully moving yet he kept them there for a second when he started moving his lips to mine. Passionately moving them with mine, I part my lips and his tongue slithered in, taking the breath away from me, I inhaled quickly continuing to kiss him back, gliding my lips and tongue with his.

He pulled away from me, keeping his hand on my cheek now. "Not too bad Bones, that will tell her" 

Speechless, I look up at him mouth open in surprise.

The party was so energic around us that it felt like a haze. I looked down biting my bottom lip. 

"She'll love this," I say taking a last sip placing my cup on the table, walking back into the crowd slightly, still looking at him. I start moving my hips and moving my hair back and forth. He gets up from the table and walks over to me.

Placing his hand on my hip he starts to guide me to the music not leaving my eyes. I move my hand to his waist, feeling how toned his stomach was, I move them up to his abs and run them up to his chest around his neck and pulling him in. He grabbed my lower back with his other hand and stared straight into his eyes. He held me differently than Nico, he held me with more with lust and passion.

"She'll adore this," He growled into my ears whilst spinning me around so his heat was against my but. And I moved my but against his groin, I lean my head against his chest and snake my arm to the back of his head which encouraged him more and we started grinding with each other.

I lock eyes with the girl who was stood on the other side of commons with her friend, jaw open wide. 

I smile and whisper to Draco, "Oh she hates this," and without looking at her Draco stretched his head down to kiss down my neck and nipped my pulse and I closed my eyes leaning back letting out a small moan only he could hear.

"Fuck, you're bold,"

The song changed to 'Red Red Wine by UB40' I turned around and brought his head down to whisper in his ear. "What will she think of this?" I say grabbing his hand walking back not looking away, I saw him lick and bite his bottom lip. I turn around swaying my hips leading him through the crowd to the entrance of the girl's dormitories.

I walk up to the girl's corridors not thinking about what I was doing. I opened my door and he grabbed me shutting the door and pinning me up against it.

_Was I still doing this out of jealously?_

He had one of his hands against the door and the other resting on the cheek and jaw. I tilt my head into his hand as his mouth came back down to my neck. He kissed the top of my neck near my ear and made his way down and slowly licked my pulse point again, I breathe heavily as he started to kiss it, caressing it. 

I wanted more. I grabbed both sides of his face and pulling him into my lips as we fasten up, taking our shoes off. He reached down to my waist and tugged at my top tucked into my skirt and I break away, quickly taking off my top throwing it somewhere on the floor, leaving me in my red bra. He was looking at me taking off my top and biting his lip grabbing hold of my waist pulling me in again. I jump up and wrap my legs around his torso, ready for me he moved his hands down to my ass.

My skirt had pushed up to my hips as I jumped, he was feeling me all over. 

I linked my arms neck his neck down kissing his jaw down his neck. He walks over to my bed, closest to the door, laying me flat on my back at the end of the bed. He gets on kneeling in front of me, he unbuttoned his shirt but I pull him back into a kiss before he took it off. 

I pull away, couldn't take my eyes off him, he was so...beautiful. He was perfectly toned. I bite my lip staring at him.

_Fuck I didn't even know where this was going to go._

"Don't do that unless you want to get fucked right now Sienna," He groaned now hovering over me. I part my lips slightly shocked. 

He leans over me, coming closer as his hand moves to my thigh, his other hand cupped my face kissing me harder and more passionately than before. He makes his way back down to my neck and I lean my head back closing my eyes. He nips my neck and sucks it this same spot, my hand rush up to his hair and I buck my hips.

He moves his hand up to right below my underwear and talks into my neck. "Sienna can I?" He says sucking my neck.

I nod in response slithering a hand down to his back.

"Say you want it Sienna, say you want me," He says pulling away from my neck to look at me. 

I pull him in and start kissing his jaw and nipping his ear, "I don't beg" I smirked now kissing his neck.

He pulls away kneeling back and grabbing my skirt down my legs, I lift my hips up to help him and he throws it across the room. He separates my knees and leans down to kiss the inside of my thigh. He pulled his wand out of his trousers, "Muffliato," he placed his wand behind him on my nightstand, "We'll see about that"

He bends down taking hold of my other thigh tightly, whilst sucking up my thigh close to my heat. He goes up more and kisses the line in the middle of my stomach. He then bit my hip bone making moan louder, "fuck.." I moaned leaning my head back.

He went back to kissing my thigh as his hand rubbed my thigh right below my entrance, then his thumb brushes against my underwear making me buck my hips again. "P-pleasee..oh"I breathe quietly giving up.

He smirks and kneels back up with a hand on my waist and his other now rubbing my clitoris through my pants with his thumb. He was watching me enjoy him feeling me. Still quietly moaning he pushes my underwear to the side and rubs his fingers over my clit.

"Uhh..," I moan slightly louder this time closing my eyes I grab hold of his arm holding my waist. 

He loves the encouragement because he starts rubbing my clit whilst pushing two fingers inside me, he leant over me again kissing my collarbones. I arch my back in pleasure and dig my nails into his shoulders.

He slowly pulled out rub faster round my entrance and slide back in again in a 'come hither' motion. Now fasten up the paste he moves in and out of me feeling my walls tighten up with pleasure against his large strong fingers. I was moaning in time with his movements and gripping harder into his shoulder as he was started kissing me making me moan in his mouth.

He was going faster and my back arched more, I was so close.

"Malfoy... oh..I'm- fuck- come..I-I'm-

He gripped my waist and brought me closer giving him more room, he pushed in so far he hit my g-spot tipping me over the edge. My walls let go and he went in steadily into my orgasm.

"YES... oh fuck Dra- ohh," I moan so loudly. Reaching my peak.

He leans into my lean neck, "Fuck Bones, you sound amazing moaning my name"

Slowly down so much he pulls out now just rubbing my clit making my back and legs twitch.

He held the back of my head and brought me into his neck. I was holding onto his neck. I pulled away and gave him a thankfully, lustful kiss. He got up off the bed and reached for his wand. I sat up and a twinged of pain came to my core realising how hard he fingered me.

I sat back on my hands and look to the side to see him buttoning his. I dipped my head down to my sheet and sigh to myself. 

_What did you expect Draco Malfoy to stay, finish the job and cuddle?_

Once dressed he walked over to and sat at the edge of the bed to face me from the side. He looked at me staring down and brought his hand under my chin making me face him. And planted a kiss onto my lips. 

"Come back down after," He said before getting up and hovering at the door frame for a moment before leaving without looking back. 

_Fuck. That was, well, it didn't go how I expected. But it was amazing._

~

**AHHHHH some spicy shit right there guys. Btw Nico and Sienna aren't going to romantically kiss or have any moments, it's just their friendship. But apart from that, it's going to kick off now.**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**discuss >>>>**


	8. isolated

**Sienna Bones**

That Sunday everyone was drained from the night before. What a night. After Draco left, I went back down to the party that had started to quiet down, Theo had put on a lo-fi automatic shuffle playlist and was slow dancing with Pansy. But many people were passed out on the sofas, stairs and around the commons. 

I joined Nico and Blaise, who had started doing some muggle crap called snow I think it was. 

I wasn't drunk enough to forget what I did with Draco, but I was just tipsy and really horny.

Lee had gone off with the girl in the year above, me and the guys passed out on the sofas. Draco must have gone back to his own room, Mr Malfoy had obviously bought it for him starting his last two years of Hogwarts.

And that was the night dying down with the music and lights still going. 

~

"Woah, careful there Sia," Nico said looking down at me sleeping with my head on his low stomach, with one of his legs bent up resting on the back of the sofa. "Someone else might want to say good morning"

I giggle pushing my self up with my hands on his hips. He moves up the sofa to rest his head on the arm of the sofa, giving me more to sit up. I sit back on my legs still facing him with my hands now on either side of his legs.

"Shit, what did you give me Nico?" I said rubbing my head and looking around the destroyed common room.

"Well after you disappeared for a bit Blaise and I dug into some Snow and then the party really kicked off. Yeah, by the way, where did you go?"

I look at him searching my brain to straighten my thoughts.

My eyes widen and I slap my hand across my mouth.

"Si, What- What happened? Are you okay? Sienna?" Nico said sitting up to look at me more.

"S- sorry Nico," I shutter scrambling my self up off the sofa, I had changed back into my clothes but my top was untucked, "I-I-I just need to- umm-sorry-need to-

And I didn't even finish my sentence running through the commons and up the stairs to my dorm.

I heard Nico calling my name as I rushed away.

I ran up to my door, holding my shoes. I slowly tiptoed into my room not looking if Pansy or Leena were in here, but I didn't expect them to be here as Lee was off with the blonde seventh year and I guessed Pansy got herself a guy.

"Huh? What are you doing Sienna?" A muffled voice came from one of the beds.

I spin around quickly and saw Pansy laying naked flat on her stomach with only a think blanket on her, her duvet was on the floor and her sheets were very wrinkled.

Looking at the pillows on the floor I walk over mouth open wide and sit down on the edge of her bed. 

"Who the fuck did you shag?" I say with an amused smile on my face. 

She groaned and sat up pulling the blanket to cover her self. "Fucking bastard just left me and with only a blanket," She huffed, closing her eyes and burying her face into her knees.

I raise my eyebrows and look over to her nightstand that had a watch on it. Picking up the watch and looking at the time, I flipped it as I saw an engravement on the back.

_T.N_

I open my mouth to say something but quickly shut it into a smirk. Placing the watch gently back, making sure she didn't see me, I giggle sitting closer to her. "Was he good though?"

She tilts her head back to the headboard and bites her lip, "Fucking amazing Sia" 

We both start laughing, catch each other up on the party whilst making her bed and cleaning the room a bit.

_There is no way that I'm telling Pansy Parkinson about him. She has too much of a big mouth._

I look over to my bed and the duvet was wrinkled too and scrunched up from where I was gripping it. Shit.

"Oh my, looks like someone got busy on your bed Sia," I looked at her eyes wide and speechless, "DID YOU GET LUCKY?" 

"What? No! I was downstairs with the guys all night" I say defensively quick, too quick.

"Right, okay. Saw you, Lee and Nico dancing last night, looked heated, " Smugly smirking at me, then winked.

I scrunch up my nose and hit her arm as she walked to the bathroom.

After that heart-stopping moment, she went into the bathroom to have a shower and clean up. 

I sit back on my bed and dip my head, us three really got people's attention. I don't blame them, we're a hot group. 

~

We make our way down to the common room and see that someone had clean it up, now only a few empty bottle and cups around the place. I go over the sofa and sit in the dark green armchair in front of the fireplace and Pansy fell back on the sofa. 

"Morning," Blaise dragged, drinking out of a mug.

"How are you alive? I swear your liver must be ruined with the amount you drink and shit you do," I laughed, still feeling the effect of the snow.

He smirked into his mug and took a sip of the hot coffee, "Just that amazing, aren't I?"

The three of us go into a conversation when Nicodemus came over and grabbed my arm dragging me up out of the armchair.

"Ow, Nico your hurting m-

"Come with me, now," He said sternly, pulling me away from Blaise and Pansy who were looking at me narrowing their eyebrows with confusion.

He brought me to the back of the commons out of sight from the fireplace. He looked at me from eye-to-eye in worry.

I reach my hand up to his face when he held my wrist before I touched him.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling about it?" 

Looking at him with confusion, I tried to think if he knew about Draco and me.

"Umm, I'm fine but...about what?" Not bringing it up just in case he didn't know.

"About Lee? She- umm, her and Riley," I raise my eyebrows thinking back to the blonde seventh year Lee had mentioned to me, "I didn't know if you knew but that's why I thought you ran off this morn-

I rip my hand away from his wrist, more annoyed at him for thinking that I liked Leena.

"Why is everyone thinking Lee and I are going to have this big reveal that we're finally together, we're friends Nico," I say sternly, "I appreciate your concern for me, really, I do. But Lee and I have spoken about it, I mean you wouldn't have to talk to me before getting with a girl right?"

"Sia I was just asking..."

"It's the same with Lee and me, we're just friends, trust me," I thought about _him_. 

_Would I have to talk to Nico if Draco and I ever become anything?_

~

After a painful morning of chatting and laughing, I decided to walk down to the lake and stroll along the edge by myself. The lake was beautiful this time of day, after 4 when the sun was going down and the sky lit up with soring pinks and oranges.

I get to a small pebbled beach area, roll my jeans up and take off my shoes and socks so I could walk into the lake to just below my knees. The chilling water swayed against my calves made me shiver a bit.

I did this a lot, spend time to myself. I didn't mind it. It was peaceful.

Crunching of the grass and pebbles behind startled me. I looked back and saw Draco walking over looking at me with my hands in his trouser pockets. Turning my head back towards the lake I tried to ignore him, I was slightly embarrassed that he just left me in my room the night before.

Silence.

I could basically hear his brain deciding whether to leave or stay.

But instead of leaving, I could hear him moving behind me and felt the water ripple against the back of my legs, he had done the same as me, taking off his shoes and rolling up his trousers.

Still, with his hands in his pockets, he walked in and stood beside me looking out to the lake too. But he wasn't shivering, he didn't show how the icy cold air affected him. 

"Why here?"

I snapped my head up to look at his profile not knowing what to say.

"It's isolated," turning my head back to look at the far ripples of the water and crossed my arms to trap some heat "Most of the time"

He moved his whole body so he was facing the side me and tucked my hair behind my ear. I inhaled sharply feeling his cold hand brush my ear.

"You like being alone," He said more of a statement than a question.

I lift my head to look at him and once again I fell into his beautiful, deep grey eyes. 

Now cupping my face with his hand he moved his thumb along my cheek. 

"Sometimes," I say in a faint effortless breath.

Smiling slightly, he brought his face down it mine, which made my body turn automatically to face him. He brought his other hand to the other side of my face whilst my hands pulled him in by his waist. Now body to body, chest to chest, he tilted my head back enough for him to place a soft kiss on my lips. 

"Malfoy." breaking away from his lips to look at him.

"Just, don't say anything," He said pulling me in, to peck smaller kisses then we move into a longer one.

Moving his hands down to my waist and my hips, I could feel his heat just above mine, _God, he's not that hard and I could feel how big he was._

I snake my arm up to his neck and rest a hand on his chest. We break away and just stare at each other. 

"Think I'm going to like our study sessions," He smirks leaning his head against my forehead again.

I chuckle and turn my head to admire this daydream situation I was in. He stared longingly at me as I looked back to him. The boy looked so tired lately and he was so distanced from the group this year. Was he okay? I wanted to be there for him.

After some time we make our way back, out of the water, to the sit back on the pebble beach. I took my bag and put it behind my head leaning back so I was lying down looking up at the sunset sky with my ankle crossed over each other. 

Draco leant back on the ground beside and bent his knees up. 

We talked, looking at the darkening sky about our childhoods and joking about how much he hated me in our earlier year, especially last year because of Ron.

"Hahaha, I can't believe I even went there, Nico didn't talk to me for a week," I say in a laugh "Bless Blaise, he is so bad at holding grudges, remember?" Turning my head to Draco.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do remember," He said with a smirk, "But it was different for Nott and me though, I mean you were dating Potters _boyfriend"_

I furrow my eyebrows still looking at him.

"He got our dads locked up in Azkaban, Nott was nearly homeless. He had to stay at Zabini Manor," He sighed now looking at me with hurt.

Parting my lips and realising how much it hurt the guys. 

"I didn't know, I mean Leena mentioned something about it the other day but I didn't ask any further questions," I say with concern. We look back up to the sky and stayed silent for a second then I brushed my hand up against his and loosely slide my hand into his big cold hands.

"He had it worse, I somewhat have my mum but he, he doesn't, she died when he was younger," He squeezes my hand slightly and I squeeze back just listening to him, I turn my head to look at him and he did the same giving me an emotionless searching look.

I smile very slightly, give him an appreciated nod.

"Hungry? Dinner should be on now," He blinks slowly and smirks back to me. "Take that as a yes," I say getting up brushing off the rest of the small pebbles on my trousers.

He stood up after me and grabbed my wrist to make me look at him. He looks from eye-to-eye and then to my lips.

"We should do this more"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

"Sunday at 4?"

I smile back and rest my hand on his chest.

"Okay"

***

**Okay, I'm actually really happy they are starting to really bond now. I have so much planned, I'm very excited. PLUS pov change soon. but whoooo?**

**What do you want more or want me to add?**

**Remember too share, vote and comment my chicks <3**

**discuss >>>>**


	9. windowchats

**Sienna Bones**

For the past few days, all I could think about him. His touch. His voice. His eyes. HIM

"Merlin, there is no way he's thinking about you Sienna," I say to myself having my morning shower and rinsing the rose shampoo out of my hair. 

I woke up earlier just so I could to have a quick shower before my charms class first thing. I finished my shower turning off my muggle radio and walking back into my dorm to get changed. 

"Sia you used my flipping shampoo," Leena said angrily walking past me to get to the bathroom "I can smell it from here"

I scoff at her bad mood. She's not a morning person.

"Good morning to you too," I mutter, now opening my nightstand to grab underwear and a bralet. 

Taking off my towel, I stepped into my pants and tried to hook my bralet at the back but it was just one of those days where I just couldn't do it. I throw my head back in anger and huff.

"Fucks sake, come here," Leena came over and hooked my bralet.

I turned round to face her giving her an apologetic smile and gave her doggy eyes. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Love you," Leaning forward to peck a soft kiss on her cheek, walking past her to grab my uniform from our wardrobe. 

"Love you too, and don't use my shampoo again," She said closing the bathroom door to have a shower. 

Luckily Pansy's lazy ass didn't have classes first period. We were all getting used to the free periods. They became handy sometimes when you had a hangover.

Once changed I waited for Lee to get out the shower and get ready, we walked to our charms class. The rest of the group did charms too but at different times to us, but because I was born with pure luck we got to share the class with Ron, Potter, Susan and Goyle. 

Though Draco sometimes speaks to the dumb duo, Crabbe and Goyle weren't really on the same page as the rest of our group. So we subtly grew apart from them as we got older.

We walk into the charms class and sit on the right at the top, by the walls of the classroom. 

"Good morning class, now as I mentioned last week, we will be doing the projects in class until your quiz next" The short man with moon-shaped glasses beamed around the class, "Stay in your partners for now but please do help each other if you need it"

"Ooo exciting," Leena whispered sarcastically into my ear making me quietly laugh.

After working on the charms work for a bit Leena nudged my quickly in ribs making me look up at her annoyed, she was looking at a broad-shouldered ginger boy who was looking shyly down at us.

"Uhh hey Sia- Sienna, just wondering if you and Zabini have the homework from last week," Ron said without fully looking at me "Sorry, I was told to collect them"

I subtly roll my eyes. Leena and I reach into our bags to get our homework. I stretched my arm up to give it to him and he takes it from us. He starts to walk away before stopping and turning back at me.

"Are we okay by the way," 

I scoff and look up at him narrowing my eyes.

"Well, you did accuse me, and Leena, of being part of the Inquisitorial squad, which I told you, many times, that we weren't," I really did want to be okay with him, I mean I was really close to him and the twins, "I'll see you around this year Weasley", not trying to sound rude, but more civil.

"Sure, see ya," He muttered.

I turn back to Leena.

"That was weird, he seemed suspicious,"

"Didn't you crush on his brother?" She laughed to me.

"Which one?" I say winking as she opened her mouth and nudged me again in return.

~

After a full day of classes, I relaxed in the commons with Nico, Draco and Pansy.

I'd never realised how at home I had become in Slytherin. The common room felt like second nature, it was dark and mysterious. I loved the two long windows looking into the black lake, it was stunning, late at night the merpeople would swim up to the window looking in and in the day the weird magical fish would swim around the surface of the water. The beautiful green lights that lit the room made the water from the lake look dark green. 

The dungeons were my second favourite place in the castle, after the Library. The greenhouses were close second though.

Admiring the room around me Nicodemus pulled me out of my thoughts, "I think somethings wrong with Theo, I don't want to sound like a Mum and everything, but he's been drinking and partying a lot more this year"

We all look at Nicodemus surprised him, of all people, is talking about too much partying. 

"We're only a week in Nico," I say quietly.

"Fine," Throwing his hands up in defence "Sorry I give a shit about my friends, god-

"No actually Nico your right, he's just not himself," Pansy furrowed her eyebrows looking worried.

I didn't say anything else because I just about knew what happened to him before the summer. Locking eyes with Draco, I knew he didn't want me to say anything, he was almost testing to see if he could trust me.

"Nah," He said looking away, now to Nico and Pansy, "Pans your just mad he left you after you shagged Saturday and Adler you definitely can't talk"

I chuckled a bit too loudly.

Pansy snapped her head to me watching me smirking into my fist.

"Wow mate, you just left a bruise on heart," Nicodemus moved his hand to his heart and pretended to look hurt. 

"Whatever, I think Leena and him are upstairs in our room now anyway," Rolling her eyes looking down at her hands "We should talk about Blaise though, I swear he's happier and he always says he's 'in the Library', must have found himself a lady friend"

"My man" Nico nodded his head sitting back on the sofa.

~

**Leena Zabini**

"So this is where you ladies sit and smoke your weird 'Purple Dragon Flame' weed," Theodore said looking around our cosy window seat. "Who do you get it off anyway?"

"Hahaha, Sia used to get it off the Weasley twins but I don't know now, you know after Ron," I say climbing up to take a seat leaning against the pillows.

He sat opposite bringing his knees up and held them with his arms.

"Them? huh, I thought their shit was crap," He chuckled looking out at our view, which was better than theirs.

We both sit in a comfortable silence looking out to the lake. When he stayed at our manor over the summer, Theo and I used to go up to the roof and have deep chats watching the stars and moon. Since coming back we never got a chance to even have a talk, everyone was just always around, but it felt good to talk to him again. 

Just us two.

"How are you doing?"

His eye lowered and he dipped his head slightly.

"I haven't been thinking about it really, being back has distracted me, which is good," I look up at him just listening to him. "But then I get hit with reality, and then I get so mad. I'm alone, I don't have my parents or any siblings, I feel like I have no family"

He looked so hurt, he was so young and so much was going on with his father.

"Theo," getting up moving closer to sit crossed-legged in front of him "Theo you _do_ have a family, a very dysfunctional family. Me, Blaise, Draco, Sienna, Nico and even Pans. You have a home and my mother treats you like a son"

I place my hands on his knees making him look at me, with a pool filling his eyes.

"Never say you don't have family," I smile placing a hand on his hand.

"I don't know if I ever told you but...you know the chariots that pull us to the castle from the station?"

I nod my head in confusion but listening closely.

"Well, I can see the Thestrals that pull them," I looked at him in worry, less surprised than I should be. I always knew he hated the rides "Their disgusting creatures, make me feel sick"

Scrunching his nose looking disgusted and hurt.

_He saw his own mother murder. As a child._

"Oh Theo," My eyes fill up with tears and saw him shutting his eyes tightly. I pulled him in, still with his knee bent he dove his head into his knees and I held him as tears fell down our cheeks. Holding him tightly for a minute or two, we break away and I cup his face.

"Slughorn hates me, Leena, he was friends with my father when they were younger and now he's a fucking death eater. I'm so ashamed to say I'm his son, he's fucking up my school life and the man's in prison," Shaking his head and holding the back of his neck, he leans his head back and looks up. "My own father dislikes me, he sees my mum in me. After her death he became a shit father, I really needed him and he was never there for me, we argued so much when I got older"

"Theo, don't even think about Slughorn, so what if you don't get invited to the stupid 'Slug Club'. Doubt anyone in our group is going to get an invite," I smile trying to calm him down "Did you forget we all got detention for coming into his class late and hungover on the first day of classes?"

He chuckles and hugs me back, "Your right, thanks Leena and didn't he push that back to next week?"

I laugh breaking away to reach for a tin case by the window. 

"Yeah, the man just wanted something to look forward to," I open the tin which had a dozen pre-rolled cigarettes, I never usually smoke them, only when I really needed one. But it was one of those moments.

"Blem?" Offering to Theo.

He smirks and reached over picking one up. 

"Thank you, Leena, for everything,"

"Of course Theo"

I open the window slightly so the smell didn't get trapped in the room, whilst Theo lights his with a zippo lighter that had T.N scratched into the side. He put the lighter to the top of my cigarette and I inhale sitting back on the pillow.

We sat there talking about random thoughts, smoking out the window for a few minutes.

I missed doing this with him. We were very close and Blaise was too pruney to do this with us.

After finishing them we put them out on the ashtray on the small window ledge. And sat back into comfortable silence looking back out the window.

I smile to my self.

_He will okay, I'll make sure of it._

***

**This was a shorter chapter, sorry. Just thought we need less sienna pov and more Leena and some insight into Theo. He has been through so much shit and it's cute how he can talk about it.**

**Plus where is Blaise off to these days? hehe.**

**discuss >>>>**


	10. A/N

Hey ladies, gentleman and my non-binary chick

Basically, I'm kinda in love with Nico so there is another character coming in who may or may not be Nico's love interest. I'm not going to have an actor/actress for her cuz she might be based off me :o.

AHH okay, meet.....

**Devon Rosier Du Pont.**

This is her vibe. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. 

She's coming soon!


	11. wilde

***warning, them being cute, kinda just vanilla* (for now hehe)**

**enjoy chicks <3**

**Sienna Bones.**

It was finally Sunday. Yes.

This is it, I can see him, I can actually talk to him. He was never with the group anymore and I was getting worried. I had asked Theo a few times but he either got angry or completely ignored me.

Throughout the rest of the week, we had all hung out in the snug, apart from Draco, and attended classes. We were finally getting back to normal, back on track.

"Can't believe that bastards got you all in detention this week, I'm going to be so alone" Pansy moaned taking a drag of the muggle weed, she pulled a disgusted face and smacked her lips, "ew, I don't like this shit"

"Pans it's not going to be too bad, you've got Crabbe and Goyle," Blaise laughs taking the joint off her, " And if you don't like it pass it along"

We had rested the whole weekend and did our homework in the Library. I laughed at Pansy hating Nicodemus's weed, I didn't know whether it was because it was different to ours or because it was muggle weed.

"God Nico I better not be high as shit at dinner," I look over at Lee who's eyes were red and very small, "I don't if I'm in this reality, I'm- I'm in wonderland"

She leans back smiling and gazed.

Shit. She's _really_ high.

I wasn't high at all, actually, after seeing the state Nico, Theo and Lee were in, I backed away.

Observing the group and engaging in conversation I realised how much I kept asking for time. 1 hour left. 45 minutes. 30. 15. 10.

"Right, guys this was nice but I think I'm going to go for a wal-

"Sounds great!"

I snap my head eyes wide to Blaise.

"What? no- umm. I mean, I just kinda- want to be...alone,"

Slowly and concerned everyone looks up at me as I stood awkwardly making sure no-one was asking where Draco was.

"Oh right, you okay?" Blaise asked standing up to gently place his hand on my forearm.

I back away and shake my head, "Yes! Yeah yeah. No I'm good" trying to smile but not too excited.

"Come on stay, it's only two and a half hours left until dinner love, "Nico giggly smiles up at me still very high.

I look down at my watch, 4.00 pm, "Shit," muttering to myself "I'll see you at dinner guys, think I heard it's special night tonight, I don't know"

"Hmmm I could do with a good feast, right Lee, Theo?" Nico beamed over to Lee

"Mhm roast potat-

"Juciy ass, wait, I mean. Nah actually Pans's ass," Theo smirked throwing his arm over Pansy's shoulder as she giggled and rolled her eyes.

I winced at the sound of the door slamming. I stood outside the door waiting for a second to see if the group would come to walk into the corridor to follow me but Nico, Lee and Theo went into a deep chat about food.

 _Go_.

Running as fast as I could through the commons up out of the dungeons and through the castle to make my way out and towards the lake.

What if he's not there? What if because I wasn't there on time he left?  
Is this a joke, it has to be.

4.05 pm.

I ran around the edge and I knew I was so close, starting to slow down I could hear splashing and then it sounded like someone was coming out the water. I walk around the tree that hid the pebble beach and finally saw him. 

He was _in_ the water, well actually standing up so all I could see was his back and platinum blonde hair, soaking wet.

"Umm, hey,"

He spun around and the reflection of the water and the sun starting to set behind him made him look like, 

a god.

Obviously amused at my face, which was in shock seeing his toned body, he scoffed "Didn't think you would come" 

"Are you not cold?" I said stupidly.

"No, I'm boiling hot, decided to cool down a bit," tilting his head in sarcasm. 

"You coming in then?"

How was he so calm? It must have been freezing, it was September and near nightfall. But instead of walking away, or saying no or even doing the most logical thing. I smirk and start to take my jacket off, then my jumper, now in a small top and jeans. 

"Mhm, turn around," I say shyly spinning my finger, indicating him to turn around. He rolled his eyes and faced back to the lake. Woah, he looked really good. Did he always look this good? How haven't I noticed him like this before?

Taking off my top and pulling my jeans down I started to become very cold very quickly that I started to shiver. Oh shit, I had worn my lace Lilac underwear, they really did look good on me but I still moved my arm in front of my bralet and stomach to cover up, even though he couldn't see me. I walked towards the lake and winced at the pebbles on my bare feet. I took a deep breath and tried not to focus on the millions of daggers numbing my legs as I walked in. When deep enough so the water was at my hip I leant forwards and pushed myself, swimming past him. 

"Your crazy, this is freezing," I laugh turning to face up and float on my back. I closed my eyes and kept my self afloat when I heard him moving closer and place a hand under the water onto my back. 

I snap open my eyes and look at him, opening my mouth to speak when he spoke before I could. The water was up just below his chest, above his torso.

"Just. Close your eyes. Relax for a second," In shock and confusion I close my eyes and tilt my head back again so my hair was in the water again. His right hand was on my back and he moved his left hand to the back of my thigh. I inhale sharply but keep my eyes closed. 

Definitely not occurring to me that my whole body was exposed and in his eyesight, I still felt calm. He was being so gentle. As he step back, away from me, I straighten myself up quickly and shivered as now my whole body was in the lake. 

We were so close, the surface came up just below my breasts and I was looking up at him in owe. I want to kiss him in all the right places, to keep him warm, and safe.

He tucked my wet hair behind my ear and moved his hand back away moving back further into the lake and began to swim backwards smirking at me. 

I understood him, nothing was said but I knew exactly what he was saying. 

God, his eyes just made me want to do anything for him. I swam forwards, I knew I would be on my toes if I tried to stand up but he was fine, the water only came up to his shoulders, he pulled me by my wrist and I just let my natural instincts do its thing. I wrapped my legs around his torso and he held me in around my back.

He let go of my wrist and put it the back of my neck gently guiding my head to his. Moving my hand to place it on his shoulder then slide it up his neck to cup face.

"What is this Bones?" He whisper gently.

I don't know why, but I wanted to try something.

"Most people are other people," He furrowed his eyebrows slightly trying to figure out what I meant "Their thoughts are someone else's opinion, their lives a mimicry-

"their passions a quotation," he whispered back emotionless.

He tightens his jaw draws his eyes away from mine and gulps.

I place both hands on his face making him look at me whilst his hands drop to rest at my waist "Didn't peg you as a poetic type, _and_ Oscar Wilde?"

"I don't- I don't how I knew that, "He said with shame looking down to the gap between us.

I adjust my position closing the gap pulling him in closer with my legs. He looked at me in shock, "You've read muggle poets, You shouldn't not read or do anything just because it has something to do with muggles"

Silence.

Not awkward. Just, silence. I could hear his heart beating, I knew he knew what I was saying. _Don't push me away Draco, please._

Instead of pushing me away, which I thought he would, he calmly looks from eye-to-eye then stares at my lips and back to eyes. But I was staring at his lips, parting mine.

We both lean in hovering our lips over each other our breath mixing together, building up the tension. _Just- Merlin Sienna, fucking kiss him._

As the world around melted away, we absorbed ourself into the presence of each other, that was until the bell for dinner went off. We could hear it from all the way down from the lake. He sighs and rests his forehead on mine.

We both chuckle.

"Do you to head back, together or sep-

"Let's, just stay. Just for a little longer"

He smiles back at me looking happy and surprised. He walks forwards, towards the pebble beach still with me wrapped around his waist. Slithering his hand down to cup my ass, he walks out the water and goes to his knees, kneeling on a towel already spread out.

Placing me down on my back, he reaches over me so my face was staring at his toned abs. He had got his wand and did a dry charm on us which warmed me up a bit. With him in-between my legs I look up as he lowered himself to give me a small peck, then with more small ones, leading to longer peaks and now moving more into it that our tongues start to mould around each other. He moves to my jaw, then down my neck nipping, sucking and licking. His hand came to my thigh and caressed it. I let out a sighing moan as he moved higher then quickly, with both hands he grabbed my back arching me up, flipping me so I was straddling him. I fall forward and land with both hands by his head.

"This is a great view," He smirks up at me, tucking my falling hair behind my hair and resting his hand on my neck, thumb on my cheek.

I could feel myself blushing as I sit back pulling him by the wrist to sit up with me. Then my stomach gurgled so loud I placed my hand to my stomach and blushed but with embarrassment.

He chuckled back and leant over to grab my small top. 

"Come on let's head back," He smiled back and held my waist pulling me in to give me one last long melting kiss.

"Yeah, sure," I say giddily, still embarrassed.

We walk back now fully dressed, not looking wet at all.

Talking about books and poems we had both read, we walk though the entrance hall, to the great hall and stop as no-body was eating yet.

"Ahh, they're still coming in? Must be SLYTHERIN!"

An uproar up clapping and wooing came from the Slytherin table.

_what the fuck?_

I snap my head to Draco and back to the pupil walking over to our table in shock,he was narrowing his eyes as if he was trying to see who it was. 

"Come on, quickly before anyone notices," I whisper nudging him forward.

We walk along the wall and slip in beside the group, luckily, they were still too high to notice. 

"Baby, how was your walk?" Lee smiled, squinting her eyes at me, obliviously to me and Draco coming in together.

"Yeah, yeah it was good. Hey did someone just get sorted into Slytherin?" I look around the group, my eyes fell on Pansy who was staring at me running her tongue against the inside of her cheek in anger and a raised an eyebrow. She definitely wasn't high.

I gulp.

"Yeah, a new chick is joining in our year, Devon Du Ponie or something like that," Blaise said as I nod my head and frown my mouth.

"Let's eat," Dumbledore bellowed and clapped his hands, as gold plates and heaps of warm food filled the tables.

"Hmm. Wait, Du Pont Blaise?" Shocked, I look to Blaise across the table.

With food stuffed in his mouth his nods and tries to say something. "Yeah- tha-wha I fink he faid"

"Yeah, that's one of the richest french surnames, She must be from Beauxbatons" Looking down the table to see a beautiful Silver-blonde girl with tanned skin. Everyone around her was talking to her and asking questions, she looked really nervous and was shyly blushing.

Nico scoffs and I turn my head in confusion. He was staring at her with either anger or shock that it was 'her'.

"What is _she_ doing here?" He snarled which made everyone snap their heads to him and freeze. Then we all look back at her then to him.

"You know her?" Theo exciting laughed, Nico's eye widen and looked embarrassed shaking his head and dipping it, "HOLY SHIT! SHE WAS YOUR SUMMER SHAG WASN'T SHE?"

"WHAT hahaha Nico no wa-

"HER? HOW, WHEN, WHER-

"How did you get her-

HE slammed his fists on the table. People around us looked and nearly the whole Slytherin table went quiet.

"Devon fucking Rosier Du Pont, yeah" He growled with his fists clenched.

I moved my head slightly to the right and subtly looked at Draco as I thought I heard him repeat Rosier in shock.

"Rosier?" Theo had completely changed his mood now looking very eye wide looking back at her "Huh, interesting"

"Awwww rose, that's my signature scent," Lee giggled once again, obliviously to what was going on around her.

"Sweets, we need to get you into bed," 

"Hmmm that sounds nice," Lee started to dose off resting her head on my shoulder.

_I wonder why Nico was so mad. At her._

***

**And she's here! Gonna get beefy next chapter and some cool stories lines. Plus I'm sad to write it but the actual storyline of the blood prince is gonna kick in. sad draco:(**

**Remember to vote, comment and add to your library's chicks <3**

**discuss >>>>>**


	12. rosier

**Nicodemus Adler**

"Slow the fuck down, your to high to be running, NICO!" 

Sienna ripped her hand out of my grasp and stopped in her tracks. Dinner had ended and I needed to get out of the hall before she saw me, it was a mistake, she was in the wrong. 

"Sia please can we just get back to the fucking commons,"

"No, not until you tell me what's going on," She was looking at me from eye-to-eye until her facial expression changed and she looked petrified, "Oh my gosh, your mad at me aren't you? It was nothing we, I-

"What? No, no. It's, fuck, you know what? follow me," I grabbed her hand and headed towards an empty classroom before she could even talk back. I shut the door and sighed, "Okay, look, that girl, Dev, well. Her and I, we...you know...did it. It was at the ball at the Malfoy Manor and she, god she was gorgeous. Well, afterwards we went out the back of the gardens and talked for ages. We just listened to each other"

I started pacing across the classroom rubbing the back of my neck. _That night didn't end well._

"Right..." Sienna dragged almost waiting for me to say the bad part.

"Sia I feel like shit, we got on so well, I'd never spoken to someone so much in one night. Then she had to go but it was as if she was in a rush, anyway. I wanted her to stay but she just kept walking away," I dipped my head in shame, "I admit that I probably didn't go about it the right way but neither did she, I remember saying or shouting maybe 'What so were gonna ignore what we have?' Well, I think it was something like that, but she turned around and fucking slapped me and told me that she didn't feel anything and never wanted to see me again."

"Oh, Nico,"

"She pushed me away, I could see it. There was no way, if she experienced the same night I did, then there was no way she could be mad or angry or-

Sienna pulled me in and wrapped her arms around my neck, "You need to talk to her Nico. What if she's feeling the same way?"

I pull away from the hug and looked down at her confused as if she didn't just hear what I told her. "God your so dumb Nico," She laughed, pulling fully away from the hug and grabbing my hand walking out of the classroom, "A girl will have one small insignificant moment with someone and think about them for the next month, trust me, by the sounds of it she was avoiding her feelings."

We walk down towards the dungeons as I talked about the ball and how was something our parents arranged, I didn't really know why but I tried to avoid the talk about my parents, they weren't even with me half night. They were in a meeting upstairs. I didn't tell Draco either about her, don't think he even knew she came, it was weird it's like I just wanted her all to myself.

"And that's Draco Malfoy, the moody one. That's nearly everyone apart from the Zabini's and Sienna and Nic- Ah there they are! Yo guys come over and meet Devon" Theo stood up and skipped over, throwing his arms over Sienna and I, "Devon meet Sienna Bones and Nicodemus Adler, well you-

"Nico?"

"You alright Dev?" I mutter and nod, not making eye contact with her.

_The fuck? you alright dev? god, I'm lame._

Theo walked us over to the sofa and rested his ankles on the table, still with his arms over our shoulders.

"Ohh, do you two know each other," Theo smiled looking back and forth to Devon and me. He knew we knew each other. Little bitch.

I look up at her, making eye contact. Looking at me apologetically and mouth slightly open as if she wanted to talk, she drew her eyes away and stared at the table. 

"Yeah, we do, met in the summer. Right?" I snapped, maybe a bit too harsh.

"Oop," 

Now narrowing my eyes at pansy who was pressing her lips together holding back a smile.

"So, Du Pont, French right?" Sienna smiled changing the conversation stretching her hand out, "Sienna Bones. You have a beautiful name, did you go to Beauxbatons? Omg, are you french?"

Devon nodded and smiled back, thankful that she changed the subject, "Umm no, I moved when I was 11, I'm from England. I stayed there for secondary but it wasn't my decision."

"Cool, so why Hogwarts now? I mean surely it's not as nice as France," Wanting to carry on the conversation Sienna asked leaning forward with her chin on her fist.

"Actually, I wanted to be closer to my family and also do the N.E.W.T-levels," She said fiddling with the Claddaugh ring on her finger.

Draco breathes heavily and leans back in the armchair that was right at the top of the two leather sofas. I look up at him as does Devon. 

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him nodding her head slowly. 

"So where's Lee and Blaise?" I say stupidly wanting to break the confusing tension. Pansy giggles and crosses her legs on the sofa. "Lee was basically falling asleep so Blaise had to carry the sloth up to her bed, he should be down any minute unless he's gone off to bed."

Sienna chuckles and gets up yawning and stretching. "I think I'm going to get ready for bed, I do have herbology homework to do, night loves," She jesters me and Theo to get up and hug her good night, so we do, I got up giving her a kiss on the cheek. Pansy got up too, saying she would be up soon. 

She turned to Draco and nodded, he suppressed a smirk and leaned his head back, quickly looking at her up and down. "Night Malfoy," They were never really the type to hug goodnight, but she blushed and walked up the dorms.

Pansy and Theo were talking so it was only me that noticed their weird flirty thing. I look over at Devon who looked up at the same time, she was regretful, I could see it all over her face.

"umm, Nico, Can we talk? Please,"

I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees drawing my eyes away from her, I dip my head and think for a second.

"Fine," Standing up, I nod my head and walk past Theo, "Come on"

~

We walk out the common room doors and walk down the empty corridors, not going anywhere in particular.

"Hogwarts is so different, the architecture is more like a castle here," 

I stop and she walks forward a bit, not realising I'd stopped, "Want do you want Devon?"

Turning around quickly, she accidentally made her gorgeous blonde curled hair flip over across her shoulder, her blues eyes caught the light from the candle on the wall making them glisten.

She dipped her head and sighed, "It's good to see you. I thought I would never see you but when I decided to come here I wasn't sure cause I really didn't know you were in Slytheri-

"Dev?" Walking forward so we were closer, I didn't know whether I wanted to kiss her or shout. "You said you never wanted to see me again, don't confuse me."

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"Why did you leave? Why did you get angry? We had an amazing night. Talking, laughing, opening up to each other about shit we'd never tell anyone else. Merlin, you can't say it wasn't the best night of your life."

She looked upset, but not with me. Blinking up to gaze right into my eyes she was sorry, I could it.

"It _was_ the best night of my life. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay all night with you. But, but I had to go," Staring back down to her shoes she sighed.

I step forward and gently place my fingers under her chin to make her look up at me.

"You shouldn't have left. It was only 12 and the party was nowhere near over. I- I missed you."

She parts her lips and stares into my eyes, then to my lips, then back to my eyes.

"What can say? Had to get back to my carriage before it turned back into a pumpkin," She whispers into a smirk. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and smile at her weird humour, "What? You know, Cinderella?" She rolls her eyes and smiles placing her hand on my hand holding her chin. She intertwines them and sighs.

"I'm sorry, I ruined a great night. I was scared that I would get hurt. I didn't know if you would just leave me and we'd never talk again, I pushed you away"

I pull her in keeping our hands intertwined and closing the gap between us, I place my other hand on her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear and caress her cheek with my thumb.

"Yeah, you pushed me away before you could find out," I lean in and hover my lips over hers, I could feel her breathing becoming heavier, "You'll like it if you stay next time, trust me"

I crash our lips together and move into a deeper kiss, her lips were gorgeous, she was fucking amazing at kissing. Loosening our hands, she moves her hands to my chest and moves them up to my shoulders and cups my jaw. I pull away and a smirk fell across my lips.

"Could've had this all summer," She says holding my neck, bringing my forehead on hers and we close our eyes.

"Yep"

~

**Draco Malfoy**

_How? How do I know her?_

_It's her blonde hair and those crystal blue eyes, I know them, I've seen her before. If she said she wanted to be nearer her family in England, then why does she have a French surname? She avoided the question._

"She seems, nice," I look up at Pansy who was obviously judging her. 

"Pans get to know her at least"

"What? I said she was nice Theo, I'm not judging," She threw her hands up in defence and gave an innocent look.

I scoff and smirk looking at Pansy, "Parkinson, when have you not judged someone when you first meet them? Besides, now you won't be alone in the evenings whilst we're all in detention all week,"

Laughing, Theo leant back putting both hands behind his head obviously very amused.

"Oh yay, so exciting, we can become besties," She said sarcastically then looked over at Blaise who came over, basically falling on one of the sofas leaning his head on Pansy's shoulders.

"Lee?" Theo smiled.

"I can't, she is so difficult, she wouldn't shut up. She was literally half asleep and carried on talking barely making any sense," He looked so tired. 

I can't blame him, I've dealt with her drunk ass before and although she made me laugh she wouldn't go to sleep.

We all chuckle as he nearly fell asleep on Pansy's shoulder. 

"Where's Adler and Du Ponie?" He mummers.

Now asleep, we all look at each other and think about his question.

"Yeah, where are they?" Pansy asked.

Theo rolls his eyes and changes the conversation, now talking what day everyone is free after detention so we could have a snug night.

I couldn't help myself from thinking about her again.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, Nico and her come back into the commons looking flushed, she had swollen lips. Obviously, they had made up. I rolled my eyes and look into the green flames of the fire. 

Nico sat down beside Theo and asked about Blaise but she was stood up beside the sofa and narrowed her eyes at me, she noticed I rolled my eyes and I prayed that she didn't ask why. I didn't even know why, I wasn't jealous or anything, I guess I just wanted to know where I knew her from.

"Yes?"

I snap my head up to look at her when it hit me. This was our first time actually looking at each other especially this intently, she raised an eyebrow and I widen my eyes, _the fuck_ , I get up from my sit still looking at her and walk in front of her. She stepped back and her facial expression changed, she looks scared, as if she didn't want me to find out who she is.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone starring at me but I didn't look away.

"Rosier?" I snarled through my teeth into a whisper.

She widened her eyes and started breathing heavier. She didn't say anything, not a nod or a shake.

"Du Pont?" Now tilting my head, I was observing her every reaction, one wrong move. That's all it took and she would break.

She tightened her jaw and I thought I saw her subtly shake her head, angry that I was pushing her. So close.

Breaking away from my stare she looks over at Nico and gives him a small smile, "It was nice meeting you all but I'm going to go unpack and settle into my room," She looked back at me and curled her lip in anger.

"I changed rooms so you could have mine?" Pansy stood up to walk over to her, she linked her arm and smiled, genuinely, "It's a flipping nice room, I'll walk you"

She smiled back and thanked her. They both walk off up the girls' stairs to the dorms.

I just stand there thinking, if she reacted that angrily was she protecting herself? God, why was she so hard to read?

"The fuck was that about Malfoy? Questioning her name, what are you a detective?" Nico got up obviously defending her. I scoff back and shake my head annoyed.

"Doesn't matter, leave it. I'm going to my room, better get the other sloth into bed," I look over to Theo who was now shaking his leg and licking his teeth in his mouth, he was pissed off. He knew I was too obvious, he stood up and walked around the back of the sofa and came up face to face to me. 

"Not the right time," He growled quietly and walk around to the other sofa to wake Blaise up.

Without saying anything to Nico I turn around and head for my room.

It can't be _her_ , It can't. If it, she can't be at Hogwarts, not this year.

_She has to leave._

***

**That was a fun chapter to write if I'm being honest. Ugh just excited for Lee to meet her cause protective best friend type.**

**Remember to vote, comment and share chicks <3 and ty for 4.7k views oh my.**

**discuss >>>>**


	13. potionscupboard

**Sienna Bones.**

It's been a couple of days since Sunday. Draco and I have spoken, as 'friends', a few times. He gives me this look when no one is looking, usually in public, it's like he's staring at me then runs his eyes as over my body. When he does it, it makes me feel weak and my thighs tighten.

"SIENNA! I said is tonight after detention good for you?" Pansy said waving her hand in front of my face to pull me out of my thoughts. I slap her hand away and she laughs, "The boys are coming to ours tonight, just casual, plus we can see if Du Pont can handle herself. She's starting to grow on me"

Leena giggles and puts her books aside to sit at the end of her bed like a child listening to a story, "Oh Pans, spill. What's she like, you've been spending the most time with her, you know, whilst we're in detention,"

I roll my eyes and sit forward doing the same as Leena so that we were both facing her bed.

"No really, she's not too bad, I mean she said she thinks we're all really sweet," Pansy puts her books aside and moves forwards to the end of her bed so we were looking at her, "One thing was weird, I didn't ask but it's just hit me. When we first actually met her in the commons, Lee you were passed out,"

Lee nodded and jestered her to carry on.

"Well, Sia, do you remember her saying she was from England?"

"Umm, yeah..."

"Well why does she have one of the richest French surnames?" Pansy raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips into a thin line. I think for a second.

"Oh, she did say to me that she's been living there for the past five years, maybe she stayed with a rich French family?" I say wonderingly.

"I wouldn't mind having a rich French sugar daddy, or mummy!"

"LEE!" I laugh throwing a pillow at her face, "That's just your Mummy issues talking," Pansy bursts with laughter and covers her mouth.

Leena jumped off her bed and threw herself onto me laughing and hitting me with a pillow.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Coming hold on!" Pansy shouts as Lee is pinning me down and still hitting me with a pillow.

I didn't see who was at the door as I was trying to throw Leena off me so I could hit her back. I grab her and flip her so that I was on top and we stare at each other for just a second, I miss this. I went back and hit her arm with the pillow and laughing.

"GUYS!" We stop and look up at the door to see Draco standing in the doorway, I quickly without realising it, jump off the bed and straighten out my skirt. "Um detention is in five minutes, don't be late,"

Then quickly left.

I sigh and dip my head, I really couldn't tell if he was mad or in a rush, but this week no one saw him after class or after detention. It's like he would disappear, then if anyone ever asked why he would come back so late he would snap at them.

"Shit, Sia let's go. Pans could you clean up the room a bit before everyone gets here? Thanks love!" Lee grabs my hand and kisses Pansy cheek, who wiped it and made a disgusted sound.

We leave the commons and head for the potions classroom.

~

Blaise and Theo were last, making Slughorn narrow his eyes at Theo.

"Right, hump day! Got two more nights left and hopefully, you will all learn to not turn up late on the first day of classes!" Slughorn walked around the altar of books and potions to look around the shelf filled with small funky looking bottles.

"I have specific roles for everyone today, quite proud. Miss Zabini, Mr Adler, you two can clean out the cauldrons. Mr Nott, Mr Zabini, you two can count and restack the bookshelf, there are more books at the top of the potions cupboard. Ah! Mr Malfoy, Miss Bones, you two get to reorganise the potions cupboard, I have a list of potions that need to be in there. So double-check them all,"

Draco was already staring at my profile before I looked over. I could see him look at me up and down before he rested his eyes on my legs. I shift my position making myself nervous. I had to reorganise potions with him in a tiny cupboard. Oh god.

"Go go then," Slughorn said clapping his hand and leaving the room, "Back in a giffy!"

After gone, we all look round at each other in silence.

"He's quite sexy today," Theo said breaking the silence, we all huffed and rolled our eyes all going off in different directions, "What? I like it when they can be demanding?"

I walk ahead towards the cupboard, which was outside the classroom. I could hear him walking after me, the cupboard wasn't far from the classroom so I take a sharp right and the cupboard was as soon as you turned the corner, you could miss it if your not careful.

Hovering my hand over the handle I saw out the corner of my eye Draco leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Your not nervous? Are you Bones?" He teased as he put his hand over mine and opened the door. Merlín, there's that feeling again.

I scoff back and roll my eyes entering the cupboard.

It was small and had three walls filled high with small bottles and weird things in jars. A wide ladder, that had enough space for two people to sit, was in the middle. This would help us get to the top of the shelves.

"Don't flatter your self," I smirk back.

He rolls his eyes and closes the door, pulling out a piece of parchment, he searches through the list with his index finger and points to half was through and looks up the cupboard. "Right you can do the top half of the list, up there, and if any is missing write it down then we can go get them from the classro-

"No way! As if I'm going to stand up there whilst your down...here," I say shocked, _he'll be able to see right up my skirt._

He moves closer and I walk back, my ankle hits the bottom up the ladder and I fall back sitting down on one of the ledges, now looking up at him. He bends down and stretches an arm out behind me gripping the ladder and the other hand goes under my chin.

"Don't flatter your self," He smirks, coping me from earlier. "I'll go top then if that's what you like,"

I squeeze my thighs together and try to ignore myself getting wet.

I jump up and push him back by his chest making him back into the door. This cupboard is so small. I keep my hand in the middle of his chest and grab the list looking at the potions, "Hmm, no I could do top, easily, but you know, we don't want someone," I look down quickly to the bulge in his pants and make eye contact again, "else to come up, oh I mean, in." I smugly back away and turn to the shelves at my eye-level to look and tick off the potions.

He chuckles and starts to walk up the ladder.

"Here, take this, I'll remember it all," I stretch my hand up and take a few steps up the ladder to reach him, he leans down and his fingers brush against my hand as he took the list off me.

After about 15 minutes of silence and writing down ingredients and potions that weren't in here I look up and saw him looking really concentrated looking into the shelves. He looks down and sees me staring up at him, he smirks and fakes a serious face, "Now Bones hope your not staring at me?"

I shake my head and step up onto the ladder, "Funny, I need to know if you have Fluxweed up there? I can't see it down here"

"Hmm don't know, what does it look like," He said with a hint of fake confusion. I roll my eyes and make my way beside him, I was standing by him on the ladder and point over the shelf above his head, "At the back, can't you just check? Don't be difficult Malfoy,"

He shrugs and kept his eyes on my eyes, I move up the ladder one more step and stepped across a bit and start to lean over him. My skirt didn't help and my robe back in the classroom, I jolt back after trying to stretch into the shelf. I hold my skirt to my leg and lean in and grab the small jar of Fluxweed.

I look down, slightly blushing, he licked lip and bit it looking up at me. He walks down the ladder as do I and I could feel myself getting redder as he was back on the ground and I had a few steps left to go. Once on the ground I turn around and realised how close he was to me, he covered his hand over mine, the one holding the small bottle and took it out of my hand.

"You look good from behind," He whispered putting the bottle on the nearest shelf. I inhaled sharply.

Placing his hand on the side of my hip he pulled me in so that my heat was pressed against his, I rested my hand on his chest and he cups my face moving closer so his mouth was so close to my ear, I could hear his breathing shutter.

"It'd be better looking up at you," He seductively whispered as he nips my ear and moves down my neck, sucking and licking. He pulls away and looks at me searching eye-to-eye and then to my lips.

I place a hand on his jaw to make him look at me and stare straight into his eyes, "Bet you would sound great moaning my name," I match his seductiveness, maybe even more than him.

We press our lips together and our hands move around each other's bodies, he cups my ass under my skirt and smacks it hard, I let out a small squeal.

"Jump,"

I do so, he catches me and goes back to my lips, running his tongue across them. He held me up by my ass and moves one hand in more rubbing me through my pants making me straighten my back pushing myself up. He walks forward and places me on one of the steps on the ladder, moving one hand to my waist and the other to the hem of my skirt, now rolled up around the top my thigh.

Wrapping my legs around his torso to pull him in and pull him down by his shirt. He placed both hands on either side of my hips on the step I was sitting on. I smash our lips together as we kiss each other very passionately. 

He gently plays with the hem of my skirt and moves his hand underneath and roams it up resting on the bare skin of my hip. He kneels down and I open my legs making room for him, _Woah he has big shoulders._ He places small kisses on the inside of my thigh and gets closer to my pants, he brings his other hand up and stroke just underneath the hem of my pants and nips my leg at the same time.

I let out a small moan and run my fingers through his hair. 

"See, told you you'd look great from down here," He looks up and smirks, "Can I pleasure you Sienna?"

I bend down and pull him into a long seductive kiss, "God yes"

He smirks again and puts his head in between my thighs sucking the skin right by my heat. He pushes my underwear to the side and licks then suck at my clitoris making me arch my back and grabbing hold of his hair again. 

"Oh...shit" I moan covering my mouth.

He starts quickly circling my entrance then back up. Pushing two fingers in and sucking my pleasure, I let out a louder moan and tilt my head back. 

"God, you sound gorgeous when you moan for me," He says pulling his face away and back up to me, still pumping his fingers in and out of me. I buck my hips with his hands as he plants more kisses on my neck. Sucking at my pulse. 

"Uhh...I- I- I'm so close... uhh-

He pulls away quickly and turns his back to me and I winced at how close I was to coming. I heard a knocking on the door. 

"Guys, we need some book for the shelves in the classroom, Can you let us in?" Blaise raised his voice and muttered something to someone beside him, probably Theo.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on," Draco rushed, turning around and I jump up to straighten my skirt and I quickly fixed my underwear. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was a mess from me holding it and I pushed past him to open the door.

"Shit," I heard Draco mutter under his breath as I open the door see Blaise and Theo looking at us annoyed.

"Thank god, right you can head back now, we'll get the books and sir said we can leave in 15 once we finish tidying the room," Blaise and Theo barged past as Draco and I step out of the small cupboard and head towards the classroom.

We rush back when Draco grabbed my wrist before I reached the handle of the classroom doorknob.

"Shit, your neck Bones, it looks fucking attacked-

The classroom door swings open and Nico stood staring at Draco grabbing my wrist, who then ripped it away and stormed into the classroom. Nico tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and give him a 'shut up' look. I walk past him into the room and go over to help Leena.

~

After a painful 15 minutes of cleaning the classroom and a walk back to the commons, I was ready to just have a shower and go to bed but Pansy fucking arranged for us to host snug night.

We all walk up towards our dorm as we agreed just a causal night and no one needed to get 'all dressed up' as this boy called it. 

I walk a bit behind when Lee grabbed my arm and pulled me back and started walking slower, she had an impressed look on her face, "So I didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone but are you seeing someone?"

I snap to the side to look at her, "What? No! Lee why would you ask me that?" I said too defensively and walking quicker.

"Umm, I don't know, maybe the faded, oh and look there are new hickeys! Jeez, Sia, I'm happy with the amount of trust you have in me," She quickens to and stops in front of me annoyed, the boys had reached our room already, "Glad that we can talk to each other to openly," She snarls and leave me whilst she walks into our room.

"Lee pleas-

I was pissed off too, not at Lee, at myself, she had every right to be pissed with me. But it just felt like I couldn't talk to anyone about Draco and me. I couldn't tell Lee, not yet.

Slowly entering our room everyone looked over at me and told me to come over and join them. When we hosted snug nights, we had about three people on the window seat, a few on Lees's bed and pulled the big chair at my desk around beside the window. 

"Sia come here and loosen up, better shit than the other day," Nico said sitting down on the big velvet chair with an arm out for me to sit on his lap. He had a joint in his other hand. 

I shake my head and go over to sit on the ottoman at the end of Lees bed. 

Everyone slowly looks up at me and furrows the brows, _god, the fuck they all staring at, wow I'm not smoking for once ugh they're annoying me._ I roll my eyes and sigh, "What? I am not in the mood to smoke, Blaise pass me the bottle,"

Blaise sitting on Lee's bed passes my the firewiskey bottle quickly and I take a long deep swing feeling the burning liquid seep down my throat and heat my stomach. I shake my head and look up at Nico mouth open wide.

"One, when did you not smoke at snug nights and two, since when did you only drink firewiskey?" 

I give him and fake smile and carry on sipping out of the bottle, I was angryat myself, _why didn't I see this coming? Draco wanting to keep this a secret and I subconsciously didn't think of telling Leena or Nico._

"So do you guys usually just chill, smoke and drinks like this?" Devon spoke up, I didn't even realise she was there.

"Well we're normally in our dorm but yeah, Sienna isn't usually this moody, Lee isn't usually this quiet and dragon boy hasn't stopped Sienna from smoking or drinking yet," We all look shocked at Theo who was smiling innocently like a kid, "So we're all a bit off tonight"

Devon nods and looks at me giving me a reassuring smile, I couldn't be mean to her right now so I smile back.

"Leena this is our first time actually being able to talk, Hi,"

"Hey, sorry. I have seen you around, this week just been really busy. How are you settling in?" Leena replies trying to lift her mood. 

Devon, who was sitting on the window seat with Pansy and Theo in between her legs, smiles back, "It's been fine, I've got a room to my own at the moment but I think Professor Snape said the girl who was in there before said she wanted to come back. I don't mind though"

Leena laughs and looks at Pansy giving her an unfortunate look, "Milli right?"

"Yup," Pansy laughs back and turns to Devon telling her about how she's a difficult roommate.

I was sat on the edge of the side of the ottoman when Nico stretched his hand out and nudged my shoulder, "You okay?" He mouths looking worried. I needed to breathe, I was just upset with myself, I really didn't want to fight with Leena.

I give him a short smile and start necking the drink again. Now feeling the effect of the whiskey hitting me I raise my voice interrupting their conversation, "Time for truth or dare?"

Theo rubs his hands together and sits up in between Pansy's legs. I could feel Nico still staring at me from the side. 

"Yes Siaaaa,"

Blaise lifted up Leena's nightstand and put in between the window and her bed. 

"I'll go first," I slur leaning forward to put the bottle on its side and spin it. We all watch as it turns to Theo.

"Truth or dare Nott"

"Umm dare"

"Ooh I know, dirty talk to Lee" I giggle, Pansy sits up and just stares at me. I hear the rest of the group chuckle as Theo got up and sat on the side of the bed in front of Lee. 

He leans forward to Lee, who pressed her lips together suppressing a smile, and came close to her ear and started whispering something that made her eyes go wide and her cheeks went red. I knew everyone was either trying to listen or sitting there with open mouths. I look over at Blaise who had a disgusted face watching Theo.

He pulls away and sits back on the window seat facing the group, we all look at Lee who was blushing slightly parting her lips.

"Right, I'll go next," Theo smugly leant over to spin the bottle and quickly looked up at Leena before it landed on Draco.

"Truth or dare sexy?"

"Truth please lover"

"Awe, Umm, Ah! Have you ever necked anyone in here? Apart from Pans, cause we all know about that," Theo smirks and looks over to Nico winking at him.

"Draco baby you know you don't have to lie to everyone," Nico pretends to flirtatiously winks at Draco. Draco chuckles back and looks around the room scanning everyone barely looking at me. 

_Why is it making me madder him barely noticing me, I don't want to be used._

"Yes," He says calmly.

Theo looks up in shock at me then to Lee then to Blaise. And then slowly to Devon who quickly threw her arms up in surrender, "Wasn't me" She giggles and looks over at Nico smiling.

"Right who did you pucker up has to be out of Sia, Lee and Blaise," Theo winks over to Draco. "Or me,"

"Ha, thinks that's your turn up mate," He leans over and completely ignores me. He spins the bottle and I felt Leena look at me with anger, I look up at her narrowing her eyes and twitching her lip. I roll my eyes away and watching the bottle land on Devon.

Nico sits up a bit and leans forward resting his elbow on his knees.

"Um, truth or dare?"

"Truth," 

He thought for a minute, but the longer he was avoiding me and the longer Lee was staring at me from the side, the more I grew angrier and drunker.

"Is that the real colour of your hair?" 

Lee slaps her hand over her mouth and I laugh shocked that he asked that. 

Devon's jaw fell and she looked offended, "Yes, it skipped a few generations"

"Mhm, okay" Draco gave her a fake small smile.

We continue to play for while as the dares and truths got progressively worse, now Theo was in my red bra and Lee had lipstick on from where Nico had to try and put in on her with his feet. 

I was too drunk to take part in the game and someone had carried me over to my bed, where I felt my head hit the soft melting pillow. I look up to see Nico sitting on my bed, he had tucked me into the sheets.

"Sia, what's up? You never drink this much on a school night," Nico said stroking my hair away from my face. 

"Mmm that feels nice, and it flipping draaaggaaan- I yawned halfway through the sentence and felt my eyelids fall.

"Dragon," I mumble so quietly that he didn't hear.

**Nicodemus Adler**

"You what? Who's draga? God, night Sia," I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I turn around to walk over to my seat beside the window, Pansy and Theo had gone back to our room, probably to shag to I might have to stay here the night.

Lee moved over the window seat to sit opposite Devon. God, she looked stunning sitting there with the moonlight shining on her.

"Last few rounds?" Blaise slurred looking around the five of us. I nod whilst Lee yawns and shakes her head and pulled the blanket over her.

"Nah, let's end it here, don't want to scare away the newbie," Draco slurred back, he was drunk too and looked like he was going to pass out on Lee's bed.

"No no, I can handle it," She smiles leaning over giving Draco a sarcastic smile and spun the bottle, it landed on me.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Mhm, Tell me your filthiest kink" 

I hide my smirk and think, oh I know.

I get up and stand up in front of her so Blaise and Draco couldn't see her reaction, I put my left hand on her jaw and tilt her head to whisper into her other ear, "I have to fuck you until you come, I need to feel you twitch and shake whilst you come for me," 

I pull away and look down at her gorgeous, sexy face. She was blushing and her mouth was slightly opening and closing. I smirk and walk back to my chair. She keeps her eyes on me and stands up, "Umm I'm gonna head back now," 

She says goodnight to Draco and Blaise and walks by stopping by my chair and bent down to whisper into my ear, "Walk me back,"

She carries on and I get up and nod to the boys, "Well, night lads" 

***

**Sorry, this chapter was really long, lol.**

**Nico is so yummy I can't ugh wow.**

**discuss >>>>**


	14. bigreveal

***Acts of violence in this chapter, viewer discretion advised***

**Draco Malfoy**

_"Boy, you will get this done and not fail me," He raised his hand me to before my mother jumped in front._

_"Lucius please, stop he's just-_

_My mother fell to the floor and held her face with a pool of tears forming in her eyes. I move forward to help her but a sharp pain pointed into the middle of my chest._

_"Don't even think about it. Our Lord wants you to do your task if you don't, don't think there is room forgiveness in this family," My father was poking his stupid walking stick into my chest, he had got very sick over the past couple of months, he looked worse then me, thinner and fragile, "You mess this up and the family name will be ruined, I'll drop you quicker then you know,"_

_He was so close nearly nose to nose, I blinked every time he would come near scared he would raise his hand to me._

_"Get out of my sight boy,"_

_I dip my head and turn to leave his office when the Lord Voldemort stood right behind me, my heart sank to my stomach and I wanted to run, so far, away from my family, away from this hell, we call life._

_"Draco, I hope you will fulfil your duties this year, we don't want anything going wrong. Do we?" He snarled through his teeth._

I wake up boiling hot, sweat dripping off me, breathing so heavy that I climb out my bed and stumble into the bathroom. 

I felt my breathing get heavier has a was grabbing the edges of the sink, I look up and see water streaks down my face.

"FUCK," I screamed slamming my fist into the mirror smashing it making glass break into my knuckles, I fall to the floor and cover my face, I could feel my arm burning up. I look down at the hideous mark and felt myself tearing up again.

No! You will not fucking cry. Not over something as pathetic as this. 

As pathetic as you.

~

Of course, I was going to be in a shit mood in the morning but I got up and headed for the quidditch fields. We were finally starting to practise again and I heard about recruiting new players. This will be interesting.

I reach the Quidditch fields and saw the team in the centre of the pitch.

"Malfoy, wait up!" I turn around to see the blonde girl running up to me in Slytherin Quidditch robes, the same as mine. I scoff and look at her robes.

"The hell you got that on for, you don't think you're going to get on the team with Rackharrow as Captain do you?" I snarl, carrying on walking with my broom in my hand.

She smirks and walks ahead of me, "Well I was the youngest player to play for the L'Équipe du Feu, see you on the field Malfoy,"

I knew a bit about the French teams, I knew the Fires (L'Équipe du Feu) were the best, second after the national team that beat Turkey in the world cup.

Try-outs were on, it was Du Pont and only a few fifth and fourth years. Rackharrow started try-outs and Du Pont took on the position as a chaser.

Anyways, turns out she's somewhat decent, she got the quaffle in nearly every time and was really good at distracting the keeper. She could be useful on the team, as long as she stays out of my way.

We landed as the weather started to get worse and it started to drizzle a bit. Rackharrow gathered everyone round to read out who made the team.

"Right, pretty much, you were all crap and can go," I raise my eyebrows in surprise at him as everyone started to walk off, "Oh wait, Du Pont, is it? Yeah you really good, you made chaser if you're up for it?"

"Yes! Wow thank you Rackharrow," She stuck her hand out to shake his hand.

He did so and smirked, "Of course and call me Urquhart, I don't mind" 

She awkwardly smiled back, "Sure and call me Devon,"

We head back to get changed when I saw she had stayed behind to do an extra bit of flying. Once everyone had left I walked to the edge of the pitch and watched her fly. I kick off and fly up to her, the weather had got even worse and it started to rain, I came up beside her and she rolled her eyes and flew higher.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"look, I just want to know something, seriously."

She squinted her eyes trying to look at me through the rain and came back down to face me.

"Okay, fine"

_Don't freak out. Please._

"Why, why is your middle name...Rosier?"

Her face dropped and didn't say anything but I could see her eyes tearing up slightly.

"Why is it, Rosier? Tell Me!" I raise my voice over the rain. "GODDAMMIT TELL M-

"BECAUSE ITS A FAMILY NAME! But you already know that!" She yelled back and a tear shed down her face. She flew quickly away back down to the ground, I followed her knowing this conversation was no-where near over.

"I KNEW IT!" We had both landed and were walking towards the exit. "DEVON! TELL ME NOW, ARE YOU RELATED TO DRUELLA BLACK?" 

She stopped, still facing away from me, she lifted her head and shook it turning around quickly walking fast towards me.

"IT WAS YOUR SIDE THAT MADE MY MOTHER LEAVE HER FAMILY AND SEND HER OWN DAUGHTER TO A DIFFERENT COUNTRY FOR SAFETY! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO LEARN A NEW LANGUAGE AT 11 AND STAY WITH A FRENCH FAMILY ONLY BEING ABLE TO SEE MY OWN FAMILY ONCE A YEAR?"

"SAY IT! MY SIDE OF WHAT, FUCKING SAY IT DEVO-

"THE FAMILY DRACO. YOU'RE SIDE OF THE FAMILY"

"WHAT ARE YOU TO ME, AND DON'T LIE"

She chuckles and tilts her head calming her voice but still with a nasty snap, "Figure it out, go on,"

I think, her mother lift her family, related to Durella, my grandmother, so she's my co-

My face drops and I part my lips in shock.

Tears now forming her in eyes she closes them and dips her head, "We've met,"

"I know," Still in shock, we don't look at each other, "Your mother came round with Tonks once, when we were very young"

"Yeah, before you were brainwashed into the purity of blood types, we were just two innocent kids," She said looking disgusted but quivering her lip.

"We're cousins?"

She doesn't say anything but nods.

"Why did you change your surname?" 

She exhales heavily and almost laughs me at me, she looked up with tears streaming down her face, "Are you kidding? My parents had to send me away so that I wasn't in danger growing up around Voldemort!" She yelled fully crying.

"Then why would you come back now?" I yell back, feeling so bad for her but there was no way I was going to show that.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? IVE BEEN LEAVING AWAY FROM MY OWN BLOOD FOR 5 YEARS, I DON'T GET TO SIT BACK AND HAVE ALL THE WORK DONE FOR ME DRACO, I'VE WORKED HARD FOR EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE. I thought if I came back now things would be different, the family might have changed," She wiped her tears away from her face and looked up at me, "Maybe they would have left all this death eater shit in the past"

I scoff at the thought, "WHY WOULD YOU COME BACK NOW?" I shout more with concern, "IT'S GOT SO MUCH WORSE, FUCK. WATCH THEM FIND OUT YOUR HERE AND TRY AND KILL DEVON!" She was the closest thing I ever had to a relative my age.

She stepped back and look horrified.

"Wh..what do you mean its got worse," I sigh and stare at the ground, "I SAID WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GOT WORSE DRACO"

"EVERYONE IS A FUCKING DEATH EATER FOR FUCKS SAKE! You were lucky to get out whilst you could, trust m-

"I wasn't fucking lucky, don't ever say I was lucky," She snarled through her teeth, walking closer to me, "Every second I was away from my family, I was with a completely random one, it was hell. I was treated like shit there, you don't even know what I went through,"

"And neither do you"

We stayed silent for a bit absorbing all the information that was released. She had had enough and started walking away straight past the changing rooms. I didn't follow her this time. But I couldn't hold it back.

I storm after a couple of minutes she did, I headed for the commons, or to head for someone else.

I could nearly feel the blood flowing through my body, vibrating everywhere, my breathing started to pick up as overthought all the lies I had been fed, how she was a secret to the whole family. I reach the commons and head straight up to my room without looking around me. 

"Draco!" 

Not stopping to look back, I heard the footsteps increase and catch up to me. A tight grasp held onto my left arm and I turned around quickly in pain, as it was the arm with the dark mark. Pansy looked up at me and saw the small number of tears in my eyes. 

We were right outside my door when I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she hugged my torso.

"Umm you oka-

_No way I was talking to Pansy Parkinson about this. Not her._

I crashed my lips into hers to shut her up and she kissed back, reaching back to open my door, we stumbled into my room and head for the bed. 

She trailed her lips down my neck and jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist. I grabbed her ass and threw her on the bed, making her lean back on her elbows and opening her legs.

"Fuck me Drac-

"Shut the fuck up and turn around,"

She looked up at me seductively and flipped over the bed arching her back so her skirt came over her ass and showed her black laced pants.

I separate her legs further apart and drag her by the hips towards me.

_zip_

I push her back down with a hand and reach under her rubbing her clitoris and pushing her pants to the side. I rubbed the tip of my cock at her entrance and she bucked her hips back pushing herself onto me.

"Can i- I growled with anger

"Yes, just fuck me," She moaned.

I pushed myself into her without warning and didn't let her get used to my size before thrusting myself in and out harder and quicker. She let out a loud lustful moan and stretched her arms out gripped the duvet and arching her back. Moaning loudly to my thrusts, I felt her legs starting to shaking.

"Uh... FUCK....Draco...Im-Im gonna com-

I slap my hand over her mouth, making her throw her head back in pleasure and thrust even harder into her feeling her walls clench against my dick. I smack her ass hard and she screamed into my hand, pushing her over the edge and making her release herself all over my dick. 

_No way I was gonna come in her._

I pull out quickly, go straight to the bathroom to clean up and zip myself back up. I rest my hands over the sink and a wave of guilt and regret washed over me, making me panic worse. Looking up at the already broken mirror I sighed and stormed out the bathroom to find Pansy sitting at the edge of the bed looking down breathing heavily.

I walk past her and stop at the door to barely look over my shoulder.

"Don't be here when I get back,"

***

**Sorry, not sorry. <3**

**Sooooo umm yeah this is a shorter chapter cause I needed it to literally just be Devon and Draco. & pans**

**discuss >>>>**


	15. punchmeback

***Acts of voilence again sorry:( Viewers discretion advised***

**Sienna Bones**

"This is it, the last day of this awful fucking week," I groan playing with my breakfast and leaning my elbow on the table huffing.

Draco hadn't spoken to me at all since our 'thing' in the cupboard, he avoided me all day and morning and night. This was ridiculous, it was too typical of him to do this, he avoided me after the party and after our first encounter at the lake. He had a real problem. He was a moody git and never hung with group anymore apart from Theo. 

"Sia I don't know what you're on about, it hasn't even been that bad of a week, apart from you getting plastered in the middle of the week," Nico slurps his morning black coffee, he never really had breakfast. 

I rolled my eyes and go back to just stirring my cereal.

"So Ponie, how's your first week been?" Blaise says stuffing a sausage in his mouth.

Lee hits my knee with her's under the table and I look to her and she subtly rolled her eyes at me tilting her head to Devon. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. I knew Lee wasn't fully warming up to Devon yet because what she did to Nico, which he told her about. But Devon was really nice and just seemed a bit nervous moving to a new school.

"Du Pont," She giggles, "And it's been a warm welcome, from someone people. I didn't expect to be in Slytherin though, my sis- I know someone who had been sorted into Hufflepuff in the past so I guessed I thought I'd go there but I think I'm better here,"

Pansy raises an eyebrow at Blaise as if saying 'this girl just said she wanted to be in Hufflepuff?' 

I look up to Devon, opposite me, beside Nico, "My sister is in Hufflepuff, maybe she will know your friend, What was their name?"

Devon stiffens up and shakes her head, "Oh no, I doubt it, they left like 6 years ago, so, slim chance" She shutters and avoided everyone's stare.

"Pans," Theo snarls getting Pansy attention, She looks up and gives him a small pathetic smile, "Can I talk to you," He stood up and stepped over the bench. Barely anyone noticed as they were all in conversation, but I did and he looked suspicious of her and almost, angry.

"Now Pansy!"

She quickly gets up and gulps walking after Theo towards the exit of the great hall.

After breakfast, we all walked different directions to head to class. I walked towards the greenhouse when I heard running footsteps beside me, I turn around and saw Devon catching up to me.

"Hey, do you know where herbology is? I changed my transfiguration class and I can't find anyone in Slytherin that does it!"

I chuckle and nod, smiling at her, "Don't worry, I do it. There is only two of us, well now three that you do it, just follow me,"

We walk together towards the greenhouses talking about Herbology and how much she knows. 

"Mallowsweet! Someone, please tell me the use of it." Professor Sprout beamed around the class and held up a large green leaf.

The class was silent, everyone looked around to see if anyone knew. "Don't worry, I haven't taught you it yet so I don't expect you to kno- Ah! our new student, Miss Du Pont, go ahead," I look beside me and saw Devon had her hand shyly up and her cheeks went red.

"Umm, Mallowsweet is used by centaurs, they burn the leaf, observing the fumes and flames to refine the results of their stargazing."

Professor Sprout and the rest of the class all looked impressed. That's N.E.W.T-level teachings, she must have been taught it at Beauxbatons. I look over at Susan and Hermione who nearly had their mouth open in shock staring at Devon.

"Well Done Miss Du Pont! 5 points to Slytherin. My my, who taught you that?" She asked curiously. Everyone was thinking it too.

"We had a very experienced Herbology teacher at Beauxbatons," She said embarrassed and dipped her head not looking at anyone.

I nudge her ribs and smirk at her, she looks to me and giggles back.

The bell for the end of the lesson went and I was going to head to the Library before the break and my next class. I walk with Devon for a bit towards the Library when she asked, "Just wondering but are you and Nico a thing? I mean, he was really friendly with you the other night,"

I laugh and cover my hand over my mouth, "Oh no no, Nico and I are just really close," I didn't know if she knew, that I knew about the summer so I didn't say anything, "We usually end up taking care of each other at the end of the night," I laugh.

"Oh, okay," She mumbled blushing a bit. I was apart to go up to the stairs when she stopped.

"Sorry, I just forgot Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me after my first class so I'll see you later,"

I wave goodbye and give her a reassuring smile walking up the stairs and headed for the Library. Walking along the empty corridor, I heard screaming coming from the toilets.

"FUCK! TRAITORING FUCKING BASTARDS. AHHHHH... 

_smash_

Shattering glass echoed the halls and more smaller breaking sounds of wood came from the boys toilets.

"STUPID BITC-

Another loud crack of breaking wood came from the same toilet. I froze and felt my heart beating quickly, I recognised the voice and my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. I break into a run and swing open the doors of the boys toilet and stopped to look around the distoyed toilets. A mirror was smashed and the glass was all over the floor leaving a fist shape of blood on the wall. The toilets were smashed and there was wood all over the floor, that had a small pool of water.

"THEO!" Scared out of my mind, I screamed running over the boy on his knees slouching down with his wand in one hand and a blood covered one on the floor. 

I fall to my knees and cups his face. Tears building up in my eyes, "Theo! Holy shit, Theo look at me, Are you okay? Oh my gosh your fist, What happened, talk to me! THEO!"

He looks up at me with pure anger and hatered in his eyes, I'd never seen him this angry before. It looked like he could kill someone. He stighten his jaw and weakly stands up. 

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to FUCKING KILL HI-

"WHO THEO?"

He tried to move past me but I put my hands on his shoulders to try and stop him. He pushes me away so roughly that a stumble back and fall to the floor, but I caught myself on my hands. I jump up and grab his wrist, he swings around and tries to get his hand away from mine.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME SIENNA, I NEED TO FUCKING KILL HIM-

"TELL ME WHO THEO-

"MALFOY, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR TOUCHING HER"

I let go and he doesn't run away or shout back. I felt my mind running with questions, my breathing started to get faster.

"What? Theo who did he-

He quickly walks angrily towards me making me scared and stumbling back a bit until I felt the edge of the sink touch my back. And he was standing over me twitching his lip.

"My fucking girl," He snarls through his teeth and was looking at _me_ in digust.

"Theo, what the _fuck_ are you on about?" A wave of anger, confidence and hatered flew through my body making me breathe heavier and I stepped forward.

Still with an angry face on him and slightly furrows his eyebrows questioning _my_ anger. _Did I even have right to be angry? He's not even 'mine'._ He dips his head and tries to clam his breathing, "Draco...and Pansy. They- they FUCKED! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM."

He left me and stormed straight out the bathroom and I felt like I was going to faint. _THEY WHAT? Someone, I don't care which one, but someone is going to have a black eye._

I storm after Theo who was rolling up his shelves as he headed for the great hall. He enters first, screaming Malfoy's name, I walk in after not stopping to observe the scene but saw Theo grabbing Malfoy by the collar on the far side of the table. I look closer and storm towards her not taking my eyes of her as I got closer.

"PARKINSON,"

I get closer, not turning my head to see some people in hall who had been studying, as she turned her head and jumped up off the bench imeditatly, backing away from me. 

"WHAT THE FUCK NOTT-

Theo had thrown another punch at Malfoy's face and everyone around us started standing up and hurrying around the scene. Pansy was stood up looking over to the side to stare, eyes wide, at the boys on the floor. When without thinking I threw a hard punch at her face without her even seeing me, she stumbled back and fell on the table's bench.

"SIENNA STOP!" I didn't turn to see look at who had told me to stop.

I coudln't stop, I wasn't even thinking, I could feel my blood boiling up and my head throbbing. No way I was crying, I was just full of anger.

I grabbed the back of her head, getting handful of hair and threw her to the floor, then straddled over her throwing another punch to her face making her lip bust and blood spreads across my fist and her face.

"YOU- YOU, FUCKI- YOU FUCKING CUNT PARKINSON!" 

My hand, still holding the back of her head, lifted her head up and I wacked it down on the floor. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, from the back and rip me off the bitch. She launched herself towards me but Nico held her back and tried to get her away from me. I glance over at Theo and Mafloy.

They were throwing themselves at each other worse then me and _her._ The anger hit me again and I pulled myself out of the person, who was holding me back and launch over the table and Theo stepped back from Draco and I threw my fist straight into his face so hard my left a knuckle hit his cheekbone, he backed into the wall looking shocked at me.

Nearly everyone stopped and I heard Nico, Pansy and the person you held me back let out a shocked breath. He didn't hit me back, or say anything. 

I was close to him yes, but not it that way, _it could never be that way again._

"GO ON!" There was on eerie silence, no-one wanted to say anything. "HIT ME BACK, DO IT!"

With a small pool of tears forming blurring my eyes, I slap him around the face, the same side as I punched him, he jolted his head to the side with my slap and stared at the ground. Everyone whispered around us and I saw Theo out the corner of my eye tense up.

"I SAID HIT ME BACK," My lip started to quiver, my voice cracked and came out sounding hurt, "IT WOULD HURT LESS IF YOU FUCKING PUNCHED ME," 

He didn't look up at me. Just stared at the ground in shame.

I scoff at him and back away, pushing myself past Theo and past the crowd that had gathered around the Slytherin table I stormed out the hall and didn't know where to go. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. 

"Sienna! Sienna!" Ignoring the person screaming my name, I couldn't stop running, up and up a long sprialling staircase.

"Wait! Si-si wait!" 

I reached the top of the open space around me, I run to the railing and burst into tears and fall to the floor, still holding the railing and feeling the wind brush my hair back. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder and bent down to my level, brushing my hair back behind my ear. I look to see my red-haired sister looking straight at me with a worried look.

This is what pushed me, I threw my arms around her and she pulled me in wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I cry heavily into her shirt and she rubs my back cooing me.

"Oh Si-si, shhh, it's okay," She moved her hand up to my hair and soothed it pulling away to look at me. 

I had smudged mascara and my cheeks were red with anger. I could feel the blood drying on my knuckles. It all happened so fast.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I pull full away crying, I tremble as I tried to speak, "You..you...d-don't get to be h-here! You d-don't get to help me Suz!"

I couldn't see her at all, I was crying too much. 

She pulls me back into a hug, I was too weak to stop her, she was trembling too and shuttered her words, "But I am Sienna! I'm here, I'll always be here"

After a while of just holding me in silence whilst I cried, I moved down to rest my head on her lap and she stroked my hair and bent her head down to kiss my temple. I was looking out to the large Forbidden forest from the tall Astronomy Tower. We just sit there together in peaceful silence, looking out at the view. I think of how close we were as kids, and a tear of sadness fell down my cheek.

I get up to look at her placing my hand on her face as she tilted her head into hand and I bite back my tears and she did the same as tears came back into our eyes. A tear ran down her cheek and I wipe it away with my thumb.

"I missed you Suz," 

"I missed you too Si," 

We sat up in the tower for the past hour missing the start of our next lesson but we could really care less at this point. We talked about everything, I avoided the talk about what Malfoy and I had done but just told her we had got close and I found out he slept with Pansy. She told me that her and Justin, the Hufflepuff boy, had been seeing each other since the end of last year and made it official the day he introduced himself to me. Reminiscing about our old times together as kids, we laughed and we ended up talking about our parents, which was a touchy subject for us as we didn't actually live with them. We had been staying with our Aunt for the past three years. 

"I don't think they want us Si," I lift my head in sadness to look at her.

"No, Suz, Mum doesn't want us. Dad would do anything to see us again,"

She shakes her head and dips her head in shame and disappointment, "Don't be naive Sienna. He could get us off Auntie if he wanted. I know how much you looked up to Dad but together, they don't want us."

I shut my eyes trying to avoid the thought that I knew was very true. Susan grabs my hand and stands up, I open my eyes and she pulled me up into a hug, we held into each other tight. 

"We have each other, that's all we need Sienna,"

We headed back down the stairs hand-in-hand and I realised that we had both been up there for so long that is was now lunch, I don't have a class after lunch, thank Merlin. I walk her towards the Hufflepuff common room and we stopped in front of a few barrels and a small arch way that look like it lead to a barrel storage room.

"Umm, you sure here? I don't mind waking you back to your commons,"

She giggles at me and we hug for the last time she whispered in my ear, "Under that archway and through that room is the entrance to the Hufflepuff commons,"

I smiled back and zip my lips with a pretend zip and throw away the key. "Thank you Suz, for everything, really. I mean it,"

She smiles back and heads under the archway in the wall, "Bye Si,"

~

I stood still outside the Slytherin common room door, not saying the password, not knocking, not doing anything. _I don't think I can go in. If I see his face I think I might be sick. He had to fake it all right? Think about it Sienna, after 5 years of him not liking you and barely talking to you, he starts to show an interest and you fool around like twice and he sleeps with Pansy. It had to be a joke. He had to know what he was doing, after you two talk a few times you think he actually started to like you? What, be faithful to you? God, Suz is it right, I really am that naive._

Pulling me out of my thoughts, the door swings open and Leena stood in the doorframe looking at me, "Coming in?" she said emotionless. 

I had missed lunch and hid for the past two hours in the Library, reading and doing homework to distract myself, I really had to be by myself and not be around anyone, not even my friends.

I nod back and step through the door, entering the commons, no-one was in the room apart from Blaise and Nico who were in a deep conversation, sitting on opposite sofas. I slowly walk towards them and Lee follows me sitting by Blaise and I sit by Nico not saying anything.

"Slughorn cancelled tonight by the way," I look up at Nico who was giving me a small, fake looking smile. It slowed faded and he looked up at Lee and Blaise who looked at each other and they all stared at me.

"What?" I say tired from the draining day and all the looks I was getting.

Nico dips his head and opens his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Lee yelling, "You attacked Pansy, Sienna! She was in the hospital wing, she's now resting in her bed with a concussion!" 

I snap my head up to stare at her in shock, she was furrowing her eyebrows at me and clenching her fists. I look at Nico who was still staring at the floor and not standing up for me. My lips part in shock, "Sia, I don't know why, but Theo beat Draco real bad and you made it worse when punched him. He's spending the night there," He says a lot softer than Leena.

I stand up and Nico looks up at me seeing the tears form in my eyes. He stands up and steps closer looking angrier that I was tearing up, he was apart to speak when I quickly raised my voice at him, "I-I. You don't even kno-. FUCK," I turn to face Lee who stood up, matching my anger. "I can't even deal with you right now!"

I turn to Blaise and he looked up at me looking at me with pity.

"Blaise, where's Theo?" I say quietly with sadness.

"Our room, Nico's staying in yours tonight,"

I turn to Lee who was still looking at my with anger as if she knew about Malfoy and I scoff, "Fine, I am staying in yours Blaise," and walk away without looking back.

I knock on the door and nothing. 

"Theo? It's me, can you let me in?" I say softly as my lip tremples. I can't even explain my self to my best friends, I didn't know where I stood with Malfoy, if I said something they could have been even madder. It was an impossible situation.

The door unlocks and open, Theo stood opening the door open. I look up and saw the cut on his cheek and bruises forming around his eye. I walk in and stand in the middle of the room.

"Can I stay here tonight? I can't be in the same room as Lee, she's so angry at me and I don't think can I even look at Pansy's fac-

"Why?"

I stood facing away from him but I could feel him staring at me.

"Because of what she did to you-

"No, Sienna don't lie" He snarled and walked around to face me. I look and I knew he could see right through my lie. "You said it would hurt less if he punched you, Sienna? SIENNA! WHY DID IT HURT YO-

"BECAUSE THEO!" I pushed him away and walked over to Nico's bed and sat down and put my head in my hands. I felt the bed's weight shift as Theo sat down beside me, "Because he let me believe that he cared for me, I hate saying it but I was started to actually...like..him"

Theo got up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sienna you can't get involved with him, he won't treat you well. Your going to get hurt!"

I stand up and a defensive side to me came out, "Yes Theo! I know that, I didn't fucking plan this. FUCK SAKE! Why her, though-

"Watch it Sienna," He snarls.

"What? Your going to be the big boyfriend figure now? HUH?" 

He storms forward and smashes our lips together grabbing my face aggressively. I push him back to try and get him off but he moves in more, it wasn't a good kiss, it was forceful.

"THEO GET THE FUCK OFF," I yell shoving him off me and he stumbles back throwing his hand behind his neck rubbing, closing his eyes and shaking his head in shame.

"Shit, Sia, I'm so sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to- I'm sorry." He walks back more and storms over to the window to rub his forehead and sit on the smaller window seat then ours and leant his elbow on his knees. 

I stay by Nico's bed and look over at him, "Why, why would you do that Theo?"

He sighs and keeps his head down, "I don't know. Sia, Pansy really hurt me."

I walk over and sit beside him on the window seat, I look down too. I didn't know how serious they were.

"I'm in love with her,"

Looking up to see him looking down in shame, I place my hand on his knee to make him look up to me.

"And does she know?"

He shakes his head and pulls me into a hug. Hugging him back I think, she does like him, i know that, but why would she fuck Malfoy? Well, it's not like anyone knew about me and Malfoy so you couldn't even explain your actions. Theo could, he was in love with her. 

_I wasn't in love with him, but why was I so hurt?_

***

**This was such a difficult chapter to write, all the parents stuff. Peak. But whats everyone thinking about this chapter?**

**vote, comment and add to your library's chicks <3**

**discuss >>>>**


	16. slugclub

***A small mention of Mental Illnesses, eating struggles***

**Sienna Bones**

4.27 am

I lay on my back staring up at Nicodemus's four-post bed, which now felt weird to sleep in, but he was probably sleeping in mine so it felt a little less weird. The dried tears left marks down my face making my cheeks feel stiff and cold. Nothing, I didn't feel anything, I felt numb. I wanted to talk to Nico or Leena but I wouldn't know what to say. 

Sitting up from the warm bed, I perch myself on the edge of the bed and sigh thinking about the long week ahead of me. I had so much to do, I had to finish the essay with Malfoy and work with Leena on this potion assessment and read about tea reading for a divination quiz. 

I walked over to the boy's bathroom, barefoot wincing at the cold floor, and looked over at Theo and Blaise's bed that had a large lump in each. I brushed my teeth with my finger, as I didn't have my toothbrush, and washed my face then sighed and sat back on the edge of the bathtub looking down at Nicodemus's top and black joggers I had put on. 

"Fuck," I mutter to myself, I couldn't bare fighting or being off with Nico if I ever lost him I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I love him too much to lose him.

I go back and grab my uniform from the night before and got changed in the bathroom. After leaving their room, a wave of sadness and loneliness filled me, I had to go back to my room where Nico, who was upset with me, Leena, who hated me and Pansy who shagged the boy that I was starting to like, all waited, probably wishing I never stepped foot in their again.

"Tandem Uno," Our door unlocks and I step in and Lee was sat looking out the window seat on the far side of the room, she looks over and I walk towards her passing my bed then Pansy's, who was fast asleep and the Leena's, who had Nico in wrapped up in her duvet facing away from the window.

I look at Nico sleeping and look back at Leena who carried on gazing out the window, not making eye contact. 

"What do you want Sienna?" She whispered into a snarl, not wanting to wake up the others. I go over and sit opposite her but she didn't look at me.

"Lee I need you to listen to me," I sigh, whispering back.

She snapped her head to me and narrowed her eyes and thought for a second, "I can understand Theo, Pansy told me what happened with Draco, how he threw himself on her. She is in the wrong too, yes, but that is her and Theo's problem,"

I opened my mouth when she said he threw himself on her and I shut it quickly, what the fuck am I supposed it to say? 

"I care for Theo a lot, I do. It just got me just as angry, her hurting him, you didn't see him breaking down in the toilets. He was furious-

"So why were you hurt Sienna?" She leaned forward and tilted her head rudely, "Theo is like a brother to me, and I am mad at Pans too but you? You- you told Draco to punch you then slapped him Sienna?" 

I tense my jaw and tell myself to calm down and think quickly, _Should I lie to her?_ or _Tell her the truth and she might be madder at me? FUCK._ I look up at her, sigh and close my eyes, here it goes, "He...and I...we had a few..I don't know ? 'moments' and well finding out that he shagged her-

"Sia, I can't just throw your hands at Pansy, you don't know the full truth, no-one does! That was something you needed to talk to Draco about,"

"I wasn't calm Leena! Theo was raging, I couldn't stop him, the next thing I knew I was punching her. But she _knows_ she's partly in the wrong! I know I should have ignored her and gone straight to Malfoy,"

Leena raises her eyebrows in shock that I didn't use his first name, usually, I did for everyone, unless I said their surname as a joke. But I wasn't joking.

"Since when is it Malfoy?" She scoffs.

I abruptly stand up and look down at her, trying to hide that she was hurting me, "Since he broke my trust and hurt me, Leena."

Her face softens and she parts her lips as she saw my eyes slightly water.

_NO. DON'T FUCKING CRY YOU DICKHEAD._

Walking away, I go over the wardrobe and quickly pull out a pair of jeans and a jumper and go straight into the bathroom.

"Is that Sia?" I heard Nico mumbled before I shut the bathroom door. 

Hands gripping the sink tightly I try not to get angry again, I was done with crying, no more of that shit I tell myself angrily. I looked up and saw me staring back, once again I always ended up angry at myself. I wanted to punch myself, hurt myself for getting involved in his shit. 

I shake the bad thoughts away and quickly changed throwing my uniform in the laundry bin and hovered my hand over the handle before taking a deep breath and leaving the bathroom I headed straight to my bed to pick up the coat on my ottoman and ruffle around my nightstand to grab what I needed.

"Sia?" I look up at Nico who was stood up with Leena by the window. I shake up head and carry on trying to look at my nightstand.

"Are you okay? Sia, please, sorry about last night. Just talk to m-

"Nico, just leave it. Sorry about Pansy okay?" I say stopping what I'm doing still looking at my nightstand, I heard him walk over. He turned me around and wrapped his arms around me and instantly hug him but trying not to get overwhelmed. 

We stay silent just hugging each other tightly, he moved his hand to the back of my head and place his cheek on the top of my head then stroked my hair back and placed a kiss on my forehead. 

"I can't just leave you"

~

Nico and I sat in the common room and talked into the early hours of the morning until other people started to come down and spread across the room. We sat on the same sofa legs crossed, knee to knee. I didn't tell him a lot, only just that Malfoy and I had got close and started to trust each other. 

His eyes lit up as he saw someone behind me walk towards us and sit in the large armchair that _he_ usually sat in. 

"Morning Dev," He smirked and I turned around and saw the beautiful blonde girl beaming at us with blushed cheeks.

"Morning Nico, morning Sienna, How are you Sienna?" She sweetly smiled over to me and looked concerned.

I was taken back at her question and turned my body around to sit properly on the sofa, "Morning, I'm okay, thanks for asking. How are you?" I smile back, she is so sweet, she's literally perfect for Nicodemus. She might calm his ADHD-ass down a bit.

"Oh, yeah I'm good," She stood up and waved at us, "I'm going for a walk, and umm explore the castle a bit"

We both smiled up and waved goodbye. Nico didn't look away until she was out of the room. I stared at him with an amused look on my face, he hit my arm and rolled his eyes and leaned back his head on the sofa.

"OMG YOU PROPER LIKE HER DONT YOU?"I laugh sitting up a bit and shake his shoulder as just his head rolls to the side to look at me with blushing cheeks. He covers his face with his hands and I laugh at him falling for the blonde.

~ 

It's been a couple of days since I punched Pansy, Leena was kinda talking to me again and I'd been back in my room but avoided Pansy at all times. We had a few encounters where she won't know if she should be angry, regretful or confused. At some points, I could see she felt bad but then got angry at me quickly. I tried to apologise, one than once. I didn't want to lose Pansy as a friend, although she did shag him, she didn't know about Malfoy and me so I couldn't be angry towards her. 

Malfoy had come back from the hospital wing but stayed cocooned in his room staying away from Me and Theo. I would be sick if I saw his face, I may be done with Pansy, for now, but I hadn't even started with him. 

I was writing the potions essay with the notes Leena had given me about our potions she brewed. The great hall started to fill up a bit more as students came in for lunch. I hadn't lifted my head in about 20 minutes making sure I had the essay done before our last potions lesson of the week. 

"Sienna!" I tear my eyes away from the parchment and look up at Blaise, opposite me, who was looking at me waiting for an answer. 

I look to my side, Nico was looking at me with a worried look on his face and Lee looked away quickly before we shared even a second, "What?" 

"Sia I said have you had anything to eat today?" Blaise said quieter with a worried and caring look on his face, I sigh with relief and tilted my head to him.

"No but I'm fine, I really need to get this essay done, I've really left it last minut-

"Sia," Nico whispered, resting his hand on mine and took the quill out of my hand. "Can you just relax, you've barely eaten in days"

I raise my eyebrows at him, realising that he was right. I had missed nearly most meals, wanting to avoid Malfoy or just getting away from the weird vibe of the group.

I look away shyly and stare and the table in front of me. Blaise and Leena had carried on talking, not wanting to make a scene. 

"Please, we can split it?" Nico squeezed my hand and I saw him give me a small smile out the corner of my eye. I knew that he struggled sometimes, his mother wasn't really nice to him about what he ate, they're quidditch playing family so his parents were always getting him and his older sister to play and 'keep in shape'. It meant a lot for him to offer help. I looked up at him with a sad smile as I intertwined our hands.

We carried on with Lunch, splitting a vegan pastry in two and gave a small cheers as we drank our pumpkin juice. Devon joined us a bit later, sitting beside Nico. One thing she never did was bring up the fights, it's like she didn't want to know why or how or who, I didn't blame her.

I push my half of the pastry around my plate and lean my chin on my other hand staring at it. Funny looking thing, it's got ingredients stuffed inside it, I wonder you invented that-

Nico gently nudge the side of my ribs and smiled at me making me look up, I sit up straight and he turns back around to carry on his conversation with Devon and Lee. 

Blaise stretched out his hand and placed it in the middle on the table holding it out for me to hold it back. I look at him giving me a pity smile again, I roll my eyes and smirk at him placing my hand in his and he gives me a squeeze. "You okay?" He mouths furrowing his brows at the same time. I gave him a fake happy smile and nod my head _. I didn't actually know if I was okay, I needed answers._

~

I felt weird, these past few days I knew I wasn't my self, I just felt so hurt and used and when I thought about him using me I felt disgusted. The air was getting colder and I was heading out of the dungeons to the lake. I didn't go on Sunday, no way after what he did, I was going to meet him. 

Passing the great hall I finally saw him, for the first time in days, he looked worse then he did before, more tired, paler, thinner. He was bruised around the eyes and had a cut on his cheekbone. I looked away quickly and headed for the exit. I could hear him following me, I didn't want to see him, he was being a jerk and I could easily punch him again.

I picked up my paste and walked quicker now leaving the courtyard and down the hill to the lake. He grabbed the top of my arm and spun me around to look at him, "Get off me Malfoy!"

But he held on trying to calm me down.

"Si-Bones will just listen to me-

"NO! You made me actually trust you then fuck Pans-

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!"

I rip my arm away from him and push him back, "I don't want you to say anything, I don't care about this- you- whatever this is" I bit back with a harsh tone to my voice, "Did she go to you? Or did you go to her?"

He lowers his head and steps back to look down at me with an apologetic look.

I scoff and nod my head in disappointment, "That's all I need to know," I turn around and walk towards the lake, I stop to stare out at the beautiful lake. I cross my arms not knowing what to think or do, I just had to go at let myself be so trusting in him.

He walks up beside and stares out to, dipping his head in shame, he made the silent air between becoming awkward. 

"Are you okay?"

I snap my head up to look at him in anger and shock, "The hell you care for? You obviously don't care about me if you shagged her-

"Of course I fucking care Sienna!" He raised his voice in anger and turned his whole body around and walked towards me making me stumble backwards bumping into a tree, "You drive me fucking crazy, I hate it, I hate my self for caring for a blood-traitor." He snarled and looked at me disgusted.

My heart was beating so fast, he had never called me that, well not to my face. But it hurt so much coming from him. I let out a shuttered breath and open my mouth in shock. "Wha- what-

"Stay the fuck away from me from now on Bones," 

And he turned away quickly and stormed back up to the castle. I was frozen still thinking about what he said, what he meant. _How the hell do I drive him crazy? And how dare he call me a blood-traitor?_

_God, what selfish, privileged little prick!_

I headed back to the castle and decided to head straight to Nico. Leena wouldn't hold a proper conversation with me yet and everyone was too confused on how to act with each other. Nico would help, he was really there for me the past few days and I just need a fun relaxing snug night with him.

Walking through the commons, I tried to avoid Pansy and Theodore, who was in a very serious conversation on one of the leather sofas. Theo looked upset and Pansy looked like she was apart to cry. I head up to the boy's dorms and knock on their door but no-one answered. 

"Yo, Mr Nicodemus you in there?" I joke knocking on the door again.

Ruffling and whispering came from the other side of the door, I start to get worried so I open the door quickly to find Devon and Nicodemus climb off the bed. Nico, with his top on the floor and Devon, with a wrinkled skirt and only her bra on top, was running over to get her shirt.

"SHIT! Sorry, sorr-

I slam the door shut again and slap my hand over mouth giggling at what I just walked into. Still smiling, I head over to the girl's corridor and go into my room to have a shower and get changed, ready my last lesson of the day. Lee was sitting at her desk doing some study and ignored me coming.

"Hey, umm. Can we talk? For real this time." I shyly said still standing by the shut door.

She looked up and thought for a second, nodding and turning her self in her chair so she could face me, I walk towards her and sit on the edge of her bed facing her. I sigh and look down at my hands.

"Lee, I really don't want to fight with you. If I tell you what happened, I need you to not get angry." I look up and saw her staring at me with a confused, worried look on her face. 

"If it's not bad, then I won't get angry Sienna, but if it is, I can't promise anything," 

I take a deep breath, "Okay, Malfoy and I have been getting...close-

She scoffs and looks at me as if a realisation as hit her, "So Draco's the guy that's been biting your neck, Merlin Sienna, you could have told me!" Raising her voice at me.

"LEE! You have to listen to me, fully!" I sternly say making her be quiet again, "Yes it is Malfoy and we really did start to get close, I mean I started to care for him. But then when Theo told me that they...you know, well I felt hurt, betrayed, used. We did shit Lee and I just feel so fucking used. But I didn't mean to take it out on Pansy, really." 

"Oh, shit. Sia I- I'm sorry I didn't hear your side, I mean, I know you care for Theo, we all do, but I didn't know that Draco really hurt you." She looked at me apologetically. I grab her hand and reassure her. "But you didn't tell me, yes you and I are different this year, but you can still talk to me about these things."

"I know, I'm sorry too. And I'll try to apologise to Pansy again if she'll let me," She gives me a weak smile back, "For future reference, Draco and I aren't going to happen again!"

She giggles and stands up pulling me up into a hug. We hold onto each other tightly, then Leena pulls apart and had a shocked look on her face. She turned around and started picking her bag quickly shoving all her notes into a folder. "Sia! We can't be late for potions, Slughorn is collecting our assignment today!"

"SHIT!" 

We run along the corridors and head for class, luckily we were on time and everyone was starting to take their seat and talk amongst themselves as Slughorn hadn't turned up yet. I take my seat beside Blaise at the back of the class and look over my notes for the assignment. Slughorn comes walking in the class and looked around and the 12 students who succeeded into N.E.W.T-levels.

"Lovely, nearly everyone-" Then he looked over to the empty seat, where Nico would be seating, and carried on walking to the front of the classroom, "-is here, meaning you can hand in your essays and I will examine your potions after class."

I look forward, seeing Leena and Theo had swapped sits, probably because Theo would smash Malfoy's head in again. Leena was sitting awkwardly beside Malfoy and was muttering to each other about the assignment when they both turned around and looked at me still talking. I look away quickly and shift in my seat.

After 2 hours of silent studying the bell finally went, Nico came in 20 minutes late and sat by Theo, everyone started packing up their equipment and shuffling around.

"Ahh, hold on, I'd like to talk to several students. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Zabini and Miss Bones, please stay behind. The rest of you can go" Blaise and I look at each other with confused looks and head to the front passing the group on the way up.

Once the rest of the class went he gave us a big smile and clapped his hands together, then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "I thought I said, Miss Du Pont too? Anyways, I'd like to invite you all to an evening of fine dining next week. You are all welcomed into the 'Slug Club' it's very beneficial to you, and to me,"

Blaise and I tried to hide our shocked faces, "Please do think about it and let me know before next week," 

We say thank you and head for the door again muttering to each other, "Oh and Miss Bones, Do tell Miss Du Pont, she is very welcome to join!" I smile and nod my head as we turn and walk towards the commons. 

"Shit me, Blaise the group's going to be so mad that they didn't get asked, especially Leen-

"So what Sienna? This is a great opportunity for us, i think we should do it!"

"Maybe let's tell them tomorrow, I really don't want any more shit from everyone,"

He nods in agreement. We carry on walking through the commons and we separate heading to our rooms, I gave him a brief goodbye thinking about what I should do. I walk towards Pansy's old room, where Devon was now living and knock on the door. 

Devon opens it giggling and look behind the door, her face turned red when she saw me and blushed a little, "Oh hey Sienna! What-whats up?"

"Umm hey, Can I talk to for a minute? Not about Nico!" I became as embarrassed as her and she walked out into the corridor and shut the door behind her.

"So you know Professor Slughorn?" She nods and twiddled with her hands looking up at the door nervously, "Well, he's having the dinner evening thing for the 'Slug Club' and he said your invited, don't worry you don't need an answer now, but he will probably want it by next week,"

She smiled and me, looking delighted, "That's so nice! Yeah, I'll go and see him soon...And can you not bring up...Nico and I...and what you saw-

"Oh no! I didn't see anything, trust me," I give her a wink and smiled back, she was blushing hard and backed to her door.

"Thanks, Sienna, I'll see you tonight," 

"See ya," She smiled and walked back into her room, tonight would be the first time the group would be back together, we had spilt in half the past few days. It was me, Blaise, Theo and the others were Nico, Leena, Devon and Pansy. Draco didn't talk to anyone, maybe Theo now and then, but barely. 

I went back to my room and got changed, I decided not to tell Leena yet about the invite, I didn't see it as a big deal but it would be better to tell her after snug night.

_I just hope tonights going to go well._

***

**Leena's just not going to take Blaise getting an invite well.**

**School's starting to get heavy so sorry if updates become later, thank you for the support tho <3**

**vote, comment and add to your library's chicks <3**

**discuss >>>>**


	17. finedining

**Nicodemus Adler**

I opened the door and walked into Devon's room and saw her standing in front of the mirror in a gorgeous long, silk blue dress hugging her waist, it had small straps that shows her tanned shoulders and her long blonde hair was curled, half tied up at the back of her head.

"Dev..you look- you are stunning," I said staring at her from the entrance. 

She turned around and her face lit up, she walked over and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her away to look at her up and down. I bit my lip and she giggled pulling me in for a kiss.

"Why you dressed so formally?" I smirk.

Her face became pink and she walked back to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Umm, tonight is Slughorn's dinner party, remember I mentioned it last week-

"What? Dev you not actually going to that are you?"

A wave of jealousy came over me as I shut the door and went to sit on her bed. If I wasn't going, there was no way I was letting her go. She turned around to look at me narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, Nico, I am! I'm finally settling in here and I'm going to take this great opportunity. Now I have to be there in 15 minutes and I'm not ready yet so stay and be quiet or leave,"

I jump up and walk towards her, "You're not going out dressed like that, fucking filthy hands McLaggen is going an-

"NICO! Don't dare tell me how to dress, I am going to go tonight dressed in this and I'm going to have a good time. I barely know Cormac so it would be nice to know him first before you start talking shit," She raised her voice and stepped away from me.

I scrunched up my face and felt my jaw tighten in anger, "Fucks sake Devon, please just don't go. Stay in my room, were having the rest round, don't go to the stupid dinne-

"No, I'm going to go to the dinner party. I can't deal with your jealous ass right now so just...get out!" She turned away from me and shook her head. I scoffed and headed for the door, I stood in the doorway before turning back to her.

"Enjoy your night," I snarl before slapping the door shut.

~

**Sienna Bones**

"I am so mad at Blaise excepting that stupid invite, I'm fine with you Sia, but ugh what dickhead!" Lee huffed leaning back in her bed. 

I had gotten changed into a loosen brown dress that came up above my knees, I threw and silk white shirt over and picked up the small purse that had some makeup in it. 

"Lee, just talk to him tomorrow, I'm really sorry I have to go," I went over and peck her on the cheek, I started to walk away when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to her. She moved the edge of the bed and pulled me in-between her legs so I looked down and her. Moving her other hand to the back of my leg, sending shivers up my leg and spine. 

"Look really good Sia," She smirked up at me, I bent down, placing a hand on her cheek and gave her a small friendly peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Lee," I felt my cheeks warm up.

Once I got to Slughorn's room, we all joined him around a large circular table, I sat by Blaise and Cormac. We talked through the courses about the ministry and about ourselves, really annoying adult stuff.

I felt a hand on my thigh, gripping me. Straighten my back and sitting up, the hand moved up almost reached my heat before I grab his wrist and froze, I stare at him with shock as he smirked and leant in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't be a tease Bones,"

He doesn't move his hand until Slughorn broke the tension.

"So Cormac how is your father these days? Great man!" He looked up to Slughorn like nothing happened and went into conversation boasting about his father and how rich his family is. 

I closed my legs shut and felt disgusted, how could he think that he could touch me like that? After the conversation shifted he looked at me and scoffed under his breath. I was staring now at my hands seeing him staring at me out the corner of my eye.

Blaise nudged me gently in the ribs smiled at me as I poked my ice-cream in the large glass cup. I give him a small smile back and look up to Hermione must have noticed Cormac feeling me up because she was staring with a slight bit of shock. 

"Here have some of this," I look back to Blaise who held a small flask under the table, he smirked and I grabbed the bottle and poured some of whatever it was into my goblet when no one was looking, "Jeez not all of it Sia, gotta give some to Ponie," 

He passed it to Devon who did the same as me and we raise our glasses slightly to give a small cheer and drink the burning alcohol. 

After we left the room, Blaise had his arms over Devon and I's shoulders, we were giggling and all three of us swayed towards the commons.

"Blaise, what was that yummy *HUCK*" We all laughed at Devon trying to form a sentence, "Oops, that was a bit LOUD!"

We stumble into the commons and head up to Blaise's room. Blaise swung up the door and Devon held onto my arm as we walked towards the rest of the group that was sat round the snug area. I could barely focus properly, everything was blurry and I could barely stand up straight.

"Merlin, are you guys drunk?" Nico stood up and basically ran over to Devon and me. He held Devon up. Lee came over and held onto my waist from the side. I look over and saw Draco and Theo around the table. I walk over and sit down beside Theo, he looks down at me in shock. 

"Ooo I'm coming over," Blaise plops himself beside me and rested his arm around my shoulder as we sat back against the end of Nico's bed. I was in a great fucking mood, I could do anything. I look up at Draco who was running his tongue along the inside of his cheek looking very annoyed.

"Sia, how much have to had to drink?" Lee said whilst sitting down on the bean bag.

"Hmm, not much," I rested my head on Blaise and felt my eyes getting heavier.

"And she's out"

~

**Nicodemus Adler**

"I'm bringing Dev back to her room, Blaise I'm going to kill you when I get back," I lift Devon up princess style and head towards her room. 

"No worries mate!" Theo says back.

Her head fell on my chest and she snaked her arms up around my neck. She may be the cutest thing ever but I'm still mad at her. 

"Baby, you smell so good," She mumbles nearly falling asleep in my arms. I chuckle and kiss her forehead, walking into her room I look over and saw that her roommate wasn't in, thank merlin.

I place her down on her bed and pull the duvets over her. I sat with my back on her headboard and legs out on her bed, she turned over to face me and stretched her arm out and held onto my legs placing her head on my thigh.

"I need to get outa me dress," She got up and stumbled taking her dress off as it fell loosely off her and left her only in blue lace underwear.

"Woah, Merlin, Dev," I laugh, looking away and take my shirt off and throw it in her face as she giggles and puts it on.

I stretched my arm out and she came over and placed her head on my chest and hugged me from the side. I wrapped my arm around her as she lifted her leg and intertwined them between mine.

"You look cute in my clothes Du Pont," I said stroking her hair and smiling down at her with dozing off.

"Tonks actually," She sighed under her breath making me stop stroking her hair and I looked down at her confused.

"Dev what did you just say?"

"Hmm? Oh, Nico, it's Tonks, not Du Pont" She mumbled squeezing me and nuzzling her head into my chest more.

I didn't say anything. _What the fuck does she mean Tonks?_

"I don't why they changed it to 'Du Pont', Devon Tonks. See, it just sounds better," _She didn't know what she was saying, she was just drunk._

I sat up and she woke up a bit in surprise that I moved. She turned her back to me and started to doze off again.

"Devon, what the fuck? You're a Tonks? Dev?"

But she was fully passed out and turned away from me. I sat there in shock, she couldn't be a Tonks, could she? Does that make her related to Draco? What the fuck!

~

I was sat the bottom of her bed with my head down and my hands at the back of my neck. It was around 7 in the morning and I barely got any sleep, I couldn't sleep. I felt the bed's weight shift as she turned over in the bed.

"Nico? What are you doing? Come back to bed," She said in her soft sexy morning voice.

I look at her tensing my jaw, she looked gorgeous laying on her front and the duvet around her low back, but I couldn't look at her for too long so I scoff and look back down. She saw my anger and crawled to sit behind me and placed kisses on my shoulder, up my neck. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" She stroked my back and went up to kiss my cheek but I jolt up quickly from the bed and look down at her.

"Are you a fucking Tonks Dev?" I raise my voice at her. Her face dropped and she looked shocked.

"Wha-What do you mean-

"I mean, Is your name Devon Tonks?" I say in the same tone, she froze and stared at the ground before getting off the bed but not looking at me.

"Yes"

I look down at her and don't move. I wanted to hear what she had to say. She walked over to the window seat without saying anything. 

"Why did you change your name?" I walk over to join her on the window seat and she tucks her knees in and holds them.

"My parents changed my name before I moved to France. They said it was to protect me, from my family and bad people. I grew up as a secret from my family, I only had my sister and my parents, Dora is everything to me, It was heartbreaking moving away from her," She finally looked at me but with sadness and her eyes tearing up. I sit up and just listen to her.

"When I moved, I only saw them in the summer, I spent every holiday, every birthday with this snobby rich family that treated me like shit," Her eyes teared up more and she bit her lips holding them back, "I missed them so much, my sister didn't have to go through what I went through, I was...hit...by their son, who was older, he was horrible to me. When I came back, my mum brought me to the ball and you...you were the best that ever happened to me," I tear fell down her cheek and I cupped her face wiping it away with my thumb.

I move in closer and she tilted her head into my hand, "I pushed you away because I knew that I wasn't really supposed to be there and I guess I was scared of getting...hurt again,"

I pull her into a hug and her legs fell to either side of me, she places her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I would never, and will never hurt you like that Devon," I just hold her, it breaks my heart that she had to move country to get away from her fucked up family.

"So you and Draco are cousins?" We break away still holding her face. She nods back, "Does he know?"

She chuckles and leans back and holds my hands.

"He, kind of found out...and well we ended up screaming at each other on the Quidditch pitch, we definitely have the same anger," I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"What do you mean he found out?"

"My mother named me after my- our grandmother's maiden name, Rosier, and well obviously Draco knew and started asking questions. It got pretty heated, I think he was madder that he never knew about me rather than, mad at _me,_ "

I was in shock, I didn't know what to say. She was flipping related to Draco Malfoy.

"Blonde runs in the family then,"

She looks up at me and tried to suppress her smile, I lean in and give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"My opinion about you hasn't changed Dev," She leans in again to kiss me back. We move into a more passionate kiss, she moves her leg over and straddles me, looking up at her, she broke away and holds my neck. I move my hands to her waist and hug her, tucks her head into my neck and we hold each other again.

"Thank you, for being here Nico, for listening," 

She pulls away and looks at my longingly. She smiles and I couldn't help but just admire her beauty, she's the most stunning girl I've ever laid my eyes on. I want her to be mine, be with me, I want all of her.

"What you thinking about?" She smiles down to me running her fingers through my hair and placed kisses down my neck. I move my hand under her top and ran my fingers under her underwear.

"You, everything about you," I say leaning my head back and grabbing her hips to pull her closer to me so we were pressed together.

"Nico, be with me, let's be togeth-

I crashed our lips together and she smiles into our kiss, running my hands all over her body and move down to her jaw and down her neck, I suck then nip at her pulse making her let out a small moan. I peck gently up her neck again to nip her ear and meet her blue eyes. She rests her forehead and mine.

"Take it as a yes?" She giggles roaming her hands around my neck and back.

"Course it's a yes Devon,"

***

**AHHHH sorry this is a short chapter. they're so freaking cute. I ship them so much.**

**I hate this Draco at this point so much but I have to get through it ahaha.**

**thank you so reading chicks <33**

**discuss >>>>**

**love, Lilith**


	18. opening

***some spicy stuff, viewers discretion advised***

**Sienna Bones**

I sat alone at the window seat, doing the rest of my Divination work when I heard someone banging on the door, obnoxiously loud. Luckily Lee and Pansy were out, I think the group went to the three broomsticks but I really wasn't up for it.

Setting my work aside, I walked over to the door when the banging became louder and non-stop.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming just wai-

I swing the door open and Malfoy came storming in not looking at me and pacing around my room.

"Woah, sure come on in," I said in a sarcastic tone closing the door and rolling me eyes.

"Shut up Bones! I-I can't stand not talking to you, I hate- I hate not seeing yo-

"What? Are you kidding, no Malfoy, you told me to stay away from you? You- you need to just get out!" I said with a furious look on my face but equally as confused because he was the one that said he didn't want to see me, "Don't come in here like you think your opinion matters to me," He turns around and storms towards me with a worried look, he stops right in front of me and stares at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry. I was looking for you and Pansy just was there..."

"So you fucked her. The logical thing to do," I couldn't bear to look at him anymore, "Please just get out Malfoy-

"Do you want me Sienna?"

Silence.

Of course, I wanted him, I was so drawn to him, I wanted to risk it all to know the real Draco Malfoy. This wasn't all he had to him, a cold heartless prick. Don't let him know that you want him, don't let him win Sienna, don't give him the satisfact-

"Sienna? Do. you. want. me?"

"Yes," I whisper back not looking at him. I let myself give in.

"So don't tell me to leave,"

I look up to finally see the black bags under his eyes and his trembling lips. Before I could look away he lifts my chin back up and kisses my cheek softly. I turn my head away and felt ashamed of myself.

"Draco please..."

He sighs and steps back fiddling with the ring on his finger. He moves towards the door when without thinking I grabbed his wrist, turned him around and held his face as a crashed my lips into his. He kissed me back holding my face, he paused and looked at me with shock.

"Don't leave,"

A small smile escaped his lips and he leaned in again moving into a more passionate kiss. I couldn't escape him, god I was thirsty for him, all I could do was move more and kiss him back.

I move back, still kissing, until legs hit the back of my bed then I turned him around and push him on the bed. He sat up on his elbows and moved back as he watched me crawl up to him and place my hands on both of his thighs. 

"Sienna..."

He moved his hand to my face and sat up, he pulled me in with his other hand on my waist and I moved both legs either side of him, straddling him. 

He gently kissed my neck and moved up to my ear, I tilt me head back giving him more room when he grabbed my hips and pushed them down on his heat. I let out a small yelp as I grinded my hips into him seductively. 

"Fuck..." He whispers when I push him down and lean over him with my hands on the pillow under his head.

I move my hips slowly on him and start kissing down his neck, my hands travel down and start to unbutton his shirt and suck in between his shoulder and neck. I go further down, his shirt was fully unbuttoned and I push it back, indicating for him to take it off. 

He grabs my wrists and sits back, making me fall slightly back, still with my legs either side of him. He held onto my wrist, dipping his head.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to-

"No, it's not you, trust me, I just-

Without looking at me I saw him start to shake and he let go of me. I move back and sit in between his legs, moving my hand to caress his face.

"It's okay, we don't have to,"

He just shakes it his head in disappointment. I didn't know what to do, he looked sad and his mood completely changed. I didn't want to force anything, I mean I started to get worried.

Reaching down to his left sleeve he hesitated before he pulled it back and pulled it up to show the dark skull shape tattoo. His eyes started to tear up and he pulled it away as I reached forward to touch him.

"Draco...your a...death...eater," My voice trembled and cracked.

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes, he was breaking. I sat back a bit more, not knowing what to do or say to him.

"No! I mean yes but I didn't choose to be. My father, he forced me, I couldn't say no," He whimpered without looking at me, "Please, just listen first, I-I don't want this and I need...I need you, I hate this ugly thing I hate it, I hate it, I- I-

"Shh," I pull him in and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his face fell into my shoulder and I felt him start to cry, "Draco I'm here, it's okay- it's okay to cry. It's going to be okay,"

Truth was, I didn't know if it was going to be okay, death eaters are dedicated to their work and I didn't know where he stood with his 'loyalties'. I just wanted to be there for him at the moment, don't ask questions. He wasn't okay, he needed someone to hug him, to hold him. He was sobbing into my shoulder and shaking.

Next thing I knew tears were streaming down my face and I was shaking holding him tightly.

He loosened his grip and pulled away to look at me, with wet cheeks and red eyes. I moved my hands to his cheeks and wiped his tears away.

"Are you...scared of me Sienna?"

I cry more and shake my head wiping his tears away placing kisses under neither each of his eyes.

"Never, I could never be scared of you," I say in between the kisses, "Never Draco Malfoy," Finally placing a kiss on his lips through our tears.

~

We spoke for ages still crying and holding each other. He told me about his task to...you know, and how his mum brought him into Burgin and Burkes where he was introduced to the vanishing cabinet, he told me about the one in the room of requirements and how he had been repairing it. I couldn't bear what he had to go through in the summer and at home. He was so young and his father had pushed him so far, made him do things he didn't want to, his father threw his life away and took it into his own hands.

I told him about my parents and me and Susan's situation, it was nothing compared to his but we were finally opening up to each other, I loved seeing this side to him. The soft caring, understanding side, it was beautiful and I never wanted it to stop.

We ended up crying again and fell asleep in each other's arms, facing each other and my cheeks were pressed to his chest. It was beautiful, he was amazing, I saw him in a completely different light, in the best way possible.

~

I woke up feeling the warmth of two arms holding me tightly from the back, we had curled up into each others arm's and just rested after hours of talking. I turn gently up to face him, he shifted slightly when I wrapped my arms under his and around his torso. Staring up at his beautiful face, the light from my lamp on my desk was shining softly on his face, I nudge forward to place a soft kiss on his jaw when he sleepily opens his eye's and tightens his arms around me.

"What time is it? or day for that matter," He grudged in a sexy sleepy voice.

"It's around 10 pm, they others should be back soon," I say softly. 

We sit up and he buttons up his shirt, as I stood up and walked to the small clock on my nightstand, "Yeah it's 20 past 10,"

He walks around to my side of the bed and I reach my hand out to him as he held it and we walk in towards each other. Still holding my hand, the other tucks my hair behind my ear and he place a kiss by my ear.

"Do you want to stay at mine?" He whispers, still kissing around the top of my neck. I place my hand on his waist and felt his abs tense at my touch, "Before everyone gets back?"

"Really?" I breathe, tilting my head back as he started to nip at my skin, I wasn't focusing at all to what he was saying, "Mhm"

He chuckles and pulls away to look down at me, my cheeks were warming up and I felt myself becoming blushed. He walks me out of my room, hand-in-hand, and we creep down the corridor and stop before getting to the common room. I stick my head out first to see if anyone would see us running to the boy's corridors. I felt him press his front to my back as I was slightly bent forward, a hand came to my hip and he pulled me in, making me straighten back and rest against him. I giggle and grab his hand running through the commons, that was empty and up to the boy's corridor.

"So, I think if we have a big one before Christmas break...

I push him down the third year's corridors and we hide pressed up against each other as the voices faded down into the common room. We let out a sigh and we walk slowing up more to his room. He whispers the password so that I didn't hear and opens the door, and my eyes went straight to the two large windows opposite the door. I walk into the large room in owe. Walking around his room, I looked over to the large bed, which had green sheets and green drapes behind it. He chuckles at me walking around his room in shock, he walked over past the two small green velvet sofas facing each other and opens the window opposite the bed. 

"What do you think?" 

I smirk at him and turn back around to look at the small bookcase, reading the spines of the books, "I think you know this would be the best room to host Snug night," I giggle.

He plops himself down on one of the sofas, resting both of his arms out on the back of it. He watches me looking at the books, "Come here," He says in a gentle whisper, I turn around and smile walking over and sit down beside him placing both legs over his lap, making my black pencil skirt run up my legs a bit and my back on the arm of the chair.

"I don't want those gits round because they would ruin the place," He chuckles and moves a hand to hold my legs. He moves in closer to me, moving his hand up to the side of my leg, leaning in to kiss me. Our lips connect and the magic flies around the room, we move together as I place my hands on his neck pulling him in. The arm that was resting on the sofa, scoops under my back and drags me down flat on my back, he rests it under my neck so he looked down to me. Still, with both legs over his lap, I open my leg slightly as his hand cups the inside of my thigh and move up closer to my heat.

We move our lips passionately together, I bite his bottom lip seductively and pull it gently. He moves down to my jaw than to my neck nipping and licking me, making me give small moans. 

"Say how much you want me," He whispers in my ear and nips my ear at the same time, I breathe heavily running my fingers through his hair as he rubbed me through my pants.

"Never going to beg...uhh"

He started rubbing my clitoris with his thumb and stroking me from my entrance up, I arch my back in pleasure nearly wanting him all. 

"So wet already, for me?"

I crash our lips together to shut him up and he quickly grabbed my hips and pulled them up indicating that I straddle me. So I did so, I sat up and straddle him grinding my hip at the same time and moving our lips together.

"Just say how much you want me Malfoy," I whisper in his ear mocking him, I travel down his neck, sucking at his pulse. I shifted my body off him and stand over him with my hands resting on the sofa by his head. I bend down on my knees and place my hands on his thighs, keeping eye contact.

I reached up to his belt and bite my lip seductively as I undid his buckle and run my fingers along the waistband of his boxers. 

"Can I please you Draco?" 

He smirks and lifts his hips up as I pull down his trousers and boxers more for his length to come up, "If you can take it,"

I tried not to show how impressed and shocked I was at the size of him, I hope I can take it too. Looking up and keeping eye contact, I start stroking him up and down, I watched as his eye flutter close and mouth open partly. Bringing my mouth to the tip of my dick, I licked his precome, hearing him let out a staggered breathe. His hand came down and picked up my hair to hold it into a ponytail.

"Fuck..."

The encouragement felt great, I felt in power having him right here, moaning _for me_. I took the opportunity to open my mouth more and bobbed my mouth up and down his dick, placing a hand on his thigh and one on the rest of his length that I couldn't get too. I looked up at him, looking down at me and licked up the side and swirl my tongue around his tip making him throw his head back in pleasure. I bobbed faster making him grab my hair tighter and let out swear words under his breath.

"Sienna...uhh..I-I

I went as far down as I could before my eyes started to water and felt his hips buck into me and his dick twitched up my mouth. I come back up a bit, he bucked his hips more and I sucked hard as he started to come in my mouth. Licking up to his tip again and swallow quickly, I look back up and him, his chest was rising up and down quickly with shuttering breathing. 

He looked down at me whilst I rub off some come on the corner of my mouth with my thumb and suck it. He leans down and smashing his lips into mine, I kissed him back, he pulled away to lean back and stand up. 

"Need a hand?" He smirked reaching out a hand, I grabbed his hand and he walked us over to his bathroom. My throat was killing me, it felt closed up, I didn't think I could talk-

"Oh my god-

I looked in the mirror and mascara was under my eyes and he had messed up my hair. I wipe under my eyes and don't even pay attention to Malfoy who was cleaning himself, facing away from me, I wash my hands and fix my hair, sighing.

"Do you want to stay over?" He turned around and placed a hand on my back but I just look down at the sink, "You don't have to, I-I can walk you back if you want,"

I smiled at him getting nervous and thought he was so cute when he was soft. Smirking up to look at him, I realised I had to go back and actually see Lee or she would be asking questions why I was out all night.

"I would love to, trust me, but I better be getting back," We walk out to his main area and he opens the door and I lean against the doorframe as he stood over me with his hands on my waist. 

He gives me a small cute kiss on the lips and just stares at me smiling.

"Why me?" 

His smile widens and he chuckles lean in hovering his lip over my ear and whispers into me, "You know what you want," And he kisses my left cheek.

"You can sit and listen," And move to my right cheek.

"You have a vain that pops up on your forehead when you get angry," And he places a hand on my jaw and kisses my forehead.

I felt my face warm up seeing him kiss me all over.

"And your sexiest person to wear red lingerie," He placed a long, seductive kiss on my lips.

I giggle at him as his cheeks went pink. 

"That was cute," I couldn't stop smiling, my face began to hurt from smirking.

"Oh shut up Bones," He tries to suppress his smile and I reach over up on my tip-toes to give a kiss on the cheek and turn around to head back to my dorm, swaying my hips slightly as I walk away.

~

Great! I'm definitely starting to like the boy. He makes me vulnerable, wanting to open my heart to him, wanting to risk everything and if I can make him feel special and cared for that will make me happy. Knowing that he has someone he can go to, he shouldn't go through this alone, I'm not making excuses for him but what he did was bad and I guess I'm letting the Pansy situation slide. I didn't ask further questions and he hasn't specifically told me why or how yet but maybe he will tell me.

I was sneaking back to my room, with a huge smile on my face, I opened the door and didn't see anyone, no Leena or Pansy. Weird. I shut the door and realized I heard the shower on, ignored it and walking over to sit on the window seat. 

"Oh! Yes, Uhhh...Theo yes...ther-there...UHH" 

My eye widen and I slap my hand over my mouth, I could hear the slapping of skin and Pansy's loud ass moan's from the bathroom.

"Fuck Pans... I'm gonna come, fuck!" Theo moaned.

I start to run out when the door opens when Lee, Devon and Nico were all talking and laughing before they saw me running towards them.

"NO!" I push Nico, who was at the front, back and he slams the door closed as I throw all four of us the floor of the corridor. I was panting and laughing as we were all folded over each other. 

We got up and walked down to the commons, "Sia what the fuck was that?" Nico laughs at me brushing off the dust.

"Yeah, you looked possessed," Devon giggled as she held Nico's hand. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, I shake it off and explain to them that I heard some unpleasant moans and smacking. 

~

We reached the commons and relax on the sofas, waiting for Pansy and Theo to come down, Nico stretched out his arm and opened his legs as Devon sat on his lap. Leena giggled at them and sat back cosying up to me. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and watched Nico talk into Devon's ear making her blush and giggle. 

Nico finally looks over to me when Devon talks over to Lee, he looked apologetic and gave me a weak smile holding onto Devon's waist.

I felt, weird. These past few days, Nico and I have distanced from each other, we don't have our late-night cuddles or joking chats. I missed him but he hasn't even been anywhere. Was I losing my best friend, I could feel it.

They all went into conversion for a bit whilst I just hold Leena very quietly. Leena started talking to me about their night when out of nowhere Devon leans in and plants a long kiss on Nico's lips. My jaw falls open and Leena follows my eyes as I was staring at them. 

"What? Still shocked, to be fair I was shocked at first but I think their cu-

"You knew? What!" I raise my voice a bit making Nico and Devon breaking away, Nico was apart to say something when I get there first, "I'm really happy for you two but Nico thanks for telling everyone but me!"

Devon shifted and moved down to sit beside him, she looked back at him in shock and whispered to him obviously not low enough because I heard her, "Nico I thought you already told Sienna?"

"No, he didn't," I said more hurt and softer. I didn't mean to make it awkward, "So, are you two dating?" 

They look at each other and both blush, "Umm yeah, Sia sorry for not telling you first, you know I love you loads and wouldn't want to keep anything from you,"

 _Ah shit, ohhhhh fuck fuck fuck_. A pool of guilt and betrayal fill me and my eyes widen realising I have no right to get mad at him, I did just suck off one of his guy best friends.

"I know, of course. I have no problem with you guys, just kinda a bad way to find out," I mutter and smile up at them.

Nico gives me a big smile and looked so happy. If she made him happy, then I am happy.

My smile fades quickly as the guilt of me keep Malfoy a secret from him TWICE fills me up.

_I'm sorry Nico._

***

**SOFT DRACO SOFT DRACO SOFT DRACO**

**I love writing so much now but I am literally in college to study my life dream :) vote, comment and share chicks <3**

**Who's your fav character so far?**

**discuss >>>>**

**love, Lilith**


	19. stayquiet

***very smutty this chapter, viewers discretion advised***

**Sienna Bones**

We were finally coming close to the Christmas break, the castle got decorated early and everyone was in cheerful moods. I could finally go home and see my auntie, Suz and I started to get closer and met In the library when we could. Draco and I well, we were getting very busy, in many places. He showed me the room of requirements, which now was my favourite place in the castle. We kept us a secret from the rest of the group which made him hornier, thinking that we had a risk of being caught.

I was walking towards the room of requirements to meet him before heading back to the commons to hang with the group. We had a group project to do for DADA and had arranged to meet later at night.

The stone wall with no entrance towered over me as I thought about wanting to see Draco and check up on him, then a door appeared and I look around quickly before going in. I could hear him muttering to the cabinet as I walked around the piles of old furniture and decorations from past events.

I finally saw him in his all-black suit facing the vanishing cabinet with his wand out, he hadn't heard me come in but I walk in and quietly sat on an old Bureau desk.

"Fucks sake..." He dipped his head and sighed to himself.

I gently clear my throat making him jump round in surprise and smile at me, he struts towards me and stood in-between my legs.

"When'd you get here?" He said leaning down and gave me a welcome kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he relaxed his hands on my thighs.

"Just now," I giggle running my hands through his hair, and I pull him closer with my leg around his upper leg. He didn't smile, he just looked down with a sad emotional look on his face.

"What's happened?"

He sighs looking down not making eye contact.

"My father wants me to go back for Christmas, I've got Theo and the Zabini's coming round the last week, but I don't want to go home. Come, stay with me over Christmas, please," I wish I could go and stay with him but there was no way my Aunt would let me stay over at the Malfoy's manor.

I cupped his face and made him look at me, "Draco you know I would love to stay but I can't, Susan and I have to go home and see our Aunt. We don't even see our parents anymore and Susan and need each other. You have to understand it's hard for us-

"No Sienna! I don't have to understand," He stepped back and I jumped off the Bureau in shock and confusion, "Stay with me please, 2 weeks is too long," Pacing back and forth in the area his voice started to shake.

I walk forward and grab his hand to stop him from panicking. He turns around to face me with a worried look, "Draco don't worry, it's only two weeks, I'm going to miss you too," I hold his face and just caress his cheeks.

"I-I don't want to be home, I just- want to be here...with you," He holds me back resting his hands on my waist.

All I could think about staying here with him forever, just us two taking care of each other whilst the world around us crumbles but we just stay intact.

"I know, I want to be here with you too," Streching up on my toes, I give him a gentle kiss on the lips, he kisses back and wraps his arms around me and lifts me up. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, holding him by his shouders.

I look down to him and giggle as he brings his hands to my ass and walks forward placing me on a large L-shaped sofa, he leans over me and we move to a more passionate kiss as I link my ankles behind his back.

I jolt up quickly and push his chest back, "Draco, shit, we have to be in the commons to meet everyone!" He rolls his eyes and chuckles as he moves his hand under my thigh and kisses me back. I arch my back slowly as his hand came higher and he leans in more to the kiss. I giggle and try to talk through the kisses.

"We-hav-to-go," He moves down to my neck and I tilt my head back in pleasure and giving him more room, I accidently let out small lustful moan as his hand made his way down to my pants. He pulls away and smirks up at me, with my eyes closed.

He goes to sit up when I pull him back down by his shirt, crashing my lips with his as he moved his hand under my skirt again and rubbed me through my pants. He smirks into the kiss and I trail to his jaw.

"Let's forget the project," I moan kissing down his neck and he pulls his jacket back, throwing it on the other end of the sofa.

He grabs under my thighs and pushes them up further giving him more room to press his bulgde against my heat. I let out a staggered breathe when he pulls away and pulls me up by the waist.

"Come on, let's head back, we can finish this after, in my room," He whispers and kissed near my ear. We stood back up and I fixed my skirt as he puts on his jacket. He puts his hand out, I take it and he pulls me up and we walk out the room down towards the commons.

He hesitates before we get into the common room door, he takes his hand out of mine and I just stare at the ground and step back. Of course, there is it, the not wanting to be seen with me. I should have guessed after all this time of fooling around and opening up to each other he wouldn't want to be seen with me.

"You okay?" He said confused why i stepped back.

"Yeah, I guess after all- Doesn't matter," I give him a weak smile and go first into the common room. He follows a little bit after me as we saw Devon, Theo, Blaise and Pansy sitting down on the leather sofas. They all look up at us in surprise as we walked in together, I paused before we get to the sofas but Draco walks around me and sits in his armchair with no problem.

I quietly scoff and go to sit my Blaise on the edge of the sofa, "Fuck, I forgot the notes and all the books in our room Theo, help me get them," Theo rolls his eyes and they both get up, walking to their room.

Pansy's eyes were staring at me, I could see her out the corner of my eye staring at Draco and me, "So, are you two like... _a thing_ ," She says with a fake ass smile. I snap my head towards her and give her a fake smile back.

"Sienna, come here," Draco calls over and tilts his head waiting for me to come over. I raise my eyebrow and smirk at him as I walk over and he grabs my wrist and pulls me onto his lap and into a passionate kiss, in front of Pansy and Devon.

I run my fingers through his hair and he moves his hand down to my hip, I heard Pansy give a loud scoff. Draco pulls away and looks over to her, "Yeah we are,"

Devon chuckles and throws her hand over her mouth, supressing a smile or a laugh, I really couldn't tell, "Didn't see that coming," She smiles over to us.

I look at Draco and furrow my brows, "What does this mean for us?" I say quietly so only he could hear, he smirks up and goes to whisper in my ear.

"I guess your mine," He tuckles my hair behind my ear and stares straight into my eyes, "And I'm yours,"

My cheeks started to warm up and I smile crashing my lips into his, I felt him smiling into the kiss and I pull away reasling that I need to go speak to Nicodemus and Leena, now.

"I'm sorry but I gotta go talk to Nic and Leena," I smile back to Devon and don't even look at Pansy, giving Draco a kiss on the cheek I get up from the chair, "Bye, I'll be back down soon,"

Walking away, I heard Pansy talking very loudly at him and he defensively talked back, which made me smile. I run up towards my room and whipser the password, "Tandem Uno,"

Leena and Nicodemus were sat on her bed talking and smoking, they smile up at me but once again the wave of guilt filled me and a hole formed in stomach, "Hey guys," I shyly walk over and join them on the bed.

Nicodemus offers me the weed and I shake my head not making eye contact, "You okay Sia?" Leena says and rubs my back.

_Do it, get it over and done with. Just rip off the plaster._

"I need to tell you guys something before you get mad and before you hear it from anyone else, and your opinions are the only opinions out of everyone's that I care about, okay?" They both look at each other in worry and back at me.

"Sia you know you can tell us anything, what's happened?" Nicodemus sets the joint down on the ashtry and their attention was fully on me.

I start to pick at my thumbs in anxiety of what their going to say, their going to kill me, I just know it.

"Sienna your starting to scare me, just tell us!" Leena says and sits up.

"Okay! When I...punched Pansy...well it was because of Draco..."

"Yes, we know..."Nico voice became stern and waited for me to get to the bad part.

"It wasn't just because I trusted him, it was because I liked him," I just stared at my hands and didn't want to look in their eyes, "And now...well, now were together, I think,"

They were both frozen not saying anything, not moving, just staring at me. I go look up quickly to Nico and his eyebrows were furrowed and his lip was twitching, "Guys, please say something, I care what you thin-

"You want to know what we think? Well, I think your going to get really fucking hurt Sienna!" Nico jumped of the bed and paced back and forth.

I look at Leena to see if she thought the same but she was shaking head and looked away from me, "Fucks sake, you said you and him were over, how long have you two been 'together'"She mutters still in an anger tone.

"Not long, I swear-

"She asked how long sienna!" Nico raised his voice and stopped in his tracks, both of them were looking at me waiting for me to answer.

I look up at them feeling my eyes water, "Since you and Dev became official,"

"Are you fucking kidding, you waited this long-

"Sienna, what the hell are you thinking-

I jump off the bed and shout louder than them, "STOP! just stop, please," They both shut up and look at me in confusion and anger, "I haven't told you guys because of THIS reaction, he makes me fucking happier, and I need that! Finally, without needing fake normality of being fucking depressed because of my bastard parents I don't have to think, or act like it affects me, HE makes that happen,"

They don't say anything, just look at me in shock.

"Do you love him?" Leena mumbles and I could see her eyes tearing up. I was definitely taken back, I love being around him, I love the way he makes me feel. Draco wasn't just a guy that I was fooling around with he was so much more, we knew so much about each other but at the time we knew nothing. I wanted more, more of him, all of him.

"Sienna! Do you love him," Leena repeated, got off the bed and stood in front of me. I look from eye-to-eye and saw a tear run down her cheek. I furrow my eyebrows and looked at her sadly.

"I- I don't know- may-maybe,"

She bites her lips, held back her tears and nods sitting back down on the edge of her bed. I look at Nico who was shocked.

"Right, well, thanks for telling us, I guess," She huffs and remains not looking at me.

_You ripped off the plaster, now just let it scab over. It will heal._

I go to sit next to her and hold her hand, wiping away the tear on her cheeks with my hand she looks up at me, "Why you crying Leena?" I cup her face and say with worry. She leans her head into my hand and brings her hand up to hold my wrist.

"It's just- I guess I feel like your going to get hurt,"

"I won't, Lee don't worry, I won't," I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug. I just hold her and look over to Nico who was just staring, I couldn't him read at all.

We break away and I reach over to grab Nico's hand, he sits down and holds it. They understood, they had to, I needed them to.

~

I told Nico and Leena about Draco kissing me in front of Pansy and Devon but came straight upstairs to tell them before they found out. They were pissed off at first but appreciated that I told them myself. I went back down to the commons with them and they said they would just hang with the group for a while. Great, now I get to experience Theo and Blaise's reaction.

"Yeah but now Snapes teaching us, we don't have to put as much effort in, it'll be easier then freaking Umbitch," Theo beams over as they were all organising the project.

The three of us walk over, I was holding Nico's hand as we walked into the commons. He let go and walked over to Devon, the sofa's were full. Blaise, Devon and Nico on one and Theo, Pansy and leena on the other.

But before I sat anywhere Draco grabbed my waist and brought me down to sit on his lap, on our chair, I smile quickly and looked up to see Blaise and Theo's mouth open wide.

"Blondie and brunette 2.0," Theo chuckled and look over to Devon and Nico who laughed back. I guess everyone fine with us, well apart form Pansy but I couldn't give shit about her opinion.

I smiled down to Draco who was looking at me lustfully, god I want to drag him up to his room now and finish what we started.

Everyone went into conversation about the project and Christmas break coming up when I felt Draco leans in whisper into my ear, "Just imagine all the moaning and shaking you would be doing right now if we were alone," My face started to warm up as I sat up a bit more, making him smirk and move his hand down to my hip.

After a while, the lights in the common room started to dim and we all started to become tired. Once, we all started to finish our work we moved up to our room and relaxed on Lee's bed and the window seat. Draco and I sat on Lee'd bed with a thick blanket over us, I sat with one leg in between his and the other resting on him, he had his arm holding me around me waist and resting on my lower hip.

We were all laughing and absorbed in conversation, "No way! Trelawney would be way freakier then McGonagall," Blaise bursts out with force.

"What! McGonagall would like some freaky tying up, cat play shit, I just know it," Theo defensively fight back.

"Theo, _you_ like that freaky tying up shit," Lee says back making everyone laugh and Theo winks over at Pansy.

"I can confirm that," Pansy sticks her finger up in the air and we all giggle, even I giggled a bit.

Whilst everyone was continuing to talk, I felt Draco move his hand under my school skirt and grip at my thigh, he brought his mouth to my ear again, "Bet you like to be tied up," I move my leg out of his and lean back on him, giving his hand more space as he played with the hem of my underwear, "You always want _your_ way but I bet you like to be controlled in bed,"

I inhale sharply as I bend my knees up and he pushes my underwear to the side and rubs my clit, _fuck he's going to do this right here, under a fucking blanket, with all our friends in the room._

"Don't make a sound Sienna," He whispers into my ear and watches me tense up, I grab the inside of his thigh under the blanket as he rubs around the entrance, "We don't everyone knowing,"

Leaning my head on his shoulder I try to keep my eyes open as he pushes his fingers inside me and rubs my clit with his thumb. Without knowing a take deep breathe, grabbing his thigh more and realise no one is suspecting anything. _God, he felt so good I just wanted to fucking moan._

"Good girl, stay quiet," He whispers and gently kisses behind my ear, moving in and out of me faster, I sit up more and straighten my leg, the furthest from the group. Only I could see his hand moving up and own.

I look up to him as he starts to quickly rubs my clit fast, I flutter my eye closed and whisper his ear, "Dra- Draco...I'm going- huh... fuck," I was breathing heavily as he kept rubbing my sweet spot.

"Shhhh," And he pumps back into me and he knew that I was so close.

"So this weekend we have the Christmas party before we leave? Whatcha think Sia?" Nico looks over at me and I try to calm my breathing, whilst Draco was still going in and out of me.

I gulp and clear my throat subtly, "No, yeah," my voice cracked a bit and I heard Draco chuckle beside me, "Sounds good!"

He pushed himself so far in my toes curled and I felt myself realising slightly onto his hand. My chest was rising up and down quickly as I bit my lip and massage Draco's bulge through his trousers. He held onto me as I try to hold onto my orgasm and trying to be quiet, "Fuck me..." He whipsers in shock.

Taking his fingers out of me he sat up a bit and I fixed my skirt, "Umm, can I use your bathroom?" He says as I nod and watch him go over the bed, avoiding going through group. _Fuck, he has a hard-on,_ I chuckle and Lee smirks at me and shakes her head.

"I'm just going to check he's okay," I mutter and get up going to the bathroom, I heard the rest of the group laugh at us. I push the door open a bit and stick my head so he knew it was me, I walk in and he quickly shuts the door and picks me up placing me on the sink's edge.

We crash our lips together and more into a kiss that was well needed, he presses his bulge up against me making me become even wetter. "You were so good for me, let's see if can handle being even quieter," He reaches down and pulling my underwear done and feeling how wet I've become, "Can I Sienna?"

"God yes," I pull him in and crashed our lips together and start to unbluckle his belt and unzip his trousers. He lifts my wrists up and puts them around his neck as he pulls his boxers down and strokes himself putting his tip to my entrance.

He grabs his wand from his pocket and waves it at my stomach, "Ceptivo," I felt a warm feeling in my lower stomach and slowly pushes himself in, I arch my back, trying to get used to his size.

I let out a quiet moan he pulls out again and goes slightly deeper, there was no way he was fully in but I was still feeling the pain of me being stretched out, but the pleasure overtook it by miles, he was going slowly trying not to hurt me, "Draco...fast...faster," I moan quietly into his ear as he goes faster, not going fully in.

"Stay quiet Sienna," He moaned going even faster and deeper, making me arch my back and dig my nails into my shoulders. He was holding my hips, wrapping my legs around his waist and used them to push further in. Knocking my head into his shoulder, I pressed my lip together trying not be loud.

He pulled nearly fully out and grabbed his wand and waved it quietly and placed it back down on the counter, "Muffliato," He pushed himself so far in I let out a loud painful moan and arch back, he held tightly onto my hips and moved in and out quickly, pushing himself roughly in.

"OH...Yes...UHH, YES!" I threw my head back and he grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling it and plummeting hard into me. I felt my walls tightening around him and my hips buck up with his, with his other hand began to rub my clit fast.

He groaned as I felt his dick start to twitch in me, he watched me flutter my eyes and make an 'o' shape with my mouth as I started to come again around him, "Uhh, Draco...fuck...I-I'm-I'm gonna Cahhhh," I shouted loudly as he trusted himself in, hitting my g-spot. We finish at the same time, making my legs shake and fall to his side as he slows his pace and his head falls onto my shoulder and neck.

"Sienna, your so fucking sexy when scream like that," He pulls out and kissed my neck, I felt our mixed come leak out of me. I was breathing so heavily and using him to support me.

He helps me down and I lean against the edge of the sink as he got a small towel and held my hips as he cleaned me up and threw to towel in the laundry bin, "Draco stay over tonight," I give him a kiss and run my hands over his chest and neck.

He looked away, shook his head and stepped back, "Maybe another time, come on let's get back they might get suspicious," His voice was quiet and I felt hurt, almost upset he didn't want to stay.

"Fine and you go ahead," I slightly bite back, _great, he made my whole mood change_. He bends down and kisses me on the cheek before walking out of the bathroom.

The door shuts and a sharp pain struck my thighs and hips as I walked over to the toilet, _you know, don't feel like getting any diseases today._

I hesitate before leaving the bathroom, making sure I'm able to walk and don't look like I've just been fucked in the bathroom. Opening the door, I walk towards Lee's bed when saw that Draco wasn't there, everyone in the group looked over to me and I looked at the main door that was closed.

"Did, Draco leave?" I stare at the door for a moment before walking back over to Lee's bed.

"Yeah, he didn't even say anything, the moody fucker just walked out," Theo explains, whilst Nico and Leena were smirking and trying not to laugh at me.

I roll my eyes and scoff, lean back on the headboard and pulled her duvets over me. I saw them all staring at me waiting for me to say something, "What? We just talked, _I_ don't know why he walked out!"

They all giggle and go back into conversation, Lee moves away from the window seat and sat with me in the bed wrapping her arm around me and I rested my head on her chest.

"Close your eyes Sia, get some rest," Leena whispered, stroking my hair, i felt my eyes get heavier and I fell asleep, like old times, in Leena's arms.

***

**YAY! Now their together the real drama began, hehehe**

**What do you think about this chapter, kinda filled only because the next is gonna be Christmas and some surprises.**

**discuss >>>**

**love, Lilith**


	20. christmasbreak

**Sienna Bones**

_Draco,_

_I don't know if you got my past two letters that I sent but I hope everything's okay._

_Auntie has got Suz and me doing chores nearly every day, I think I can polish a vase with my eyes closed now. Anyways, I've had the best Christmas ever! Auntie got me a camera that prints pictures, I took some silly ones of us on Christmas morning. Susan and I have been spending so much time together, I offered her some muggle weed because I didn't think she could handle the Dragon flame, but turns out loads of Hufflepuff do it! Must be an advantage having your head of house run the greenhouses._

_How was your Christmas? Don't worry you've only got tomorrow and then the Zabini's and Theo are coming. Stay strong Draco. We've got the Wood's, family friends, coming over for dinner. I haven't seen them in ages, you know their son, Oliver, he was the Gryffindor quidditch captain, he left like 3 years back._

_I miss you so much, I think about you every day. Your voice, your eyes, your touch. I've used the camera a few times, for you, if you lose it or let anyone see I'm going to hex you. Have some fun with it, I had fun taking it. x_

_Write me back,_

_Love Sienna. x_

"SIENNA! THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE. THE WOODS HAVE JUST ARRIVED!" Susan squeals from down the stairs, I quickly hide the very scandalous polaroid under the letter and let out a sigh of relief, thankful she didn't come into my room.

"SUZ IM COMING, CALM DOWN!" I shouted back and get up from my bureau desk. My room was very well thought out, I had my bed in the middle of the room, opposite the window and posters, plants and more witchcraft objects were scattered around my room. My bed didn't have a headboard, it just had sage green and white thick duvets, blankets and pillows neatly laid out across it.

I was so happy when I was home, though it was my aunt's house, we had been living there for 3 years now. It was the closest to a home base that Susan and I had ever felt.

After hiding the polaroid, I ran out of my room and down the stairs to see the Wood family standing by our fireplace with a small suitcase in each of their hands.

"OLIVER!" I ran up and threw my arms around his neck pulling him into a friendly hug, he lifted my up and spun me around.

"Flip me, lass, you got smaller?" He laughs and puts me down, I playfully hit his shoulder walking over to Mr and Mrs Wood, I always loved the strong Scottish accent. They were a very friendly family and Susan and I grew up with Oliver when we lived with our parents but our aunt and his mum are best friends, so them two spend a lot of time together.

"Sienna, look at you! You're gorgeous! I was just saying to Susan that it always amazed me how you two are the most beautiful twins I've ever seen," Mrs Oliver says placing each of her hands on our cheeks, "One with fiery red hair and one with dark brunette hair. But you still have the same eyes as her mother,"

We both smile up at her and blush at the compliment, Auntie lead us to the kitchen, that was filled with plants and opened windows with flowers on the window ledge, Susan, Oliver and I took a seat on the stools around the kitchen island and went into a conversation with the Woods.

"So, Oli, you still training for Puddlemere United? And how are you and Rose?" I beam over to Oliver.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Yeah, I think I'm going to play for them next year hopefully," Then he starts to play with his thumbs and looks down, "Rose and I split up about 3/4 months ago a nasty breakup,"

"Oh, Oli that's shit, how are you feeling about it?" Susan grabs his hand and listens intently.

"Not good to be honest. Found out she slept with a lad she worked in the Ministry with," He looks up and gives a weak smile. _Didn't think she was right for him anyway, she didn't get his weird humour._

"What about you lasses? Suz you got a lad or lass?" He smirks and nudges Susan, she blushes and starts talking about her and the Dustin boy, oh wait no, Justin, that's it.

~

After an evening of lots of talking and stuffing our faces, we all caught up and laughed about childhood memories, how our parents made Oliver, Susan and I have baths together when we were younger, "Oliver dear, I doubt you even remember but you tooted and oh my- the giggles that came from the girls," Mrs Wood tried to explain, whilst holding her stomach, we were all laughing so hard going through all the memories we had together.

I said to Susan and Oliver that we should go upstairs and chill in the spare room. We all headed upstairs before Susan said she needed to talk to Auntie, so Oliver and I head upstairs. He followed me up and we turn left heading past my room to the spare room, which he was staying in.

"Can't believe it's been this long Oli we should- Oliver?"

I turned around and saw the tall, brunette boy, well, young adult, walk into my room. I rolled my eyes and walk back following him, he was looking around my room and walked across to my window looking at the plants hanging from my ceiling.

"Haven't seen your room since you were 13, in your old house," I smile up at him and think about my attic room in my old house, the best room, walking up to him and I lean on the wall looking out the window when he walks over to my desk, "Definitely downgraded,"

I roll my eyes at him and admired the view when he chuckled I bit and turn quickly around to me looking beet red with his hand over his mouth.

Confused at first why he was looking at me like that, my eyes widen and I run over to my desk, which he was now facing away from, and see the polaroid of me neck down, fully naked, arching my back in pleasure with my hand on my heat and sitting on my legs. I grab it and push it in a drawer and close my eyes, "Oh my fuck," I whisper in shock, FUCK.

"Godric Sienna, who the fuck is that for?" He chuckles and shoves his hand in his pockets.

My cheeks start warming up, I've never been this embarrassed in my life. My brother-like figure just saw a very seductive naked picture of me, "Oh um, my boy- a guy I'm seeing," I shyly say, still facing my desk not being able to look at him, "Draco Malfoy,"

He scoffs loudly and walks back over to stand right beside me, "Your sending a naked picture of yourself to that greasy-haired, Malfoy prat?" He raised his voice slightly and looked at me confused.

I bit my lip still, not looking, "Don't call him that and keep your voice down," I turned around and we walked out my room and into the spare room, "Oliver can we just drop it, you definitely weren't supposed to see that and I don't really feel like telling to the whole street," I finally look at him begging for him to just shut up.

He suppresses a smirk and shakes his head pushing my shoulder slightly, "Gross, feels like I've seen my sister naked," He pretends to shiver and I fall face-first into his pillow and groan in actual pain.

"I'm going to obliviate you Oliver Wood if you don't shut up,"

~

**Draco Malfoy**

My mother was sat at the long black table, my father sat in between us, she had her hands under the table probably picking at her thumbs. She does that when she's anxious. I hated this meeting my father kept staring at me with a question was directed at me or when I had to say something.  
I could feel my legs getting weak, blood rushing to my head, and my breath becoming short.

The horrid meeting we finally over and I was rushing out to lock myself in my room when my mother walked after me and called after me, "Draco! Wait! How are you doing? You seem more off, is there something wrong- Apart from the...yeah"

I narrow my eyes just thinking about the lies and secrets this family held. Their controlling mind games forcing me as a child to think that bloodpurity mattered, I mean it does but. NO it doesn't. STOP. God i hate my self.

"Mum, your sister...Andromeda, I don't care or anything but she had a daughter right?" She gulped and gave me a weak smile nodding her head, "Only...one?"

She stared as if she was going to attack me, eyes narrowed, jaw tensed, lips pressed into a thin line, "Yes," She snarled and have me a fake smile then walked quickly away.

I shake my head in anger, "Subtle Mum," I mumble to myself and roll my eyes heading for the stairs.

_Of course this family keeps shit like that, they keep Devon a secret and make sure she doesn't get involved with tasks and the dark lord but when it comes to me, the pressure me into doing a task that I even want to do in the first place._

~

"So happy we could get out the house, mum's got a new boyfriend and he won't stop begging it off her," Blaise groans and we all chuckle passing around joint in my room. Lee rolls her eyes and didn't say anything.

"He wasn't too bad mate," Theo laughed back and took a big swig of the bottle of firewiskey, "God, feels good to actually be able to smoke and drink. Your mum is way too strict,"

Leena laughs reaching over to grab the bottle from Theo. We were sat on my bed all wrapped up in jumpers and blankets because I had opened the window so the fuckers didn't stink out my room. They all arrived today and we had a big dinner with their mother in the dining room and then we all came straight up. We've been up here for about three hours, it started to become dark, we were all catching up and planning the late new years party we're going to have when we get back to school.

"True, at least you and me sneak up to the roof and get pissed," Leena laughs and Blaise shoots Theo and her a confused, pretending to be hurt look.

But all I could think about, whilst I was with my best mates, was my Sienna.

We continue in the conversation for a while when through the open window, a barn owl with brown and white fur flapped it's wings, with a letter attached to it's ankles. They all look at me and I shrug getting off the bed walking towards the owl.

"Piss off now," I wave my hand away as the owl flies off.

I open the letter and saw her handwriting again she had been sending me letters but I was so busy with stupid meetings and my father. I needed to stay away from her, she can't get hurt or involved in this, i will never forgive myself if she got dragged in. I read the through the letter feeling my stomach hurl as I read that that prat Wood will be at her house but then I saw something better, I re-read the last few lines again.

_'I've used the camera a few times, for you' 'Have some fun with it, I had fun taking it'_

Raising an eyebrow in interest, I look in the envelope as I walk over to sit at my desk across the room, away from the group. I pick up the polaroid picture that was in the envelope and my eyes widen and I lean on the desk rubbing my finger across my lips. _Fuck, she is so fucking sexy, look at her thinking about me as she fingers herself, she doesn't even know how much I want to pin her down and watch her squirm and shake as I fuck her hard-_

"Dragon boy you gonna join us or you gonna fix the woody," I hear them all chuckle and I look down to see I've got a fucking hard-on.

Jumping up quickly I flatten myself and head for my bathroom, "Fuck off Leena," I slam the door shut, lean my head back on door and just stare at my girl feeling her self up for me, _fuck_.

~

"Now, please stay focused on what you need to be doing this year Draco," I look down to stare at the platform ground as my mother places a hand gently on my face, "Darling please, for me, I know its hard. Have a good a term sweetheart," She leans in and places a peck on forehead.

I rolled my eyes and kiss her on cheek back, "Goodbye mother," She smiles sweetly and straightens my tie. I look over to my father as he nods, grabs my mother's hand and walks away.

 _Yeah, bye father_.

I met back up with the group as we head onto the Hogwarts express, Leena walked in front of me and before she stepped onto the train she stumbled back off, pushing me out the way and ran across the platform to throw her arms around a gorgeous brunette in a black pencil skirt and a burgundy cropped jumper and _oh god_ high knee socks.

I walk over as Leena and her break away, she links eyes with me and her cheeks went red. She then gave me a small weak smile but then looked away and grabbed her bag and Leena's hand and walked towards the train.

We had 10 minutes before the train left to go back to Hogwarts when I follow the girls onto the train and through towards the Slytherin carriages, I gently grabbed her wrist and made her stop to turn around, "Hey, umm, how are you?" Her cheek blush again and she looked embarrassed.

"I'm good, thanks," She looked away but I brought my hand up to her jaw to make her look at me. I lean in and hover my lips over her ear brushing my lips gently against her, she inhaled ever so slightly.

"I missed you, all of you," I moved my hand to her hand and turn around leading her back to opposite way, I stop at the toilets when she steps back and looks shocked.

She walked around me, making me let go, and turn around watching her pace back and forth. Her eyebrows furrowed and was shaking her head, "Sienna what's wrong?" I say worried and stepping forward.

"I don't get it, for two weeks I haven't seen you or heard you're voice or- or. But I write to you, I write to you like at least three times-

"Four actu-

"-but no, you don't bother to write to me, I-," She walked forward stared at the ground and whispered, "I even sent you a private picture,"

I chuckle, which made her snap her head up to me in shock and confusion, "You sent me four and I wanted to write back but my father, had meetings and...was monitoring the outpost,"

She gulped, widen her eyes and her mouth fell open, "Oh my god," she looked away and whispered to herself.

I walk forward and hold her jaw both sides, I smirk down at her panicked face, "Sienna, no one saw it, no one but me will _ever_ see it," 

I bite my lip and planted a long-overdue kiss on her lips, dragging her bottom lip away in between my teeth. She lets out an uneasy breath and smirked up at me gliding her hands up to my neck. She looked up at me seductively then walked back towards the toilets, pulling me in for a long tongue-tied kiss.

_This girl is so addictive, stay away from her, stay away, stay away._  
_Never leave me Sienna Bones._

Someone cleared their throat and we pauce to both look at Nicodemus and Devon hand-in-hand getting onto the train. Her arm were still snaked up around my neck and I hand one hand on her wrist and one on her ass.

"Oh, hey guys," Sienna blushed as we broke away and she jogs over to give Nico and Devon a hug. We all walk down the train to find the rest, Sienna purposely walked in front of me holding my hand low as she swayed her hips. I tired to keep myself calm as possible when we find the rest of the group and pauce before entering the carriage.

I walk forward more and grab her ass making her giggle and back up into me. We stood outside the carriage as Nico and Devon stood in the doorframe hugging everyone hello. Removing my hand I saw her look over her shoulder slightly before I slapped her ass quietly and grabbing it hard. She straighten her back and I chuckle, I watched her walk into the carriage trying to fix her skirt to see if it moved up.

We all embrace each other with hugs and kisses then settled on the train for the long journey back, "So Draco how was your Christmas?" Devon smiled over to me with her legs on Nico's lap.

Sienna was in conversation with Leena catching each other up, I was sat very close to her but didn't have my hand on her or arm over your shoulder, "Uh, yeah. Fine thanks. Oh you?"

She smiles widely and looked at Nico, "It was the best christmas ever, I got to introduce Nico to my parents. They love him," She peaked his cheek and he threw his arm around her.

I widen my eyes pretending to care. Sienna looked slightly to me and back to Devon then grabbed my wrist and rested it over her shoulder, intertwining our hands. Then with her other hand placed it on the inside of my thigh.

"You okay there love?" I smirk leaning in and whisper in her ear, she scoffed and rolled her eyes but subtly moved her hand up and down my thigh whilst continuing conversation.

We finally reached the pathetic use of a school, getting off the carriage and heading back towards the school.

"My belly is smiling right now,"Blaise leant back in the sofas and put both hand behind his head, "I never eat as much as i do when i'm back,"

"Where the hell did you go when we got to the station, I didn't see you the whole fucking ride?" Leena sat back on the sofa and we all looked over at Blaise, who was now sitting up blushing and straightening his robes.

"I, uh. Just uh-

"My lords and lady's," Pansy strutted into the commons and walked over to our normal seats, Theo jumped up and she jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and they dove into a deep kiss.

Sienna looks at me a chuckles, she was sat in my armchair with me. She squeezed in and sat beside me crossing her legs and I had my hand around her waist pulling her close.

_I want to keep you so close, but I don't want to hurt you. Please understand Sienna._  
_P.s. I never told you, but I was falling in love._

***  
**Omg guys thank you so much for reading, like WOW. Seeing grey is actually starting to get to views and it would mean so much if you recommended it and shared it <33**

**What do you want to see more of, people, scenarios and what are your recommended kinks for Sienna and Draco??**

**Writing the next chapter as your reading lol.**

**discuss >>>>**

**Love you beans, Lilith**


	21. youjealous?

***Uhhh, spicy chilli, viewer discretion advised***

**Devon Du Pont**.

"Dev?" Nico said as if he was wondering something curiously. We were sat on his bed, opposite sides, reading books in peaceful, comfortable silence. I was reading a book my dad gave me for Christmas.

"Yeah?" I respond without looking up.

He puts his book down and crosses his legs, scooting closer to me. I peak over my book and saw him staring at my ring with a green heart-shaped crystal in it.

"Where'd you get the ring? It's really pretty," I look at my upright Claddagh ring on my right hand and place the book down to sit crossed leg opposite him.

I smile at his interest and admire the ring, "It's a traditional Irish ring, my father got it for me, it symbolises friendship, love and loyalty," He lefts my right hand up and takes the ring off to look at it, "Oi!" I giggle.

"You had it upside down when I first noticed it, thought you wore it the wrong way," He chuckled and looked up at me.

"Well, there are specific ways to wear it. If it's on your right hand and upside down, it means you're single. If it's on your right hand and upright, it means you're in a relationship," I blush up at him and he suppressed a big smile, "If it's on your left hand and upside down, means you're engaged. And if upright on left hand...Means you're married,"

He hums in interest and grabs my left hand, "Just wanna see how it looks," He places the ring on my ring-finger and lifts my hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

I felt my lips part slightly in shock, what did he mean he wants to see how he looks? My cheeks became very warm and I just look into his eyes and memorise his beautiful face. Fuck, definitely falling hard for him.

"I think it looks good, don't you?" He looks up at me but I was already staring at him. He smiles and grabs my other hand, now hand in hand he rubs his thumbs across my palms.

My breath shuttered and I snap out of it quickly, "Yeah, yeah I guess it does," Realising I hadn't even looked away from him.

He hides his smile again making his lip twitch in amusement, "I adore you, Devon Du Pont," raise my eyebrows subtly as a felt him holding the ring on my fingers, "You know that right?"

I nod, still speechless, not knowing what to say. _Is he going to fucking propose? At least he can use his own ring._

"Dev, I- um. I want you to know that I would do anything for you, seriously, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me," My mind was racing and I could feel my heartbeat increase. He searches my eyes waiting for me to react, but I was frozen, I couldn't think straight, "And I- I need to say that I lo-

I slap my hand over his mouth and my face widens, _Oh my fuck, GET YOUR HAND OFF HIS MOUTH DEVON SHIT. Okay, relax he isn't freaked out yet, wait no, he is now._

He furrows his eyebrows and looks at my hand and back to me. _oh fuck_.

"Nico I know, I know you do. You don't need to say it," I say calmly in a reassuring voice. I remove my hand and he looked speechless too until he intertwined our hands and bit back a laugh, "Why you laughing?"

"Wondering about the future, our future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Devon," He looks down at our hands and brings my left hand up again to kiss over the ring on my finger, "Would you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

My eyes start to water as I let go of his other hand and bring it up to his jaw, I saw in shock and I felt warm. Wholesome even, my stomach felt like a hole and sense of nervousness waved over me, "I- I've never met anyone like you, Nicodemus Adler, no one as caring, generous, respectful. If I spent the rest of my life with you, god, I would have lived the best life I ever could. Having you just now is amazing, you listen to me, hear me out and we open up. We can sit in beautiful silence reading books and admiring each other. So you ask if I want to spend the rest of my life with you? I couldn't think of anything better," A single tear fell down my cheek and his eyes started to water. I Pulled him and gave him a gentle caring kiss.

"Tell me, Nico, what's our future like?" I whisper, resting my forehead on his and we chuckle as we both start tearing up more.

"Paris, we're gonna live in a studio apartment that has a huge window over the bed. Hanging plants with your own Herbology area, just for you. And we're gonna have a grey cat that makes you sneeze and your cute eyes go puffy," I giggle and wipe away the tears down my cheeks. He kisses under both of eyes, continuing to talk, "We going to be madly in love Devon. You'll sit in my arms whilst we read together, I'll speak french to you and we'll have your parents, Tonks and Lupin round for holidays and go to crazy places for the summer. I see it, can you?"

I open my eyes and saw a tear running down his cheek. Cupping his face to wipe it away with my thumb, I think of our amazing future, "Yes, I can see it. You and me. You and me Nico"

"Épouse-moi un jour, nous vivrons nos vies ensemble. Toi et moi Devon. [Marry me one day, we will live our lives together. You and me Devon]" I hitch my breathe and look up at him in complete shock.

He was smiling at me with his beautiful lips again and his luring eyes were searching me, "Je veux vivre le reste de ma vie avec toi. [I want to live the rest of my life with you]"

~

**Sienna Bones**

We've been back nearly a week now, lessons restarted and the holiday buzz was starting to die down. The first week back is always the worst, well apart from when you have Draco Malfoy to sneak around with. We definitely missed each other, I've never had so much sex, in my life, not just his own room but crazy places, room of requirements, potions classroom at night and almost did it in the common room before a fucking fourth year came down.

He made sure that I felt the pleasure, I made sure that he felt the pleasure too. He had to hear me say it, well scream it.

The year above us organised the late new year's party, which was a huge fucking party with us counting down to midnight, it was one of the biggest that Slytherin ever had, nearly every year was there. The multicoloured lights filled the room and music was blasting all around.

Theo, Nico and I were dancing together, we were in the middle of the crowd with our arms around each other. Theo and I were laughing at Nico, who was whipping his hair everywhere and jumping up and down making us jump with him. _God this boy is fucking crazy._

"SIAAAA!"Devon shouted over the loud music, she ran over and threw her arms around me from the back, she must have been properly pissed because she almost fell on me before I turned around and caught her, "MY LOVE, YOU OKAYYYY?"

I chuckle, give Nico and Theo a nod before walking her over the spare leather sofa, I was pretty drunk myself but nowhere near as drunk as her, "Hey Dev! I'm good, you sure you're okay?" I raise my voice over the music.

"I'm on top of the FUCKING WORLD!" The biggest smile spread across her face as she jumped up onto the coffee table and wooed loudly into the crowd which made everything shout and woo back. She looked so happy, I jumped up beside her and we dance on the table together, laughing and almost falling over each other. 

Leena ran over and I dragged up her up on the table and guided her behind me as she danced against me and I was holding Devon from the front. _Just my girls and I having the time of our fucking lives._

Leena, of course, dressed me in an oversized dark red jumper dress and stockings with a pair of high boots. I had to give it to her, she could really style. Devon wore a red mini dress that had a black lacy mesh cover over it, showing her curves. We all danced together on the table making most people's head turn to look at us, we just smile and move with each other, "Fucks sake Sienna, everyone can fucking see you,"

Someone grabbed my hand and dragged me off the table, I look up to see an angry-looking Draco dragging me through the crowd and stopped by the entrance of the boy's corridors, "Do you even realise you had your arms are up so your fucking ass was out Sienna?" He held onto my wrist and pulled me closer.

"So? You jealous?" I say in a very teasing voice, ripping my hand out of his grasp, I take his wrist and wrap his hand around my neck. He lets out a small growl and tightens his hand.

"I'm not fucking jealous Sienna. Maybe if you didn't look like a fucking slut, I wouldn't have had to drag you out of there," He snarls into my ear still holding my neck. 

I let out a shocked breath but felt myself become wet at his words, "Aw, what, you like to see me dance with the girls?" He looked at me with pure angry but licked I lips and bit them seductively. I chuckle back and step back. _I want to make him get so jealous that he's dying to fuck me. Make him beg for me._

He lets go and watches me turn around and sway back into the crowd, walking past a tall brunette boy that caught my eye and drag him by the collar and into the crowd. The boy's hand goes to hips and sways them sloppily with the music but I grab his hand and guide them to my ass. This was the perfect shot to look over at Draco while I snake my arms up around the boy's neck and pulled him down into my neck.

Draco's eyes were on me, his jaw was tensed and he was twitching his lip. At first, I thought he was going to fucking kill the poor boy but he walked by a girl with long straight black hair and whispered in her ear. She walked with him past us and stood in the middle of the floor, she leaned her head back as he started feeling up her body. She looked gorgeous with a white dress that made her tanned skin stand out.

 _Fucking bitch, there is no way she is giving him any fucking satisfaction._ I turn around and grind against the boy's length, I guide his hand under my jumper and he holds my hip as I lean my head back on his chest, still keeping eye contact with Draco.

I watch the girl grind up against my man as she moves her hand behind her to hold his neck, still looking at me, he strokes down her arm and she tilts her head as he leans down to brush his lips against her neck. 

"Fucking prick," I mumble still watching Draco grind with her, he does something to her neck cause she closes her eyes and opens her mouth, leaning her head back on him. He's pulled my last fucking nerve. 

I walk away from the boy and push through the crowd with anger radiating my bones, _I don't care if he's won, the bitch can stay away from my man_ , Draco sees me coming close and smirks as he backs slowly away from her. I stand right in front of her with a fake friendly look on my face, she gulps and doesn't move.

"Get away from my man," I say sweetly, she raises an eyebrow and tries to reach back for Draco's hand but I grab a handful of her hair and drag her towards me roughly pulling her head to her side so I could whisper into her ear, "I said get the _fuck_ away from _my_ man,"

I let go and push her away as she walked into the crowd. _bitch_.

I look back at the girl walking away when he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me forward so I fell into him and moaned holding myself on his chest, "Don't ever think about touching another guy again or god help you, Sienna, I will fuck you till you start to fucking cry," He tightened his grip on my hair and I moaned loud enough for him to hear.

He pushes my head forward indicating me to walk forward, walking close behind me I look over my shoulder and put his hand on my hip, completely ignoring the other boy whilst walking by, "Use your words, Draco,"

We walk forward more, reaching the boy's stairs and walk towards his room, he grabs my ass under my jumper but I turn around and lean on the wall by his door and pulled him in by his shirt, "I said use your words Malfoy, beg for me,"

He chuckled and roughly flipped me around, pressing me into the wall by my back then slide his hand slide under my jumper past my ass and rubbed me through my pants from behind, "I'm not going to be the one begging, Bones,"

I arch my back and buck my hips with his hand, he pulls away and I wince at the loss of pleasure. He opens his door and pushes my waist towards the door and shoves me roughly in the room. Stalking towards me I walk back and he walks forward, pulling out his wand, putting a silencing and locking charm on the room. 

My legs hit the back on the bed, making me sit on the bed, as he still walks towards me, bringing a chair up behind him, then he stops right in front of me putting his wand on the nightstand taking off his jacket and throwing it at the end of his bed, "Get up," He growls looking to me.

Instead, I move back onto my knees, kneeling up to him and push him back on the chair, riding my jumper up, "Don't you want to see what I'm wearing underneath?" I say innocently and look down to slightly show the red lacy lingerie. He just looks so fucking angry, it's fucking turning me on so much. He raises his eyebrow and his upper lip was curled in disgust.

"Take it off then,"

I tut, shake my head and get off the bed standing in between in legs. He isn't going to get what he wants so easily, "Not very convinced that you want it," I place both hands on the arms of the chair and lean down to his eye-level hovering my mouth over his ear and brushing it with my lips, "Show me you want it,"

He grabs the back of my thighs and I fall straddling him, I hold the back of the chair, trying hard not to grab his hair. I press my knee into the chair and sit up so I was sat up hovering down over him, he slides his hand up the back of my thighs again, making me flinch and shiver run up my shine. He travels up to my hips and roughly smashes me back down onto him. Moving up my body he feels around my hips moving them towards his heat.

I reach down to the hem of my jumper again and slowly bring it up so he can take in every inch of me, once it was over my head, I look down at my red lingerie, the pants were connected to a piece of fabric that was were buckled onto my high knee stockings, "Tell me I look like a slut and say you won't touch me," I bite back now grabbing onto his hair leaning his head back.

I grind my hips across the bulge through his trousers and he groans bucks his hips back. Unbuttoning his shirt, I suck down his neck, licking over each spot. His shirt was open wide and I ran my hand up his chest feeling his abs tense at my touch.

He leant forward and quickly took off his shirt then grabbed my thighs as he got up, holding my ass as our lips crash together moving fast as we both grew more desperate, he throws me on the bed roughly and I look up at him on my elbows, arching my back and legs closed.

"Look at you," He leaned in more and opened my legs with his hand and hovered over me, "Sitting, waiting for me to fuck you," I tensed my thighs against him, he feels from my waist down to the thin piece of frabic attached to my stockings and pulls it up making it snap against my skin. I let out a small moan and he hovers his lips over my ear.

"Be a good girl and turn over for me," I raise an eyebrow and watch him stand back up to give me space to turn. I sat back on my knees facing away from him, I look over my shoulder and sit back on my legs, he shoved me down onto the bed and grabbed my wrists and held them in one hand behind my back.

_Don't give in yet Sienna, you can make him beg, just wait._

He slapped my ass so hard and pushed his bulge against me quickly making me let out a small squeal and throw my head back.

A finger came to the back of my neck and slowly ran down my back, sending goosebumps everywhere, he got down to my pants and dragged them down roughly with the finger. I felt myself more exposed then usually but fucking loved it.

I hear him shuffling behind me and I try to look over my shoulder when he brought his other hand to my hair and grabbed dragging my head back, he pressed myself against me and whispered into my ear, "Don't fucking move you slut," then pulling at my hair he grinded his hips into me again making my moan.

He lets go of my hair and hands, I bring my hands flat on the bed staying still when he grabs them again and rope material felt rough around my wrist, "Draco, what-

"Is this okay?"

I arch my back more and move my ass against him, "Yes," _Don't beg, don't beg._

"Let's see how long you can last like this," He bent over me and kissed the middle of my back, moving a hand to the back of my thigh I felt myself get so wet that if he touched me I knew he would mock me-

"OHH!" I vibrating sensation radiated my body and I felt my legs shake, "UHHH," I let out a high pitch moan and felt him rub around my entrance, "Dra- OH, Wha, WHat is..that," I try to say without wanting to scream in pleasure.

He wraps a hand around my neck and lifts it up, "A special Christmas gift, it's going to stay on your clit until you come. Careful, it increases the hornier you get," He smirks into a whisper but my moans were so much louder than him.

Taking his hand away from me I was still moaning and bucking my hips with the vibrator as I heard him unzip, the vibrator goes faster and I felt like coming so bad. His tip was it at my entrance when I started to shake, he places his hand on my hips and he pushes himself in and grinds his hips in and out, not going fully in.

He starts to groan with his thrusts as I push my hips back onto him, encouraging him to go deeper, I let out loud moans every time he went in. _Oh god, I'm gonna fucking beg I don't care anymor-_

"Scream for me Sienna, _oh fuck_ , fuckin- scream," He pulls out and slams himself in and thrusting in faster making me let out a tearful cry and I felt myself start to come quickly, I could hear the sound of our wetness as he trusted into me.

"Fuck, _oh god_ , Draco, I can't, oh...OH, OH" I felt tears coming to my eyes, the pleasure was overflowing me, his dick was so far inside me and the vibrator was going to fast, "I can't...anymore....oh, god...I- I- I'm gonna come, FUCK," 

I released myself all over him and felt my legs starting to fall but he grabs the top my thigh and pushes my back down to slam himself hard making sure I had to no cum left. He slowed down and trusted in gentle making me twitch every time he was in, his breathing started to pick up and his moan got distorted by him trying to form words. It sounds fucking amazing, he sounded beautiful. 

The vibrator picked up its paste again and more tears came to my eyes, "Oh fuck, n-no not again, shit, Draco yes," I said moaning as he started to twitch and he slammed more, finishing inside me.

"Fuck, come for me, again, please...OH FUCK," We let out loud moans as we finished at the same time, my thigh started to shake again and I arched my back as I released himself into me. The vibrator fell off and I could finally feel how wet the bed, my body and his body were. He slowly his paste and pulled out of me making me winced.

The robes magically untie and my legs give out and I fall on the bed breathing heavily, still feeling the amount of pleasure I just experienced. Draco's body rested over me for a moment before he moved to lay beside me, facing up, I could hear him breathing heavily. My head buried into my arms, I felt the left over tears in my eyes, I didn't realise I was lying face down and could feel our come all over the bed.

I lift my head up and rest it on my arms looking at him from the side, he had his eyes closed and a hand resting behind his head, his blonde hair was sweaty and his chest was rising up and down. _Merlin's beard, he's fucking gorgeous when he's sweaty and coming down from a high. He makes me feel so amazing. Oh my, I need to stop._

"He wouldn't be able to do that," 

He turns his head and I see his biceps flex, he looks at me for a second, "Hmm?"

I move in and he lifts his arm over me as I rest my head on his chest and he rests is my hand on my waist, I trail my fingers over his abs, "That guy could never fuck me like that," I look up at him, he had big a smirk on his lips, he leaned down and cupped my face giving me a deep meaningful kiss.

We break away and he wipes under my eyes, "She can't even begin to compare to you," Giving me another kiss. I pauce and sit up and scoot to the end of the bed, ignoring the pain in my hips. I stand up and face away from him, I reached behind me and unclip my bra letting it fall to the ground.

I was fully naked and I looked over my shoulder and walked towards the bathroom, "Come and join me in 5 minutes," 

He chuckles.

"Mhm," I heard him hum back, probably biting his lip.

***

**WTF DID I JUST WRITE?? I mean I don't mind but like :o**

**Lol, next few chapters are gonna be a rollercoaster, sorry in advance.** **What did you think is going to happen with the group or Sienna and Draco or someone else, who knows???**

**vote, comment and share my chicks.**

**love, Lilith xo**


	22. obedient

**Sienna Bones.**

"Oh my, my head, is killing me," Devon had her head in her hands and was in Nico's joggers and jumper. I came down to the commons after a good night's sleep and sat in the armchair looking across the hungover girls.

I giggle and tuck my legs up to my chest and hold the mug of coffee close, trapping the heat, "Dev, sweetheart, how you are and Nico alive? You were necking down drinks the whole night!" 

"Shhh," She whispers whilst she closes her eyes and puts the hood over her head, tightening the drawstrings, "Don't remind me,"

Shaking my head, I look over to Leena who was blowing on her hot drink, tucking her legs in like me, "You okay Lee?"

"No, Blaise wasn't at the party last night and I don't see him at all now we're back," She sighed and looked upset, Leena and Blaise are very close, they usually tell each other if they are seeing someone new or if the hook up with someone, "I think he might be seeing someone. And they're not in Slytherin, that's for sure, think they might be in ra-

The common room doors open and we all look up to see Blaise walking in, he sighed when he saw us, Leena was already up and storming over to him, "Where were you? And what's up with you lately Blaise? Your not with the group, you sneak out when you can and Theo said he sees you sneaking out at night!" 

Blaise rolls his eyes and walks past her heading for the boy's corridor, "Fuck off Leena, seriously," She scoffs and follows after him shouting louder. I look over to Devon with a 'Yikes' face but she was fast asleep of the sofa.

I relax in the armchair, whilst I let Draco sleep in. I look around at the destroyed room, _good to be back_.

~

This was it, we were finally able to go to Hogsmeade without having to stress about an assessment or essays to be handed in the next day. I love Hogsmeade so much, it was a little like the small village that my parents lived in. Once we all got ready and made our way down to the entrance hall, I spotted Draco further ahead walking towards the bridge.

I jog up to him and bump into him making him down to me confused, he furrows his eyebrows and rolled his eyes away.

"Um, afternoon moody," I chuckle and roll my eyes back just walking beside him. I couldn't help but think that we're not like other couples, we don't hold hands and swing them as we skip around together. No, we're more like the type to walk, appreciate each other's company and just talk. Not like I want a relationship where we walk around showing it to everyone but he never did anything 'boyfriendy' in public, which just made me feel weird.

He scoffed and carried on walking without looking or talking to me, that's weird he's usually mocking me by now or talking about how he's going to buy everyone's drinks, just because he has money. 

"Hey, what's up love?" I gently brush my hand up against his and go to hold it but he ripped his arm away and walked faster, now at the end of the woods, entering the village.

"I'm fine Sienna," He snaps back and walks away leaving me standing in shock, _what the fuck did I do? His moody ass can fuck off and calm down before he speaks to me like that again._

I step back and the group come up beside me so I decided to walk with them into the cold, low lying village. We walked around and go into nearly all the shops, getting gifts or treats for ourselves. I brushed off Draco's bad attitude and just had a great time with my friends, we finally left Honeydukes and agreed on going to the three broomsticks for drinks.

We walk into the small pub and a wave of heat, laughter and great atmosphere hit us as we walk around it. The pub was full and I noticed the golden trio sitting near the front, always looking like they were planing something. Ron narrows his eyes at me and Granger slaps his hand getting his attention making him stop staring at me, both Potter and Granger look like they were telling Ron off. The group go for the corner booth table at the back, I catch up and sit by Nico, "I saw Dragon boy coming from the dodgy end of town you know, you guys okay?" Lee whispers to me as we scoot in and takes a sit in the booth the other side of me. 

I look to her and she had a worried look on her face, "Lee just leave it, we're fine," I say shaking my head and turning to the group trying not to think about it. 

"Right, one, two, four, five, six. Okay, so seven, or eight butterbeers?" Theo says getting up from the table and looked at me as Draco wasn't with us.

"Oh umm, get eight and if he doesn't come, I'll have his," I smile and speak up, shrugging my shoulders. Theo nods and walks off to the bar.

Nico nudges my others side and I look up to him as he places a hand on my knee. He furrows his eyebrows and nods, asking if I was okay, "Yeah, I'm fine Nico," I bite back too harshly. He throws his hand up in surrender and turns to talk to the group.

I didn't get involved in the conversation, I sat there in silence sipping my drink, whilst they all joked and laughed around me. I tried not to get annoyed or think about him, but I hated getting into arguments or being off with him, he was always so horrible if we shouted at each other and he never thought about what he says until after it's said. Then they all cheered and stood up to someone by the table, I look up and saw him with his nose and cheeks pinching pink. I raise my eyebrow at him as he sits on the other end of the table, he doesn't look at me at all. He almost looks frightened to look at me.

_So he's going to ignore me now?_

After a few minutes of talking Theo passes the spare drink to Draco, "You're lucky you came back in time mate, Sia was gonna have your drink if you didn't come," He laughs and throws his arm around Pansy's shoulder and his drink in one hand.

"Oh really? How thoughtful of you," He tilts his head, looking at me, and brings his cup up to this lips. I scoff and lean back as everyone chuckled and look back and forth to us.

"Mhm, next time I'll wait for you, as the obedient girlfriend that I am," I say very sarcastically with a fake smile, everyone whistled and chuckled again but Draco and I stared at each other from across the table. This was the first time, me or him, have ever brought up being 'Boyfriend or girlfriend'. We both knew we were together, but no labels were said.

He scoffs and puts his drink down and leant with his elbows on the table, "It's good that your obedient, maybe next time _don't_ get me a drink and _don't_ beg it off me," He snarls through his teeth and the group goes quiet reading the change in vibe and not wanting to piss me or him off more. I raise an eyebrow and bite my teeth down stopping me from punching him.

_He has got to be kidding me? This twat wants a fucking row, I'll give him a fucking row._

"Not getting the privileged, problematic, daddy-issued little boy a drink just so he can feel better about himself because he thinks he can control who he wants when he wants? Yeah, fine by fucking me," I stare at him, watching him fill up with anger, _that's it get angry, shout at me in front of everyone, I fucking dare you._ I nudge Lee, who was at the end of the booth, "Lee move," 

She stands up and I get up off the bench, grab my coat and mumbled under my breath loud enough though for him and a few me them to hear, "Ungrateful twat," I walk out and heard Leena walk after me as I walked out the pub and head back.

"Can you believe him? I rush down to meet him, and he'd already walked off, so I walk with him, not only does he not talk to me but he bits back when I ask if he's okay. Then that! What the fuck was that all about? I make sure there is a drink for him if he comes and he doesn't even say thank you but tells me not to beg it off him. Fucking hell!, UGH!" I yell looking around for something to punch but we were in the woods, Leena steps an inch further away from me, "He's so ungrateful,"

We carry on walking back to school and Leena just let me rant for ages, "Sooo, when I asked if you two were okay?" She drags on and looks at me.

I stop dead in my track and turn to face her quickly, "We are fucking fine Leena! I swear we had an amazing past few days, he just pushes me away all the time," I shake my head and stare at the ground, why does he do this to me, "I don't get it-

"Hagrid?"

I look up at Leena who was staring and the larger boned man running past us towards the Three broomsticks, "Such a strange man," She says and makes a funny face to me and we giggle, she links my arm and we walk back towards the school, "Don't think about him, Sia,"

~

We were having dinner earlier in the great hall, when Pansy came running in and sat down beside me and leaned into the group out of breath, "Holy fuck, you guys, the Gryffindork bitch Katie Bell got cursed and was like possessed or some shit hanging in the air and apparently she can't play the rest of the Quidditch season because she's like half-dead now," We were all staring at her gobsmacked all speechless. She had a huge smile across her face, out of breath and was basically leaning on me.

I scoff and roll my eyes, push her away and she sat back a bit realising how close we were.

Everyone goes on to talk about the rumours and what happened but I really couldn't be bothered at the moment. He was sitting the other end on the group, probably wanting to be far away from me, not talking to anyone or eating or even breathing. _Well maybe breathing but the fact is, he was looking very still and was staring at the table._

"When are you two going to makeup, I hate sharing a room when you two barely speak," Leena pleads looking back and forth to Pansy and me. We awkward shift in our sits.

"Yeah, it's no fair, we kinda need you two be friends again so we can be equal to the guys," Devon was beside Lee, the girls were at the top and the four boys were the other end.

I smile at Devon's comment and sigh as I look at Pansy. She shifted in her seat and looked back to be giving me a weak smile, "Should we...go for a chat?" I nod and we get up walking out the hall.

We stop outside the hall and lean against the wall, "So you okay?"

She rolls her eyes at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Okay! Sorry, for punching you and all,"

She presses her lips into a thin line and nods, "Yeah, I really didn't know that you and Draco were seeing each other, Sorry too, I guess,"

"It's fine, I mean I was madder at him, rather than you," It was awkward, really awkward. Pansy and I had always been good friends, always really close, but I fucked it up by punching her. It was Draco's fault, not hers, she didn't know about him and me.

"So you two are pretty serious?" A smile creeps across my lips before fading quickly because he had barely spoken to me all day.

"I guess so yeah. You and Theo?" I smirk at her and she blushes looking away.

"What? No, we're literally nothing," She rolls her eyes and we walk down the castle towards the dungeons.

I chuckle and think about the bathroom incident, "Didn't sound like it," She snaps her head up to me and I laughed at her face, "The shower? Yeah, I walked in at the wrong time," 

She pushes my shoulder and we laughed as we used to, "Fucking hell, shut up," She was smiling too, at me and raised her eyebrows up and down.

"What?" I suspiciously sat back.

"You can't talk Sia, you and Draco fucked in the bathroom too. With everyone in the dorm!" She laughed loudly and I smacked my hand up to my mouth.

"PANSY! How the fuck did you know?" I yell and laughed, so embarrassed.

"Please, he runs to the bathroom cause he has a boner then you go in after and don't come out for ages?" She throws her arm over my shoulder and I throw my arm around her waist and we walk to the commons, "Yeah, you shagged,"

We walk into the commons and talk the rest of the evening, catching up on everything. She finally admitted to me that she's really starting to fall for Theo but I didn't tell her that I knew he was in love with her. Seemed bad timing.

Everything was going back to normal again. Well, nearly everything.

~

Devon was tucked up with me in my bed, we were having a girls night, we had a few drinks and we'd all got pretty tipsy. I was little spoon and she was big spoon. We all faced each other still talk just from different beds, Leena was spooning Pansy facing us, so Pansy and I were looking at each other.

"I've never been this happy in my life," Devon mummers as she was falling asleep, the three of us were half asleep to but manged and an 'Aww', "I have three weird-ass girlfriends, a life closer to my family and the love of my life. Wow, I'm so fucking happy," 

She squeezes me and I nuzzle into her sleepy, _I'm so happy she's finally happ- wait did she just say the love of her life?_

"Love of your life? Awe thanks sexy," Pansy giggles over and Devon laughs back, "But for real?"

"Dev, are you in love with Nico?" I whisper with a smile and look over my shoulder.

She blushes and hugs me tighter, "Yeah, I'm gonna marry him one day," I turn around quickly and wrap her in my arms hugging her with joy.

"Are you serious? That's so freaking cute. I better be Nico's best man or I'm not coming," She pretends to have a hurt face and laughs at me.

We lay facing each other holding hands, "I'm so excited for when you and Draco get married-

"When...?-

"-means that we will be even closer," She whispers, with a huge smile on her face. I was smiling back but shake my head in confusion, _she's so cutely weird._

"Yeah that guys are really close too so I guess we will and with the way, he's been acting I don't think I'm going to even turn up to own wedding," I slightly cringed to myself for say wedding, just so weird, I feel wrong talking about. I haven't even told him about my actual feelings, he doesn't know anything and that makes it strange. What if he doesn't love me? And he's going to run the moment it becomes 'official'. 

She giggles back at me and starts to mumble, "No not the guys, you know...

I wait for her to finish her sentence but she read my confused face and she looked shocked, "Doesn't matter I'm just waffling," She pulled me in and I started to fall asleep in her arms. 

***

**Sorry, this is a filler. Everything is going to unravel soon, gonna be intense next chapter.**

**Love, Lilith xo**

**discuss >>>>**


	23. myabilities?

**Devon Du Pont.**

The cold night breeze crept in through the greenhouse green roof making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, vines, plants and flowers were alive and growing all around me. I loved the greenhouses, especially the big circular one, where you could open the circular roof, lay down on the top floor, and stare at the shining stars. I did it often, usually alone because it was peaceful, I brought Nico up once and he was like a small child looking at a fairground. His eyes were wide and he had a huge smile on his face, he was shocked that he'd never been into this greenhouse, we both got very heated in the moment, let's just say thank Merlin there is no portraits in the greenhouses.

I produced a warming spell and took my robe off, putting it behind my head and relaxed staring up out the open glass window and pictured constellations. Dora would love this, she was just a sweetheart, she and I had finally started to get to close. It was hard being away from her, we grew apart, she started Hogwarts when I was 5, then the year she finished I was sent to France. We never got to grow up with each other, she was 7 years older, but now she has a boyfriend, who is a lot older but cute, and we can finally talk and hang out.

Beautiful, the sky was pitch black and the stars were poking through the night so clearly. This is what peace was.

"Dev? You in here?" I heard shouting from the bottom floor. Jumping up I stick my head over the Balcony and saw Sienna looking around the greenhouse. She looks up and saw me smiling at her and jogs up the spiralling metal stairs.

"Sorry, just wanted to check on the motherworts, didn't mean to stay long, but come up and have a look at the sky," I smiled and grabbed her hand, dragging her down to lay beside me, "It's just beautiful Sienna,"

She turned her head to look at me but I just imagine what my mum had told me about stars when I was younger.

_"You should never feel alone in this world Devon, see each star? Each one represents someone you love, they will look over you, always. You're never truly alone, we will always share the same moon, no matter where we are," She tightened her arm around me and pulled me onto her lap._

_"Do you have people up there mummy?" I rested my head on her chest and closed my eyes._

_She stroked my light blonde hair, "Yes sweetie, your father, Tonks and you, all have a star. You all have a special place in heart,"_

_I let my eyes drift away and she cradled me until I was asleep._

"Shall we head back Dev?" Sienna said and I finally looked at her, "We've been here a while.."

I nod and we start to get up, bright lights filled my eyes and I tried to grab the railing or the wall to steady myself when I started to see small white dots, they weren't the bright beautiful stars, no they were more like loads of pins trying to stop me from moving. Sienna started to become blurry, my head began to throb and my legs felt like they couldn't support me. My stomach felt like liquid and almost felt it turn as I got up more. I try to reach out to Sienna before almost falling.

"Si..sienna...help...

"DEV! Shit, Devon what happen- SHIT!"

The last thing I heard was Sienna running over to me and trying to catch me. Everything went black.  
-  
"What the fuck were you doing in the greenhouse so late at night?"

The comforting voice relaxed me, though it may have been an angry attitude, it left like ages since I heard it.

"Don't use that tone with me Nico, at least I was there, she could have fallen over the fucking balcony!"

"Guys...look at her hair...it's...white"

I heard whispers all around me but my eyes were still closed. Suddenly, sharp pains radiated my head and I squeezed my eyes and reached up behind my head.

"Devon!'

"Dev-

"Your awake!-

I open my eyes slowly and felt how tired I actually was. Nico pulled me up by my shoulder and held me tightly, he sat down beside still holding me, "Nico?"

He pulled away and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years. I blush and kiss him back but the pain in my head came but, I pulled away and held the back of my head.

"Miss Du Pont, Do you know where you are and what happened to you?" Miss Pomfrey said holding a clipboard.

I squeeze my eyes shut and hold the back of my head, "I don't remember much, just that I was in the circular greenhouse with Sia and then, I felt really nauseous and weak," For a couple of seconds, I didn't look up until I felt Nico hold my hand and kiss it.

"What's wrong love?" He looked at me from eye to eye with worry.

I shake my head and sit up to look around the bed, Sienna, Leena, Blaise and Madam Pomfrey all with concerned faced just stared at me, "My head is killing me and my stomach is turning," I place my other hand over my stomach.

I said rubbed the back of my head and Madam Pomfrey came to my other side and lifted up a glass, which was definitely not pumpkin juice, I took it out of her hand and drank it. The liquid ran down my throat and the pain in my head disappeared, but my stomach felt off. She looked sternly at the others and raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the curtains around me

They all shifted and said 'Oh' as they smiled sympathetically and walked out of the curtains. I grab Nico's hand before he left and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Can Nico stay, please?" She presses her lips into a thin line and looked at her notes then back to Nico and me, "Whatever you're going to tell me, I'm going to tell him anyway, please"

"Very well," She put her glasses on and look down at her notes, "You seemed to have fainted under the pressure of the cold and due to the...sudden change, did you...know about your abilities Miss Du Pont?" I furrow my eyebrows in confused and look up at Nico who looked equally as confused.

I almost let out a laugh, "Sorry...my abilities?" I really had to stop myself from laughing. She sounded like she was going to tell me I was a witch all over again.

"Yes, to change Miss Du Pont. You're a metamorphmagus,"

My world stopped, I remember my mother telling me that my sister was one but having children, where both of them were metamorphmagus, was extremely rare. I just stared at Madam Pomfrey, breathing heavily, "I'm taking by your reaction that you didn't know,"

I stare with my eyes wide and shake my head, "What-how- why- why now?"

"It may have been triggered by the recent changes in the environment for you, moving countries and starting a new school. Have you been having any changes in your...physical behaviour?"

Nico choked and cleared his throat to try and cover it up but I look over at him a shock. _Is he going to laugh right now? I've just been told I'm a fucking metamorphmagus and it could be triggered by all the sex?_

"What's that got to do with it? And how do you know for sure that I'm...you know," I really didn't feel like telling the school nurse that Nico and I were physically involved. She probably put me on the pill, or wizard potions thing. We were always safe when we had sex usually he would do the contraception charm but as embarrassing as it was to admit, he and I had a, shared kink.

"Miss Du Pont, your hair has changed colour and I ran some tests that came back positive. For now, you may be unable to control the changes, that's probably why it gave you a bad shock. But I'd like to keep you in until tomorrow, there are some...more tests I may need to run,"

"Will I be okay before the match?" I plead.

She looks at me with suspicion before looking back at her notes, "We shall see how the test results come back Miss Du Pont, but maybe"

I smile widely and briefly nod, I look back at Nico, "Don't worry I'll back tomorrow and see you, love," He said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I will leave you two, for now, be gone in 10 minutes Mr Adler, it's far past curfew," She walked out and close the curtains again.

A big smirk came across his face whilst he gave me another kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was a gentle, caring kiss. He was so gentle with me, it just made me fall more for him, "Who knew we were so powerful together that we literally brought out your cute hidden powers?" He chucked.

I try to suppress a smile and pretended to be mad at him, "Yeah, thanks for that, now I have white hair," I sarcastically say lifting up my long newly white hair.

"Mmm, I think you suit it," He looks around at my hair then back to my eyes, "Makes your eyes evening more gorgeous, who knew that was possible?"

This boy gives me too many compliments, I start to chuckle at him, I flipping love him. But I need to show him I love him, with actions, not words.

~

**Sienna Bones.**

"Guys you should have seen her face," I said worriedly walking into the common room with Leena and Blaise, "Her eye's droopy and she could barely walk. Then she held her stomach like she was hit by a killing curse,"

Leena looked really worried, she was picking her nails and slouched down on the leather sofa. I was standing up looking at Leena and Blaise as they went into a quiet conversation, I didn't sit down with them. With guilt, I said goodbye and walked to the boy's dorms.

_knock. knock. knock._

The door swung open and he looked over me with sweat dripping down his face and body. He didn't know how to react, I could see it because his face changed from shock to anger to sorry to confusion.

"What? Trying to find another made-up reason to mad at me? No actually, I love watching you get angry because after a wave of guilt fills you and you feel like utter shit. Draco I don't get it, I don't get you. You open up to me and I show you, you can trust me but you continue to push me away and you don't tell me what's going on," I step forward but he looks ashamed with himself and just steps back, "Draco, I'm not letting you go through this alone. You're not going to push me away,"

He shakes his head and steps back more, then turns around and throws his hands back behind his hand, walking towards the window, "No, no, you not going to get involved, stay away from me Sienna plea-

"NO!" I walk forward and go across to face him on the other side. I place my hand on his chest and scrunched one of my hands into a fist, "PLEASE DON'T PUSH ME AWAY,"

"LEAVE SIENNA! JUST GET OUT, NOW!" I step back, let go of him and felt my stomach go hollow, "Why won't you just stay away? There is so much you don't know,"

I stare at him and pray to every goddess, god and deity I know that he will let me be there for him, "Then tell me everything! Let me in Draco!"

His eyes were filled with regret and sorrow, he needed me but he couldn't let me in.

"Why?"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "Why what?"

He steps forward and looks down to me emotionlessly, "Why won't you just let me protect you? Why can't you just listen and leave me,"

"Cause I can't, I can't and I won't leave you, not alone because I need you to need me," I said as I watched his lower lip tremble and my eyes start to water.

He looked down and I tear ran down my cheek, "I do need you," He whispers without looking at me.

We were so close but he was so far away. Just me waiting with open arms for the boy who so desperately needs me, I will be there for him and once I have him I will make sure that he feels safe, never having a doubt in his mind about me. _I know you need me. I need you too._

I rested out a hand on his waist and leant my forehead on his chest. He let out a sigh of relief and held the back of my head, placing his head on top of mine, "I do need you, I really do,"

"I know," I pulled away and hold his hand, walking over to his window seat and I seat him down in front of me holding his face, "Tell me everything, you're not going to go through this alone,"

He hesitates but realises I wasn't going anywhere, "I can't- I don't want you to see me differently, or be scared of me," I lift his head up to look at him. Shaking my head and give him a weak smile.

"I won't"

"Katie..." I let go and sit up listening to him carefully, "It-it was me. She almost died because of me," My mouth opens slightly in shock and he looks away, "I gave the necklace to her to give to Dumbledore..."

"Oh, Draco..."

He finally looks at me and holds my hand, "And...Devon," my face drops and I had the same feeling I had when I found out he slept with Pansy. I let go of his hand and he shakes his head, chuckles and slightly pulls a disgusted face, "No, no, She's, uhh- my cousin,"

"Your WHAT!" My jaw was nearly hitting the floor.

"Yeah...I found out and we kind of and a huge argument on the quidditch match, looking back at it, it was very amusing," He suppresses a smile and looks up at me, not speaking or blinking, "She's on my mother's side, my mother's sister Andromeda Tonks, is Devon's mother,"

My eyes were wide and I just nodded in shock. I wasn't staring at him, just at the seat or anywhere but him.

"Sienna?"

"Blonde runs in the family then,"

He sighs and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and giggle into his shoulder. I shift closer and turn around to lean back in between his legs as his large, comforting arms hugged me from behind.

"She's in the hospital, by the way, she collapsed in the greenhouse," For some reason, now, I felt like he should know.

"Oh?"He said, "Is...she okay?"

"I hope so, she seemed different, oh and her hair went whiter than yours. Her hair like completely changed colour," I tried to think what was wrong with her, she did seem off at lunch like she was disgusted by all the food, the girl usually had a huge appetite. 

"So she's trying to be a real Malfoy then?" He laughs and I giggle at his comment and nuzzle into his arms and we sit in beautiful silence.

I stroke circles on his arms and draw words with my fingers on his skin, "Let me help you, you have to realise I'm not letting you do this alone. And I'm not sorry,"

He doesn't say anything, I could feel his steady breathe on my back.

"Draco..."

"Mhm," He hums back in response.

"Given up pushing me away then?" I sit up and turn my head to look at him, his arms still around me, pulled me in closer to him.

He smirks at me staring at my lips, "No, your stubborn ass is just too much effort," I smile up at him and give him a long kiss.

I pull away as the kiss got more passionate, his beautiful grey eyes were searching for me, wanting to take in every last freckle on my face and every eyelash on my eyes.

"Do you think I'm a bad person? Because I'm dark Sienna, people like me are what make the darkness in the world black. And people like you are what make the goodness in the world white, we don't mix well,"

The world isn't just black and white, "Draco, you may think this world is black and white, but it's not. I'm seeing grey. Together we're grey, we go perfectly" I rest my hands on his chest and look into the broken boy, he's already broken but I can mend him, I'll help him help himself.

He opens his mouth to speak but couldn't get anything out. It's okay, I don't expect him to say anything, I don't want him to. Just listen and trust me when I say.

"I love you,"

He furrowed his brows and looked like he was going to say 'why' then shakes his head as if getting rid of the thought, he places his hand on both sides of my face and still with the realisation on his face.

"I love you, _I_ love _you_ ," He says leaning in and gave me small pecks then longer pecks which lead to me kissing him back almost wanting to cry. We passionately kissed each other and I moved in to straddle him, still lips attached. He pulls away and I lean my forehead on his.

_He will be okay. I will be okay._

_We'll okay._

~

He had his head on my chest and arms around me. I was watching him sleep in my arms as he was breathing steadily, I roam my fingers through his hair and gently stroke his back. If he could sleep peacefully in my arms, then I was happy. The blondness of his hair reflected off the moonlight that was coming through the windows, he was gorgeous, I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Go to sleep Bones," He mumbled in a sleepy voice without looking up. He places his hand flat on my stomach and traced to my waist, "I can basically hear you thinking,"

I chuckle and stroke his hair back to kiss his forehead, making him shift closer upwards to me, now nearly on top of me, "Just get some rest," I smile as his looks up and rests his head on my shoulder with my arm around him. He closes his eyes again but kept his head tilted up towards me. A beautiful sight.

The warmth of his breath on my neck woke me up with comfort. I try to move but his weight and position stopped me from getting up. His leg was intertwined between mine with an arm stretched up, holding my face, his face resting in my neck. He was holding me for dear life, I loved it, I accidentally move trying to face him more.

"Too early," He moaned in his morning voice.

I tried not to bite my lip hearing the sound of his deep voice. I face him and he let go of my face and held my lower back, pulling me in, he moved his face so close to mine that our noses were touching but he didn't open his eyes.

Moving my fingers through his hair I peck his cheek and then his closed eyes, "We have classes today," I whisper as I kiss his nose and he finally opened his eyes. He leans in to kiss me but I move my head back and he frowns.

"Morning breathe," I giggle and he tries not to smiles but runs his tongue along the inside of his cheek. I get up and I saw wasn't in my bra only a pair of thongs, we didn't do anything but we loved to just sleep bodies touching. He sits up and watches me stand up, I look over my shoulder and he instantly stands up, walking behind me, he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

We walk into his bathroom and I turn around holding his waist, my chest up against his, I look up at my gorgeous man. I feel like every time I look at him I crush on him all over again. He stretches past me and uses both hands to put toothpaste on his brush. But I was still just looking up to him. He pauses before brushing his teeth and looks down and me, "Brush your teeth so I can kiss you," And he kisses my forehead.

I turn around and realise the mirror is right in front of us so he could see all of me. Feeling my cheeks warm-up, I reach for the spare toothbrush that I had kept at his. With his other hand he gripped my hip and press my ass to front. I laugh at him trying to brush his teeth and not to stare at me, so I turn around to face him and sit up on the counter. He stood in between my legs and tried to talk to me whilst brushing his teeth, I laughed at the foam and he laughed so hard that the foam came out his mouth. He dove over to the sink and spat it out laughing.

My eyes started to tear up because I was laughing at him, I hop off the sink and finishing burhsing my teeth, "Your so gross," I chuckle and he finished rinsing his mouth wiping his mouth with a towel.

He throws the towel in my face and a big smirks formed on his face as he hugged my shoulders and look down at me, "You love it," He bent down to finally kiss me, it was a gentle long kiss.

We pull away as loud thudding came from his door, it was non stop and Draco looked out, "Stay here,"

I nod and watch him turn the corner to answer the door, "Hold on! I'm fucking comin-

"WHERE'S SIENNA? SHE DIDN'T COME BACK AND LEE IS FREAKING OU-

"NICO WAIT-

Nico came storming around the room in worry and walked into the bathroom with Draco running after him.

I scream and throw my hand over my breasts and turn around, "NICO GET OUT!"

"Shit sorry," He covered his eyes and walked back into Draco's room, I heard him and Draco talking, Draco sounded more angry then in worry.

"The fuck you doing here mate?" Draco said angrily.

"Lee was banging on my door at the crack of dawn saying she had know idea where Sienna was and Pansy said she didn't go back to her dorm. And since you two got in an argument she didn't think she would come here-

"Well she did Nico! She's my fucking girlfriend, of course she's going to come to me if she is upset or if she needs me," My heart fluttered hearing him fight for us and call me his girlfriend, I was still in the bathroom hearing them talk, "Sienna's fine mate,"

"Is she in here?" I heard another voice come running in, it was Leena, she sounded worried. I look around the bathroom to see if he had any clothes, of course not. I grab the towel and wrap it around my self.

I walk out and Leena threw her arms around me, "Lee I'm fine, I just wanted to see to Draco. After what happened with Devon, I just didn't want to be alone," She pulled away and looked at me then to Draco, who was only his boxers. She looked away quickly.

"Sorry, I just saw how upset you were, I had no idea where you went," She said holding my hand.

I look at her then to Draco as if it was obvious, she giggles and pulls me into another hug.

"Okay, okay, yay she's alive! Now can you all go so we can get changed? We all have classes soon," Draco said sarcastically, I walk over to Nico and give him a brief hug before him and Lee left again, shutting the door.

"You go missing for a few hours and it's the end of the world," He rolls his eyes and I chuckle, removing the towel, dropping it on the floor and pull him down by the neck.

I crash our lips together and run my hand around his chest and shoulders. He moves more into the kiss, holding my waist, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses down my neck, making me tilt my head back and move my body with his as he leads us to the bed.

"Draco...uh," He sets me down and hover me, pressing his heat to mine and sucking my lower neck, "We- we have, uh, class...Draco..." He pulls away and looks at me darkly and lustfully.

He grabbed my thighs and pushed them higher, pressing himself more into me, my thin thongs didn't hide my wetness, "Shall I keep you wanting me all day or give you the satisfaction now?" He smirks and moves his hand down the back of my thigh to my pants, "So wet already, fuck..."

I gave out a small moan as he started to rub me through my pants, "Screw classes," I moan and lean my head back and he move my underwear to the side and quickly rubs my clit, I let out a loud moan and arch my back into him.

"That's my good girl, _fuck_ , beg for me Sienna," He dove into a kiss and move his fingers to my wet entrance.

"Plea...uhh... _fuck_ , I need more..." I dig my nails into his shoulders and buck my hips up so that he could move his fingers in me. He slams his fingers in me and he curled them up, hitting my g-spot which he knew made me shake.

I was starting to moan louder when the knocking on the door come back and he moved his hand away from me and held himself up looking at me angrily, "You've got to be kidding me?"

I bite back a laugh and cup his face, "We have class anyway," I say smiling but he snapped his head angrily at the door. I chuckle and watch him swing the door open.

"What!" He swung the door open, but I couldn't see who was standing at the door, I get up, still giggling at him. They were muttering to each other for a bit before Draco raised his voice more.

"Yes, yes fine! Can you go now?" Draco growls.

"What you got a girl in there?" A guys voice came from the door.

Draco huffs and tries to close the door, "Out Bletchley!"

I heard the door swing open as I was stood with my back to the door putting on my bra, "WOAH! Nice ass Bones,"

"DRACO! GET HIM OUT" I scream and grab a pillow.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, MERLIN WHY IS- OUT!" Draco dragged him out and shut the door.

Draco turned back around and gave me a sorry look, I grabbed my clothes and stormed into the bathroom, "Sienna-

I raise my hand up to his face, "Nope," and slam the bathroom door shut.

_Why the fuck is everyone just wanting to see me fucking naked. This is just great._

***

**love, Lilith Xo**

**discuss >>>**


	24. anything

**kinda spicy chapter soooo *viewer discretion advised***

**Sienna Bones.**

The days were flying by and merging. I loved every minute of it though. Draco spent nearly every minute with me, even if I was trying to study in the Library he would sit across from me and just watch me. It was kinda cute until I would get nervous and blush, even after a while of seeing each other. I would do the same, he would be swimming in the water and I would watch him from our pebble beach. Sometimes I would join him, but he liked the cold, he said it helped him not feel the mark. It broke my heart.

He was more distracted lately. Now with quidditch season in its peak, he was usually practising or in the room of requirement, which we both agreed that I won't watch, He needed a break and some time to just have fun.

I sat up in my bed and saw that the space he was sleeping in was empty, strange, he usually waited until I woke up or we would get up together.

The shower was on, I look over and saw Pansy and Leena still in bed. I read the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was around 9.43. Luckily it was a Saturday. I could sleep in...or join him.

I get up and walk over to the bathroom door, I knock, "Hey it's me, I'm coming in,"

The room was steamed up and I could barely see, "Shit me, how hot is that shower?"

I heard him chuckle and I poked his head out the shower curtain, his hair was darker as it was wet, water droplets were dripping down his face, I could see his skin was pinker due to the temperature of the water, "Sleep well?"

  
My stomach fluttered and i smiled, "Yeah, did you?"

He just beams a gorgeous smile and nods, "I see i've left some marks there," He chuckles and goes back to showering.

Rolling my eyes away I go to brush my teeth, talking to him whilst he was still showering. I rinse my mouth out and look in the mirror to see love bites he left on my neck from kissing me last night. I glamour them away and undress, "Can I join?"

"Saving water, so yeah," He chuckles.

I step into the shower seeing his muscled back facing the shower, he had two hands on the wall. I hitched my breath and moved closer, I wrapped my arm around his torso and feel is gorgeous chest and stomach. Pepper kissing down the spine of his back and feeling him relax in my arms.

He turns around and towers over me, he held my face, leant down and kissed my cheek then the other, I close eyes and hold his waist. He turned us so I was under the water. I close my eyes and lean my head under the hot water, scorching my body, I held onto him tightly and pulled him in. Our bodies touching, he runs his hands over my hair before getting the shampoo bottle and squeezed some onto his hands, I turn around and stand back so the front of me was in the water and the back of me was to his front.

"Can I?"

I nod back. Smiling without him seeing I just thought, this was one of these moments where you never forget every detail. He started to massage the shampoo into my hair and gently ran his fingers through my ends. I felt amazing, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. He goes to my shoulders and massages them and pecks my neck. I turn around and he giggled at my hair that looked suddy form the shampoo, "You look cute,"

My cheek warmed up and I walked back to put my hair under the shower, I reached up and closed my eyes, rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. I felt him watching me, he moved forward and placed his hand on my waist, making me flint as his touch. His hands roamed my body, pressing me against him, I open my eyes to look up at him watching me biting his lip.

"What?" I smile, moving my hand around his neck and run my hands through his already cleaned hair.

He walked me back until my back hit the tiled wall, his hand moved to my hips then to my waist than around my back and one up to my breast. He felt me everywhere as he kissed me, deeply and lustfully, going down my neck he went further than usual until he got to the top my breast and sucked it, leaving another mark. I won't glamour that one away.

I arched my back as he started to rub my clit and massage my breast. This was amazing, how did he make me feel so good? I tug at his hair and he looked up and stopped everything to just hold my hips to his, our naked bodies pressed together, "I'm going to fuck you senseless tonight after I win the match, you going to be my celebration," I raise an eyebrow and decide to give him another reason to win the match.

Pulling his hair back down I brush my lips against his ear, "If you win, you can do anything you want to me, _anything,_ " I heard him let out a groan, almost growl.

He pulled away and looked at me up and down with a smug, planned look, "Anything?" He leant over me and put his hand on the wall behind me, "You're going to be screaming for me,"

I took a deep breath and stopped my self from falling to my knee right there, he was able to turn me on so quickly. I run my hand down his chest and reach his hips, looking down I palm him before running my fingers up and around the tip but he grabs my wrists and pins them on the wall. He gives me a deep kiss that was so breathe taking I move with him, breaks away leaving my leaning forward but he smirked before smacking my ass and walked out the water leaving me wet, in different ways.

He brushes his teeth and says he has to go to ready for the match today, "I'm going to practising nearly all day, so I might not see you beforehand, not sure what Rackharrow has got planned for us yet, so I can't promise anything," He talked to me whilst I was finishing rinsing my body wash and conditioner.

"Wait so your not going to see me before the match?" I pulled back the curtains and brought them to cover my body to speak to him. He wrapped a towel around his lower waist showing his v-line. He tilted his head at me, I rolled my eyes and went to turn off the shower and stepped out.

He held a towel up for me, "As I said, I'm not fully sure yet. He won't want us practising all day because we need to save energy for the match," He wrapped me up and I gave him a brief thank you whilst tucking it in.

"After training, have a quick snooze, before the match, you need to rest more Draco," I lean against the counter and watch him brush his hair, he shakes his head.

"Nope, can't do that, that break is the only time today I'll be able to try and the cabinet,"

"Oh...do you not think you're overworking your self?" I say concerned and watch him leans his hands on the counter and dip his head.

He doesn't look at me, "Sienna, please not now," Straightening my back, I place my hand over his and rub his back melting soft kiss on his shoulder before rest my cheek on him, "I know you're trying to look out for me, love, but you know I need to do this," I sadly nod, knowing that he does. He looks at me and pulls me into a big hug, our warm bodies hold each other. We break away and gives me another meaningful kiss before turning to leave.

"Ahem," He turns to look at me, waiting for me to say something, I look at him up and down, "Umm, no. Wait here," I say, laugh and walk past him out into the dorm to see him Pansy and Leena were still asleep. What? I don't feel comfortable him walking around topless with the girls here.

"Technically if my mates have seen you naked don't your friends get to _see_ me," He whispers to me in a mocking tone laugh.

I go back and roll my eyes at him, "Come on, quickly," He smirks and walks out going to his side of the bed to grabs his clothes and changes quickly, facing away from the girl's beds. I sneakily peek over to see him pulling up his trousers, with his shirt open, I cross my legs and bit my lip without realising I was staring at him.

"Liking what you see Bones?" I snap my eyes up to his face, he didn't know how much I wanted to jump on him right now.

He smirked and I stand up, grabbing a pair of underwear from my drawers apart to put them on, "Always, and don't you have practise in 10 mins? Cutting it a bit tight, aren't we?" I tease him.

Walking towards me he grabbed my wrist and took the underwear out of my hand, "I wouldn't get too feisty Sienna," He put the underwear in his pocket and crashed into my lips running his tongue along with mine, he paused and hovered his lips over mine, "Might not be too good for you and I'm gonna keep these" He whispers. I bite my lip and watch him wanting to touch me so bad.

I push him back towards the door and laugh at him, "Oh shut it, now go to training, you'll to be late," he smirked and waited under the doorframe looking at me up and down before closing my door.

A big smile spread across my face, I jump around and walk over to bed falling onto my bed with my arms out wide. _Merlin, I'm so head over heels. I'd do anything to protect that boy._

"Morning, Claire," Leena sits up and had a huge smile on her face. I turn over, laugh and jump on her bed. Climbing into the bed with her, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Claire?"

She laughs and throws her arm around my shoulder, "Yeah, Claire Standish...you know breakfast club..."

"Yeah..." I wait for her to explain.

"Merlin's beard Sia, you've totally fallen for the bad boy," She laughs at my blushed face, I sink and throw the duvet for my head, "Hahaha, now get out my bed before you go full commando, you nudy," I smile at her and get up to go get changed.

I stop at the end of her bed, turn and lean on the bedpost, "I've fallen for a good, bad boy, right?"

She gives me weak smile and nods, "Yeah, he's alright"

~

Finally walking to the quidditch match against Ravenclaw. I was linking arms with Pansy and had Nico on my other side, we were going to support Draco in the match, Devon got news back that she wasn't able to play and she threw an absolute fit. Theo, Blaise, Devon and Leena were all ahead of us, necking down a flask that had firewiskey in it because they needed to 'Warm-up'. The evening sky was approaching the land and the quidditch field looked so big from down below. I looked over to the 4-way spilt changing-room building.

"You going to go see him before the match?" Nico had his arm over my shoulder and I had my arm around his waist. He looked down to me.

I chew the inside of my cheek and look back up to him and shrug. Pansy then stops and turns me around, I look at her startled and try not to laugh at her very serious face. Trying to keep a serious face I look up at Nico and saw him smirking trying not to laugh.

"You need to go into those changing, show everyone that he's your man and flipping give him another reason to win the match," She raised her voice like a stern coach hyping me up for a beauty pageant. I start to laugh and look up at Nico.

"Already given him a reason to win the match," I wink at him and he slaps his hand over his mouth, laughing with me. Pansy nods sternly and pushes me towards the building.

"Yeah! Go get em, sailor!" Nico salutes me and we both straighten our backs and pull a serious face.

"Aye, aye captain," We both nod and I chuckle walking away towards the changing rooms. My stomach began to feel hollow and I got nervous, not sure why because I've seen him before matches before but he's never teased me like that about them. It made me excited.

I wore something a bit more special for him today, I wore a dark green jumper, tucked loosely into a black checked skirt. The stockings I wore the night of the party drove him crazy so I decided to wear them, attaching them to my dark green underwear, you could just see the lace at the top of them just below my skirt. I wore a long coat over the top.

Hearing the guys chatting and gassing up for the match, I knocked on the door and Bletchley opened the door, leant against the frame and eyed me up and down, "Yes?" He said smugly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Draco in there?"

His eyes fell on my legs and he tilted his head back to try and see the lace. I cleared my throat and he smirked down to me, "Maybe..."

I roll my eyes, "Miles move so I can see him,"I impatiently moan and fold my arms.

He steps back and stands to the side, stretching his arm out into the changing room to let me in. I walk in and saw all the boys stop talking and stare at me.

He was sat on a bench beside one of his teammates, his eyes looked down to feet and admired me all the way up to my face. Before he could do anything, I keep my eyes on him as I walk forward through the changing rooms and grab his jersey making him stand up. I looked at his lips and bite mine down, looking at him with lust. Walking to the back of the changing rooms, that was out of sight and hidden, I dragged him by his jersey and I heard the rest of the team whistle and laugh

"Don't you dare get him distracted Bones!" Rackharrow shouted bossily at us.

I pushed him down on a bench that was outside the showers, he moves his hand to the back of my thigh and strokes it, he reached the lace and smirked widely.

Standing in between his legs, I run my fingers through his hair and roughly pull his head back, "You may be in control tonight, but you haven't won just yet," I straddle him and he moves my skirt up to grab my ass roughly, "Don't get too excited now, you have to play soon,"

I look down at the semi-bulge in his trousers. Moving my hips directly on him, I move my heat right over his, making his hips buck. I go to whisper in his ear, "I want you to think of me in any way you want, any position you want, any _where_ you want," I nip his ear and start sucking down his neck. He groaned and leaned his head back.

He chuckles and pushes my hips down on his, I arch my back, "You're not going to be able to walk if I fucked you any position I want," I slowly grind my heat over his bulge, making myself very wet, "Fucking love it when you get yourself wet off me,"

He pulls my head down to look at him, as we moved our hips together, and crashing our lips together moving into a lustful snog. Our tongues move together passionately, I run my hand down his chest and palm him through his trousers. I felt him growing in my hand and heard him breathing heavier.

"Oh god..." He whispered as we continue to kiss passionately.

"YO MALFOY OUT NOW! OR I'M COMING IN AND TEARING YOU TWO APART," Rackharrow shouted from the far side of changing room.

We both chuckle and I get up, pulling him up by his sexy uniform, "I like you in a uniform," He was stood up over me and reached into his pocket to pull out my blue underwear. My mouth dropped open.

"Lucky thongs?" He smirks smugly at me.

"Put them away before someone sees," I hit his arm as he puts them back into his pocket and leans down to kiss me, "Come on, you've got a match to win,"

I grab his hand and walk him back into the changing rooms, all the guys stared at us with smirks on their faces. Guiding him to the door before I left, I turned around and faced us so that they could all see us. I snake my hands put to his neck and pull him into a long guided kiss, by me. I could feel him smirking into the kiss. The guys around as whooped and whistled, I pull away and lean into his ear, I nip at it, " _Anything_ ,"

"Good luck boys," I look over to the team before leaving and walking to the quidditch pitch.

After walking up the stairs and once I found the group, Theo ran over and threw his arm over me dragging me to the group, "Sia, angel, how's Malfoy going to be playing today?" He slurred and the rest of the group chuckled.

"Oh, _very_ well," I smile.

~

So close, it was 40-10 to Slytherin and Ravenclaw were not playing well. I was staring at Malfoy circling the top of the pitch when he started to speed up and flew quickly towards something, the Ravenclaw seeker started to chase him. The Slytherin stands erupted and they all cheered him on.

"AND THERE HE GOES- MALFOY IS ON THE TAIL END OF THE SNITCH. CHANG FOLLOWS- OH LOOK AT THAT! BRADLEY IS KNOCKING THE BULGER RIGHT FOR- WOAH CLOSE CALL," The Gryffindor commentator, Lee Jorden, was shouting into a microphone. I almost scream as I watch the bludger miss Draco's head.

"GOOD DUCK BLONDIE," Lee shouts.

"CHANG IS GETTING CLOSE, MALFOY BETTER SPEED UP IF HE WANTS THE SNITCH. SCORE! RAVENCLAW SCORES ANOTHER 10 POINTS, 40-20 TO SLYTHERIN,"

We were all on the edge of our sits staring at Draco and Cho side-by-side soaring towards the snitch. He leant forward more and they both soar upwards, the snitch changed direction, heading straight up. The Slytherin team started to fall behind but Draco was faster than Cho. I look away for a second to see the Ravenclaw crowd cheering for their team.

"SNITCH IS CAUGHT! AND THE GAME HAS ENDED," I look up to see Draco with his arm in the air and flying down to his teammates, "SLYTHERIN HAS WON THE GAME WITH A GREAT 190 POINTS WOW!"

My ears almost burst with the amount that the Slytherin stand were screaming and cheering loudly. I ran down the stairs and saw the Slytherin landing as many students and I ran onto the field. The team picked Malfoy and they all cheered I ran over and he hopped down and had the biggest smile on his face as he walked towards me and lifted me up spinning me and giving me a huge kiss.

"As I said...lucky thongs," He laughs, breaths heavily. I held my hands on his neck and kissed him back.

"Our fucking hero!" Rackhorrow pulled him away and he gave me a sorry smile. I laughed and Devon ran up to me and threw her arms around me, she was a bit tipsy from the flask.

"They did amazing! Wow I really wish I could have played," She giggles but still look so happy for the team. I noticed her white long blonde hair against her dark green outfit. She could stand out from miles away

"Dev don't worry you'll be back playing the next match, it's us against Gryffindor right?" I reassure her and she hugs me tightly from the side as we stare at the team celebrating, "Why couldn't you play?"

She sighs, "Madam Pomfrey wanted me to go back to her next week for more tests, said she didn't want me getting injured," She looks back to see the rest of the group stumbling and running into the field. We both giggle and watch Theo and Blaise jump into the team. They all cheer and chant.

Eventually, we all started to head back to the commons. The celebrations started as soon as they won the match, everyone was singing and cheering for ages before Draco finally came up to me, I was stood the crowd with PAnsy and Devon, just letting him have the spotlight. He deserves it. He came over and basically grabbed my face and just pulled me in for a victory kiss. Pansy and Devon giggled and stepped back, he moved more and I pulled away with a huge smile, "You're not really the type to be okay with PDA," I laugh and he smirked and shook his head, just kissing me again.

After a long time, the common started to die down, the group made their way up to the boys' room and begun the drinking, games and smoking.

He was sat opposite me talking casually to Theo and Pansy, still in his uniform. _How could he be sitting, being praised and drink so casually? I need him alone so I can praise him myself._ He brought the bottle to his lips again, putting his knee up to lean on it and take a drink. I didn't care if I was staring at him for too long, he looks fucking gorgeous, filled with pride, victory and sweat.

Catching my eyes, he finally looked over and drank again, looking down to my thighs. I had my legs flat out in front of him but I bent them a bit so he could just see further down. He smirked and, without realising, I bit bottom lip.

"Sia!" Leena threw her arm around my shoulder and I looked away from him quickly to look at her, "Shotgun?"

I beamed and shifted, so we were crossing our legs, I could feel my skirt ride up a bit as we faced each other, "Go on then,"

She stroked her hand up my thigh and held the joint with the other, taking a drag, she then held my jaw and closed her eyes and she leans it. Our lips brush against each other as she blew the smoke in my mouth, i closed my eyes and inhaled leaning my head back to exhale.

"Noice," Pansy hit Theo's arm to shut him up.

She smiled at me and we keep eye contact for a minute before I snap my eyes to Draco, he still had his knee up but had a small smirk then raised an eyebrow. He nods up, signalling it was okay. Devon, Nico and Blaise were all jaws open wide. I forgot that Devon had never seen this side of Leena and I before.

"Great," Blaise huffs at us, but i just look back to Leena, "This is never going to end, is it?"

Nico slaps his hand on Blaise back, "Nope,"

Everyone goes into conversation and Nico starts to set up 'Ring of fire'. Still facing Leena, I grab her wrist and bring the joint up to lips, I inhale and held her neck as I lean in and kiss her. She opens her mouth slightly for me to exhale, I exhale and lean more into the kiss, gliding my tongue along her lip.

I pull away and she still had her eyes closed, then exhaled the smoke.

"My, my." Nico rolls his eyes with sarcasm then claps his hands and rubs them, wanting everyone to play the stupid game.

Leena and I face the middle again, feeling my cheeks warm up as we were sat so close.

"Sia?" She whispers without looking at me but my stomach fluttered at her voice.

"Yeah," I slowly look at her. Seeing her lips parted, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly wide.

"What about Draco?" She turns to look at me.

Everyone cheered loudly, making Leena and I look away from each other to see what happened.

"He's fine with it,"

"SIA, you're my drinking buddy!" Devon slurs across the snug, definitely drunk from day drinking and drinking now.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," I look at Devon quickly before looking back to Leena.

"Are you okay with it?" I stare at her before she looks at me and stares at my lips, then to my eyes.

She leans in to my ear, "I'm more than okay with it," I smile crept across my face and I bit my lip to try and hide it.

I bring my drink up to my lips and make eye contact with her.

"So we're _all_ okay with it?" I smirk into my drink.

"SIA DRANK!" Devon laughs and drinks her drink, I laugh at Devon.

Leena scoffs and sits up, "Yeah sure, we're _all_ okay with it," I furrowed my eyebrows at her in confusion of the sudden change in attitude.

I sit up, awkwardly and look at Draco, who looked like he could kill the closest thing to him. His hand was in a fist, eyes narrowed and his lips in that tensed pouty thing he does when he's mad. I raise both eyebrows at him in shock. _Is he seriously going to be fucking angry right now? No, I didn't do anything wrong, he signalled it was okay and he knows i would never do anything like to hurt him._

 _I_ roll my eyes away, to see what was going on, "Ladies drink," Theo beamed across the group but I was filling up with angry and every second he was staring at me longer i want to punch him. Fuck i'm going to fucking go mental.

I grabbed my cup and necked the rest of my drink, slamming the empty cup on the floor.

"I mean...it was a sip but go for it," I heard Theo mutter.

I stand up and storm towards the door.

"Oop,"

Slamming it shut, I pace back and forth in the corridor when I heard the door opening again. I didn't even turn around I just headed down the hall and towards his room. We are NOT arguing in the corridor.

"Sienna!" He growled pacing after me, "Sien- SIENNA FOR FUCKS SAKE!"  
I stop outside his door. Spinning around to face him I stride towards him.

"Awe, look at you getting angry just because Lee and I do one thing together,"

"A WIN! Me! I fucking won. I was in a great fucking mood before you ruined it, you know, I had our whole evening planned, but of course as always you being the slut you are, has to go a neck Lee. In front of me-

I slap him hard across the face, making his face turn away from me. He didn't call me it like he did at the party, no he actually meant it this time. He was breathing heavily.

"Don't signal it's okay if it's not, don't make me feel like shit because of it," I raise my voice and stared at him, I felt so hurt.

He scoffs and steps back, "Sienna I don't give a fuck if you kiss her-

"So is that NOT why you just called me a slut?" I shout, trying to stop my eyes from tearing up. I don't like to cry, it's only when I'm angry, I can't help it.

He almost laughs at me, he places both hands on the wall opposite his door, I was stood behind him, "God your so dumb Sienna,"

"What the fu-

"I've seen the way she looks at you, whispers in your ear," He raises his voice louder than me, "FUCK" He punches his fist into the wall and I gasp, taking a step back.

"D-Draco..."

He turns around, walking quickly towards me and I stumble back looking at his bloody fist. My back hit his door and he slammed both hands to the side of my face, making me flinch and turn my head away.

"S-She's my best friend, you know there's nothing there," I stutter still looking away from him.

Seeing his jaw tense from the corner of my eye, I look back to him. He looked so angry, "You're so fucking naive. Seriously, not just me, but everyone can see it. She likes you,"

I shove him back off me and fill up with rage, no fear at all, "NO. Draco no! How can you say that? Just because we're both attracted to girls, doesn't fucking mean we like each other. God! You-your un-fucking-believable," I scream at him.

He shakes his head and laughs, throws a hand behind his head. His facial expressions changed, from wanting to kill to looking down at me as if he had a plan. He strides towards me and I shake my head, showing him I wasn't scared. He towers over me, we were big fighting for supremacy.

"Has she touched you?"

My stomach went hollow, my breathing starting going shallow. Technically, yes she has. But I did more to her then she's done to me.

I step back, leaning on his door again and tilt my head at me, "So what if she has?"

He grab a handful of my hair and yanks it back, I gasp at the sudden movement. He growls into my ear, "Does she make you nervous like I do, make you shake until you can't take no more?"

I wanted to let out a small moan, knowing what he can do to me but before i could do anything he pushes open the door and shoves me in and slam me back against the door. Now inside his room.

_Of course, she doesn't make me more nervous then he does. I know that he knows it._

_***_   
**Oof just wait until next chapter. Lol so much is going to happen, your actually not ready :). How you feeling?**

**love Lilith xo**

**discuss >>>>**


	25. light?

**Just read. There is violence, rough play and kinky stuff *viewer discretion advised***

**Sienna Bones.**

I laugh at him, watching as he fills up with jealously, he wraps his hand around my neck and roughly pull me towards him, makes me look directly up at him. I scoff at him getting hot by this.

"You don't even know if your getting turned on by me and Lee or me being angry, do you?" I smugly say, reaching for my wand, " _Muffliato,_ I don't want anyone hearing me fucking scream at you," My hand jumps to his wrist as he tightens his grip, my throat felt like it was closing up. My breath became shorter, "Dra-

His squeezes tighter and I tried to let out a struggled breath holding onto his wrist, "You're not going to fucking talk to her if she speaks to you," I felt my face warming up from the pressure on my neck, "Got it?"

My eyes started to tear up and I dug my nails into his hand to try and stop, or encourage him, "Ye-yes," I stutter out. He lets go and pushes me back to the door by my shoulders and cups my jaw, roughly making me look up at him. With tears in my eyes and breathing heavily, he looked from eye-to-eye, waiting for a reaction from me.

He gently moves his hand up to my cheek and caressed it with his thumb, but looked at me as if he had all the power and control in the world, he twitched his lip, "Good girl," He whispers. I let out a small whimper as I was looking up at him, seeing the sinister and dark look on his face.

I didn't say anything back to him. It's not like I was scared of him, I know he wouldn't hurt me but the feeling of him having his hand so tightly around my neck, in his power, was so...accelerating. My lip started to tremble but I couldn't help it.

He scoffs and leans into my ear, "Scared Sienna?" He placed a hand on the door behind me and traced his fingers down my neck, "Worried I'll leave you in bruises?" I hitch my breath, "Scared I might be too, rough?"

Without realising, his hand made its way under my jumper and his nails dug into my back, right at the top. He dug his nails in and scratched down the middle of my spine, I arched my back and felt the pain radiate my body. I close my eyes and lean my head back on his door, "Ow," I breath into a moan. I press my hands on his chest.

He stops and places his hands gently on my waist, a wave of anger overtook me, making me want to punch and scream at him. _God, I want him to destroy me, I don't want him to be gentle_. He looked down to me in worry but I crunch my hand into a fist and grab his shirt.

Furrowing his eyebrows, I knew he was confused, "Did I hurt-

I shove him back roughly towards the bed, I walked towards him, he stumbled back but then walked forward again to me. Pushing him back again, "What are you doing? You're being a fucking prick Draco!"

He came up close to me but I pushed him even harder and he fell on his bed, the devilish look in his eyes roamed my body, "Getting angry Sienna?" I scoff and open my mouth to bite back but he moves forward to the end of the bed and pulls me in by the waist and stands up pushing me on the bed, "Do you want to hurt me back?"

He grabs my wrists and pins them down either side of me, his knee in between my legs pressing into me, I could feel myself getting turned on by his aggression.

Leaning down to my neck, he brushes his lips over pulse before giving it a nip, I arch my back and try to rub myself against him. He chuckles and holds me down harder, he was going to leaving bruises on my wrists, he had his whole hand wrapped around them.

"Don't tease me," I whisper and lean my head back to give him more room. He licks up my neck and sucks hard at my pulse point again. I breathe heavily and start to flutter my eyes closed.

He lets go of my wrist and lifts my jumper up a bit to hold my waist, "Say you want it then, how you are desperate for me," He growls in my ear. My hand go start down to the hem of my jumper and I take it off, arching my back to show my dark green bralet.

He rips off his uniform off at the same time, throwing it across the room leaving him in just his quidditch trousers he grabs the back of my thigh and wraps my legs around his waist. I throw my arms around his neck and he crashes his lips into mine, roaming hands all over my body.

We move together, making our way more into the bed, kissing each other like we haven't kissed in years. _I was desperate for him, I wanted more. No way I was going to give in so easily._

I grab his hair whilst bucking my hips to feel him in between my legs, "No one can please you as I do," He breaks away and I stare lustfully into his eyes, "Say it, say I'm the only one,"

His hand moves in under my skirt and plays with the lace of the stockings, then he leans across quickly and grabs something. I try to look but his other hand come to my neck again and stops me.

He leans back over and stares at me before giving me another rough kiss, where I try to kiss back, but his hand was pinning me down, "Close your eyes," I hesitate but realized that I could trust him, so I close them and feel him release me and wrapped an eye cover over my eyes.

"Draco, uh...what is this?" I stutter feeling my whole body go more sensitive at his touch, he makes his hand back down to the inside of my thigh and rubbed his thumb close to my pants, my legs began to shake wanting more, "Uh, yes, why...oh yes," I moan in pleasure feeling myself become wetter.

"Sensitivity increased eye cover," He unclipped the strap from my pants to my stockings and the fabric snapping back on my skin made me arch my back, he yanked them down and I took them off with my feet. He kissed down my chest and stomach, getting to my skirt, I buck my hips up and he tugs it down throwing it across the room, his hand went up my thigh again and pressed his thumb against my clit through the pants, which made me switch and moan, "Makes you more sensitive to everything... _fuck_ , you're so wet,"

He kisses my hipbone then bit down hard, arch my back and let out a lustful moan. He feels down to my pants, pulls them off then opens my legs again to kiss down my thigh, he went back up to my hip bone grazed his teeth over me again. I let out a desperate moan, "Dra- uh," He sucked the top, inside of my thigh and gave it a gentle peck. I grab a handful of his hair.

Moving his hand under my leg, he put both of my legs over his shoulders, pulling me closer by my hips and latched his mouth onto my clit, sucking hard. I throw my head back and grab his hand, that was holding my waist. He licks all the way from my entrance to my clit again and moved quickly, my leg start to start and I dug my heels into his back, "I-I ca-can't, uh...it's too se-sensitive,"

He leans up and places my legs either side of him, then lifts a leg up to rest on his shoulder. I could feel a wet sensation fall on my clit, "Uh, pl- Draco," Two fingers rub across my entrance then trace up to my clit, where he rubs quickly, almost making me come instantly. I let out a loud moan and try to find him, I find his shoulder and dig my nails into him.

"Filthy," He pumps his two fingers in me, even though I started to release my self as soon as he did it, I arch my back and let out a cry, "Coming so quickly, desperate slut," His other hand wrap around my neck again and I come harder, hearing him growl at me whilst he was thrusting his finger deep into me.

My leg on his shoulder starts to fall as I shake at my orgasm but he lets go of my neck and hold it up, taking his fingers out, he grabs my other leg and pulls it up to cross my legs against him, "Safeword?" He breathes and held my legs with one hand and rubs my clit with the other, I let out a moan and throw my head back moving my hip with his fingers, "Safeword Sienna, I need to know when to stop,"

He rips off the eye cover but my eyes were already closed, "Uh...use lights, off for stop," I finally open eyes and saw he was holding my legs, crossed, over one side of him. He pushed them down to the side and leant over the side of me, then looked down at something he was holding at my clit, "On for keep going,"

"Keep your legs closed," He growls as something sucked me, making me throwing my arms up and holding the headboard. I look up to him from the side and start to open my legs to try and move more, "I said... keep your fucking legs closed," The simulator turned up and I let out a loud moan, holding into the headboard for dear life and closing my legs shut as I started to come again on his hand.

He chuckles and pulls it away, I loosen my grip on the headboard and start to breathe heavily. I heard him unzip his trouser and shuffle but I want so busy trying to catch my breath i didn't even realise.

I turn into my back again and put arms down but he lifted my legs up again and crossed my ankle behind his neck and intertwined our hands above my head, "Light?"

Arching my back I felt his dick, hard, leaning on me, "On," I move my hips up, feeling him move his hips with mine, to rub his dick across me, "Oh, _god_ your- your fucking pathetic," I flutter my eyes close and felt him let go of one of my hands to angle his tip at my entrance, "Dra-"

"Beg for it," He rubs his tip to my clit, "Beg for me,"

I throw my head back and move my hips to feel him when he pushes his tip in, I let out a crying moan, feeling how big he was in the position, "Oh shit, yes, Draco. _Fuck_...fuck me, please," I moan as he pulls out and I feel my come release from me.

He pushes, hard, into me and I wanted to cry, feeling the amount of pain and pleasure I was in. I wasn't thinking about his pleasure, I was too overthrown by the paste he was fucking me in. Letting go of my hands he grabs my thighs and thrusts himself in faster, " _fuck_..." He groans, grabbing my waist and reaches for the simulator again, I look up at him with a pleading look as he fucked me. I was waiting for the sucking to start again when he pulls out and the pain-filled me up. He thrusts back in, even faster so I could hear him smacking into my thighs.

"Dra- OH! I- I'm- _oh god_...I'm gonna come," I close my eyes and felt him lean over me pressing my legs into my breasts and held himself up with his hand beside my head. I dig my nails into his back, definitely making marks. He was going even deeper now, I couldn't hold on anymore, I felt my legs shake as I tighten around him and he turned the simulator on, "DRACO! N- oh god YES!" I released myself quickly, letting the feeling of pure heaven and lust fill me up. I felt him twitch inside me, he pushed in hard one more time and leaned back, hold my waist as he comes inside me.

"Sienna...uh, god you feel so good," He slowed his thrusts, making them meaningful and filled with pleasure. He gently pulled out, falling on top of me as my legs fall to his side. He holds my head as we breath heavily trying to steady it. I snake my arms up to his back and rub him, caressing him slowly.

His head was resting into my neck breathing heavily but I was letting out shuttered shakier breathes then him, "You-you're the only one..." I stroke my hand up to his head and run my fingers through his hair, "Draco, no one else," I breath out and let my eyes close.

He struggles to move to the side of me and lays facing me, he rests his hand on my stomach and I keep my eyes closed, "Sienna," I turn my head to look at him, his eyes were droopy but he sits up to walk around the bed to my other side and sits beside me. He grabs a top from his nightstand and hands it to me. I try to sit up and move back to rest on the headboard, rolling my eyes I grab his shirt, I sit up and pull the top on as he stands up to put on a pair of boxers but quickly I hold myself up as my hips starting to hurt.

"Sore?"

I tilt my head at him making it obvious that I was in pain, he gently moves my legs to the edge of the bed. I look up at him and run my hands down his chest to his hips, bending down, he places a soft gentle kiss on my lips. I lean in more, closing my eyes but he pulls away making me sigh and I snap my eyes open with a shocked and needy look on my face.

He smirks and grabs my hand, pulling me up quickly he grabbed me waist to hold me. I grab his forearms to keep my weight, my legs couldn't hold me up, "Draco, what are you-

He picks me up, princess style and I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me to the bathroom. Settling me down to lean against the counter, I hold him by the shoulder and lean on the counter, pressed cold against my back. He tucks my hair back and pepper kisses me on the lips then to my cheek and ear, "I'm sorry,"

I furrow my eyebrows and cup his jaw, "You have nothing to be sorry about," I lean my head on his chest and pull him in by the waist, "I should be sorry, I should have known...to stay...away," I whisper that last part as I run my hand to his stomach, leaving kisses down the middle of his chest, "It'll always be you, only ever you-

"Sienna, stop," He grabs my waist and hugs me tightly, I throw my arms up around his neck and he lifts up slightly before setting me back down, my legs go weak and I grip his shoulders, "I shouldn't have been so harsh. I hurt you, physically, because I was angry. Merlin, Sienna I never want to hurt you like that again," He steps back away from me enough for me to be out of reach, I fall back and grip to counter.

I turn around, supporting my weight on the sink. My legs left too weak and my stomach and hips were aching. But somehow I loved the pain, knowing that he did that, marked me, "Why?" He came close behind me and brushed my hair over my shoulder, I look over my shoulder at him, "I liked it...a lot,"

He quirks an eyebrow and whispers into my ear, holding the sink in front of me. I close my eyes and takes a deep breath as he leans into my neck, "Stay in here for a bit and do whatever you need to do," He pecks my jaw, "I'm going to...clean up, okay?" I blush and smile whilst nodding.

Leaving me in the bathroom, I go to the toilet, in pain and wobble over back to the sink and brush my teeth. I lift up his top, turn around to see the line that he dug with his nails, straight down the middle of my spine then I looked down to my thigh to see the red, bit marks on my inner thigh. Definitely not going to glamour them away. I look in the mirror and trace my fingers over the purple hand marks on my neck. I wasn't going to lie to myself when I saw them, but they did scare me slightly. Knowing how angry he could get about someone else being so close to me. I turn my wrists to see the nail marks and purple bruising. He's bruised me everywhere but it's okay.

I head back to open the bathroom door and lean against the doorframe, watching him finish cleaning the sheets, he places his wand on his nightstand and got into the bed his side. I walk slowly, in pain, over to the bed and sit on my side of the bed. Facing away from him.

"Draco?"

"Yeah,"

I lift the bottom of his top up and took it off, hearing him move behind me, I look over my shoulder to see him sitting up. I knew he was looking at the red markdown my spine, good, I wanted him to see it, I wanted him to see the purple bruising on my neck and wrist. Turning around I crawl up to him, tracing my hands over his stomach, I lay down next him and he throws his arm over me, holding my waist.

"I'm sorry,"

I let eye start to fall, with my arm over across him resting on his jaw. His fingers traced my back and soothed me to sleep.

"Don't be sorry, just don't give me any reasons to forgive you,"

_my darling,_   
_you will never be unloved by me_   
_you are too well tangled in my soul._

***

**hajsywdbg**

**hawtness, lol how you guys doing?**

**love, Lilith xo**

**discuss >>>>**


	26. killforyou

**Sienna Bones.**

"Shit, I'm never going to get all this done in time," I mutter to myself slamming my quill on my notebook. Leena and Pansy were in class last period and I had to get to my Divination work done before first period tomorrow, "Where the fuck is Devon?"

I swirl my hair in my fingers and sit back on my bed and think about Sunday. Just like he and I did at the start of the year. Were going to meet at 4 by our pebble beach, swim, smoke and fucking love each other. I've always wanted to draw him. Sit facing each other and draw what we see, not literally but the thoughts that are going through our heads. What we actually see when we look at each other. I see him as this tall stretched man but when you look up close, you can see his bagged eyes, narrow cheekbones and his natural wavey hair. I see the loving, considerate and powerful teddy bear that he actually is. 

I don't care if only I see it, at least someone does.

My door swings open and Devon stormed in, holding her books and rushing over to my bed, I sit up quickly and furrow my eyebrows at her messed mascara, "Sorry, s-sorry I'm late. I was just o-out and- but I'm here now, sorry-

"Dev, It's fine. Are you okay?" I said worryingly as she looked a mess and scared. She sat down opposite me and shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," She whimpers, almost sounding like she was going to cry. I nod, understanding I shouldn't ask more. She opened her books and we carried on with our divination homework.

After a long, quiet study session, we were both so tired and drained from rushing the work, "I think the guys should be in the commons, let's go down," I stand up and start packing up. Devon hesitates before looking up at me.

"But Nico's still in class right?" She asks with a scared look on her face. I furrow my eyebrows but nod at her, "Okay...let's go,"

She stands up and doesn't say anything else, she was acting really weird, "Dev you sure you're okay? You and Nico okay?"

We walk out of my room and head down to the commons. She looked away and avoided my stare.

She scoffs and walks faster, "Yeah, we're fine Sienna, I'm fine. Everything is fine!" She bits back and heads towards one of the study tables in the common room. _Okay, so it's not fine._

 _"_ Ladies," Theodore beams, sitting beside Blaise. We walk over and sit opposite them. Devon didn't say anything or look at them.

"Hey, you guys doing last-minute work too?" I laugh and look at Blaise, who was stressing out. 

Theodore laughs at Blaise, "Yep, I've got most of it done but Blaise is umm...not doing to well,"

"Fuck off Theo," Blaise scoffs.

Theodore pulls out something from his bag and his it under the table, out of sight from Devon and I. He nudges Blaise and he looks up, giving Theodore a look of relief, "Now, you fucking tell me, gimme one,"

Theodore hands an orange circular pill to Blaise, "What does it do?" I say concerned.

"Some special pills that help you studying better, got some very nice side effects too, here..." Theodore offers me one but I shake my head and explained I had just studied.

Devon sticks her hand out and we all raise our eyebrows in shock. She ignores us and just takes one of the pills. _She has smoked with us and drank but it was usually just the guys and Leena that did any hard stuff. I only did it once at the first party, barely remember it though._

"Theo...do you know where Draco is?" I say trying to change the subject. Maybe he's in the Library, I know he's not in class but I didn't want to go the room of requirement to find him because he hated when I was in there. Theodore takes a pill and puts the small packet back into his bag.

He looks up at me, "Yeah, he-uhh. Went to uh, go for a walk," He stutters,

I narrow my eyes at him and tilt my head knowing he was lying, "Fine, I'll go find him myself," Annoyed, I stand up and head for the exit. I walk quickly around the castle and couldn't find him anywhere, he wasn't in potions or the Library. Standing around aimlessly, I just walk to the great hall to see if the others had gone there after finishing class.

The hall was full of students talking, studying or just hanging out. I look over and saw that Leena, Pansy and Nico had just sat down. Walking over, I looked around and saw the golden trio and a few Gryffindors talking at the front of the hall. I roll my eyes away and sit down with my friends.

"Hey, guys,"

They all switched their attention to me, all looking very tired.

"Hey Sia, how was studying?" Leena says as she opened her book and got parchment and a quill out.

I shift slightly in my sit and avoid as much eye contact with Leena, "It was fine. You?"

"You studied with Devon right?" Nicodemus says sitting up, I look at him and nod, "She's been avoiding me, I hope she's okay. Did she say anything to you?" He looked really worried about her.

Slowly sitting back up and give him a weak smile, "Yeah and sorry, she didn't say anything to me but she did seem off," He looked away and started biting his nails.

Pansy crossed her arms on the table and buried her face in them, almost falling asleep, "I'm hungry, tired, sleepy and I need a break," She groans, Leena rubbed her back. We were all working so hard, the teacher's really started to set heavy assessments and projects. Parties had stopped, we had no time to go to the pub or Hogsmeade or even have a snug night. We all needed a break, everyone was just stressed.

"You guys haven't seen Draco by any chance have you?" I hopefully look around them, they all shake their heads but Leena looked past me and pointed behind me.

"He's just come in,"

I spin my head around and watched him walk in, he's skin was greying and he had black bags under his eyes. It just hit me how much weight he had lost. I almost jump out of my seat but he stopped walking and stared forward, I follow his gaze, to where Potter was talking to Katie Bell, he looked like he was examing Draco's every move. I look back to Draco, he was panting and loosening his tie, stepping back and rushed out the hall. Potter followed him, almost running after him.

"Shit, shit," I stumble up, ignoring the group and trying to get up. I heading towards the exit of the hall. I was far behind them, Draco must have been walking really quickly because I could barely keep up with Potter as he turned corners and walked upstairs.

They walked up to a quiet floor, I had lost them completely so I didn't know where to go. My heart started beating quickly and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. _Draco where are you?_ I jumped out of my skin, hearing smashing and wands firing coming from the boy's toilets. Running as fast as I could, I burst open the doors and saw the wood smashed and cracked all over the floor.

Slience.

Then a loud non-verbal spell was struck. Draco stepped back with his wand pointed into the toilet section, out of my eyesight. My eyes widen as I watched him pant with his vest on the floor and his white shirt untucked. His hair was a mess and I'd never seen him so stressed looking.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Draco flew back and his body hit the floor, with blood gushing out of his chest, the water on the floor soaked him, making the blood cover the floor. I scream as I ran towards him. Potter came out and walked back to the door watching me lean over him. I fell to my knees and his blood stained my socks and skirt but I didn't care. I held his face for dear life, roaming my hands on his neck and hair trying to wake him up. I just needed him to okay, there was no way he was leaving me.

"DRACO! DRACO, pl-please. Draco answer me, D-dra- HARRY WHAT DID YOU DO?" I scream trying to form words. My world just went dark it was like my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe properly. He wasn't responding to me.

"No no no no Draco please you can't die on me. D-Draco please no," I cup his face and look around at all the blood. My hands were shaking as I held his face.

Leaning down to press my ear to his mouth to try and hear him breathing, I pull my wand out of my pocket and stand up turning around to point it at Potter.

"Harry Potter I'm going to fucking KILL YOU," I scream with tears running down my face.

"S-Sienna I- I don't know w-what the spell d-did, shit," He stuttered and throw his hands up, he looked petrified. _Good because I'm going to fucking kill him._

He could see my hands shaking and my lip trembling. My face was scrunched up with anger and fear.

"Miss Bones lower your wand, now," Snape came walking in quickly and walked past me to Draco but I didn't lower my wand. _What if Draco died? I would rather be in Askaban for the rest of my life for killing his murder or die myself then live without him. My life would never be the same, just do it, kill him Sienna_ , "NOW MISS BONES," I lowered my wand and just stared at him, he knows I would have hurt him badly if Snape wasn't there.

"Vulnera Sanentur," I heard Snape mutter an incantation, I spun around and saw the blood absorbing back to his body. I ran over and fall to my knees again, lifting his head up onto my lap.

I stroked his hair back, "What did you do? Is he going to be okay?" I cry and keep looking at Draco memorising every detail of his face. Draco you were never meant for the darkness of this world, you're with me, in the grey. Remember? We have to see grey to stay sane, neither of us is perfect but together, we are.

"He will be but we need to get him to the hospital wing. Someone go get Madam Pomfrey, NOW!" He shouts over to the entrance of the toilets were a crowd of people had formed. But I just kept my eyes on him, knowing that he will be okay. He has to be.

~

Curled up on a chair at the end of the hospital bed, my mind was blank, my mind felt like a foreign land where I didn't know my way around. I didn't know where I was or how I was feeling. It felt like everything I knew, loved and believed was gone, all gone. I was just staring at him, he hadn't moved or woken up yet.

"Sienna!" I look over to see Nicodemus, Theo and Leena running over. Without realising it, tears were still streaming down my face. I stood up and Nico wrapped his arm around me, I hugged back and burst into tears, sobbing, "Shh, it's okay. He'll be okay,"

I cried into his arms, "I thought he was dead, he was gone," I stutter as Nico broke away to hold my face, "Nico it was- his body- s-so much blood,"

Nico's eyes started to tear up as he wiped mine away with his thumbs, "Sia what happened. All we've heard is that Draco was rush in," I shake my head and bite back a cry.

"Sienna...what happened," Theodore came over to me and sternly looked at me. Anger built up in my body and I faced Theo, pushing Nico away.

"YOU! Theo why wouldn't you just tell me where he was! I could have stopped him from seeing fucking Potter!" I push Theo and couldn't help but want to punch him. He furrowed his eyebrows and raised his voice at me. He's probably off his head or seeing shit right now. I don't know a lot about pills and stuff but it's definitely kicked in by now.

"This is NOT my fault Sienna! And the fuck do you mean Potter?" He stood towering over me.

I shook my head and pointed to Draco, "Look what the prick did! He almost killed Draco with a rare killing curse," I raise my voice, ignoring the weakness in my voice. Theo's faced dropped and he let out stutter breath, "I- I could have stopped him," My lip started to tremble.

I step back and sit back down on the chair, with my hand in my hands. Feeling a hand on my back, I don't lookup.

"Sia, it's going to be okay," Leena said and bent down to my level. I try not to look at her, "Come on. He's probably going to be here for a few days. Come get some dinner," She said in a caring voice. I nudge my shoulder back to get her hand off me.

I stand up and walk slowly over to his bed and saw him up close. All the blood was gone, leaving him just looking like he was sleeping peacefully in the white, clean bed. The blood was still all over my knees, clothes and hands but I just wanted to hold him and love him until the world perished.

I run my hand over his and lift it up to my lips, where I kissed his knuckles and held his hand on my cheek, "I love you, so much," I whisper to him, knowing he couldn't hear me.

_this hurts like hell, everything i was afraid of happening, happened. i dont know what im afraid of more, seeing you again or never seeing you again. ive just realised for the first time how lonely ive been and how comforting the presence of another human being can be. you pretend that your okay but i see you in bed late at night. your petrified. the only time i feel alive is when i find something i would die or kill for and thats you. i would die for you. kill for you._

~

It's been three days and Draco still hasn't been released for the hospital wing, it felt too long. I saw him every day in the morning, at lunch and after classes. Nothing. Nothing was changing, apart from him getting a really long sleep. He was getting better but not waking up. I needed him to wake up.

Sat, alone again, by the lake on our pebble beach I watched the water ripple and the sky start to change colours. He would be in the water by now or we would be talking about books, how authors write about something so bizarre and so out there that your brain subconsciously makes you feel attached. To the plot, the characters and the actual reality that you want to be in, slightly pathetic but he and I could talk for hours. I loved every minute of it.

I let out a tired sigh and brought my legs in to cuddle them. It was getting late and it must have been dinner by now but if I went on with my day thinking everything was normal, I would be avoiding the fact that he wasn't okay and everything was starting.

The fights. The sides. The war.

This was it, Draco will be worse then he already is. He wasn't done his task and the cabinet is so near being repaired, I really didn't know what he was going to do. Sides were very clear now. I didn't know where I stood, I knew I should be against the death eaters and Voldemort but at the same time, Draco was technically on that side and as if I would ever want to be against him. If anything, I don't care which side I will be on as long as we're together.

The evening breeze started to flow in and I got colder, not as I cared but I was freezing my tits off. I finally decide to head back to the hospital wing before going straight to my room. The walk was long but I kept my head down not making eye contact with anyone.

Eventually, I stood outside the hospital wing doors that were closed, usually, they were open and close at 9 but not today. I knock and after a few second Madam Pomfrey came out and closed the door behind her.

"Ah Miss Bones, I'm sorry but today no visitors," She said, holding her annoying clipboard, I furrow my eyebrows his confusion.

"Why? Is everything okay? Did something happen to Draco?" I started to get worried and she shook her head.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile, "Mr Malfoy is recovering just fine. He has woken up-

"Can I see him Please," I give her a pleading look.

"-But we need to keep him in to make sure everything is okay. And no, I'm sorry, he needs to rest and I need to heal him Miss Bones. I hope you understand,"

I sigh in relief and nod sadly, "Can I see him tomorrow?" She gives a wide smile and nods, heading back into the wing.

The door closed and once again I was left alone.

***

**discuss >>>>**


	27. letteroflies

***There is mention of suicide and self-harm so please know your triggers and discomforts!***

**We have an interesting chapter here...it's confusing at first but just trust me. It's going to explode:)**

**Narrator's POV.**

It was every morning, she would get out her bed, have a shower and cry her eyes out until they would start to hurt. Burn almost, ache, to make them go red. She would fall too sometimes, sit curled up under the water, letting the water go boiling hot. Peeling her skin, hurting herself. She didn't want to feel the pain of knowing what her future was like from now on, probably alone, well not fully alone. But alone in her eyes. Having _that_ as company wasn't actual company. It was more like tasks that she didn't even want and couldn't escape from.

Here it comes. She thought as her breath went short and the hot showers mixed with the rapid thoughts would cut her breathing. The hyperventilating would get louder. Crying for help, but she refused to let her roommate hear her. They would help.

This one was different, her breathing was cut off completely, nothing was there. She was in a vacuole. Hitting around the shower, she tried to stand up but she tears were so heavy that she couldn't see. The feeling of the world around you falling, getting further away was dawning on her.

She was going to pass out.

"H-Hel-" She fell again and just like that it all came at once, her breathing, the pain, her crying. Breaking down, she sobbed and laid sideways in the shower, not being able to move.

She needed help. She didn't want anyone. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

~

Most things started to change. People were arguing more about what's going on, the duel and also about how everyone was always busy. They were splitting. Barely having time to talk to each other, they would only ever see everyone together is some classes or at dinner. Everyone having different time tables was difficult. The guys would be in their room or the commons and the girls would be in their room. Draco and Sienna would be gone or in his room, never with the group. Devon would only ever be with the girls.

"This has started since just before the match, I swear guys she going to break up with me," Nico sighed and took a swig of firewiskey.

"Nah mate," Theo leant over and grabbed the bottle from him, "Probably just a long ass period or some shit. Trust me, she's in freaking love with you," He took a swing too and passed it to Blaise to hold so he could tip the white powder onto the table and made a few lines with a piece of a ripped Christmas card.

Blaise held the bottle and look up to Nico, "Just talk to her. Make her a special evening, you know, make food, give her flowers, buy her chocolates. That type of stuff. They love all that cheesy shit," Both boys slowly look up at Blaise in shock and chuckled.

"And how on earth would Mister, I-don't-like-being-with-one-girl-can't-make-up-my-mind know? Not like you've been getting any," Theo laughs, stopping what he's doing to stare at the eye wide Blaise.

"No-no, I mean, I live with freaking Leena and she's a girl, plus she's dated them before so like she tells me these things," Blaise rushed out and blushed, "Oh fuck off, both of you. Move so I can do a line,"

Theo and Nico chuckled at each other and watched him as he rolled up a muggle ten-pound note, he held one nostril closed and let his body absorb the substance. He sat back and leant his head to wash down the back of his mouth taste with firewiskey.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to her tomorrow," Nico took the rolled up note from Blaise and did the same, "Where the fuck is Dragon boy at these days?" He said with his head facing up and took a deep breath.

Theo scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Wrapped around Sia's finger that's where. I swear I haven't seen either of them alone since he got out of the hospital wing," He leant back on the beanbag and tensed his jaw, "She's skipped the past few days of classes just to look after him. I heard she tried to go back to classes yesterday but Draco snapped at her or something. Pans said she came into their room crying last night,"

Nico sat up and tried to focus on what he was saying. He hated hearing about Sienna being upset, it just brought him back to when she first told him and Leena about their relationship. How she wouldn't get hurt by him.

"Fucks sake, she's done so much for him and he's being such a prick-

"No apparently, she was going to leave him to go to classes and when he snapped at her, she blew up and they argued all day. Pans said that Sienna and him almost got physical. They need time apart or they are going to murder each other," Theo bent over and took the last line, his body loved the feeling of having no worries. Letting everything happen around him. The intoxicating feeling of drugs.

Blaise nodded and looked over to Nico, "Maybe we should actually speak to girls, Lee, Pans and Ponie, get them round and tell them to bring Sienna out for the day and we do the same for Draco?"

"Mhm," Nico picked his lip with his teeth and nodded, "Yeah, sounds good," He said unsure.

**Devon Du Pont.**

_Dear Dora,_

_Hopefully, everything is well with you and Lupin, hows the travels?_

_Hogwarts is just getting better. Homework and assessments are getting a lot heavier but the thrill is amazing and it's really made me think about taking care of myself more. We won a big match against Ravenclaw and I scored so many goals, quite proud, Draco caught the snitch and it was fantastic being back in the air. Everything is great with Nico, can't keep our eyes, and hands, off each other. How is Lupin doing then?_

_There might be another surprise when I next see you, don't be too alarmed but you can't tell mum and dad yet._

_Sienna may have used some muggle 'Hair changing colou-_

"Oi Lee, what's that muggle bottle-hair-colour-changing thing Sienna mentioned a while ago?" I look over to Leena who was lying on her belly on my bed.

She looks up from her copy of the Quibbler, "Uhhh, Ooo Hair absor- No. Colour shift- No. OHHH Hair dye!" She snaps her fingers proudly.

"Thanks, and where did _you_ get a copy of the Quibbler?" I chuckle at Leena.

"Blaise's room. I needed something to do, that's not school work,"

I giggle and face my desk again to carry on writing the letter, full of lies.

- _'Hair dye' to change the colour. Now it's not Pink or Purple, or whatever colour yours is right now, no it's just very, very white. Makes me look a lot paler but I'm living with it. Let me know how Mum and Dad are, can't wait for Nico and me to see you guys in the summer._

_Lots of Love,_

_Dev X_

I placed my quill on the side and looked down to the letter in shame. It should be called 'Letter of lies'. Dora and I have only just started to bond more and get close, there was no way I wanted her to worry about me having the shittest time here. Everything was going downhill, I was wrecking my body, Nico and I were spending less time together because of me and because of...oh _that_.

Nearly two weeks. Two. And I haven't done anything about it.

I knew I was lying to myself and avoiding it but if I stopped everything, took care of myself then I would be accepting it and that was the last thing I wanted. Accepting my unwanted future.

Being alone in all this was so much easier, healthier. If I just get rid of it, erase it, then nothing would have actually happened, nothing would hurt, no one could know. I wrap the letter of lies up and tie it to the foot of the owl on my opened window's ledge.

"Lee?" I watch the owl fly out into the night sky and back around to sit at the bottom of my bed. Leena looked up at me, I smirk and give her a mischievous smile, "Wanna get high?" I whisper.

She smiled but narrowed her eyes, "...but off what?" She matches my mischievousness and watched me pull out a small bag of two coloured pills. Her eyebrow raised and a shocked smile on her face, she sits up and we sit crossed leg facing each other.

"Miss Du Pont, you naughty girl," I chuckle and tilt my head waiting for her answer, "I mean, yeah duh, but like. Have you done this stuff before? It's not like you..."

I roll my eyes, "So yeah?" She waits, trying to read me, trying to figure out why I was doing this. It was all for me, to try my best to ruin me and wash me. Get rid of the treacherous part of me, I don't like who I am and I want to change. Clean me from the horrors of this dreading life, it scared the shit out of me. He did, it did, everything did. Everything that would come with it. I didn't want to go through it, I needed to be cleansed.

"Yeah, let's do it,"

**Sienna Bones.**

"I've already told you Draco!" I raise my voice back, feeling the constant state of anger I've been in for the past few days, "I've told Susan I'd meet her tonight and I'm fucking going!"

Draco jumped up and grabbed my hand off the door handle to hold it up, "No you're fucking not," I try to rip my hand out of his grasp but he was holding on so tight, again, "You were out last night too and didn't fucking come back,"

"Because you've been like this," I push him back with my other hand and almost slapped him but I knew it would he would get madder, "I don't want to be in the same room as you when you're being a selfish dickhead!"

He threw my hand down and his nostrils flared, his chesting rising up and down. I watched him as he stalked forward to me but I stood my ground. Now I was scared. He looked like he was angry, really, really angry. Our first day back together was great, we missed each other so much and we definitely expressed it in many ways.

"What? Going to hit me back, again? Put all your anger out on me?" I snare through my teeth. I was tired, mentally of him, we weren't okay, "I'm sick of this," I mutter to him, "You being like this, it's not healthy Draco. For us, for you," his expression didn't change.

"For me," I whisper and turn around and walk out leaving him once again. I stood on the other side of the door and hesitate before moving. He was being so fucking horrible, after the bliss, he was snappy, sore and sad. He realised he had so much to do and it was too much for him. When I said I was helping him, he changed and began to push me away but at the same time was so possessive.

_Run Sienna. She is waiting for you, you have someone you can actually talk to, not just letting your emotions take over. Be rational. Be fucking logical._

It's the overthinking again. I would stand in one place running through every situation in my head. All the possibilities that could happen, I really did want a break from him but I never wanted to be apart from him again because I needed him. _FUCK._

I turn back around and hold the door handle, my heart was beating fast as I turn it and slowly opened the door again, looking at the ground. I close the door behind me and didn't lookup. He wasn't by the door because I couldn't see his shoes, I head over to the bed and sit down. My emotions were nowhere and everywhere. They weren't letting me feel or think, I was just sitting down letting my mind try to come up with something.

Thinking about what I was going to do next, I lie down and turn over curling up on the bed, my knees bent up. You should have fucking left. You should have run. I heard shuffling by his sofas, at the end of the bed but didn't look. He had settled himself on one of the sofas, letting out a quiet sigh. My heart sunk at the thought that he wasn't going to sleep in his bed with me, even if we were arguing or not talking we would still sleep together. I couldn't sleep without him in the same bed as me, his tosses and turns and his loud breathing helped me sleep.

I opened my mouth as if I was going to say something but nothing came out. I wanted to scream at myself. After many minutes of silence, I knew I wasn't going to sleep, neither was he. He would come into bed in the middle of the night, he had too. I wait longer, knowing it had been at least half an hour of just laying down, not sleeping. It was eerie, the thought of us both sleeping in the same room but not together.

All I want to get up and fall into his arms.

He moved over and sat on the edge of his bed, with his back me. I looked at him, waiting for him to just turn around and hold me, cuddle me to sleep, _please, please, please_. He finally moved but just laid down facing away from me and close to the edge of the bed.

"Draco," I lay on my back and stare up at his ceiling, watching the moonlight flood the room. He didn't move or say anything back, I close my eyes, feeling the pain of disappointment in myself hit my stomach.

"Dra-

"What,"

My mouth was left open, not saying anything. I didn't plan this far ahead. I had nothing to say but so fucking much. _Talk to me. Look at me. I hurt you and I'm sorry. We're not okay. Sorry for leaving you. You're hurting me. Hold me. Never leave me again. We need a break. I love you. Let's run away._

"Sienna what?" He snapped me out of my thoughts and I let out a weak cry and bite it back quickly but he heard and he sighed turning around to face my profile. He stared at me whilst my lip began to tremble and my eyes closed. I felt his fingers stroke back a piece of hair behind my ear, "Talk to me,"

I don't even know if I can look at him because I know once I do, I'm all his again and I won't be able to say what I need to say, "We're not okay, are we?" I sigh, keeping my eye closed, feeling him move closer, still with his thumb on my jaw.

"Look at me," He whispers softly and rubs his thumb. I slightly shake my head, feeling my heart sink lower.

"I can't," I open my eyes and look at the ceiling, "We need this to stop. I need us to go back to normal,"

He almost scoffs, placing myself on his elbows to look down to me but I didn't look at him just yet, "I hurt you and I'm sorry. And no, we're not okay," He admitted it, finally. I turn my head to look at him, oh fuck, I'm all his now.

He moved his hand to make me fully look at him whilst he stroked my cheek. I let my eyes fall shut and I turned my body slowly to face him, "I'm hurting you," I whisper as he moves his thumb gently across my eyelids and under them, "You were right,"

I feel him move down and kiss my cheek, "About what?" He kissed my forehead and then my temple.

"About us, black and white, not mixing well," I sigh, knowing the reality us of. We barely work, I hurt him and he hurts me back. We mentally bruise each other, "Do we...need a break?"

He hesitates before saying anything, "We mix perfectly, you're all I need. Nothing more," He kisses my lips carefully, "Nothing less,"

Pulling me onto his chest, he held me close with his arms wrapped around me. I didn't hold him, just curled up resting on him, "Draco, your everything to me..."

"I love you too,"

I stretched my arm out and hold him close never wanting to let go. This is it, we're not letting each other go again. He is all I care about. I'll obsess over him. He'll obsess over me.

We fall asleep in each other's arms, just like how we did. It seemed like too long ago.

~

Finally, after Draco and I agreed that we would leave his room, we walked down towards commons. Expecting to see the group together or at least a few but it was only Theodore. Sitting alone by the fire.

"You alright mate?" Draco said walking in front of me to sit on our armchair. I don't sit next to him, just on the sofa opposite Theodore. He looked stress, but not about work, I'm guessing Pansy. I could be wrong though...

"You two actually decide to leave your room, wow," He muttered in a harsh tone, "And I'm good,"

I gulped and dipped my head as Draco spoke up, "Where is everyone? Thought you guys would be doing some snug night or whatever,"

Theodore looks up at him as if we were missing something. He scoffed, "We haven't all been together since the match you know? Blaise is gone all the time, Nico is usually with me or Pans and Lee. Devon is just...I don't know she's not herself. Everyone's changed. We don't see you two, ever," Draco and I look at each other is slight shock, the group was never like this. Split up.

"Why?" I actually speak up.

"I don't know," He stood up and threw his arms up in anger. He stared at us for a second before looking away and grabbing his things, "Maybe because you guys are blocking us all out and ruining your relationship by spending so much time together. Sienna you've completely shut Lee out, she's fucking hurt," He huffed and scrambled all his stuff together.

I jump up and clench my fist, "You know what Theo? You have been nothing but a prick to me, and Draco, these past few days. You don't know anything about us so just but out!" I raise my voice at me, wanting to just be away from him.

He tilts his head and smiles, fakely, at Draco, he let lets out an amused huff, "She doesn't know I know. Does she?" His smile grew bigger, watching Draco tense his jaw and scrunch his nose, "Wow, very, _very_ honest of you," His eyes fall to me, standing there is confusion and shock, "I know a lot more then you think Sienna,"

Draco stood up and pressed himself close to Theodore, towering slightly over him, backing him away from me. I step back and try to gather my thoughts. Draco is lying to me more, I can't deal with this, please no more.

"Shut the fuck up Nott," He snarled through his teeth. That was enough, I turned around and ran for the girl's dorms but went straight for Devon's. NO! I refuse to believe that he's keeping more from me, I can't handle this.

If Nico was at the girls then maybe Devon was her's. I run-up to the door and thump loudly, no answer, "DEV!" I try not to make my voice go a weak, "DEV! Open up!" I keep knocking but nothing. Fucks sake. I try to open the door but it was locked. I lean on the door trying to hear if she was in there. Nothing.

I turn around and head to the head of the hall, to my room, "Tandem uno," The door unlocked and I stormed in looking around quickly, "Where's De-

"The prodigal son has returned," Pansy laughed and jumped over, throwing her arm around me. I shove her off and walk over to the window seat to stand over Nico.

"Where's Devon, I need her, now," I say rushed whilst pacing back and forth. Nico stands up and places his hands on my shoulders to calm me.

"Sia, calm down, she's in her room-

"No, she's not, I was just there," I stutter and shake my head. My breathing is pacing again, I couldn't control it, "S-she I- need her,"

Nico wrapped his arms around me and just held me close whilst I stayed still. He stroked my hair and calmed me down, "What's happened Sienna? You can talk to us," I shake my head into his chest and push him away.

"Dev's password is San deur, wait in there for her, okay?" He kisses my forehead and I wrap my arms around him pulling him in.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you guys in a while," I pull away and looks round to Pansy, Leena and Nico again. They all give me a weak smile, "Draco and I just really need to be with each other right now," I look down, feeling them all look at each other in doubt.

Pansy steps up and hold my hand, "Maybe stay here tonight, I know you say you need each other but...some time apart might be good," She tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and I look at her emotionless. I step back, letting go of Nico and Pansy, away from them.

I slowly shake my head, knowing they just want to separate Draco and me, why does everyone want to ruin us. I'm not letting that happen, "I'm going to find Devon," I turn around and walk straight out hearing them all sigh and scoff at me.

Please be in here Dev, "San deur," The door unlocks and I push it open. A silent, eerie omen washed the room, making shivers run up my spine. Something was wrong, so very wrong. I look over at her bed and saw her work scrambled over her bed and her quill and some parchment fallen in the floor. I walk over to get a better look when I see an empty clear packet on her bed and a spilt bottle of firewiskey, half-empty, "Dev?" My voice shakes, worryingly I look around and stare at the closed bathroom door.

"Devon?" I walk forward quickly and turn the door handle rapidly but it wasn't opening, I press my ear against the door and hear water. My heart starts to beat quickly as I pull my wand out and aim for the door, "Alohamora," I bust in, the steam-filled the room and I tried to focus before slapping my hand to my mouth seeing her in the bathtub, on the floor leaning against the tiles, knocked out with blood coming from her head and in between her legs.

I run into the bath, kneeling down and hold her face, moving it to the side watching the blood drip from her head, "Dev, D-Devon wake up, wake up!" I start to tear up. Fuck what do I do, oh god, I'm shit at healing. I need to get her to the hospital wing.

"HELP!, H- Devon please wake up," Tears stream down my face and voice began to break, "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" I cried out trying to get someone to hear me.

She starts to move her head and slowly opened her eyes. My heart dropped and I tried to pick her up, I hold her up by her torso and she fell loose in my arms, "Devon what happened?" I stutter, still crying. We step out of the bath and I sit her up on the edge of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her, "HE-HELP ME," I hold her up and hug her.

"S-stop. L-let me go, please," She mutters, with her eyes rolling back to her head and her eye fluttering closed. Her face crunches up and she bends over holding her stomach, she let out a painfully loud cry. I bend down and try to see her face, a small trace of blood ran down the tub and her legs, she cried more in pain .

"Holy shit, Devon, what going on? Are you on your period?" I rub her back and pray that someone comes in. She just shakes her head and closed her legs tightly.

Gripping onto the bathtub, either side of her, she tries to steady her breathing, "W-why did. How did you g-get in?" Her arms began to shake.

"Devon what's happening, I need to get you to Madam Pomfrey, now!" I hold her up but she was too weak and sore to hold on to me, "And Nico gave me the password," As if those words hurt her more, she cried out again but more into a sob.

"Oh Nico," She said in a drunk slur with tears streaming down her face and swaying in my arms, "My love. Of course, he told you the password,"

I get her to her bed and sit her down on the edge as I throw everything off her bed and did a cleaning and drying charm on her bed to clean the alcohol split on her bed. I lift her back and settle her against her headboard whilst I sat by her, "I'm going to get Lee and Nico, she's really good at potions and you need Nico," She grabs my hand and tries to stop me from going.

"No don't get N-Nico, please," She looked broken but in so much pain, "Please Sia,"

I kiss her forehead and nod, "Please don't move, I'll be right back," I leg it out of the room and down the corridor towards my room again. I swing open the door and realised I had be crying again so my eyes were red.

Leena, Pansy and Nico all stand up quickly looking at me run through the room and watch me look in and out of my nightstand. I pull out a small vail of blood-stop potion and a headache relieving potion then jump over my bed to Leena's nightstand to do that same.

"What the fuck Sia? Get out of my nigh-

"Follow me," I run past them and look back to Leena, "NOW LEE!"

She runs after me, down the corridor towards Devon's room, "Sia, wait up. What's going on? Si-SIENNA!" I turn around and stare at Leena. On purpose, I've been avoiding her, maybe because of him, maybe not.

"I think...Devon tried to...overdose. I found her barely breathing, laying down in the shower, she had empty pill packets on her bed and half an empty bottle of firewiskey. She must have fallen in the shower because her head was bleeding and...she was in pain from like, cramps. But it wasn't her period Lee," Leena's eyebrows were furrowed concentrating on what I was saying.

"Oh god," She started to breath heavier, "I should have known, the other day we got high off these pills and I haven't done anything since but I-I didn't stop her. What if I helped h-her?"

I pull Leena in for a hug and she cried into my shoulder, "Lee, Lee it's not your fault. I don't even know what happened," I pull away and hold her face, "But we need to help Devon,"

She nods and we ran quickly into the room. I run over to Devon, who had her eyes closed and blood had seeped through her towel, "DEV! Hey, hey, hey. Wake up, don't fall asleep," I held her face again and didn't hear Lee behind me, "Lee, LEE!" I look back to see her standing still, scared to move, "Lee fucking move and give her the potion!"

Leena stumbles forward and opens Devon's mouth to give her the blood-stop potion and the headache reliving potion. Devon doesn't move at all, my hands began to shake and I grabbed her wrist and get for her pressure point. Nothing.

"LEE GO GET HELP NOW!" I cry and get up to carry Devon princess style. I throw a blanket over her and watch Leena run out of the room in a hurry.

"Come on Dev, please," Tears streamed down my face and I was struggling to carry her, "Don't go, wake up please,"

***

**:0**

**heyyyy how yall doin?**

**discuss >>>>**


	28. beginningofends

**Sienna Bones.**

"NICO! N-HELP! NICO-OH," My ear screeching screams echoed the corridors, reaching every corner of the commons, "Dev, Devon please," My breathing cut and I fell to my knee, still holding her close. I sobbed watching everything go slow motion, Devon was blurry and moving higher, away from me. I was tipping back and felt the floor let me fall into it going further and further away from reality. Devon wasn't in my hands anymore, I pat around, trying to focus and reach for her. Figures and voices were merging, swaying trying to avoid me from focusing on them. One, in particular, was closer to me trying to move my face, I could just about see their facial features. My breathing with picking up faster, I clunch onto my top, trying to hit my chest as my lungs restricted any air getting through.

My legs were weak and wobbled, breaking my stand but the person beside me caught me. Then shouted something to the other people and they walked on, leaving me with the person. 

"Sienna?" A god-like, echoing and far away voice caught my attention and let my head fall on their shoulder, a familiar shoulder. Tears were still streaming down my face. The realisation of what had just happened to Devon hit me again and I started to move my arms and legs forward, trying to walk.

"Dev...it's oh, kay. I'm co...coming," I voice cracked and I weakly spoke trying to move to grip the wall but the figure held me and hug me tightly. They wrapped their large arms around my waist and I tried to hug back but just broke down.

They held me with love, with care, I could smell their cologne and fruity fragrance, the familiar smells reassured me, "Draco," I let out a cry and wrap my arm, painfully, around him and cry hard. I heard him sigh a scared breath.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry I'm here Sienna," He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head, making me whimper.

I start to pull away and stumble back still hold his arms, "Where's- wh-wher," My breathing came heavier.

"Nico and Theo are bringing her to the Hospital wing, Sienna what happened?" He holds my waist and walks me gently down the stairs, "Was Devon...breathing?"

I shake my head and try to calm my hitched breath, my heart and chest were aching. We headed out of the common room and I walked quicker trying to catch up with everyone, "I don't know, I was getting mad...at you and I went to see her," I hesitated, "She was past out in the shower, bleeding and- and there were pills and whiskey. I think she tried to overdose. Then, she stopped breathing,"

He didn't say anything, just walked me up the castle. I must have looked a mess because I cried so much and the end of my jeans was wet from the shower. We finally reach the doors to the hospital wing, I ran away from Draco the last few steps and towards the door.

"Where is she? What's happening?" I look at Theo and Pansy who had their head down and Pansy had wet cheeks from crying. Theo looked up and past me, to Draco, "What? Theo fucking tell me,"

He stands up and paces, "She- she's not waking up," My mind went blank and I stared at the ground feeling the tears, without even moving fall down my cheeks. I started to go dizzy and sway. No, no this can't be happening. Fucks sake, this is all my fault, I could have got her to the hospital wing quicker, I should have got Nico, I should have just apparated her here.

Draco placed a hand on my shoulder and turn me around and held my head as I sobbed into him again. This is like burning in hell, god it felt fucking disgusting. I have failed her, how could I be so careless?

The doors swing open and we all look and stand up straight to see Nico holding onto the door and looking emotionlessly at the ground, I could see his lip trembling. I let go of Draco and walk straight over to Nico, throwing my arms around his neck and he held onto me like it was the last thing he would ever hug.

"Nico," I cry and stroke his hair. His leg collapsed and we fall to the floor, holding each other and he cried into my shoulder. I cry back and heard Pansy let out a loud sob, "Wh-what happened?" I cry into his hair.

He squeezed me tighter and used me to support himself, "She- she tried to end her life," His voice cracked and my face scrunched up in pain, letting myself cry harder, "S-she was pr-pregnant. And didn't want me to know," I hold my mouth and suppress my cry.

He stopped shaking and sat up to look at me, "Thank you, for going to see her. She wouldn't be alive right now without you Sienna," I cup his face brush his tears away with my thumbs and kiss his cheek.

"She's so lucky to have you Nico, your amazing," We rest our foreheads against each other and sit in silence. Pansy was still crying on Theo's shoulder and Draco was crouched down with his elbow on his knees and hands intertwined to hold his mouth, "Where's Lee?"

He breaks away and grabs my hand, standing up, pulling me with him, "Madam Pomfrey is talking to her about the potions she used, it really helped her," I nod and look back to Draco, who was still on his feet, low down starting at the ground in worry.

I look back to Nico and nod towards the door, he nods back and we walk into the hospital wing. I pull him aside before we get the bed area, "Nico, when you said she's was...pregnant, how did you know so quickly?"

He dips his head and sighs, "Madam Pomfrey told her nearly two weeks ago and...she didn't tell me. Instead of going back to do something about it. She wanted to hurt her self, she got rid of it herself and almost died doing it," He said sadly. He looked so hurt and betrayed.

I hold his hand and kiss it, "How you feeling?" He looks at me and holds back his tears whilst closing his eyes.

"Like I almost just lost the love of my life," He closed his mouth and his face showed that he was so hurt, he started to hide his tears but I pull him in and rested his forehead on mine again.

"It hurts like hell, I know," He nodded and I kissed the apple of his cheek, "Trust me, I know,"

~

Everyone apart from Nico and Blaise sat in the common room, Nico was always at the hospital wing with Devon. They days were going quicker and now exams were starting soon. I was sat on Draco's lap with my legs curled up and falling asleep on his shoulder as he had his hands around me, "Go to sleep angel, get some rest," He kissed my head and I rested my eyes, listening to the sounds around me.

Theo was talking to Leena about Blaise not being here. Pansy was falling asleep in Theo's arms.

"Honestly, when I see him, I'm going to go mental," I heard Leena huff out.

I hear Theo agreeing with her and complain about how it better be a good reason. Leena said some snarky comment back.

Draco just kept kissing the top of my head every now and then, not engaging in their conversation. He loved having his warm arms wrapped around me, protecting me, "You would tell me right?" He whispered low enough for me to hear.

I froze and thought, tell him what? I move my head to look up at him and he brought his hand up to tuck my hair behind my ear and hold my face, it just hit me, "Would you want to know?" I whisper back. He gave me a small smile and a subtle nod before leaning down and giving me a long peck.

"So? Would you?" I stare at him and think about my answer. I mean, yes, obviously, I think.

"Did you use protection the other night?" I pretend to pull a serious face but chuckle as I watch his face drop and his eyes go wide.

His hand drops from my face and rests on my leg, he had his mouth open wide in shock, "N-no, fuck. Shit, what if-

I nuzzle my head into his neck and bring his head down with my hand on the back of his head, "Good thing I take a monthly potion. I can't get pregnant you idiot," I laugh in his ear.

He sighs with relief, throws his head back on the armchair and closes his eyes, "Merlin's beard Sienna," He looked back down to me, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"No,"

"Only joking," He pulls me in again and chuckles at me. I was definitely needing some but no way we could get a chance, we would be too tired in the evenings and in the morning he left so earlier to work on the cabinet. I'll find a chance, let him relax and just let me take control. He needed it.

~

After a week back in class, Draco and I saw each other less and less, making me even more deprived of him than I already was. I was stuck at the back of the Library going over some notes and finishing my potions work, Draco missed that lesson so he was supposed to meet me in Library so I could help him.

I was sat on the long wooden tables, with my parchment, books and quill out. He was late. Better be here in the next ten minutes. I got bored so I stood up and walked around the shelves at the back, I stretched up to see the book on the top shelf. On my toes, trying my hardest to get the book, I did a little jump and almost caught the book.

"Damn it," I scoff and fold my arms staring up at the shelf.

"Think you should jump a few more times," Draco stood, lent against the opposite bookcase then walked behind me and stretched up to grab the book on the top shelf. I blush and turn around to lean on the shelf. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Not when I've got you to get books off the highest shelf. You excited for your birthday?" I smile placing my hands on his chest. He gives me a weak smile and dips his head, "What? You don't trust me enough to make your birthday special?"

He looks up and bites back a smile, "You've planned something for my birthday?" He shakes his head, "I don't really like my birthday,"

I go on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek, whispering his ear, "You're going to like this one, trust me," 

I pat his shoulder and grab his hand walking us over to the wooden table. He pulls my chair out and I blush, taking my seat as he sits beside me. Our knees touch under the table. Every time we slightly touch or we hold hands, it feels like everything is new again.

Carrying on with my work, he just sits back and watches me write and look up to think then scribble back down again. He moved forward and reset his elbow on the table and leant on his fist to stare closely at me.

"I can't work if you're staring at me," I hover my quill over my paper and tilt my head to look at him. He was looking at my hand then looked up to my lips. I smile and lean in to give him a peck on the lips, "And you need to catch up,"

"Then don't work," He said, leaning in again to kiss me back and took the quill out my hand. I shake my head and laugh leaning back.

I hold his jaw and pull a stern a face, "I need to catch you up. And you need to not skip class," He suppresses a smirk but just narrows his eyes.

"Fine,"

I turn back and face the parchment on the table, "Right, teach me. Miss Bones," I bite a smile and shake my head, god this is going to be hard.

After a very difficult 30 minutes of trying to get him to focus and not get him angry because I was being strict, he finally gave up and sat back in his chair, throwing his hand behind his head, "Draco, it's only been 30 minutes, you've got to be kidding me? Can we get back to work?"

He closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh, "Hmmm, let me hear you beg Bones," I hit his chest and he chuckles and sits back up. But I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance.

"Not playing games. Next week is our first set of exams then we only have a month of school left," I roll my eyes away, "Right, answer these questions then we're done," Placing the parchment in front of him I stood up and walk around the table to clean up the spread out pieces of paper. He carried on with the questions.

"Hmm, I wish that I've been studying potions for the past 6 years," Draco furrows his eyebrows in pretend confusion. I sit back down and cross my arms, "Merlin, this is impossible," He threw his arms up and knocked over a tower of books that I had on the table.

"Draco you prick!" I stand up and bend down, he pushes his chair back, "No, carry on with the questions, I'll fix it," The books were under the table and all over the floor. I heard him chuckle as I crawled under the table.

I heard his chair creak, I look back, on all fours, and saw him looking under the table, "Well I can't work if your ass is out," I sit back quickly and flatten my skirt.

Turning back around, he had moved back up to carry on with his questions. I decide to tease him a bit if I'm already down here, "Then don't work," I whisper to self as I crawl to his legs under the table. I hold his calf on one side and I felt him flinch. I grab his other calf and pulled his legs more open. I run my hands up his legs, to his thighs, feeling his body tighten up at my touch. So much power, I loved it.

I get closer and massage his upper thigh and his hand comes down and grabs my wrist to stop me, "Um What- what do you want?" He snapped out, I raise my eyebrows in shock hearing him talk to someone.

"Well...I have the class notes. I saw you weren't in," A female's voice, unrecognisable at first, hesitantly croaks out and I hear her walk forward towards the table. My other hand travels up to hip and I slowly palm down, to his Semi-hard. He sits up a bit more, moving his hips at the same time.

"What? Fine- okay. Leave now," He annoyingly groaned, obviously wanting us to be alone. He was getting so turned on about us being in public and at risk. I almost heard him breathe heavily as I palm him and play with his belt.

I slap my hand my mouth, feeling him move his hips up. His hand comes under the table and grabs my wrist, deciding whether to hold on or make me stroke him.

"Never mind! I'll keep them for myself. Just trying to kind..." She huffed in a pristine voice and picked the papers back up. Draco scoffed and got distracted from me under the table, because my hands were restricted, guess ill have to use something else.

"Oh," He blurted out as I attached my mouth to zip and quickly zip it down, trying to be quiet, he let go of one of my hands and he brought it above me, on the table. I stroke him through his trousers and he shakes slightly.

"Are you oka-

"Can you just fuck off Granger!" I pull away hearing his voice go strict mad and I sit back, yanking my hand out of his. I heard her scoff and tap her little shoes away. Jealously and annoyance wave through me, I crawl out of the table and stood up, patting my skirt and shirt down. I look over to the corner and saw that she had gone.

He fixes his trousers and stands up next to me, "Why'd you stop?"

I snap my eyes to him, "Why was _Granger_ giving you notes for potions?" I ruffle through all my books on the desk putting them in my bag, not making eye contact, "You don't speak to her, ever, so why would she come all the way back here, to give you notes?" I stop and cross my arms to look at him.

He had his eyes narrowed and mouth slightly open, "Are you hearing your self Sienna? Granger?" He chuckles and shakes his head, turning around to grab his bag. I grab mine and follow him, "You think just because the fridget mudblood gives me notes that I'm, I don't know, seeing her?" He laughs out.

"Well, you could. I mean, you did sleep with Pansy," I bite back and stop to stare at his back as he stopped walking in front of me. He didn't move, "Are you seeing her?"

He turned around quickly and looked at me in shock, "No, well, n- not-," He closed his eyes and sigh. My face dropped and I felt the hollow feeling in my stomach, I've only felt a few times. The hurt.

"No, yes or not anymore?" I raise my voice slightly, but not too loud as we weren't out of the Library yet.

He opened his eyes again and saw me waiting for the answer, "No Sienna! She just helped me a few times, nothing big, just us in the Library, studying," I furrowed my eyebrows and just wanted to forget I ever heard it.

It feels like he is always keeping something from me.

"You're always hiding something from me, why?"

"Sienna, It was nothing, trust me. I hated every minute of it. Snape organised it from the start to the year to help me not get distracted whilst doing _other things,"_ He brought his hand under my chin and made me look at him, "But obviously, I stopped it because I couldn't stand her. And i-i'm not meaning to hide it, it just wasn't important," He kisses close to my mouth. I move my head back, "Please don't think about it like that,"

I roll my eyes and tilt my head at him, "Since the start of the year?" I raise my eyebrows and just think about him hating her as she tried to teach him something. 

He lets go of my chin, "Mhm, I'm sorry I didn't tell you...it was hell. Really awkward," I bite back a laugh.

I should really be annoyed right now but it's so close to the end of the year and I don't want any arguments. Just a steady end to the school year, then summer.

"What, did you have a crush on her or something?" I say in a fake serious voice, nearly bursting with laughter. He looks back down to me with wide eyes and slightly rosy cheeks. I slap my hand over my mouth and hold my laughter, "Holy shit! You did have a crush on her!" I laugh out but he storms away.

I jog after him, trying not to laugh and asking questions, "So, was it her hair? Oh! No, I bet it was her petite wee figure? You like that, Ha- your so dominant," I was laughing through each word, walking beside him when he stops and spins around to face me, still in the Library.

"It was ages ago Sienna, just leave it," He had his fist clenched and had a very serious face.

"How long ago?" I still had a small smile on my face.

He sighs and we walk start to walk again, "Year 3 and 4," I jog forward to see him and walk backwards.

"Awe, I bet you liked her when you saw her at the Yule Ball," I laugh and he lets out a scoff that was too much like a laugh, "Oo! Ooo! And when-when you, oh my gosh how did I forget? Year 3 in care of magical creatures yo-you got all cocky and- and you were like 'It's killed me, It's killed me'," I throw the back of my hand up to my forehand and pretend to be dizzy, he rolls his eyes and walks on. I was having the best time, he was so dramatic when he was younger.

"What and you didn't faint at the sound of Mandrake's cry? I remember you holding on to Blaise and almost dragging him down with you," He laughs but I grab his hand and nudge him.

"Worst comparison, you definitely were the most dramatic drama queen alive,"

He squeezes my hand and chuckles under his breath. He stops us walking before we got the stairs and held both of my hands, "I have to go back now, to the...you know. Sorry,"

I give him a weak smile, "Is it nearly done?" I say in a worried voice, "I can come with you?"

He cups my face, feeling his warm, comforting hand hold me, "No way you're coming with me," He kisses me, holding it long enough for me to kiss back, but he pulls away and hesitates, "Don't worry, it's not close to done," He lies as I just smile back knowing he doesn't want to hurt me.

"Okay,"

"Don't wait up for me. Seriously, just stay in your room tonight. Okay?" His voice became strict and serious. My face drops and I nod slowly, "I Love you, Sienna,"

I hold his wrist, on my face and look into his beautiful grey eyes, "I love you too, Draco,"

He didn't kiss me again just stepped back before turning the opposite directions and heading up, up to the 7th floor.


	29. savethem

**Sienna Bones.**

After my _very useful_ half an hour study session with Draco, I head back down to the commons and prepare to walk straight to my room, ready for a night of good sleep. It was past dinner and students were starting to hang out in the common room but I walk through noticing the three boys in the corner by a table at the back.

I walk into my room and saw a dirty blonde girl in Leena's arms. I pauce and wait befor running through my room, throwing my bag on the floor, I jump across my bed, to Leena's bed and throw my arms around her, "DEVON! Your back! I've missed you so much," She hugs back.

She laughed and fell back as I fell onto her and Leena, "Aww Sia, I missed you too," She sits up and we hug each other, more caring and emotional, "I-I'm sorry. I love you so much, Thank you. Thank you, you and Lee saved my life," She whimpered going weak.

We break apart and I look at her tired eyes and tuck her darker blonde hair behind her ear, "I love you too. Please don't ever scare me like that again. All I want is for you to be happy and safe,"

"I know, I'm going to be okay," She smiles as I hold her face. My eyes travel to her hair and I pick it up and give her a shocked look, "Oh yeah, I'm a metamorphmagus and I don't know how to control it," She smiled innocently and my jaw dropped it the floor.

Sat there, speechless, I heard Pansy and Leena giggle at me, "Yeah that was our first reactions too," Pansy laughed.

We all talked and giggled for an hour or so about trying to get Devon to change her hair colour or her height, it was all very funny. Leena started talking about how she knows she going to ace the potions test as I bring up me trying to get Draco to study. After our fun, bubbly subjects run out we start to move on to me and Draco. I told them that he and I argued for a week straight but still continued to have...angry sex. They didn't know whether to laugh, be worried or stay quiet. I reassured them that we were okay and it was just a stupid week. We were just always around each other and got annoyed at everything. Pansy was right...some time apart was good.

"I think we've both got past it, we still need to talk about a few things but I promise we're okay now. I few days apart was good...I miss though," I smile and squeeze Devon's hand and look around to Pansy, "And Theo?"

Her face lights up and she blushes, "Well, we've decided to not put labels on it but we know where each other stand," The smile on her face showed that she was comfortable and happy, "I told him I love him and wow, he _loved_ to hear that," She smirked as we all laugh and cover our ears back and talk more.

Leena was dozing off in Pansy's arms and me, Devon and Pansy were talking quietly, "So, how're things with Nico? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Pansy says softly as I hold Devon's hand and she nods, smiling.

"We talked, a lot, about us, what happened. We got in a few disagreements but they quickly ended, usually with him crying or me. But were perfect, I love him more than anything," She said honestly, "I know that he's there for me, alwa-

"UP! UP! NOW!" Nico comes running in the room with Theodore following him. They ran over so abruptly that Leena woke up. They didn't have a single ounce of laughter or joke in their voice, no it was all very serious.

"What the fuck? I was sleepi-

Theodore grabs Pansy by the wrist and drags her out of the bed, pushing Leena out the way. Nico did the same to Devon. Leena and I jump up and ran after the boys, dragging the girls. Nico looks back to Leena and I quickly with a worried look on his face, "We need to go, now, we can use my portal key-

"-portal key?-

"-to get to a small house that my mum used when I was young, it's far from here," We run into the commons and I saw Leena stop and look up from where we came and then around the common room. The boys look back and shout for us to hurry up. She was looking for Blaise.

We carry on and follow them out of the common room door and up the castle, we turn corners and the boys stopped every corner to look before turning. Devon tried to speak up to say something when Nico slapped his hand over her mouth and backed her against the wall, Theo pressed Pansy beside him and Leena and I flatten against the wall too as a screechingly high laugh echos the halls. It was a haunting laugh, unpleasant.

We hear more footsteps in the background and I grab Leena's hand beside me. She squeezes back. Nico signalled for us to move on but Leena grabbed Nico and Theo's jumpers.

"STOP!" The boys turn around, obviously showing that they had no patience, "Where's Blaise? Shouldn't we wait for him?" You could hear the worry and shake in her voice.

"And where's Draco, he's not back yet," I plead. Theo looks over to Nico before answering us.

"We really don't have time for this," He says softly with a begging look in his eyes, "We need to go,"

They turn back around and I grab her hand again. We all run through the halls, in worry and fear before Nico turned a corner with Devon behind him. The rest of us stop and Theo slowly flicks his hand back, motioning for us to move back, out of sight from Nico and Devon. We all do so, the four of us step back to the wall and hear a group of footsteps around the corner.

"Stay quiet," Theo mouths as he shakingly pressed his finger to his mouth. We all don't say anything.

"Mr Nicodemus Adler! And? Who is this?" A croaky female voice laughed loudly, coming from around the corner. My eyebrows furrow, thinking about who is could've been. No teacher in Hogwarts voice is like that and...there was other voices, low male laughs.

Theo looks to see Devon coming into our sight, behind Nico. They don't look our way as they slowly step back, they stop in their tracks as the voice spoke again, "I asked you a question. Didn't I?" Nico and Devon just stand with petrified faces, "And who. Is. This?"

Devon was hiding behind Nico, hiding her face. My heart dropped to my stomach, remembering that Devon was related to Draco and no one was supposed to know. But how could this person know?

"Devon Rosier Du Pont," Devon mumbled.

"Oooo," The female's heels clinked as she stepped forward more. But we couldn't see her yet, "Rosier, Du Pont," She teased and the male voices chuckled behind her, "Ro? Ooh! Blonde hair, blue eyes, very pale skin...how's Teddy?"

I slap my hand to my mouth and Pansy snaps her head to me, as does Theo. I remember Devon telling me that her mums nickname for her dad was Teddy. Theo looks at me as if he was surprised I knew. He could see right through me.

"Sia..." Leena whispered beside me with a scarred face, "I need to find Blaise..." She let's go of my hand and steps to the side. I step towards her to try and grab her but Pansy grabs my other hand and pulls me back.

"Leena wait!" I whisper shout as she ran around the other corner. Theo slams his arm across Pansy and me, making a thud noise.

"Someone made a noise, over there," A deep growl of a voice, around the corner, got the woman's attention. Her heels came towards us and she pushed Nico and Devon out the way to stand right in front of us. Her black, grey and white crazy hair framed her. She was wearing ragged black clothes with a dead look in her eyes.

She smiles, grimly, and stopped at Theo and Pansy, "Notts's boy and...a Parkinson. How very interesting," She stopped on me and tilted her head. She didn't think about me twice just called her gang over and a group of men, death eaters most likely, came around the corner. I look over all of them and saw a large, half wolf-like man standing at the back. My eyes dart down to the blonde-haired boy with his head down, not showing his face. He doesn't look up but I know the look on his face, I don't need to see it to know it.

"Just let us go, we won't ask questions," Theo steps in front of Pansy and me, "Move," He bites back more confident.

She giggled and walk forward grabbing Theo's face, "You look just like how your father did at his age. Very handsome indeed," She pats his face and looks back to Nico and Devon, "Happy they kept _you_ a secret, we don't need more blood-traitors in the family," She turns around and grabbed Draco by his blazer jacket, he stares down at the ground, "Do we Draco?" He shakes his head and she pushes him in front of their gang as they all started walking forward. Out of sight.

Devon throws her arms around Nico and he hugged back, "Nico I need to go, she's going to tell them all. I'm not safe," I run over to Nico and look at him in confusion.

"What's going on-

"Nico we need to get her out of here," Theo says and Nico nods soothes her back as I turn around to look at Pansy, who was confused and trying to figure out what was going on. I look at Theo who was calmer and looking at me then to Devon, he lowers his head.

"Come on let's go," He runs past me, with Pansy and they run on but I look down the corridor that Leena and the death eaters with Draco by their side all walked down.

My heart breaks and I hold my breath feeling the worry that was waving through me. This is it, the war is starting. Draco was being dragged to the wrong side, we all were. He didn't have a choice, I needed to go to him, help him fight his way through all this. Or help him run away from it. My eyes tear up and I close my eyes tightly as a tear fell down my cheeks, "Sienna," Nico ran up and held my shoulder and he looked back to Theo, Pansy and Devon, "We have to go," He said whilst holding his hand out.

I nod and grab his hand. We run through the castle and head for the courtyard. We all stop seeing Blaise run towards us, hand-in-hand with a girl in the year below us, Ravenclaw with striking long blonde hair. He stops too and looks at all us in shock.

"Where's Leena?" He shakes out. We all look at each other and Nico looks back and let go of my hand. He snapped his head angrily to me and then to Theo.

"Where the fucks Leena?" He shouts in anger at me. I open my mouth trying to say something and not cry.

"She went to go look for, Blaise. I need to go get her," I crack out and turn back towards the way we came.

"Sienna your not going anywhere," Nico ran after me and grabbed the top of my arm, I spin around and hit his arm and pull away, "We don't have time, Si- Sienna stop!"

"Let go of ME!" I try to get of his grasp, "I'm going back for her! And Draco!"

He tugs hard and drags me towards the group again, "Draco isn't coming with us!" He shouts and pushes me to Devon, "Blasie over, now or we're going without you,"

"Luna! Come on!" A voice from behind Blaise and her, beamed. They both turn around and the blonde looks up at him, giving him a sorry look. She goes on her tiptoes and kisses his cheeks before she runs away.

He steps forward after her and runs his hand over his hair, "LUNA! FUCK!"

I push Nico back and he looks at me with rage, "What do you mean he isn't coming of course he is-

"Sienna, you know he's fucking not so just stop!" Theo yells at me from behind, I lower my head, feeling the sharp knife go through my heart and tear me apart from the inside. My lip starts to tremble as Pansy and Devon comes up either side of me with Theo beside Pansy and Blaise by her. A tear falls down my cheek but I don't look up, Nico stands in between Devon and Blaise. Before he pulls out a large key with thick neat fabric under it.

"Everyone touches it at the same time," He all looks around us and stops on me, "Sienna? Same time, okay?" I whimper and tears fall down my cheeks as I shake my head.

"No, no, we can't leave them..." I silently cry and Pansy grabs my hand and calls over to Nico. I pull my hand back, hearing Nico count down, "PANSY!, no, no sto-

"3...2...1..

"NO!"

The air around me compressed and my stomach turned as my legs went to jelly and I felted my knees hit the hard, solid ground. My hand go to the ground and I feel the natural, cold grass. I slam my hands down in a fist and cry out in pain. The pain of not being with him, not knowing if he's going to be okay.

"Sienna I'm sorry, but-

"NO!"My sight was cloudly, from the tears and my voice was unstable, "Why would yo-you leave them?" I sob through each word, "You left Draco and you left Leena! She's alone, we're not going to be there when she tries to find us," I was breathing heavily and no one was saying anything. I try to look up to Blaise, but the night was coming through and I could only see I small light reflect on his face, "You left her Blaise!" I scream.

Someone bends down to my level and tilt my head towards them, I look into Devon's eyes and she holds my face, "I'm sorry, we should have waited for her," She stutters, obviously upset too.

Nico scoffs and Devon stands up in shock, "We couldn't have waited for her Dev, you know that! You weren't safe. And Draco...he's fine," I dip my head again and hear Devon shout at Nico and hear Theo shout at Blaise. Everyone was blowing up. Pansy bent down to my level and helped me up. She pulls me into a hug and she apologises, rubbing my back as I cried into her shoulder.

She holds me close as I slightly listen to Blaise and Theo shouting at each other, "YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID THEO! I NEEDED TO GO AND GET LU-

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING THOUGH! YOUR OWN SISTER RAN TO LOOK FOR YOU AND YOU DITCH HER! YOU'RE COWARD BLAISE," Theo yells and I hear a thump hit him. He stumbles back and ran towards Blaise, "You fucking cunt," Pansy and I look up and see Theo throws his fist into the side of Blaise's face. Blaise falls to the floor and Theo tackles him down.

We break apart and run towards them, on the floor attacking each other, "THEO STOP!" Pansy screams and grabs the back of his shirt back he pushes her away and slams his fist again, into his face.

"After everything we've gone through, *Punch* you leave her own sister for a fucking girl! *Punch* AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAVE EITHER OF THEM!" Nico dragged Theo off Blaise and held him back, Blaise got up slowly and wiped his bloody face, "Nico let, me, go!" He growled.

"Stop it, all of you!" Pansy shouts and we all look at her, "I don't know what the fuck is going on but why is Draco not here and with death eaters? And why the fuck was Bellatrix Lestrange saying that Devon was her family?" We all freeze and Theo goes still in Nico's arm. He pushes him away and steps forward.

"Because Draco IS a death eater and Devon is his cousin that isn't supposed to exist," He snaps out. There was a minute of silence and I was taken back at how he knew all this. Devons scoffs and grabs Nico, dragging him towards the wonky house, that I had just noticed.

Pansy sighs and steps back in shock. Theo walks towards her and goes to talk to her quietly. I look over to Blaise, who stormed in into the house. It was standing alone above the sand dunes. The night breeze, mixed with the smell of fresh air and the sound of wind and water splashing overwhelmed me. I step forward to look at the house, that was light up from the inside and take a deep breath. I didn't want to be here, not alone, which I was.

~

Everyone had made their way into the humble three-story house but I refused to go in. I was sat on the hill, in the sand dunes, looking over the dark night to the small beach that was in front of the house. I could just apart see the 6 tall goal posts, 3 on either side of the beach. I sighed and tucked my legs up into my chest, burying my face into my knees. How could I have left him? He must have told the boys something because they all got to save the people they love, but I didn't get to? How was that fair? I didn't get to even try and get Susan, I should have, I should have stopped Leena. Now I don't know if she's safe or where she is, is she still at Hogwarts? Was she seen? I had no way of finding out.

"Nico's made hot drinks, you should come in Sia. It's getting cold," Theo said from behind me as he walked over and sat down looking out into the darkness with me. I didn't look at him, just kept my head on my knees, "Everyone's settled down. Please, talk to me Sia,"

He put his hand on my back and moved closer. I lift my head and stare sadly at the ground, "You all have someone. I don't. I don't even have the one person that I need," I say softly. He sighs and moves his hand away to sit cross-legged.

"This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for him," He whispers, knowing that know it's true. _But he had no choice, why don't you see that_ "And you do have someone, me, Devon, Nico. Sienna don't say you're alone just because you're not with him right now,"

He's right. I know he is but I can't be without Draco. He can't be without me. Not like this anyway, the feeling of not knowing when I'm going to next see him.

"What did he say to you?" I look at Theo from the side and he dips his head and looks up to me. He hesitated, not wanting to tell me, "And how do you know so much?"

He looks back out into the night but I didn't look away, "He came running into the commons and umm...said that Dumbledore was dead. He said we needed to get you, Dev and all of us out of the castle because death eaters were coming, Nico mentioned here and he insisted that we make sure we weren't seen. Sienna, he wants you to be safe, he said he wanted me to tell you that he's sorry," I bite down on my lip and look quickly down, not wanting to cry again. I was done with crying, it didn't get me anywhere, "I've known for a while, my father was close with Lucius, so I was let in with a lot of the death eaters plans and all. Draco told me about Devon a while back too. Plus I guessed when I first saw her in the great hall. Rosier? It wasn't subtle,"

"He-he said Dumbledore was...dead," My lip trembled and my voice sounded like I was going to cry. Theo looked down at me and held my hand.

"Draco didn't do it," He said knowingly, I looked up and furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "Snape did,"

My mouth opens slightly and I let out a tired sigh of relief. Theo stood up and held his hand out for me, I took it and we walked towards the house that seemed like I had to get used to.

He stops before we get to the side door of the house, "He's going to be okay Sienna," Theo wraps his arms around me and I hug back. Pulling away, I look through the window of the house and see the rest talking, casually.

Pushing open the door, he stands to the side to let me walk in first, the warm fire hit my body with open arms and the small chuckles from my friends filled the room. I look around and see the quirky, small cottage that was so homey. It had hanging plants, different colour plates and mugs everywhere and a 6 person table in the middle of the kitchen. The bottom floor was an open plan, no walls separating the kitchen and living room. There was a fireplace on one side of the room, beside the big sofas and chairs, where the rest were talking. It was a beautiful home, built with love and passion.

Nico stood up and walked over as Theo shut the door behind me and walked past to pour me some tea, "You okay?" He whispered and reached out to hold my hand but I moved it away and stared, narrow-eyed into his eyes.

"Yeah," I scoff with sarcasm, "I'm perfect," He dips his head and doesn't say anything back. We stand there, me staring at him and not saying anything. Blaise walks over and pats Nico on the back, he looks at Blaise and gives him a weak smile before looking at me emotionless and sitting back down beside Devon on the sofa.

"Nico's showed me the rooms, there's three but I'll sleep on the couch. I'll show you them," He walks me through the house and I just stare at the ground, not looking at Devon or Pansy. We walked up the twisting staircase and get the first floor, "This is Theo and Pansy's room and this is Nico and Ponie's room. Your upstairs," He says calmly.

We walk further up the spiralling staircase which leads to a small landing with just a door. He opened it and the whole bedroom was the top floor, the roof went in, making the room look smaller but wide. It had a big double bed in the middle, a big carpet circling the centre and other pieces of furniture, "This is Nico's sister's room, you could probably borrow some of her clothes,"

I just stand in the doorway, looking at the beautiful room, that probably had a great view with three windows on each wall. One behind the bed and two either side of the room.

"Sienna?" Blaise said looking back at me, I couldn't say anything. I just walk past him and take my shoes off as I walk towards the bed. I climb on and curl up not wanting to be alone, "Do you want me to go?"

"No," I hear him move closer, on the other side of the bed and he moves up to sit back on the pillows with me facing away from him. We both sit and lay there for a minute before I turn over and rest my head on his lap, he instantly strokes my hair and down to my side. It wasn't anything more, just a comfort hug. That was it.

He sits back more and I move up to rest my head on his chest as his arm hold me close. I rest my hand over his waist and he does the same. We hold each other close, missing the people we need most, "Can you stay here tonight? With me?" I whisper sadly.

Looking up to him, he kisses my forehead and nods, "Yeah," I give him a weak smile and go back to closing my eyes. Falling asleep on his warm body.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go. I wasn't supposed to be here, without him, I wasn't supposed to hugging the wrong boy. I shouldn't be falling asleep in someone else's arms but I couldn't not, I just thought of him, only him. Maybe I'll see him soon and I can just take us away. Far Far away.

***

**Spice coming soon don't worry, I know that's why you're here in the first place.**

**discuss >>>>**


	30. malfoymanor

**Just saying in advance but I'm going to be combining Half-blood prince and deathly hallows pt 1 & 2 because that's a long-ass time period. So damn it's going to get very fast, keep up ;).**

**I'll try my best to make everything as clear as possible. Thank you all for reading, it actually means so much to me. Plus finally some spice this chapter.**

***Viewer discretion advised, highly***

**Sienna Bones.**  
Just like every morning, the three loud knocks would come from the door. No one stayed in my bed with me after the first night, I didn't want anyone but him. I'd rather be alone then force myself to fake happiness with the others.

"Sienna?" Devon's sweet voice got my attention, "I have some breakfast for you. Can I come in?" I flick my wand at the door and it unlocks. She walks in slowly and sits at the end of the bed. I was curled up in the bed for three days.

I could feel the sun shining through the window, facing the beach. Even though I barely left the bed, I could just about see cliffs in the distance, white ones, huge ones.

She places the tray of breakfast beside her, "You should eat something," I shake my head and nuzzle my head into the pillow.

"Don't want any,"

Devon sighs and shifts on the bed, "Not sure if you want to know, but sister my gave birth to a baby boy, teddy, named after my dad. She just sent me the cutest picture,"

I listen to her trying to express how happy she was. Of course, I was happy for her and her sister and I. knew she just wanted to talk about it. Not wanting to admit it, but I did want to see the picture.

I look up at her and smile, "That's lovely Dev! I hope all is well with them,"

"I know a secret you might like..." I watch her look behind her secretively and back me. As intriguing as it was, I sat up and she scooted forward making me giggle.

She holds my hands and leans in, "I overheard Theodore and Nico talking to Blaise, they're apparating to Malfoy Manor today. Now obviously, there is no way Nico would let you come with them, but I've passed my apparition test...I'll bring you,"

I hitch out a shocked breath, "Dev...I can't ask you to do that for me, it's not safe-

"That's why you're not asking, I'm _going_ to take you, Sia," She gives me a big smile and I just stare at her in confusion and worry.

I shake my head and pull her into a big hug, "Thank you, this means so much,"

"It's the least I could do, you did save my life," She chuckles in my neck.

We make our way downstairs after a while of talking about how Theo and Blaise are slightly talking again and about Tonks and Lupin newly born baby. I see Pansy, Theo and Nico all in conversation at the kitchen table. I got changed into more comfy clothes. We sat down on the table and I look up to Nico and give him a weak smile.

Theo was sat by Pansy with his hand holding her close by the waist.

"Nico and I are going out today, don't know how long we'll be. But just stay here and we'll owl you in the evening to let you know if we're coming back," Theo says before cutting up a sausage and eating it. Pansy scoffs and shakes her head.

"What do you mean you don't know if you're coming back. Where are you going?" She stares at Theo as he looks away in shame. She slams her hand on the table and he looks up at her in shock, "Theodore where are you going?"

He stands up and grabs her wrist dragging her up of the stairs as they both shout at each other, "Pans just, fucking listen-

Nico leans in to kiss Devon's cheek, she guilty smiles and look at him, "Please, be safe," She rests her hand on his cheek. I stand up and walk over to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of herbal tea. I didn't want to see people being affectionate right now.

"Where's Blaise then?" I inturrpt leaning on the kitchen countee. Nico looks up at me in shock I was talking to him.

"Oh umm, outside. He's going to stay here with you all," He stutters.

I nod and join them again slouching back in my chair. And just look at Devon, thinking about going to see him. Devon isn't going anywhere near the Manor, I can't put her in that much danger, I'll just go in, see him and bring him back with us. Yeah, I'll bring him back. Get him away from his family.

~

"Right there are some drinks in the fridge, don't get too smashed and eat all the food because I'll need to do another food run if you eat everything," Nico chuckles giving Devon a big kiss and hug. Theo was talking quietly in Pansy ear and kissing her cheek, she was blushing and smiling as he kissed her other cheek, "Can't wait to see you tonight," He whispers into her ear as I walk past.

Theo sticks his hand out to Blaise and Blaise grabs it, bring him in for a hug, "All good bro?"

Blaise chuckles and pats his back, "All good,".

Nico and Theo stood outside the house, holding hands as Nico brought his wand up and swirled it. They both disappeared into thin air.

Blaise threw his arm around Pansy's shoulder and walked us back into the house. We all sat in the cosy living room for a while, as the night got darker, we drank bottled butter bear and snacked on small bites. Devon tapped my shoulder and we walked over to the kitchen.

She whispered into my ear, "I think we should go soon. It's getting dark and we still need to get back before the boys see us," I smile widely and nod.

"Hey, Dev and I are just going to get some fresh air," I shout over to Blaise and Pansy, they nod and Blaise chuckles.

"Going to have a smoke?" He chuckles.

We stand in the doorway and Dev looks back, "Just a blem,"

Both of us run out and stand in the sand dunes as she holds my hand, "You ready? To see him?"

My stomach flutter and I could feel my hands start to sweat. Of course, I was ready to see him.

I nod and squeeze her hand. She lifts her wand up and swirls it. We spin quickly and I felt my stomach shake as we hold onto each other and try to keep balanced.  
Our feet hit the ground and we look up at the large dooming Manor.

~

 **Draco Malfoy**.

I walk through the dark, dimly lit corridors of the Manor and walk down the black marble staircase, that lead to the front hallway.

The two boys appeared in the hallway. I rush down and embraced them into a hug, "Thanks for coming, come up quickly," They follow me upstairs and into a spare office room.

Theodore chuckles and gives me another hug and a pat on the back, "Shit me mate, what the fucks been happening?" He pulls away and I pat him on the back before walking over to Nico.

"Everything's going to shit. How's Sienna though? Is she okay?" I worry about her all the time, "She's mad at me, I just know it,"

Nico chuckles and walks past me to sit in the armchair facing the desk, "She's been madder at me, I didn't tell her what was happening. Plus she doesn't have Leena and she's not talking to me, so,"

My stomach goes hollow at the thought of Leena. How am I supposed to tell them?

"Umm Leena was...seen by the death eaters," They both stood up and stared at my in anticipation, "They stunned her because she tried to run away-

"Is she okay Draco?" Nico raises his voice and had anger written all over his face.

I put my hands out to stop him from walking towards me, "She- she's okay. I think- I don't know...I haven't seen her since," He pushes my hands away and grips my shirt, "Nico, don't do something stupid," I snarl.

Pushing me back, hard, I heard Theo scoff at me. I look over and he was rolling his eyes, leaning against the desk.

We stay in silence for a minute before I walk over to the door and look back, "You can stay in here and do nothing or come help me,"

Theo and Nico look at each other and walk forward, "Help you with what?" Theo says, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Get out of here,"

~

We all walked down the back staircase and into the kitchen, I stop and look around before gesturing them to follow me. Heading for the back door, we all stopped at the sound of a growl. I turn around and didn't see anything.

"G-Get off me, STOP!" The voice of my lover echoed the kitchen and came from another room. I look at the guys angrily.

"Sienna?" I bite back to them. If they brought her here, _I'm going to fucking kill them_. They both looked equally confused.

The sound of struggling and hitting came from the dining room, we all run towards the voices and hear another girls voice, "Get off her y-you freak!" Nico ran faster and we burst open the door and saw Fenrir Greyback with his teeth out leaning into Sienna's shoulder. He looked up at us and she fell to the floor, making Devon run to her side.

We all ran in and the wolf-man wiped his mouth as he looked at me, "She tastes good," He growls into a smirk, I reach for my wand and stun him, nonverbally. He fell to the floor and I ran to Sienna's side.

"Sienna, what are doing here- shit, Devon did he bite her?" I look to Devon as pools of tears came to her eyes. She nodded and I picked Sienna up, she was weak in my arms. All my focus and attention was on her as we all walked through the dining room and into the kitchen. I heard Nico talking angrily at Devon, but she was nearly in tears. I look down to Sienna, she was holding her shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Draco?" My mother's voice came from the other side of the kitchen, we all stopped and stared at her. She looked at all my friends and then to Sienna. She ran over and saw the blood on Sienna's shoulder, "Place her on the counter, quickly Draco," I did so, sitting her up, I stood in front of her and kept her balanced, "Who is she?" She ruffled through a drawer and pushed me out of the way, giving her a potion.

I shift in the spot and grab Sienna small hand, as looks at me and gives me a small smile, "Sienna Bones, my umm, girlfriend," My mother looks at me in shock but I didn't take my eyes off my beautiful girl. I just want to kiss her all over, show her how sorry I am.

"I've given her a potion that sound stop the bite from bleeding and heal it. But you may start to see some effects, come on down, love," My mother holds Sienna's hands and gently guides her down, "Nice to meet you Sienna, I'm Draco's mother, Narcissa,"

She smiles shyly at my mother, making me feel warm. This isn't really how I wanted them to meet but at least they've met now, "Hi, sorry, about this,"

"You alright Cissy?" Theo beams over and she turns around, in surprise she throws her arms around him and looks over to Nico, cupping his face. I walk over to Sienna and hold her face, staring deeply at her. She wraps her arms around me and I hold her tightly. God. I've missed her.

"Boys..." She pulls away and cups both of their faces, "Look at you both, so grown up. What are you doing here?" Her mood quickly changed as she stepped back and look over to me. I kept my arm around Sienna as I looked back to Devon. She needs to get out of here, now.

"Sorry, we just came to see Draco, we'll go-

"D-Devon?" My mother croaks out as she stares at the dirty blonde, standing back. She didn't look away as she walked towards her and Devon's face soften, "It's- really you?"

Devon nods and we all watched as my mother cups her face, "You look just like her," I hear my mother chuckle and Devon smiles back. They hugged each other tightly. Like it was long overdue. They break away and my mother looks past us and towards from where she came, "She needs to go, now. Lucius is going to see her Draco,"

"Yes, I know Mum. I didn't know she was coming," I huffed out.

"Right, Theo, Nico get the girls back to wherever you came from. Can you apparate?" My mother looks over to the guys as Nico nods back but I hold on tight to Sienna. I turn to face her again, she was already looking at me shaking her head. Telling me not to leave her.

I heard my mother quickly talk to the boys and Devon as Sienna and I stare at each other, memorising each other's faces, "I'm not going, I'm not leaving you again," She whispers into a hug.

"Now Draco!" My mother raises her voice and walks over standing in front of us. Sienna shakes her head, looks to Nico as he steps forward and gave her a stern look.

She couldn't leave me again, I need her in my arms but I don't want to hurt her, "Sienna I'm not going to do this again. Stop fucking around," Nico bites back. Sienna stepped away from me and walked towards Nico.

"I'm not leaving him again, nearly losing him more than once is enough. I'm staying," She confidently says whilst being gentle. She reaches to grab his hand but he backs away, he looks at her in disappointment and disgust as he walks away with Theo following him and he grabs Devon's hand and disparates them all out of the Manor.

She stood staring into nothing and let out a quiet sob. I walked around her and lifted her head up. Her eyes were tearing up but I just kiss her forehead and rest it against mine.

"Get her upstairs and make sure she's not seen until I say. I'm going to tell Lucius that we have a guest..."

I snap my head to my tired-looking mother, "Mum, what? You're going to tell him?" I angrily say.

She scoffs at me and walks past, looking at Sienna then to me, "If she doesn't want to be bitten again then yes, I'm telling your father," She walks out the kitchen towards the parlour, leaving us alone. Her gorgeous brown eyes glistened as the lights from outside bounced through the windows and shone on her perfectly.

"Guest bedroom for the guest?" She mutters quietly into a laugh, I bite back a smile and shake my head leaning down to softly press my lips into hers. She kisses back and travels her hands up to my face to guide me. We move more, missing every inch of each other.

I walk back and break away, she pants staring at my lips, making me smile. I turn around and hold her hand as we walk up the back stairs, close together, towards my room. She doesn't even know how she means to me, god i just want to bring her so far away from all of this, she deserve everything. I look ahead and open the door to my room, she walks in after me and I close the door behind her. She walked in front and scanned every corner of my room.

My father intended for me to have the best of quality in everything, I had the best of best mahogany wood and dark green sheets. My mother used to read to be as a child so I had an armchair beside my chair, that I threw clothes and bags over. Should of cleaned my stupid room.

"Draco..." She stood in the middle of my room, facing the window and dipped her head. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, "I've missed you so much...I've missed us," She turns around and snakes her hands up my chest. She gets to the top of my black shirt and undoes the button, "I've missed how you make me feel," We walk back towards my bed. I could feel my blood boiling, my heart racing. Looking down at me as she looked at me like she want me, all of me.

We stare into each other eyes. Every time I look at her it's like falling in love all over again.

My legs hit the back of my bed and she presses my shoulders down, to make me sit, looking up at her now. I pull her in by her legs as she continues to unbutton me. She kneels down and runs her hands down my chest and leans up to kiss me. I hold her face and we move into a passionate kiss as she unbuckles my belt.

"Fuck, I've missed you so much," I say in between kisses, I never want to stop. She's like kissing heaven, it's beautiful and addicting, it to so passionate. She kisses my jaw and down my neck, sucking at my sensitive spots, that she knows where.

I couldn't help myself any longer. I lean down and cup her face again and grabbing her waist to make her straddle me as I crash our lips together. She grips my hair and kisses back, moving her hips on me. Digging my nails into her back and ass, she lets out a small moan.

"I need you...now," She moans as I suck down her neck.

She reaches down and unzips my trousers, I lift my hips up to help her pull them down, enough for her play with the waistband of my boxers and pull them down so my dick came up and she started to stroke me. I pull her small brown dress up, pushing her underwear to the side and pull her towards me.

I lift her hips up and she grabs my shoulders as I hover her over my tip, "Light?" I groan. She hitches her breath as she pushes herself down onto me, making us both moan and hold each other tightly, " _Muffliato_ ," I cast a wandless charm and lift my hips up into her.

She sucks in her breath, "On," she moans as we pick up the speed and she pulls my hair back. I felt her legs, either side of me, shake as grab her waist, pressing her close, thrusting her onto me hard, "Yes-uhh. D-Draco, Oh god,"

I slam my hips into hers, making her let out high pitched moans, she's never made that noise before. Watching her throw her head back in pleasure and holding into me tightly as her tight pussy slams onto me makes me want to fuck her until she can't walk, just a gorgeous view. I lift her up, until it was just my tip in her, and push her back down.

"YES!" She screams loudly as I go faster and she bounces into me. I start to breath heavier, not used to this position, though we started with her trying to take control but she always truly wants to submit, it's different now that she had control now. She heard me start to moan and slowed down to grind and seductive press herself on me.

"Moan for me Draco," She breathes out and attaches her lips to my neck, I throw my head back and feel her pick up the speed again, "Scream my name," I squeezed her hips, hard, digging my nails into her side.

She drags her nails down my chest, "Fuck, you feel- so good. Uhh, Sienna," I moan, begging and knowing she could her hear me. She seductively chuckles and holds my face, to look at her as she fucked me. Her eyes were fluttering but still looking into mine and her mouth was open wide, letting out silent moans. It was the most beautiful sight.

I lift my hips up, hard, at the same time she slammed down, she threw her head back and let out a gorgeous, painful moan, "I-I'm gonna, oh yes, I'm gonna come," I hold her still as it was just my cock thrusting into her. She arched her back more and I felt her wet pussy start to leak down me.

"Then fucking come for me Sienna," I groan as I felt myself starting to find my release, she moaned louder and looked back down to me as I pushed into her hard. She closed her eyes and I moaned as I felt my come shoot into her as she released her self into me.

Her body twitched in my arms. Making me push my come into her, making sure she felt every last drop.

"Look at my good girl," I say softly, slowly down my thrusts, making her head fall into my shoulder. I lift her waist up so I pulled out and she moves back to sit, still straddling, on my lap. We breathe heavily together, trying to catch our breaths.

Loosening my arms around my neck, She moves her legs back and tried to stand up but she held tightly onto me again and I grabbed her waist and stood up, sitting her down on the bed, "You've never cummed so quickly," She cheekily giggles as she looks up to me. She backs up on the bed as I crawl over her, in between her legs.

I scoff and grabs her legs towards me, "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," I press my hands by her head and lean over her. She licks her bottom lip, into a bite and stared at my lips, "Don't look at me like that Sienna,"

She strokes the side of my face then wraps her hand around my neck, pulling me close, so our lips were hovering over each other, "Or what?" She whisper, dragging my bottom lip away then licking it.

Letting out a sigh, I smile and shake my head at her, "I don't know if I can go again Sienna," I annoyingly admit. She tightens her grasp and just smiled mischievously at me, "What?" I chuckle.

"It's usually me that can't go again," She giggles, then gently moving her hand from my neck to the back of my head and roughly pulled my head down to talk into my ear, "I could ride you all day. Make you fill me with your come,"

My hands were holding me up but my arms were shaking at the thought of her screaming my name, on top of me. She always ended up on the bottom but she looked fucking gorgeous when she was on top, in pain, riding me.

"Then I know what we're doing tomorrow," I smugly say, leaning over her and placing a kiss behind her ear, "We'll see how much of me you can take," I get up and watch her lean on her elbows as I walked over to my dark mahogany wood drawers to pull out, from the neatly laid out tops, a plain blacktop.

I walk back to her, throwing the top and watch her catch it. She moves to the edge of the bed and pulls off her dress, her waved brown hair fell across her shoulders and fall just above her breasts making her look even more beautiful.

"Going to go get us some water. My bathroom is right through that door, if you need it," I watch her pull my top over her head. She looks behind her to the door by my bed and looks back to me nodding.

Before leaving I look back to her, sitting there, probably in pain. She is the only girl I ever need, just her. One day I'm going to marry her, have kids, live far away and live the life we both deserve. She's going to be so happy, her children are going to be so happy.

***

**OUEHFOHDSV YOU'RE GOING TO HATE ME SO MUCH. I'm sorry in advance, love you all <3**

**discuss >>>>**

**love, Lilith xo**


	31. thebattleandbite

**SOOOOOO, I cried too many times writing this chapter, god help me. I'm too attached to the characters ahahaha. Love you all <3**

***There is acts of violence and mention of suicide, viewers discretion advised***

**~thebattleandbite...**

**Draco Malfoy.**

Waking up beside her is the most warming feeling ever, not just am I waking up to see her soft lashes, her morning plumped lips and her hair fall across her face, but she's in my bed. She sleeping, peacefully, in my bed, even I wish I could sleep peacefully in my own bed. She been able to sleep, some what peacefully, for the past few day. I'll just watch her sleep, watch her eyes twitch as the mid-day sun hits her eyes. When she breathes in heavily, she nuzzles her cheek into the soft cotton pillows.

There was no way I was waking her up but oh Merlin how I wanted to kiss her, just her cheek or her lips. But she would wake. I smile and draw my eyes away, getting up and putting on a pair of grey joggers and a blacktop.

Unfortunately leaving my room, I walk down the cold staircases and into the kitchen to see my mother and father stressfully talking and they both look up at me in shock.

"Everything...okay?" I say, furrowing my eyebrow in worry, suddenly everything dimmed and my heart dropped to my stomach as I watched my father look scared and my mother hitched her breath.

My father, who looked a lot thinner and tired recently, walked towards me, "You're going to fight with us. It's bad enough that you didn't do your task yourself and now you need to prove yourself to the Dark Lord," I lowered my head and mentally shrunk as my father spoke down to me.

"But Sienna..

"I don't care what happens to the blood-traitor, I should kick you out for even being so involved...but we have a reputation to uphold," He bites back.

I snap my head up to him and clench my fists in anger. My blood started to boil and I stand up tall, "Don't call her that. I should just fucking leave-

He wacks the back of his hand hard, that had a family heirloom ring on it, across my face, making me stumble back and hit the wall. My hand flew to my face and felt the burning mark that the metal ring left, scolding my skin.

I hear my mother's breath shake as he walked towards me again, "Don't dare..." He violently grabs my face, digging his nails into the red mark on my face, "Curse at me. You will do as your told,"

Pushing my face away, he scoffs, turning on his heels and leaves me with a burning face in the kitchen.

"Draco, I'm sorry," My mother silently sobs from across the kitchen. I look up at her with my eyes watering and hands shaking. She walks towards me and holds my face, turning it to look at the cut on my cheek. She leans up and kisses my forehead, "I'm so sorry,"

I try my best to suppress the hurt and loneliness I feel in this 'family'. My whole life I was brought up to think, act, talk specific ways. Don't talk or be friends with someone if they are such and such. My own father doesn't like me, he hurts me when he's angry but can't even stand up for himself. Not like I can stand up to him but, at least I'm not a coward and take my anger and frustration out on someone else.

"It's happening today Draco, tell Sienna and decide what you're going to do. Make the right decision," My mother steps back and stares at me, apologetically, then walks out of the kitchen.

 _Shit_. I walk quickly through the kitchen and yank open the top drawer to pull out a piece of parchment and a spare quill.

_The war is today, Leena is still at Hogwarts. Get her out. Sienna is staying here with me. And make sure you don't bring Devon with you. No one is safe, please think about who goes and what you do. Don't be fucking stupid._

_Don't be a hero, Theo, get in and out quickly._

_Stay safe,_

D. M

I fold the piece and whistle for the family owl. It lands on the opened window's ledge and I tie it to the owl's leg, "Adler's summer house," The bird listens and flies away.

Feeling my heart beat faster and thoughts race through my mind, I turn around and run up the stairs towards my room. I swing open the door and slam it shut, walking over to my wardrobe to find the small box. Whilst I was there, I pulled out a black suit and quickly threw it on.

"Draco?" Sienna's sleepy voice croaks as I continue to ruffle through the wardrobe. _Fucks sake, where is it?_ I cross the room and rush over to my desk and violently open all the drawers, pulling out pieces of paper, "What are you- Draco, what are you looking for?"

I freeze as I pull out the small, dark green box, that was stuffed at the back of my bottom drawer, on the floor staring at the box I hesitate before almost opening it. I stand up and place it in the middle of my desk. I step back, breathing heavily as the thought of the many possibilities today could go raced through my mind.

Keeping my eyes on the box laying on my desk, I hear Sienna get up and walk towards me. She rushed over and pulled my face down to look at her worried eyes, "What's wrong? Draco, your face...your bleeding..."

I don't say anything to her, just breathe heavily, loving her. Now, at this moment, she could have anything she wants. If she wants to go somewhere else, we will. If she wants to stay here, we will. I'll give her anything to make sure she is safe.

Holding her face back feeling her soft skin, I shake my head, "It's happening Sienna, the war, today. At hogwarts but you're not going so don't even-

"What? No, no it's can't be happening today, there. Oh god," Her breathing picked up and she dropped her hands, stepping back not making eye contact with me, "S-Susan's there and Leena, no, no I need to- I need," She walked around the room and walked over to where she had a pair of jeans and a black knitted jumper, laying on my armchair, she puts it on over my blacktop, actually making it go well.

She walked quickly around, panting panickily and not stopping to breath properly, "Sienna, Si- Just wait, you can't go-

"And you were going to go without me?" She raises her voice and stops to look at my suit, "You were going to fight, I'm going to save! So don't tell me that I'm not going Draco because I'm not going to sit back and just hope that no one I love gets hurts!"

I hear her voice start to crack. We stand in silence and I walk towards her. She looks up at me, scared, apart to cry. I tuck her hair behind her ear, "If you're going, I'm going with you," She weakly smiles and her eyes start to water as I pull her in, "I won't let anyone hurt you,"

She subtly nods, whilst her cheeks turn pink, "I won't let anyone hurt you either Draco,"

~

**Narrator's Pov**

The rest of the group got the letter, which made many arguments about who's going breakout. In reality, they didn't have time to argue, nearly all of them had passed their apparition test and all had the right to go if they truly wanted to.

"Theo your not leaving me again, please," Pansy sobs grabbing his wrist but he yanks it away and steps back. It hurt him to watch her cry but he had to be strong.

"I need to get Leena! Pansy, don't make this even more difficult for me," He avoids her stare as the tears fell down her face. Nico came running out the house with Devon following, having the same argument. He runs towards Theo as he looks up to gaze into Pansy's eyes, "I love you, Pansy Parkinson,"

"Fucks safe, NICO!" He heard her voice break and stopped facing Theo, with his back to her, "Ne te fais pas tuer! [Don't get yourself killed!]," He chuckles, nods and carries on walking.

"Reste ici, s'il te plaît, pour moi [Stay here, please, for me],"

Nico, as soon as he grabbed Theo's hand, apparated them. Pansy swore loudly and looked back to the angry Devon, "Where the fucks Blasie?" She sobs.

Without anyone noticing, as soon as he read the letter, he ran out the back of the house and apparated to the school. To find his sister and girlfriend, he knew how strong both of them were but he needed to at least try and fight for them.

Devon didn't think twice, she stormed forward, towards Pansy and grabbed her hand twirling her wand at the same time. She wasn't listening to Nico at all, he knew she won't.

Their stomach's turned, feeling the nauseous effect of apparition, and their legs went weak but Devon was getting used to it. She looked around and saw the large, marble stair that leads to the moving staircase. She spun around and pushed her and Pansy out of the way, to avoid being seen.

The screams and cracking of stone echoed the halls, not leaving a single second of silence. Devon grabbed Pansy's hand and ran down the stairs, towards the dungeons. Where the boys would have been. The tears were still wet on Pansy's cheeks as they run-through, looking left and right. They came across a death eater and a younger, Gryffindor boy duelling.

"PANSY!" Devon screamed over the noise, Pansy stopped, with a petrified face. Pansy stuttered as the death eater produced a green light towards the boy, making him fall back and hit the wall as his limp body fell to the floor.

Devon ran on, dragging her. They came running up to where the entrance to the Slytherin common room would be but there was a large hole in the wall, they could see right in. Pansy pushes past and enters the room screaming for anyone to respond, but no one was in there. They run towards their rooms, Pansy running into her empty room and Devon running into her empty room.

Devon saw her room as she left it, the day she came out of the hospital wing. Barely touched. But the golden letter with purple wax in the middle of it stood out to her. She walked over to her bed and picked it up.

_To my baby sister,_   
_Dev._

The fights and screams continue to fill the castle, the walls were being blown in, making nearly every corridor unrecognisable.

Their feets hit the floor and, without a moment to relax, they both try and move forward, running through the castle. She looked at every student in the face trying to find the one she needed. They run through, abruptly stopping to stare at his back, facing his father, on the far side of the corridor.

She hitches her breath, "Theo," He hears her but doesn't turn around.

"Sienna, leave," He shouts back and walks towards his father.

"Pathetic use of son! You were never any good, for anything. Even your mother thought about it!" His father shouts at him, chuckling as he walks towards him with his wand out, "You're a waste of space Theodore!"

"Shit...Sienna let's go," Draco whispers to her and steps back, holding her hand.

Theo quickly raises his wand and fires a nonverbal spell, his father dodges it and chuckles again firing a stronger, more powerful spell back. Theodore stumbles back and gets angrier, "Draco, Sienna, fucking leav-" He fires another spell, making his father stumble more. He hits it again and his father falls to the floor.

Draco tugs Sienna's hand hard and drags her away, she struggles and tried to pull her hand out of his grasp as they run. She shouts and looks back, trying to see what was happening but he turns a corner and runs down the stairs, "Draco, NO! Stop," She cries as he pulls her with him.

He stops and pulls her into an alcove, "You can't just stand there, Nott is a fucking skilled wizard. Theo can handle him but he could really hurt you! He's dangerous Sienna," She pushes him back and runs away. Towards the great hall.

"FUCK!"

Sprinting through the castle, down towards the great hall, Sienna took a quick left and ran down the to the entrance hall. She had her wand out ready as she ran onto the courtyard, where the castle's bricks and walls had collapsed everywhere. Her heart started to beat faster as spells shot her way, she ducked and fired back any chance she got. Out the corner of her eye, the wild brown hair and dark skin caught her eye.

"LEENA!" Sienna ran full speed, blocking every spell, and watched as the scared girl turned around and she ran towards her beloved friend.

Tears started to stream down their faces as they slammed into each other and fall to the floor, "Oh my gosh, Sienna, you came back," They held on tight, not wanting to miss a moment. Leena looked up, over her shoulder, and saw a death eater throwing a spell at them.

"Of course I came back for you, I tired to go back but Nic-

"Protego!" Leena shouts and watches the spell ricochet, hitting the death eater. They fall to the floor and Leena grabs Sienna, "Come on," pulling her up towards castle again. They run together and up the stairs. They run into two girls, who throw their arms around Leena. Leena realises it's them and hugs back.

"Holy shit, Leena," Pansy cries in her shoulder and pulls away to look at her. Devon pulls away too and Leena grabs Sienna's hand again, "Your okay, we're so sorry,"

"God, I missed you guys. It's okay Pans, let's go-

Leena freezes and stands still as her eyes roll to the back of her head and knocks her head back to the ceiling. Her whole body stands still for a couple of seconds, scaring the girls, She snaps out of it and immediately, tears stream from her eyes and she lets go of Sienna's hand and sprints quickly to the great hall, "BLAISE!" She cries.

The hall was in chaos, many people were duelling and spells were being fired around the room. Hitting some people and dodging others. But at the back, where the teachers' table used to be, the stranded, defenceless boy was crawling back away from the disgusted death eater. Wandless.

With her wand up, under his chin, she jabbed the wand in his neck. Blaise felt the sweat drip down his forehead as he crawled back, thinking about his sister. How much he misses her, how he wants to say sorry for not spending time with her as much as he should. His life was flashing before his eyes, he knew this was it. With the little amount of time he got to spend with the love of his life, he regretted it all, not telling everyone about her. He thought about her too, how she would be dazed when reading a book and her blonde hair was be so crazy that it would take her ages to brush and wash it. But he loved it, he treasured it.

A blinding green light shone from behind the death eater. Her eyes went wide and she fell to the side of Blaise. Blaise breathed heavily and crawled away in fear, he didn't notice the girl running towards him, crying, "BLAISE!" He catches her eyes and stumbled up. Sienna followed Leena through the hall.

"LE-LEENA!" He cried as he broke his stand feeling the pain in his snapped leg but she ran forward quickly and caught him. She wrapped her arms around his waist to hold him up but they fall to the floor. They cry in each other's arms and he nonstops his apologises, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you, Leena, I'm sorry. S-sorry,"

She cried harder and was thankful her brother was in her arms again, "Shh, Blaise it's okay, it's okay. You're here now," She stutters and squeezes him tightly. They needed to be in each other's arms.

As Devon entered the hall, not noticing that Pansy wasn't with her anymore, she saw the bright purple hair and brown jacket from a distance, she quickly ran in, smiling as she stunned the far person. The purple-haired girl turned around and saw her sister running towards her. Devon threw her arms over her sister and held on tight.

"Devon!" Tonks holds her younger sister close and pulls away to stroke her hair, "You can't be here, the death eaters...and others are here," She pulls her sister away from everyone.

"Dora, stop, they already know. They know I'm alive. Oh god, i'm so happy to see you," Devon pulls away and saw her sister's Husband run towards them. He grabs his wive's hand and Devon's hand to pull them to the side.

She struggles and stops to look up at him, "Lupin!" Devon smiles and hugs his torso, he hugs back and shockingly looks up at Tonks.

"What? Devon, I thought you left?" Lupin stutters in shock, "You're- not supposed to be here. Nevermind, Tonks, come on let's go,"

"Okay, let's get her to the hospital wing it's safe there. Dev I missed you so much,".

They break away and Devon look back to her sister and smile but Tonks grabbed her hand and headed for the entrance hall, "Love you Dora," Devon said and felt her sister give her hand a quick squeeze, with her husband following beside her. Devon felt her sister's hand go loose in her and she stopped to watch them stumble back as her other hand fell into her husband's, "Dora? Lu-Remus?" Tears filled her eyes as she watches them fall to the floor, her breathing hitched and she ran in between them, to hold both of their faces, "NO! DORA!"

Their hands were loose, holding each other and the paleness filled their face made Devon scream with pain. She rested her head on her sister's chest and hugged her longingly. She sobbed and screamed loudly, as she felt someone kneel behind her and stroke her back. They pulled her back, into their arms and she melted away. The pain was unbearable, it's can't be over, not like that.

The hall started to calm down and many people got rid of dead bodies of the death eaters, people were sat upon the benches and stands all around the hall. Cups of hot drinks and blankets were past round, barely helping. Sienna sat beside Leena and Blaise, in the middle of the hall, as they talk about him and Luna. When the small blonde girl stopped in her tracked and turned to face the three Slytherins, sitting up in the stand. Blaise shot up and they stared at each other for a moment before he run down and picked her up, kissing each other longingly.

"Luna, my love, your okay!" He said as he puts her down and she tears up, hugging his neck. Sienna and Leena look at each other and smile widely, seeing the couple for the first time.

He squeezes tight, "B-Blaise, I'm s-sorry. I love you, I love y-

They kiss again, both in tears.

Sienna smiles warmly and scans the room to looks up at see's Nico from a distance holding a blonde girl in his arms. She jumps up and heard her cry from the other side of the hall.

It wasn't the only scream, or cry in the hall. But she knew her friend's cry, so she ran down the stan, towards the big group at the front of the hall and saw the two dead bodies on stretchers with the Weasley family around them. Devon was on the floor crying. Sienna threw her hand to her mouth as she saw the young, newly married couple dead on the floor. She looks down to Ron staring at the ground, he began to shake and fell to his knees.

Hermione ran past her and stopped immediately, crying out and falling into Georges's arms. Sienna stepped towards them and saw his body on the floor, his eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling. A tear ran down her face and she bit her lip. Ron looked up and saw her crying, he nodded in appreciation and tears streamed down his face more as his mother knelt down beside him and hugged him from behind.  
Fred Weasley was dead.

Sienna stepped back, down the few steps and her breathing began to cut short as she saw different bodies and crying students, a few stuck out in particular. She ran over to see Justin, the Hufflepuff boy, with his head in his hands. Other Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws were sat around him, all not talking.

"J-Justin?" Sienna voice cracked and her body began to shake as he looked up with red eyes, "Where's...Susan?" He stood up and his lip began to shake, without moving or making any facial expressions, she felt her whole world stop. She shook her head and stared at him as she started to hyperventilate.

He dipped his head and his eyes travelled along the floor to the white sheet with a limp small hand sticking out. Snapping his head away from it, Sienna quickly follow his gaze and let out a shuttered cry, "No, she can't..." Her hand shakingly stretched the side of her face as she backed away from the body under the sheets.

"NO!" She screamed as her heart ached making her shake in fear and she cried out, her breathing was cutting out, "SUSAN! No, please no,"

She ran to the sheets and hovered her hands over the top of it, "Suz, oh god," Her hands began to shake, feeling the pain flying through her whole body, her vision became constructed as tears streamed down her face. Her hand slowly made their way to the top of the sheets and she pulls it down to show the pale-faced girl with her ginger hair half drenched in her blood. Sienna didn't recognise her with the blood all over her head.

Biting her lip, trying to not scream, she stroked back her sister's hair and sobbed leaning on her chest, "Susan..."She whispered to her sister, "I love you, so much. Im so sorry," Her tears became worse as she thought about the 5 years together they missed. All because they were in different houses, different friends, not together as much as they were when they were kids. She held onto her sister tight trying to feel some type up warmth from her. Sienna began to mentally punch herself for missing those times she will never get back.

She sat up and looked at her sister one last time.

"I love you Suz," She sobbed, cupping her sister's face. She stood up, still crying viciously, backing away from her limp body. Justin's voice became eerie and distant as she turned and ran for the entrance. She had never cried so much in her life. Her lungs became tight and everywhere ached. A big, strong body stopped her in her path and they tried to steady her.

Trying her best to push past them, she felt their warm arms wrap around her and shush her, "Sienna, what's-

Draco held onto her as she became weak in his arms and looked over to the Hufflepuff laying dead on the cold, stone floor. He hitches his breath and squeezed her, supporting her head. She pulls away and tries to look up at him. He worryingly strokes her hair back as she gazes into his grey eyes, she gripped his shirt and looked past him, to the entrance of the hall, he watched her face drop and her eyes go wide, "D-Draco...Th...

"HELP! SO-SOMEONE GET HELP!" Draco turned his head, he and Sienna stare eye wide at Pansy as she held his arm around her shoulder. They both fall, Pansy pulled Theodore up so his head rested on her lap. She stroked his hair back and spoke to him quietly, whilst her tears fell on his face.

His vision became blurry, trying to look at his girl. He could just about make out her black hair and cute nose, that he always loved, even when she didn't.

The pain radiating from his chest and around his body was fading, not because it was healing, because it was him dying. In her arms.

"Pansy, what happened?" Draco's eyes began to water as he stared at his friend on the floor, with black burn marks on his shirt, showing the blood and red marks bleed from the middle of his chest. Sienna fell down beside him, the pain was getting too much. For everyone.

"The great and powerful wizard, master Nott," He stutters, not looking away from Pansy. She sobs and holds his face. His eyes fluttered and he gave her a weak smile.

She leans down and pecks him on the lips, "Theo, please. Someone's coming to get help. Ju-Just hold on, okay?" She sobs and looks up to see her other friends running over. A teacher stops to stare before running to go get help, "HURRY!"

"Pans, Pa-," She snaps her head down to him again, giving him all her attention.

"Yes, love, what's w- what is it?"

"Your nose..." She furrows her eyebrows and stares at him, still crying, "I hope your children get your nose. It'll be the best feature,"

Her mouth opens and she didn't blink before squeezing her eyes shut and leaning her forehead on his, "Our children, _our_ children Theo," She whispers to him.

"CAN SOMEONE GET SOME FUCKING HELP?" Draco screams at the top of his lungs, a teacher with a healer come running over to his other side. Watching Pansy and Theo cry to each other.

Theo tilts his head to Draco, who had anger and worry all over his face, "No need to be- be drama queen," Theo pushed out, trying to look at him and speak to his friend, his brother.

Draco bit back a laugh and grabbed his hand, "You're cracking out jokes...now?" Theo gave him a weak smile.

"There's always time..."

The healer cupped Theo's face and shone a light in either of his eyes, "What happened to him?" They said to Pansy as they opened their medical bag and pulled out bandages and potions.

"He- he was fighting, with his father-

"Spell or physical, sweetheart, I need to know how he got injured,"

"Spell...Spe- it was... oh shit. I don't- I don't know-" Her tears and breathing increased as she tried to think of the fire, exploding spell that she watched his father burn him with. The guilt killed her, she thought if she didn't give the healer the spell, he would die. She would be the reason he died, she couldn't save him.

The healer pulled out a small vail, with purple liquid, "That's okay, I can try my best, love. This is to reduce the pain," They brought the vail up to his lips.

Theodore had his eyes closed but was barely breathing, "I- I don't need no, no pain killers," He tilted his head away but Draco pushed it back and nodded to the healer. They poured it into his mouth and he physically relaxed, too much.

"What? He shouldn't be having that! Pansy, what was the spell that his father used?" Leena, with tears down her cheeks, knelt down beside the healer and looked over to Pansy, In a rush that if Theo drank the pain killer and he was hit by a spell that was internal then they wouldn't know if he was getting worse, he wouldn't show symptoms.

"Lee, I-I don't know," She shook her head, she was breaking under pressure, " _Oh god_ , I'm so sorry Theo, I'm sorry," He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

He chuckles, "Confringo...sounds like tango,"

Pansy snaps her eyes to Leena, who furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the healer. They looked in their bag and pulled out a green, turning brownish coloured liquid, they look up to Pansy, "How old is he?"

"17, why?" She looked down to Theo in worry, knowing there wasn't enough time left.

"He's an adult, good," They hesitate before looking down to him, Leena shakingly raised her hand to her mouth, "Meaning he can take this if it's life or death..."

Pansy held his shoulders and moved him closer to her, "What is that? I'll speak for him!" She tries to raise her voice but just came out unstable.

"Pans..." Leena says trying to get her to understand that if it could save his life then he had to take it.

Theo moves his head, on her lap, to look at the potion, "If it tastes like shit then I'm good thanks," He mutters. His face scrunched up, making everyone stop and stare at him scared what was going to happen next. He stopped and relaxed his face and whole body.

"Theo? Hey, hey THEO-" Her breathing picked up and she started to hyperventilate. She pressed her ear down to his lips.

"You're my everything..."He fades off. His head went still on her lap.

She leant back up and shook her head, not being able to form a sentence. The healer goes on and pours the potion into his mouth then brings their wand up to the big burn mark on his chest, the blood was being absorbed back into his chest.

But nothing happened.

~

Pansy, Leena, Blasie and Luna were all apparated back to Malfoy Manor, Devon and Nico went back to his summer house and Sienna and Draco were still at Hogwarts. Theo wasn't okay, his body rejected the potion, he wasn't going to make it.

Sienna sat in the great hall on the stand, nearly alone as she watched everyone run out and walk down to the entrance all. She knew exactly which body was her twin sister, her younger twin sister. And she knew exactly which body was his too.

Someone had tucked Susan's hand back in and laid a Hufflepuff tie over it. Sienna leant with her elbow on her knees and stared with her hands to her mouth at her. No specific thoughts were running through her mind, she had lost her sister, forever and she has lost one of her best friends. She was alone. She had always felt alone, until Draco, until he showed her a different light. He may not have realised it but he brought her back to her sister. And now it was all gone, her memories of her were the only things left and they soon left like they were fading away so quickly. She heart ached more at the thought of Theo not being here, not making the atmosphere of every room he walked into light up. He was always so amazing like that, being the most vibrate person in the room. Everyone had lost him, in different ways, Pansy lost the love of her life, Leena lost her second brother, Blaise lost his only brother, Nico lost his best guy friend, Draco lost his oldest friend and Sienna lost her first friend.

Her lip began to tremble and she sniffed back her tears as she got up and headed out of the nearly empty all.

Everyone from Hogwarts, the order, past students and good people were all standing on one side facing the sprawl of death eaters on the other side of the courtyard. She noticed the wavy blonde hair move as he stepped forward into the middle area, where only the Dark Lord, himself stood. Draco walked forward more.

As hurt and distracted Sienna was, she truly wasn't thinking straight as she pushed through the crowd and heard Ron calling her name. She stood in front of everyone staring at him getting closer to his parents, she ran to him, grabbing his hand. He turned around and stared at her in shock before ripping his hand out of hers. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and pain.

"Draco..." His mother's voice was stern but loud enough. Both of them didn't realise how close they were to the wrong side, they couldn't walk back now. He looks back at his parents and saw the look of worry in his father's face. _Don't ruin our reputation boy. Careful about what you do next. Get away from her you blood-traitor._ He thought about what his father would be thinking.

He didn't look back as he walked to them, as much as he loved Sienna, he feared his own father more. He would regret this moment for the rest of his life.

Narcissa stepped forward and held her hand out to Sienna, "Come, now dear," She said, not sounding concerning at all, more demanding. But Sienna knew that she just didn't want everyone to see her soft side, so she obeyed. She stepped to her, taking hold of her hand as she grabbed Draco's hand and the four of them walked away as they heard more screaming and Voldemort shouting.

Apparating back into the Manor, they stood in the dark, open-spaced room. Where parties and balls were usually held but it was far from looking like a party. Sienna fell to the floor and screamed in pain as she felt her body changing, her finger felt like knives were coming out of them. Her eyesight went red but it didn't stop Lucius from storming towards her, grabbing the collar of her top and pulling her up to face him.

"I'm not having a blood-traitor like you in my house, you almost ruined us. You're as pathetic as your dead sister, couldn't even fight for herself," He spat out and pushed her back to hold his wand up under her chin. Sienna could feel Draco's gaze on her.

Draco stood in front of the non-lit fireplace, backing away, feeling the sweat drip down his face. RUN TO HER, SAVE HER YOU FUCKING COWARD. He screamed to himself from the inside. He watched her legs and hands shake before his father dugs his wand more into her chin and pushed her head, with his wand, towards Draco.

"Look at you, what, think Draco is going to save you?" Lucius chuckles and looks over to his shrinking son. Sienna's eyes watered as they travelled to him but he quickly looked at the floor and tried to find the courage to do anything. She clenched her teeth, hard, and tired her hardest not to burst into tears. She looked back to Lucius and mentally begged him to not kill her right there, "He just as cowardly as you!"

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa screamed and threw her wand up to his temple as his eyes went wide, still looking at Sienna he slowly lowered it as his wife dragged him by the collar out the room, raising her voice at him.

Sienna's legs collapsed, whacking her knees into the floor to break her fall. Her body fell forward and she breathed heavily, holding her self up by her hands. The heartbreak and disappointed drowned her, but something else was different, there was a different type of angry that inraged her. She wanted to tear through his chest and dig her nail into the side of his face as he cried and screamed in pain. She wanted to hurt Draco.

"S-Sienna...I-I'm so sorry," He stuttered as he, in soon to be regret, walked towards her.

The deep anger infuriated her more, feeling her chest raise up and down quickly, she started to take deep breaths. Only through her mouth as she stared at the ground and scrunched her nose, snarling through her teeth, "Get. Out," She said quietly but with so much fear, in herself.

"What? Si...you okay Sienna?" He said with fear and concern. Still standing to the side, looking down at her. All he could see was her on her knees, staring at the ground with her hair falling either side of her face. He lowered and slowly placed his hand on her back, "Sie-

She grabbed his arm with one hand and stood up abruptly, pushed her hand into his neck and wrapping her fingers around his neck. Her sharp nails dug into the side of his neck, making him hitch his breath, "I said, get out," He watched as the red rings around her eyes invaded her brown irises, she showed her teeth as if she was growling.

Sienna walk him back until his back hit the brick hall, with the new strength, she pulled him forward to her face. She tilted her head and leant up, he tried to steady his breathing, "I remember when you first did this to me, with meaning to hurt me. You watched me struggle to breathe," She snarled through her teeth and watched his face turn a light shade of purple, "Now I'm going to watch you struggle Draco. Watch till you fall to the floor,"

Pushing him by his neck, she whacked his head against the wall. She wasn't her self, it was the bite. His hand wrapped around hers as she lowered her head and stared at him, straggling him. He tried to say something but the room started to get burry and his lungs didn't have any access to air.

Her hand leant in more, pressing her palm on his vocal cords and her newly sharp nails near the back of his neck. Watching her consciously hurt him, he tried his best to speak, "Sie-sto-. St-op. I- I can't brea-" He inhaled painfully as he eyes fluttered closed.

"SIENNA!" A voice from the other side of the room came running towards them. The twins run in and run to stop her. Leena pulled her wand out and watched as Sienna threw her other hand over his neck, her grasp became tighter, "SIA STOP!" Leena struck a binding spell towards her making Sienna seized up and fall on her back, releasing him.

Draco fell down the wall and Blaise ran to his side, watching the blood from around his neck bleed down his shirt and the purple and black bruises start to form from where her hands were. He tried to catch his breath, holding his hand up loosely to his neck. His eyes started to water at the thought of what would have happened if the Leena didn't stop her.

Leena realised Sienna and pulled her up by her top, "What the fuck were you thinking Sienna? You could have killed him!" Leena screams and pushes Sienna back, away from Draco.

She snapped out of her haze and her hands shake as she covers her mouth and stumbles back. Her body was back in control of what she was doing, her sharp clawls dig back into her finger, leaving blood and cuts on the tip of each finger. She was more shocked and appalled of what she was doing, it was like as soon as she got too upset a different side to her crawled up from her. From the deepest part of her that she stored all her anger and frustration in. She watched herself strangle him, almost killing him.

"Dr-Draco..." She sobbed and tried to walk forward but Leena put her hand on her shoulders and chuckled at her.

"You're not going anywhere near him," Leena was angry too, no matter how angry any of her friends, putting their hands on someone was no way to release anger. Leena looks back to Draco as he coughs and tries to say something.

Blaise stands him up and throws his arm over his shoulder, holding him, "Sh-She was bi-, ahh," His hand held his neck and he looked down to his hand as he saw the blood all over his hands.

Sienna filled with guilt and regret, she didn't have any control over her self. She just remembers wanting to hurt him. She sobbed more and tired to step towards him again, "I'm so sorry, Draco...I- I didn't know- wh-what I was doing. I'm so- so sorry," She cried through the words.

Draco just stared down at his hand and gulped before looking up at Blaise. Blaise understood, walking him through the hall, he heard Sienna cry, which broke his heart but he was in pain because of her. He knew it was the bite, she would never have done that, hurt him like that.

He couldn't stand up for her but he wanted to. So she took it into her own hands, literally.

The Manor fell quiet. They were separated, for all the right reasons. She hated herself for it, for hurting him like that without having control, she didn't have her sister, her love, her best friend. No one. She didn't deserve them.

As the pitch-black night sky looked down to the Manor, the stars were the only spark of light for miles. And they weren't even close. The wind blew a soothing gust of air, finalizing it. Welcoming the end. The cold railings wanted to melt as she held on tight, the unbidden icy metal pressed into her back as she looked up and saw a star shine a little brighter than the others in the sky. No more left to feel she thought. No one left to please.

Straightening her arms, she leant forward, tilting her body away from the high building. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath smelling the pine trees and incoming spring air. Feeling invisible, she smiled and felt her arms shake.

"Okay..." She nodded, reassuring herself, "Okay,"

***

**I'm sorry, this took me so long to write oml.**

**Gonna have to leave you there chicks <3** ****

**for now;)**


	32. aftermeth

**Narrators Pov.**

As much as she wanted her hands to relax so she could feel herself fall, far down until she couldn't feel any more. She leant back and instantly snapped out of her haze, she started hyperventilating as she turned around and claimed back over the railing, backing away in fear.

"Fuck, holy shit, what am I thinking?"

She stumbled back in shock and ran towards the roof door. Not being able to breathe properly, she jogged quickly to his room. The door was yelling at her, telling her to go and if she went in he would be yelling at her too.

The manor was in an eerie silence, no one was able to talk, or do anything normally. Mostly, they all stayed in the rooms that they were assigned to. She stood in front of his door with her hand hovering over the door. She knocked gently, trying not to sound harsh. Her heart was beating fast, very fast.

The gentle knocking woke him up, his hand painfully went to his throat, but the bandages around his neck stopped him from feeling his cuts.

He opened the door and saw the regretful, weak girl standing with her head down and tears from her cheeks, "What do y-you want Sienna?" He sternly croaked, feeling the pain as he spoke. She looked up to see the bandage around his neck and the cuts and purple marks around him. Her mouth shakingly opened and tears form into her eyes.

"Draco...I'm so, so sorry," She begged as she stepped forward to try and do something but he flinched, moving away from her. Sienna stopped and stared into his eyes. He felt his eyes watering up as he watched her fill with regret. He was sorry too, he should have stopped his father and stood up for her but what she did was a lot worse.

His mouth closed shut, he didn't know what to say to her, "I know you are, I'm sorry too," He whispered back in shame. She looked at in him in shock, "Goodnight, Sienna,"

She placed her hand on the door before it closed and sobbed with her head down, "Ple-please don't. Please, I'm sorry Draco...I need you right now," She stuttered with tears in her eyes as she stepped forward again but he didn't move back. Instead, he just kept his hand on the door handle and watched her step forward.

"You don't get to need me, after what-what you did," He painfully raised his voice, she cried more and nodded her head, still with her head down.

"I know, I kno-

"I've told Lee and Blaise about the b-bite, but I'm not making excuses for you. I'm sure you'll do that yourself," He said one last time before grabbing her and pulling her into his room.

She stumbled forwards and opened her mouth to talk, "I-I'm not going to make an ex- you know I didn't mean to hurt you..." She started as she turned around and watched him close his door and face away from her, "Something's seriously wrong with me, I can't- I-I can't deal with this," his heart ached to hear her voice break, "Suz...and Theo...and what- I don't know what's happening to me. I feel things when I'm not supposed to feel them, like a wave of terrifying anger. It makes me want to do things Draco, hurt people. I'm- I'm so, so scared,"

He turned around and walked towards her, "How did you feel when I was choking in your hands?" He confidently asked as he stopped to look down at her. She shook her head.

"It- I felt, p- powerful," She sighed, he nodded and scoffed at her

"Powerful-

"I felt like I could kill you. But I don't want to Draco! I mean, I did, but I couldn't control it, please you have to understand," She stretched her hand out to his, she was definitely surprised when he let her hold his hand, "I love you. And I would never ever intentionally hurt you Draco, I don't want to hurt you like that again, ever"

Once again they were standing in his room. He squeezed her hand slightly before letting go and turning to the desk in the corner of the room, "This morning I got out that Green box," She followed his gaze to the box on his desk, he continued, "That has the family ring in it, it's been passed through many generations, my mother gave it to me a while go. My father gave it to her. I was going to give it to you...You should leave Sienna,"

She bit back her cry and turned to leave his room quickly. Tears streamed down her face, burning her, making sure she felt the pain.

It was all his fault, he thought, if he didn't bring Sienna with him or if he didn't repair the cabinet then his friends won't have had to leave and run away meaning Sienna and Devon wouldn't have had to sneak into the manor and Sienna wouldn't have had to get bitten. She wouldn't have got so angry about her sister's death and his father, meaning she wouldn't have to suffer the pain of not being able to control herself. Yes, it was all his fault. He blamed himself for it all.

She slowly walked down the corridor with tears streaming down her face. Walking into the spare room and shutting the door she broke down as soon as she got in, feeling the pain from her stomach and fingers start to ache again. She screamed in pain and tore her nails into the wooden ground.

~Nymphadora~

_This letter is for Devon_ _Rosier_ _Du Pont, so if you're not her, then please close this letter now, seriously._

_But, if it is Dev, then you came back to Hogwarts._   
_1\. I was told you were apparated out of the castle to safety, good._   
_2\. You're very stupid for coming back and I'm probably hitting your arm right now._   
_3\. Sorry for hitting your arm._

_Dev,_

_This war isn't fair, you shouldn't be fighting or even have to go through this at such a young age, I'm sorry. Sorry that you didn't get to be with us, your family, for nearly your whole teenhood and I barely saw you as kids. But now we're close and I couldn't be more grateful, every birthday, summer, Christmas and Saint Paddy's day from now on, we're going to be with each other. You, me, Nico, Lupin, baby Teddy, mum and dad. We have so much time to make up for._

_You are amazing Devon, to go through so much and to be as strong as you are. That's why, because you are the best person I know, Lupin and I are kindly offering you to be the Godmother of Teddy, he is so lucky to have you as an aunt. I want you and Nico to be there for him when he decides to run away and hides in his cool aunt's house because we said no to him going out or something._

_Lupin has chosen Harry, hes likes a father figure to him. I want you and him to be as involved in our selves as much as possible._

_If anything happens in the next few days, I want you to know that I love you so much, so does Mum and Dad. Are you a Tonks Dev, you always have been and always will be, even when you think your not. I hope you see us four in the sky at night, four brightly shining stars, all together. Remember Mum saying that to us? How stars in the sky are all the people that love you, how you're never alone? Well, now you have two more beside me, Lupin and Teddy._

_I love you, baby sister,_

_Love, Tonks (Dora, Even though only you can call me that)_

_Once again, if this isn't Devon then get your filthy hands off this letter you nosy pri-_

Devon cried a laugh as she read the last line, her sister really is- was a firey one. The tears almost burnt her sensitive skin because of the amount she had been crying. She hugged the letter and rested her head on her knees, tucked in, on the cosy sofa. She let the tears fall down her face.

She felt the sofa's weight sink beside her as Nico sat down and pulled her in and rest her head on his lap. He stroked her hair back and kissed the side of her face, "I'm here, I'm here Dev," She relaxed in his arms and loosen her grip on the letter, letting it fall to the floor, "What's the letter?" He says softly.

Devon sniffled and hugged his legs, "Letter, from Do-Tonks. She wants me to be Teddy's godmother," She cries. Nico closed his eyes, in pain hearing her sounds so sad.

"Oh Dev..."

She voice breaks more, "H-He doesn't have his parents Nico, they're- they're dead. He's an orphan now, how am I supposed to look at him and not see her, I won't be able to do it," She turns her head to look at him. He smiles and holds her face. They were together in a beautiful home, their home, "I don't know if i'll be able to after what happened to us, losing it,"

" _We_ will be able to do it,"

She slowly sits up, still looking at him in shock, to face him and furrow her eyebrows, "You-you would-

"-Raise him with you," He finished her sentence as he held her face and they sat up to face each other, "Devon, he needs you, you need him. Tonks would want you to do this, she asked you to do this, I know you can. I know the idea scares you but you have me, always, so you have nothing to worry about,"

She shakes her head and gave him an apologetic look, "What about Paris? The apartment, your dream? I can't ask you to throw that all away for me..."

He smiles and kisses her cheek, over her tears, "Then we'll go to Paris, raise him there. We will still have a cat, read books to him, teach him to speak French. Maybe even extend the family," She smiles through her tears as he kissed her other cheek.

"I love you so much Nicodemus, so freaking much,"

He looks up at her as the firelight shone on her face, making her blonde hair looks as beautiful as ever, "I'd do anything for you, Devon. I love you too,"

*Theodore*

She stared at the picture of him and her at a party, it was burry because of the tears streaming down her face, but made her smile as he had his arm around her shoulder and was leaning down to kiss her cheek with a cigarette in his other hand. Her eyes were closed and she was mid laughing. In the picture, they were both very drunk but Pansy remembers Sienna taking that picture like it was yesterday. She remembers the music blasting as she gave Sienna the camera and Theo dragged her back and tried to kiss her, not realising the photo was being taken.

_"THEO!" she laughed over the music as he smiles at her, "Turn around, Sienna's taking a picture of us!"_

_He looks up and saw her holding the camera, waiting for them. He throws his arm over Pansy's shoulder and looks at the camera with a cheesy grin, "Take it now!" He laughs._

_FLASH._

_A flash from the camera clicked but Pansy pulls Theo back as he walked forward to see the Polaroid._

_She laughs at his silliness, "Sienna take another one, he wasn't ready!" Sienna laughs and hold the camera up to her eye, seeing the in-love couple from the small hole, she saw Pansy and Theo facing each other, with his arm around her shoulder pulling her close and the other cupping her face, giggling at him. So she took another one without them realising._

_FLASH_

_Pansy snaps her head to the camera and pulled a shocked face. Theo dove_ _in_ _and kissed her cheek, making her closed her eyes and laugh._

_FLASH._

The picture was beautiful, almost described him perfectly. She smiles and watched the Polaroid move, Theo diving in and her laughing out. A tear runs down her cheek and she closed her eyes. Theo was so much more than a lover to her, she wanted to marry him. She wanted everything in her life to be around him. But it couldn't now. She hadn't left the room since they got to the Manor, Leena came in a few times to check up on her but she was always asleep in the guest bedroom, with his big navy jumper on.

She couldn't sleep without it, it still had his smell lingering on it. Pansy would cry into it, sleep in it, not wash it. If she washed it, he would be nearly all gone, the smell was her way of telling her self that he was still around. She won't accept it. _He isn't actually gone, just away. He's gone out for a bit, don't worry._

_He'll be back._

She went to sleep that night with the picture in her hand and his jumper drowning her. The pain in her heart was nothing she had ever felt before, it was like she could herself, physically, being stabbed. All memories of him were playing in her mind. Sleeping alone, _she could see his face coming closer, he was smiling as he bent down beside the bed._

_She felt the tears on her cheeks being wiped away, so she sat up and he gently sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. Her heart fluttered as he smiled at her and shook his head, "Don't cry my darling," She leant her head into his hand, cupping her face, "I'll be back sooner then know,"_

_A cheeky grin spread across his face, she giggled at him, "What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously._

_Her giggles and smiles stops as she watched him sniffed up._

_His eye went wide and he let go over her, gripping his chest and she watches as the burning from his chest spread, making him bleed and scar his skin. He fell to the floor and she screamed as she jumped off the bed to his side, "Theo, someone's going to help me, j-just hold on,"_

_"P-Pansy, hel-help me,"_

"THEO! AHHHH NOOOO!" Pansy let out a terrified scream as she woke up from her nightmare and sat up looking around her room, to find him. She sobbed loudly and didn't notice Leena running in and throwing her arms around.

"I'm so sorry Theo," She whaled, snaking with fear.

Leena held her as Pansy's head fell in her shoulder, "Shh, shh, it's okay. Pansy, I'm here, it's okay," Pansy gripped onto her friends and felt herself crumble in her arms.

"Th-theo was here, he was, bur-burning. Where is he Leena?" She sobbed as her whole body went weak.

Leena stroked her hair and gently laid her friend back into bed, "Pans, he's not coming back, he's gone. I'm sorry," Pansy shook her head and cried herself back to sleep as Leena bit back her cry, trying not to let her friend hear her. Leena watched her deny his loss, watched her go mad not being with him anymore.

"He's coming back, he's- not gone," Pansy cries to herself, whispering reassuring thoughts to get ride of her negativity.

Leena walked back out and shut the door, leaning against it and throwing her hand up to her mouth and as she slide down the door and cried hysterically.

~

**Sienna Bones.**

Waking up, I felt the hard uncomfortable hard wall on my back, bruising it. There was no way I was able to sleep in a bed without him, I didn't deserve to sleep with him. God, I felt so horrible for what I did, I never knew I would ever hurt him like that. I didn't want to hurt him like that.

I heard the door open and look to up to my left, to see Blaise walk in and knee down in front of me. He opens his mouth to speak but closed it quickly, to look down in shame, staring at the claw marks in the floor, "Sia, maybe you should come down, yeah?"

He smiles gently at me as I look up in shock and nod. We stand up and he smiles weakly at me, "You okay?"

I let out a small weak sigh and shake my head, "No, I'm not okay," I look up at him as he walks forward, "I feel disgusted in myself, I'm so sorry Blaise," He stops and doesn't look behind him again.

"Come on,"

We walk down to the long table that had Narcissa at the end, Draco and Luna on one side and Leena on the other. Blaise walks in front of me to stand behind Luna and kiss her cheek, she blushes and watches him sit down beside her. I smile to myself at the lovely couple but it fades quickly when I see Draco, with a new bandage around his neck and Leena giving me a dirty look.

Standing there, still, like the absolute idiot I am, Narcissa stood up and walked over to me. This is it, she's going to kick me out because I almost killed her son, I wouldn't blame her.

"Sienna, please, take a sit. I have something to give to you," She softly says as she leads me to a sit, beside Leena, opposite Luna then walks into the kitchens. I nod and take a sit. Pansy wasn't at the table, I hadn't seen her since we got back, not like I had been around a lot but it did concern me. I sit with my hands in between my legs and my head down.

"Hungry Sienna? Want to take a bite?" Leena snapped at me. I look at her hurt and confused. Hesistating to speak, I opened my mouth in shock and stared at her as she turn to face her plate again and carried on eating, "Thought you would want something to eat instead of attackin-

"Enough Leena! Cut it out," Draco raised his voice at her from across the table, everyone stopped and stared at him. Leena scoffed and shook her head playing with the food on her plate.

"Lee..." Blaise starts and stares at her as she stares back and narrows her eyes at him as he responds by rolling his and shaking his head away form her. I was confused and didn't know either they just read each other's expression or read each other's minds.

Draco didn't look at me but I was staring at him in shock. He looked a lot more tired and pale then usual. Staring at him for too long, I wondered if he knew I was staring at him but he snapped his head to me as his mother came back from kitchen with a potion.

She pulled a chair up be side me and grabbed a goblet, "So, obviously, the bite has effected you, which I am mad about since you did almost straggle my son-

"Mum!"

"-anyways. I didn't know that the other potion I gave you wouldn't stop you from changing...but this potion...should stop anymore transformations until the next full moon, it's also supposed to heal your body. It's very rare Sienna so, your going to have to come to me or go to a healer to get it. Okay?" She looks to me as she pours the potion into the goblet and hands it to me. Taking the cup to look down to the swirling, green/brownish potion I gulp and snap my head up at Draco in shock, seeing if he was thinking the same thing as I was. He was staring at me already but quickly looked away.

The potion looked exactly like the one that Theo was given, the one his body rejected it. Theo...

"Okay," I tense my jaw getting ride of the thoughts and look back to the cup. Drinking it. Narcissa rubs my back and gets up to walk back into the kitchen.

What was this potion? It felt wrong to drink, knowing, it didn't work for Theo and could easily work for me. That's if it was the same potion.

"Hopefully you don't want to dig your nails into anyone else," Leena mutters into her cup, as she drank her drink. Draco slams his fist on the table and stand ups, making Leena snap her head up.

Draco's jaw was tensed and clenching his fist, "Lee, learn to shut your fucking mouth," We all sit there mouth open wide. I hear leena scoff.

"She almost killed you Draco but of course your going to defend her-

"YES, I AM! WHEN YOU HAVE SOMEONE THAT YOU FUCKING CARE FOR THEN, THEN YOU GET A SAY ABOUT DEFENDING PEOPLE!" He screamed down to her, making my eyes water as I stared down at my hands. I knew what his faced looked like, nearly red, sweating, scrunched up. I hear Leena beside me jump up, matching his anger .

"JUST BECAUSE SHE HAS ANOTHER REASON TO BLAME HER ANGER ISSUES AND BOTH OF YOUR TOXIC TRAITS ON, DOESN'T MEAN SHE ATTACK PEOPL-

"LEENA! Guys just clam down, we all don't need this right now," Blaise says softer then he usually would. I bite my tongue, not wanting to say anything. Leena didn't hit an angry bone in my body, which was weird, instead I felt so hurt and like crying. But a weird cry, like I wasn't feeling fully, just wanted to meaninglessly cry.

Poor Luna, sat opposite me, looked so uncomfortable but at the same time she carried on eating her toast and sipping on a tea. She looked up at me, not smiling but not looking at me annoyed. She just look like she was, searching me. A small smile crept across her face and she bit down on her toast and drew her eyes away, still smiling, to Blaise.

She held his hand, making him look to her and smile. Luna looked to Leena, Draco and me, "You should all have some of my chamomile tea, it's very soothing," She sweetly said as I smile at her. _I bet that tea smells so good,_ "Blaise loves it,"

"I'll have some tea Luna, sounds nice," I finally talk. Luna smiles and stand up to hand me the tea cup. I lean forward and reach out to the teacup. When Luna hitched her breath as soon as my hands brushed against hers.

I snap my eyes up at her and down to my hands, that had strach marks and dried blood and cuts at the top of my finger tips from where my claws had been. Quickly, pulling my hand away from hers, I jump up and step back to pull the sleeves of my jumper over my hands.

Last night, I had almost transformed again from panic attacks, making just my sharp nail appear but a thought of Draco calmed me right down. Never think of Suz or Theo, makes it so much worse. Never get angry.

I stumble back and slowly look up at Draco, who was still stood up with Luna and now Blaise. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave me a worried look.

"What's?-

"That looks bad...I can fix it for you?" Luna says softly, I feel my lips tremble and hands shake.

"I-I'm fine...thanks," I keep my head down as I take a sit in the chair again, "I'll have the tea though," I hear Luna let out an excited small squeak as she poured some tea into a cup and pasted it over to me. Everyone sits back down and doesn't talk awkwardly. Narcissa walked back into the room and obviously noticed the awkward tension, thank goodness she didn't see my scratches

They were spread all up my arm and some on my thighs. I couldn't control it, I had no one else to hurt, so i hurt myself.

I slowly lean forward to hold the tea cup and try to hide my hands.

I'm a monster. I'm ashamed of myself.

***

**Things are heated and I cry every time I think of Theo :)**

**discuss >>>>**


	33. myanchor

***TW, mention** **s** **of self-harm***

**myanchor...**

**Sienna Bones**.

Screaming and sobbing the from the room next to me filled the halls with desperate cries. Jolting up from the bed I was in, I threw my sheets away and ran to the door, feeling my heartbeat quicker. It sounded like someone was getting attacked. I paced through the dark corridors as the cries continued.

Bursting through the door, I saw Leena holding Pansy, who was sobbing and shaking. Leena looked at me shocked, looking for help. I run forward and sit on the bed, the other side of them. Pansy looked up at me but tears filled her eyes again and she buried her face into her pillow and let Leena stroke her back.

"He'll b-be back, sooner then-then you think," She whispered to herself through her tears. My open slightly and looked back to Leena, who was tearing up and biting her lip.

"Pans..." Leena struggled to whisper as she flatted her hair as Pansy looked up at her, Leena shook her head and kissed her forehead, "Theo's not coming back,"

My lip started to tremble. Don't think of Theo, stay clam.

Pansy sat up quickly and pushed herself back to the headboard, " S-stop saying that. He's Fine!" She tried to smile through her tears but it looked so forced, she looked mad, "He told me himself. 'I'll be back sooner then you know' That's what he said!"

Leena lowered her head and let the tears run down her face. She started to open her mouth to speak but she continued to silently sob. I grabbed Leena hand and looked up at Pansy.

"Pans, it's okay. I know it's hard, to think he's gone, but we're all here for each other, for you," I gently say, feeling Leena give my hand a gentle squeeze and Pansy's lip began to tremble. She closed her eyes and leant her head back letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

Letting go of Leena, I grab Pansy's shoulders and pull her towards me. To rest her head on my shoulders, "I see him every time I close my eyes," I hear her sob into me. This was so hard to watch, Pansy was having night terrors nearly every night. She was breaking down. Slowly.

"I miss him," Leena softly cries, staring at the bed. Pansy lifts her head up and pulls Leena into the hug.

"Me too,"

The three of us fell asleep in each other's arms, thinking about him. 

~

We finally get Pansy to come down for breakfast as she hadn't eaten in days. Leena was linking her arm as we approach the stairs. A tall, slim figure stopped right beside us. I froze and stared at him, his cuts were gone and there was no bruising. His neck looked better but his face was tired, drained.

I open my mouth in shock and hesitate to speak.

"Come on Pansy, let's go see Blaise and Luna," Leena walks on, probably rolling her eyes.

"Luna Lovegood? The blonde freak?" Pansy says shocked and they walk on talking about the new addition to the group, "Ravenclaw? Tiny weirdo-

Their voices fade as they turned the corner. My eyes never looked away from Draco. He looked down to my hands and moved his head, ever so slightly to try and see but I realised what he was doing and quickly tucked them back into the black jumper I had been wearing for many days now.

"You need to change your clothes," He confidently said, he didn't sound in pain, "Use mine," He ordered as he turned around and walked the direction he came from.

I stare at his back as he walked away when he looked over his shoulder, "Now Sienna!" I flinch at him raising his voice and follow him.

He didn't look back again as he stormed into his room. I walk in after him and my mouth drops open at the mess. I definitely didn't give his room a look when I came back the night I hurt him. Because it looked different, his armchair was sideways on the room, on the other side of his room with the clothes that had been on it all over the floor. His bedsheets weren't made, extremely messy even. His drawers from his desk were open and papers were everywhere.

I search the floor, to see what was there when the green box caught my eye and looked like it was thrown across the room. He didn't look around him just walked through the mess to his chest of drawers that were open with clothes hanging out of it.

"Here get changed then we'll go down," He said as he handed me, through the mess, a pair of grey joggers and a brown zip-up hoodie. I nod and take the clothes out of his hands, he turned around and walked over to look out his window.

He faced away from me, unbothered. I walk to his bed and place his clothes down, thinking the last time I undressed in his room was nothing like the situation we were in now. I take off my jumper and top underneath, leaving me in my bralet. I quickly grabbed his zip-up, it was large on me, oversized. I just threw it on over my bralet. _Fuck, I'm going to be so cold_. I sit down on his bed and pulled my jeans down and almost stepped into his joggers before I stopped, looking at the deep, fresh cuts and smaller ones all over my thighs.

_That's what they look like, I haven't seen them with this much light before. But it looked, damaging, self-destructive._

Draco must have thought I was finished because he turned around and walked towards me but I noticed him staring so I stood pulling the joggers up and looked around his room.

"Did you hurt-

"Draco what happened to your room?-

"What happened to my room?" He repeated my question as if it was obvious, I guess it was, "You! You happened. I don't know why I ever thought that I could truly be happy with you. Fuck! I can't believe I was actually going to marry you. Anyone, anyone would be better than you!" He chuckled as he stormed towards me. No way I was going to cry right now, "Your fucking toxic, you know that right? Merlin, your a fucking monster Sienna!" I was just shake my head slowly at him.

There was a minute of silence as he stood towering over me.

"I didn't ask for this," I finally say, with no stutter. Full confidence. Looking up to see his angry face, I kept mine calm, "I didn't come here, to get bitten by a fucking werewolf. I came to save you because I love you! I'm Sorry! What else do you want me to say? But if you think, truly think that you will be happier with someone else, if you could marry someone else. Then..." My brain and heart were screaming for me to shut up, stop talking. To cry.

"Maybe you should do just that. I hope they make you so _very_ happy, a happy husband," My eyes were becoming weak, "Makes you a lot happier then you obviously would be if you were with me," My lip began to tremble. His eyes were watering up too but he still was looking at me in anger, "But I know that I will never truly happy if I'm not with you. But now I don't have a say in that, do I?"

His face softened but still looked hurt and angry, "A say in your happiness? If- if it's with me then no, you don't have a say in it," I snapped my down and swallowed back all the tears and screams that I wanted to release, "I just don't know if I can't be with someone who nearly killed me...with their own hands..."

I watched a tear fall down my cheek and onto the floor, I shake my head and wanted to fall to the floor, "I had no control, I will say sorry as many times as I need for you to realise that it wasn't me, you know I would never do anything like that to you,"

Both of us stood so close but we needed to be far apart. 

"Please, at least understand before this is all over, that I'm never going to be happy in life without you. And every day, when I think about Susan or Theo, I'll get mad, but then I'll think of you and it will calm me down. You're my anchor Draco," I look up and see his lip trembling. He looks away and steps back.

He couldn't say anything, his lips were sealed like if he spoke the unwanted, defensive boy would crawl back out of him. I nodded and looked at the Green box on the floor. I walked over and held it, knowing he was looking at me. I walked past him and placed it on his nightstand before walking over and standing in the doorway.

"Goodbye Draco," I closed his door and closed my eyes at the same time, feeling the pain radiate my chest and body.

Storming down the stairs, my breathing started to stutter as the tears formed in my eyes and his voice kept replying in my head.

 _I don't know why I ever thought that I could truly be happy with you_.

My hands started to shake and the pain in my heart ached even more. I can't lose this many people in one go.

_Your a fucking monster Sienna!_

I ran to the table and realised I was crying and shaking, Blaise, Luna and Narcissa all stood up and walked over to me. I could hear their voices but I couldn't answer them.

_I can't believe I was going to actually marry you._

I look up and Blaise was in front of me, holding my face, "What's wrong Sia?" Blaise's voice was distant and fading. I bit back my cry and took a deep breath uneven breath but a breath.

"I can't apparate, can you bring me...to Nico's," I croak out, but Blaise looked at Luna and gave her a, _I won't leave you_ to look. I shook my head and stepped back, "Sorry, no, stay here, I'll- I'll just-

"I'll bring you," Leena stood up from the other side of the table. My heart warmed at the thought of Leena actually talking to me again, "Alder's summer house in Cornwall, right?" She says whilst walking around the table to Blaise.

"Yeah, the one we went to as kids, that's it,"

He nods at her and we watch her snap her head, behind me, I followed her gaze and turned around to Draco storming in with red eyes and wet cheeks.

I step forward to Leena but Draco spoke up, "SIENNA! You're not going!" He tried to shout out but his voice sounded hurt and like he had been crying.

"Lee, now, please," I don't look at him again, not being able to see his face. Leena stood, staring at Draco then me. She slowly raised her wand.

"LEENA DONT FUCKING MOVE!" He walked around and pushed in between Leena and me to stand facing me but my eye still glued in front of me, now staring at his chest, "Sienna, p-please don't go. I didn't mean it, any of it,"

I shake my head and took another deep breath but a small cry came with it.

_Anyone, anyone would be better than you!_

"We need some time apart...

There was no way I could look at him, too much pain. I saw Leena out of the corner of my eye, stand to the stand of me. _I few steps back and she's right there._

"No, no we don't, you need me and I need you," He shakingly speaks whilst gently puts his hand in my face and lifts my head up to finally look at him, "Your my anchor Sienna," He whispers.

His beautiful eyes were looking from my left one to my right one, staring back at me. My hand freely go up to his wrists and watch his eyes pool with water. I felt my own tear fall down my face, "We hurt each other too much," I whisper back. I lean up and kiss his cheek, that had tears on it and look back at him but his eyes were closed and his lip was trembling.

I step away from the only boy I have ever loved, the only boy I want to be with because I hurt him, he hurts me. Because we can't spend too much time together as we will scream at each other. I was walking away from him because he didn't think before he spoke and I acted before I thought. I reach for Leena's hand and turn away from him as Leena walked us quickly to the front door.

"Did you two just break-

"Please not now Lee," I interrupt. She gives my hand a squeeze as she stopped at the front door.

A warming smile spread across her lips, "Okay," She lifted her wand up, "You sure?"

I nod, "I need to see Nico," She pulled me in and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Me too,"

***

**Sorry for short chapter chicks, a lot is coming sooo.**

**discuss >>>>**


	34. alser'ssummerhouse

**Sienna Bones.**

The landing of apparition is the most nauseous feeling ever, it's like something in your body is rearranging my insides. But luckily I just held onto Leena, not like she was any good because she tried to grab onto me. We both let out small chuckles and watch as the door swung open with Nicodemus and Devon sprinting out.

Nicodemus threw his arms around me and I hugged him back, "The fuck are you guys doing here, fuck, nevermind I'm just happy you're okay," He stuttered as he held onto me tightly.

My arms were around his shoulders and I felt him lift me up slightly with his arms around my waist. I shivered in his arms making him break away, Leena and Devon were hugging and talking quietly, "Merlin, Sienna your freezing, what have you got on under that?"

I look down to his sweats, _ouch_ , "Literally, nothing," I smile and he chuckles, then look over to Leena before walking towards her and they slam into each other with no grace.

Devon and I content eyes and we both chuckled as the tears pooled in both of our eyes, her face changed and she began to cry, we walk towards each other and sob into each other's arms. Fuck. I gripped into her long cardigan as I filled with emotional pain, "I'm so sorry about your sister Devon,"

She sobs and shakes her head, "I'm so sorry about yours Sia," We cried and shook in each other's arm. We both pull away, just look at each other, we smile and lean our forehead against each other, "We have each other now, you and me Sia,"

We close our eyes and hold each other's face, "Sisters by love," I whisper.

~

Nico brought us all into the warm home and made tea for us all, he wasn't a tea person usually just coffee but somehow I think he would get on great with Luna if I'm honest. I sat by Leena on the Sofa and Devon sat on the big patch worked armchair.

"Can't believe this place is still standing Nico..." Leena laughs looking around the home, "Merlin, it felt like yesterday we were playing quidditch on the beach and smoking in the greenhouse,"

We heard Nico laugh from he kitchen, "Shit, Lee, remember when my mum caught you, me and Blaise smoking that one time? What did she say? Oh yeah, 'Zambini's, Adler you're all going to-

"Askaban," Leena finished his sentence and watched as he came in, laughing with a tray of teas. He put the tray down on the wooden coffee table and walked over to Devon, stretching his hand out, "We were so scared, to be fair, she had us convinced that our lives were over. Bless, we were only 14,"

Nico laughs back, taking Devon's hand and pulling her up so he could sit down and sat her back on his lap, "My mum is...let's say, a strict woman," He smiles to Devon whilst wrapping his hand around her waist and hip.

She smiles over to Leena then to him, "I'd love to meet her one day," Nico's smile widens and he blushed slightly, making Leena and I look at each other, she was smiling at me as if saying 'Awe' but I had a smaller smile, just reminding me about Draco.

"Sia, how're things? How Dragon boy doi-

"Nico, who's tea is who's?" Leena interrupts him on purpose. Nico stuttered and looked confused at Leena, obviously shocked at her being 'rude'.

I grab Leena's hand and she looks back, calming down, "It's okay," I whisper to her, my heart sunk to finally admit it. I look back to the lovely couple, "Draco and I...umm, we're just, going to spend some time apart, we-we broke up," A weak smile creeps, pathetically, across my lips.

They're face's softened and they opened their mouths in shock, not knowing what to say. I couldn't blame them, I didn't know what to say.

"Something happened, my fault completely and I-we just think it's better for us to...be apart," I look away and stare at the teas, I lean forward towards them, "So which ones mine, you know, I had Chamomile tea the other day and it's so good-

"Sia...

"Honestly, Luna is weirdly amazing at making tea, I think she sneaks hemp into it-

"Sienna, just-

"To be fair, if it doesn't have hemp in it then I have no idea what I've been drinking the past few days, she may have drugged me for all I know-

"SIENNA!" Nico raised his voice and leant forward, I stopped my rambling and stared at the four steaming mugs. I saw Devon move away from him and sit beside me. The silence made us all wait for someone to talk, anything, maybe not about Luna and her tea-making skills but anything.

"When I...was bitten, the potion Narcissa gave me didn't stop me from...changing," I say quietly, I could feel Leena, Devon and Nicodemus all sitting forward, listening but I refused to look at any of them, "And, when we got back from Hogwarts, Lucius threatened me, to go, leave the house. Draco didn't stop him, he stood there and watched his father jab his wand into my neck," I could hear my voice start to crack, even Leena sat up, not hearing this before, "I got so angry, that I-

I closed my mouth and bit my lip as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Take your time Sia, it's okay," Nico reassured me softly. I look up at him and shake my head.

"I could have killed him if Leena didn't stop me, he'd be dead. I had no control over what I was doing" The last part hit a nerve in me and I leant down, throwing my face into my hands. I didn't want any of them to say 'It's okay' or 'It's in the past now' because it wasn't okay. Not one bit, and I know that "We finally spoke today, he said such horrible things,"

_You're my anchor Sienna._

I shake my head, trying not to hear his soothing voice. I draw my eyes away and watch my hands, shake. I could feel all of them looking at each other. Devon slipped her hand into mine, making me look up at her in shock, "You know, I brought you to the Manor to get Draco, not to get bitten. Yes, maybe...breaking up wasn't on the rota but this time apart might be really good for you, both of you," Devon spoke gently. She was there when Fenrir Greyback grabbed me and dug his teeth into my shoulder, she saw how much I tried to push him away.

I nod at her, knowing she's right, "Sienna," Nico spoke up, "Stay here as long as need," What he was saying was considerate but his face and tone didn't match. Devon smiled at him, making him smile back.

"Red one's Dev's, the purple 'best quidditch player ever' one is mine and you can choose which one is yours," Nico says, lifting up the red and purple mugs, giving one to Devon, then leaning over to kiss her cheek. Leena and both look at the funky, ceramic mug and back to each other, then dive in and both reach for it.

"Oi, careful, that's my sister's!" He raises his voice at us. Leena ended up with the cool mug and we both giggled to each other and sat back, sinking into the coach. We all went back into a normal, less sad conversation as I sat back in Leena's arms and Devon stretched her legs over mine.

After many laughs and memories being shared, some about Theo was mentioned which made us all go quiet, but Nico, trying to change the subject, cheerfully invited Leena to stay, "Lee, stay over for dinner, have a few drinks and we can have a match of quidditch. We all need it," Leena sits up and removes her arm around my shoulder.

"Umm, I-I don't know Nico, I should head back,"

I look up at her and grab her hand, she looks down at me making a small smirk grow on her face, "Please, Lee? For me?" I say smiling back and squeezing her hand ever so slightly. I really did need my two best friends right now.

"Yeah alright," she smiled, not looking away from me.

She looked over to Nico, who was now standing up, "I'll get started on Lunch-

"Sit! You've been cooking and cleaning for days Nico," Devon stood up and walked over to him, cupping his face and whispering to him, Leena and I both saw him blush and lick his lips into a bite as he watched her walk into the kitchen area, "I don't mind cooking,"

He chuckles and shakes his head as he sat back down on the chair, "She gets what she wants when she wants," Leena laughs and sits back, putting her arm over me again. Nico laughs at her comment into his tea and slowly brought it down, to look a little more seriously.

I scoot over, away from Leena and closer to him, "You okay?" I say softly as I place my hand on his knee. He held his tea with two hands, looking hurt, "Theo?"

He slowly nods and I saw his lip twitch, "Too fucking young," He whispers, "He was 17, his own father killed him, at 17," He struggled to say. My heart ached at the thought of him, _stay calm you have the potion you're okay_. I watch him close his eyes but opened them back up when I take the tea out of his hands.

"I know, he didn't deserve it," I say back putting the tea on the table, this is so much harder then I thought. He stared at me, lip trembling and his eyes pooling, I couldn't bare see Nico so hurt like this. I slip both hands into his.

"Pans, oh god," He closed his eyes and dipped his head, holding my hand back, "Shit, how is Pansy doing? Is she okay?" I look back to Leena, she moved closer behind me to sit near Nico too. Leena's face looked hurt too, "What? Has something happened to her?" We both look back to Nico who looked suddenly worried.

Leena sits forward, "No, no nothings happened to her, it's just...sh-she can't get over him-his...death," Leena stumbles her words, knowing they hurt us all, "She wakes up in the night, screaming, for him. Crying so hard. She says..." She looks up to me as if she doesn't want to finish the sentence, "He'll be back sooner then you know," She looked at the ground.

Nico took a deep breath, "I should go, stay with everyone for a bit, we all need each other," I squeeze his hand.

"Nico no, it's not- were all different, nothing is how it used to be. You and Dev should stay here, it's better, it's safer," He looks to the kitchen, I follow his gaze and see Devon twirling and dancing to herself in the kitchen to some background music, "She's so much happy here, with you Nico,"

I look back at him but he was still staring at her, watching her every move. He nodded and a small smile crept his lips as Devon accidentally dropped a carrot.

"Oop! Sorry, that can be Lee's," Devon laughs from the kitchen. Leena, beside me, chuckles back.

"Cheers, love being a guest here," Leena shouts back.

I watch Nico's smile fade quickly, "I just want everyone- all of us to be together again, I'm trying my best to keep Dev safe at the same time as sorting stuff out for Teddy and also making sure that this house doesn't fall apart the minute it rains and I need Devon to have the best life she can possibly have. She deserves so much and now she has Teddy, which I don't even know we can handle-

"Teddy?-

_Her Dad?_

"-but somehow she's just so strong, through everything, we lost our child and she lost her sister, her brother-in-law and also Theo, what if- what if I can't be there for her how she needs me to be?" Nico finally stops and was still staring at the beautiful blonde in the kitchen.

"Look at her, you see her right?" I look to the kitchen and back to him, he furrows his eyebrows and looks to me nodding, "Good, because if you couldn't be there for her like she needed you to be, she wouldn't be here right now, she wouldn't madly in love with you Nico,"

I bring his hand up and kiss him making him smile back. I love Nico so much and want so much for him but he is so hard on himself, even when it isn't his fault.

We ended up having a lovely lunch that Devon made all by herself, dropping a few carrots but still delicious. And hopefully clean. Leena and I helped Devon clean up the kitchen as Nico, with strict orders from Devon, was told to either sit it the living room and be quiet or go outside. Which he choice going outside to play quidditch on the beach.

I was washing up the dishes, looking out the window to see the view of the beach and quidditch posts in the sand.

"Ugh, Dev can't we just charm the dishes. Why do we have to do it the muggle way?" Leena groans as she dried the dishes and passed them to Devon. I laugh and shake my head at her. Devon and I look at each other and disapprove of the lazy way.

"Leena, your telling me your mum never got you and Blaise to wash the dishes as kids?" I laugh, they must have been pretty privileged.

"Blaise and I's chores as kids were to cast the charm, the house-elves did the rest," Leena drags, getting tired of the small job.

Devon tuts and leans up to put a plate on the top shelf, "My dad is a muggle, Irishman that didn't let me use magic when I was home and I was literally a maid for 5 years when I lived in France. So I'm bred to do it the traditional way," She laughs.

Leena looked shocked, "Sia, did you have to clean and do all the stuff house-elves are for too?"

My mouth drops open and I roll my eyes, "Haha yes Lee, not all of us are purebloods that have 4 house-elves-"

"3-"

"Plus, my dad as well, is a muggle too but it was more of him not liking the fact Suz and I were born witches, I mean he has to deal with 3 witches...2 now," I stop washing the dishes and stare down to the soaping water and released the plate in the sink realising I just spoke about Susan in the present tense, "Sorry,"

Devon walked up behind me and tucked her arms around my waist, she nuzzled her head into my shoulder and kissed my cheek, "Don't be sorry," I leant my head on hers and dried my hands with the towel to hold Devon's arm.

"Sia..." I look to Leena, who stepped forward and I felt Devon let go, "I'm so sorry, for what I said at breakfast the other day, that wasn't fair of me. I didn't mean it, any of it, I just...it looked bad. And when I saw your hands-

"Lee-

"-I didn't know how it was affecting you," She finished but not looking at me. I raise my hands to her face and smiled at her. Her face softens as I leant in and kissed her cheek.

"Trust me, I don't blame you. It's okay, you were protecting him, thank you. And..." I almost bit my tongue, really not wanting to talk about my cuts, "Nevermind, it's okay, really,"

She nodded and pulled me in for a hug, I wrap my arms around her neck and feel her warmth.

After a while of drinking and a fun match of quidditch, where Nico got so into it that him and Devon, who are opposite roles, got in an argument about Devon being out of pitch when she scored a goal that Nico missed. Nico let her have the win but it didn't help her because even though Devon and I were on the same team, Leena was really good as well at being Chaser and I was not good at trying to stop the Bludger from getting through the goals. So Nico and Leena won, they flew through the air and Nico ripped his shirt off, spinning it in circles.

Nico's parents were both professional quidditch players so he and his sister played it their whole lives, but Nico refused to carry it on in 6th year because he didn't have a big passion for it like his parents. And his sister, Daphne, moved away as soon as she turned 18, across the world with her boyfriend.

We headed back inside as it was getting darker and Nico walked with Devon back into the house, still shirtless, giving her lots of kisses. Leena and I could hear her giggling as we walked to the living room. It was a bad idea to drink before the match because we were all a little bit tipsy but that didn't stop us from carrying on to drink.

"Hey Guys, I-i'm gaoi- WOAH! Going to- umm- yeah write a letter," Leena slurs, and walks over to the kitchen and starts scribbling down on a piece of parchment. Devon, Nico and I giggle at her as we open more drinks and Nico brings out fire-whiskey.

"WHISKEY ZABINI?" Nico shouts as if the house is huge. When it really wasn't. It always reminded me of a smaller version of the Burrow, my mum used to bring Susan and me there as kids when she had to go to work. So we were pretty close with the twins, Ron and Ginny.

"OF COURSE ADLER!" She shouts back. I cover my ears and laugh, to pick up a bottle of some muggle beer.

A couple of minutes later, Leena sent the letter back to Manor, probably to let Blaise know that she would be late. She plops herself down on the sofa, beside me and throws her arm around me, "Yo, Nico, I don't *Huck* know if I canny apparate, i- might be too, umm, drunkity drunk you know," She pulls me close and I drunkenly fall into her arms so we were stretched out on the sofa.

"Lee just stays over, no worries," Nico slurs back, holding Devon on his lap. She was rested her head on his shoulder with her face on his neck.

Devon started mumbling stuff in Nico's ear, they were both equally drunk but still looked so funny. I nuzzle closer to Leena and wrap an arm around her waist and tangle our legs, "When was the last time you were here," I lazily slur to Leena.

Her arms wrap around me as she moulds me into her, "Uhhh, like 5th year summer, we all went to the local pub and got absolutely smashed-

I giggle at her before we both look over to Nico, blushing hard.

"Merlin Devon," Nico laughed and lifted her head up, she gave him a huge smile, making him giggle. She stretched up and kissed his ear, down his neck. He cleared in throat and Devon looked at us with blushed and a cheeky smile.

"Umm, sorry guys," She stood up and pulled Nico up with her, he was trying to hide his smile as she pulled him, "We're just...going to go to bed now," I shook my head at them.

They start to climb the stairs and more laughs and giggles came from them, "Cast a silencing charm, you dogs!" Leena shouts up the stairs as we hear their door shut.

Leena and I let out a small laugh, at least they're okay. Leena sits up, making me sit up too so she was sitting over the edge and I was looking at her profile, she dipped her head. Without realising I tucked her hair behind her ear, "What's wrong?" I say.

She closes her eyes as I stroke my hand down her back. I pull it away from her, thinking of _him,_ "Nothing, don't worry," She looks back to me and gave me a smile. She stared at me, then to my lips, they parted slowly as I stared at hers.

_I'm drunk, stop, shit please Sienna, stop yourself. You're barely thinking straight. Or maybe I am._

Without even realising I had moved, we were sat close, she had her hand on my leg. I felt my back straighten as shivers run up my spine as her hand moved higher, "Sienna?" She whispers.

"Yeah," I sigh back.

Her lips were hovering over mine, sharing the same breaths, "Are you okay with this?" I lean a little forward so our lips brushed up against each other. My hand goes hers and I move her hand up my thigh.

"Yes," I say as our lips connected and we slowly move into the kiss. She leant more into it and removed her hand to hold my waist, we crawl back, still kissing and I lay down with her in between my legs.

I cup her face and felt her hand roaming my body, they came to the zip on the jumper and she unzipped it, I took it off and pull her into a more passionate kiss. The warmth from the fire and cosy house, hit my skin as I was only in my bralet.

She kissed down my neck and sucked in the gap between my neck and collarbone, she pepper kissed the down the middle of my chest and ran her hand to my waist. She leant up and threw off her jumper, leaving her in her bralet too. She pulled down the joggers that were sat on my waist a bit and kissed my stomach, I arch my back as she pulled off the joggers throwing them across the room.

Her eyes travel up across my body and watch as her hand stroke my legs, hips and waist, "Sienna, your legs. Did you do this?" She whispers as she stops and stares down at me. I sit up more and look at my thighs. I hitch my breath seeing the healing cuts and red marks.

"Lee, not now, please..." I sigh and dip my head. She lifts my chin up, appreciating my request and gently kisses my lips.

I wrap my legs around her upper legs and pulled her down to kiss her again, a hand snakes down the back of my thigh and to the hem of my underwear. I let out a desperate breath, "Lee..." I moan more into the kiss.

The encouragement made her kissed down my neck, then focused on my underwear as she rubbed me through them, instead of pushing them to the side, I felt her hand down the front of them and massage my clit, I arch my back and hear my breathing becoming heavier. She continued to suck and nibble at my neck as put pressure on my clit. I let out a quiet pleading moan.

"Sia..." She stopped and looked back up at me, we stare at each other, breathing heavily, "If you don't want this to happen-

I pull her in and move into a kiss, "I do Lee," I whisper and holding her face as she started to massage me, quicker this time, I open my mouth in pleasure and she watches me throw my head back, going even quicker.

"Uh, Leena," I moan out. She moves her fingers across my entrance and rubs it before pushing her fingers in, I grip onto her shoulders and look back at her, her beautiful brown eyes were watching me. She was meaningful.

She gently, at a seductive paste, pushed her fingers in and out of me. Then, started picking up her paste, going harder. Her other hand scopes under my back and pulls me closer lying me flat on the sofa, I let go of her and grip the arm of the couch, above my head, feeling my whole body fill with pleasure. I start to moan louder, forgetting about everything. My body moved on it's on, bucking my hips with her fingers and moving under her.

Our faces were so close, hovering our lips over each other, with my mouth open in an 'O' shape. But my eyes were closed tight.

She was leaning over me but I felt her moving away, but I couldn't look, I had my eyes closed and my head was thrown back. I felt her lips attach to my clit and start to suck as she kept her finger's inside me, thrusting hard.

Letting out louder moans, she pulls a leg over her shoulder and hold my thigh with one hand, my hand flies down to her hand that was holding my thigh, as it hurt my cuts, and bring it to my stomach to hold her. Even I felt my self getting wetter and starting to come, "Lee- Lee I-Uhh. I'm going to come, oh yes," Her fingers work hard but she pulled out and rubbed me around the clit.

Whatever she was doing, it was so different to what I've experienced before because I felt my abs tense and my back automatically arch as my legs opened wide, feeling myself start to come but she pulled one of my legs closer to her and palmed my stomach as I started to reach my peak. My other hand went down to her hair, our hands intertwine as I started to shake.

She had just her mouth attached to me.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous Sienna," She said as I looked down at her, in between my legs as my legs shook and she licked me clean as I cummed, hard. I threw my head back again and brought her hand up to my breast, she slipped it under my bralet. Her other hand went to my waist.

She worked her tongue around me, as she massages my breast, making me come harder. I had to look down to see her, see her make me come. She looked up the same time and lean up to make me watch her drip her spit on my clit, which I flinched at and watched her put her head back in between my thighs to suck and lick me, still keeping eye contact.

I let out a released moan, throwing my head back, feeling her kiss up my stomach again, I relaxed my back and my legs go limp by my side, "Lee..." I whisper into a sigh with my eyes closed. Her hand was still on my waist as her other cupped my face and I open my eyes to see her blushed and breathing heavily. I lean up and pull her, in by her face, to crash our lips together. She kissed back.

"That was amazing," I moan through the kiss.

She pulled away from the kiss, making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion but I watch her dip her head and close her eyes. She lets go of me and sits up, I follow her and look around to find the brown zip-up on the edge of the sofa, I put it on, "I'm sorry, Lee did I do something?" I worryingly question, wrapping myself up in the jumper.

She looks up at me and closes her eyes again to look away.

"I really don't want this to change us, please Lee-

"Nothing's going to change Sienna," She stood up and grabbed her jumper. Her mood had completely changed. Throwing her jumper on, she didn't look back to me. I walked after her and forgot about the joggers.

She started to walk up the stairs but I grabbed her hand, "Lee talk to me, what just happened?" I say, not wanting us to change. She looked down to me as if she was hurt and held my hand back, walking me up the stairs, up to Nico's sister's room at the top, "Where are you takin-? Leena can you just-

She pulled me up in front of her and turned me so my back was to the door, her hands either side of my head, "Am I just a rebound? Haven't had action for a while, so you may as well use me?" She tilted her head, waiting for me to answer, which I knew I was taking too long, "You want meaningless, lustful sex?" She whispers, leaning closer to me.

I look away from her in annoyance but she just leant in to brush her lips on my ear, I started to breath heavier. My mouth open, wanting to respond but nothing came out.

"Do want me to make you come, Sienna? Because I know that was different for you, a different type of pleasure," My eyes close and hitch my breath, I feel her press her body against me, moving her hand to the zip-up, opening it and pinning my hip to the door, "You can reach the door, you can open it if you want that release, that type of pleasure I can give you," My hand slowly rests on the door handle.

But my mind was spinning not thinking properly, we have already gone past a stage of more then friends. We always have been. I was looking at my hand on the door, feeling her wait for me.

"Is that what you want?" I say back, still with my hand on the door handle, I look up to her, she was close to me, inches away, "Meaningless sex? No feelings, just pure lust?" I snap back, still whispering at her.

She narrows her eyes and almost chuckles, shaking her head, I felt her hold my hip gently, "I'm not going to give you all my time and energy if you're just using me, Sienna. I want you to _actually_ want me. But if you don't, you just want the physical-

"Lee..." I take my hand off the door and hold her face, gazing into her eyes, "Do we really want to go this far?" I softly question whilst running my thumb across her cheek, her hands rest on my bare waist.

They gently pull me closer to her until I have to wrap my arms around her neck, "We've done more before," She whispers.

I feel my lips slightly part, in shock mostly, over hers so that they brush up against hers, "This time...it's different," I close my eyes, evening though the small landing was already dark and feel her press her lips into mine so gently.

But we move more into the kiss and I find myself walking back until I felt the door again. She roams her hand all over me again and I snake a hand down to her waist. Her warm hand when to my ass and grabbed me hard as she started to kiss down my neck.

"Is that you two?"

We break apart quickly, hearing the voice from down that stairs, as Leena turn around and walked down the twisting stairs a bit, "Yeah, sorry if we made too much noise, we've umm had a lot to drink. Just getting Sia into bed," I hear her quickly make up.

"Nah, no worries I was umm, just going to the toilet. Night Sia!" I hear Nico talk up a bit to me.

"Goodnight Nico!" I whisper shout back to him and quickly turn around to walk into the familiar room. Leena and Nico spoke for a bit before I walked over to the bed, still untouched since I left to go the Manor and took off the zip-up and tucked into bed.

I didn't feel guilty, just, weird. I hadn't actually done anything with anyone else for so long, it had always been Draco. Honestly, I was scared to go further, just in case things would become weird with us. Actually, I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't feel guilty because I did, even if what he said was horrible and hurt me so much, I still love him and know I shouldn't be doing anything so quickly.

Hearing the bedroom door open again and close, I didn't look up but just heard Leena undressing and getting into bed. I turn over and see her facing me, she turns over away from me but reaches for my hand. I hold hers as she pulls me towards her and places it on her high stomach. Moving in, I hold her from behind feeling right under her breast, where I couldn't feel her bralet. She cups my hand and moves it over her bare breast.

She fell asleep in my arms.

_If we don't talk again,_

_remember that I loved you._

***

**PIWEFOIVOWIV.**

**Here is a quick reminder of what everyone looks like. Feel like I always need these.**


	35. thebreakdown

***TW- mentions of suicide and depression***

**thebreakdown...**

_His face was becoming so much more blurry every time she saw him, which was every night, but she didn't care. At least she felt his presence. The pain didn't come until later until it was all gone, which is why she never wanted to leave. It's why she would rather sleep all day and wait for the suffering later if it meant she got to see him. She dreamt of nothing else, it was always the same, him, he looked the exact same as the day he left in her arms._

_She stretched out her arms to him, he smiled and pulled her up out of bed. Cupping her face, "I can't wait to hug you after this is over," He whispered. And she wrapped her arms around his torso._

_Tilting her head into his hands, she closed her eyes then held his hands, feeling them then to his wrists and up to his arms, "Where are you?"_

_He leant forward, making sure she could hear him, "Right here, always with you," She heard his voice everywhere, "I'm so much closer then you think,"_

_She could physically feel his breath linger, making the strand of hair by her ear move, shivers sent down her spine. She could actually feel his breath._

_She hitched her breath as she felt his hand brush across her stomach and stay there gently from behind her, "I'll be back sooner then you know my love, just in a different way,"_

Her hand went straight to her stomach as she sat up and for once, didn't wake up screaming or crying, instead, a shocked smile crept across her face. She looked around the room like she did every time she woke up but like always, nothing, he was never there. 

"Theo..." She smiled as she kept her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her face.

~

**Sienna Bones.**

Her skin was so warm in the morning, even with the sheets on her lower back she didn't get cold. Opening my eyes, I stroked my hand carefully on her back and leant over to kiss her shoulder. It may have been a one-time thing but it still meant something to me.

Walking down the cold spiralling stairs, in pair of Nico's sister's leggings and Leena's jumper, I stopped at the bottom to see Nico hugging Devon from behind as they were whispering, both staring out of the window to the beach.

"Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui chérie? [What do you want to do today darling?]" I hear Nico whisper in French, didn't know he knew it to be honest.

"Hmm rester au lit avec toi ou on pourrait aller en ville et se promener? [Hmm stay in bed with you or we could go into town and go for walk?]" Devon replied, what the hell are they saying?

I clear my throat at them making myself known, "Morning lovebirds," They both turn around blushed. 

Nico walked over to the kettle, "Morning Sia, sorry about our...early signing off last night, Devon was tired-

Devon laughed but turned into a weak cough, "Yes, yes I _was_ very tired by the end of the night," She rolled her eyes and sipped into her tea with a smirk.

I giggle and shake my head, whilst I walk over to the kettle, "I'll get the tea, I'm sure _you_ must be tired too," I pour myself some water and herbal tea leaves. Nico suppresses a smile and walks back over to Devon to drink his morning black coffee.

"I see you've got my sister's leggings on-

"Sorry I hope that's okay," 

"Of course, I mean when you lose your jogger's down here, what else are you supposed to wear with Leena's jumper?" He cheekily smirks and nods over to the living room, where he had folded Draco's jogger neatly on the coffee table. I open my mouth, thinking how Leena took them off to kiss me everywhere. I look back to him shocked and pleading, "Don't, don't worry you know I'm not going to say anything,"

I close my mouth and don't say anything back but heard a groan coming from the stairs, "Fucking hell, my head is killing me, please tell me you've got a headache potion, Nico,"

Turning around I saw Leena coming downstairs in a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank, lace silk white top, her tanned skin basically glow against white, "Does everyone in this house just love to steal my sister's clothes?" Nico playfully huffs. My eyes roam to her shoulder's that were on show and go down where I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. I look away quickly and sit against the table, opposite Devon as the couple sit down too.

Leena rubs her head and walks over to a drawer, "Please, Daphne owes me like 2 joints, so the most she can do is give me her clothes. Her fault for leaving her spares here before she left for Romania," Leena fake smiles at Nico, who copied her and watched her drink the headache potions, "Sia?" I snap my eyes to her and stare at the potion she was stretching out for me, "Sia do you need some?" She said a bit louder as I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry, yeah, thanks," I take the potion out of her hand and take a sip to look at Devon who was eyebrows raised and smirking into her tea again. 

"Right, well I think I need to head back soon. Got to get back to Blaise and everyone," Leena says whilst pouring her self a coffee and standing beside the table next to me. 

"Stay for brunch or just a while longer Lee," Devon says as she leans her head on Nicodemus's shoulder. He wraps his arm around her waist.

Leena smiles but presses her lips into a thin line, "I really should get back, Pansy needs me, doubt she can relay on Luna but thank you. Umm Sia can we talk?..." She turns to me and I turn my head to her, she opens her mouth to speak but closes it looking to Devon and Nico, who got the message and walked out the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry if you regret last night but I don't. I care so much about you, I always have and to be honest, I just have this feeling that I'm going to be the one that's left hurt here-" She sat down in the chair beside me.

"I don't regret it," I say back and turn my body to face her, "And I don't want to pretend it didn't happen either but...Draco and I have just ended things, it's not fair to him," She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath licking her teeth and nodding her head she looks back at me. I almost see her eyes trying to tell me something.

"Draco..." She whispered as she nodded, "Of course, _sorry_ , I forgot you still love him," She almost bits back. I furrow my eyebrows and reach for her hand but she subtly backs it away and stands up, "Sien- when- if you still need more time then that's fine, just know I'll be waiting for you,"

We stare at each other, me with a partly shocked face but she turns away and walks back upstairs but my eyes were glued in front of me and my mouth was open in shock. 

I heard her walking up the stairs and closing the top door. My head turned to the couple sitting in the small, cosy living room very close, talking and smiling to each other.

~

"Right, do be safe, and give Cissy my love. Tell Pansy I miss her loads, yeah?" Nico says as Leena throws her arms around his neck and nods. They held onto each other, not knowing when their next encounter will be.

Devon steps forward and Leena hugs her too, "Nico and I will come to see everyone soon, we just have to sort somethings out first. Give Pans a hug for me, I hope she's okay. And be bloody safe Leena." Dev pulls away from her and Leena shares a smile.

"I will," Leena whisper.

She turns to me and waits to looks at me dropping her smile but then walks towards me, I step forward and throw my arms over her we cling onto each other tightly. I place my cheek on hers, making her lips hover over my ear. She tilts her head and kisses my cheek then closer to my mouth, I moved her head more to her lips and she desperately crashed her lips into mine and we hold it but wanting to move passionately so bad. My hand go to her face and I pull away to rest my forehead on hers. 

"Sienna, I don't want to leave you-"

I take a deep breath and lean up to kiss her forehead, "Don't do this, please, you have to go back to Blaise and Pansy and...Draco, they all need you." I say back.

Having to look away, I turn around and push out of her arms, I keep my back turned and hear her talking to Nico before she walked forward again and around to face me.

She lifted my chin and stared into my eyes, "I love you," She whispered to me knowing that I could hear her, my mouth parted and I felt my eye open wider. 

Honestly, I didn't know what type of love she meant, it seemed so much more different to the times she said it as friends. A gentle smile crept across her lips.

"Lee- I-Wha-" I furrow my eyebrows and struggle to speak.

But she leant down and kissed my lips one more time, "You don't need to say anything back," I stared from eye to eye before she walked past me and I turned around to see her walking around and nodding to Nicodemus and Devon then apparated back to the Manor.

Left gobsmacked, I stared at the empty spot she was standing in and couldn't say anything back. I saw, out the corner of my eye, Devon walking towards me and take hold of my hand, I look up in shock at her, "She-what am I supposed-? Shit..." 

Devon smirked and looked back at Nico, he scoffed and walked past us, "What? I've known for months," I heard him casually say. 

I spin around, "Nicodemus Adler you what?" I raise my voice and walk after him into the house, "Nicodemus will you stop walking away from me!"

"Ew stop calling me that so seriously, it's weird." He shivers and walks into the kitchen.

I didn't stop, I paced back and forth, "Frankly, I don't care if that's weird for you, what's fucking weird is my best friend of 6 years-

"Hey, I thought I was your-

"-just told me she loves me, in a way that wasn't casual Nico! Fuck, she can't do that to me, I love her so much but-but not in that way and I don't want to hurt her-"

Nico stopped me, putting his hand on my shoulder, "Stop! You know Leena, she's not going to hate you just because you don't feel it back. Sienna, she's known that she's loved you for a while now. She's waited so long to tell you, don't feel like shit, you didn't know-"

"But since we started school again in September I've been leading her on, kissing her and the whole time I knew I wasn't going to go further with her, fuck I'm such a dickhead." I throw my face in my hands but then the annoyance radiates me again, "PLUS! Why would she tell me then leave and go to live in the same house as my boyfriend? Like that's just fucking with my head. Shit, Draco was right the whole time," I started to whisper to myself, "He told me, ages ago that Lee liked me and we ended up arguing. Why didn't I listen?"

I look up at Nico but he was already looking at Devon with a pathetic look, I furrow my eyebrows. I hit his hands off my shoulder as I step away from him, "What Nico?" I raise my voice and scoff at his silence, "Fine, I don't need this right now, Draco and I have been through enough shit and now I don't know what to do with this," Stepping back away from Nico, my heart and breathing starting becoming heavier.

"Sia...

"WHAT?" I snap my eyes to him and fell my fists clenching.

"You said Draco is your-

"UGH!" I scoff in anger and turn around to storm to the fireplace, "I'm going!"

Nico stormed after me and grabbed my forearm to make me look at him, "Where are you gonna go, Sienna? Huh? The Floo Network isn't working here and neither Devon nor I are apparating you so where the fuck are you going to go?" I shouted at me

I rip my arm out of his grasp, making me stumble back, I open my mouth to speak but close it quickly feeling my stomach turn and hands start to ache. _No, no, no, I should be fine for another while._

My eyes darted down and I stared at the ground feeling my breathing quickens. Devon walked up to me and walked me to the armchair and sat me down, I was in a shocked state. But I could still hear Devon and Nico in the background arguing. My ears pitched into their voices.

"Don't shout at her like that Nicodemus! And don't fucking speak for me!" Devon raises her voice.

"What? Like you were going to take her to the Manor after what happened last time you took her. I told you to stay here and you ignored me!-"

"What are you saying? That it's my fault she got bitten? Don't you think I feel horrible already, knowing that I've changed her life forever?"

Nico chuckles loudly and throws his hand behind his head, "Oh my fuck Dev! Of course, of course, you somehow make this about you, always putting yourself first! You never think about the consequences of your actions! EVER! I can name many fucking times you thought about Devon Rosier Du Pont first!" 

Devon went quiet. I needed to leave, I wasn't meant to be hearing this.

"Name one. I want to know what you really think," She snarled through her teeth.

Even I knew Nico was contemplating on actually saying anything, whatever he said next wouldn't turn out well for him.

"Was I thinking about my self when I brought Pans and I back to Hogwarts to try and save Leena? Or how about-...oh, I know exactly what you're talking about. Your thinking about my attempt...yeah, I guess I was being selfish when I would have rather taken my own life then been pregnant-" She snapped sarcastically. 

"You were being selfish!" I snap my eyes up him, hearing his voice quiver and his lip trembled, "You didn't think about me Dev! My life wouldn't have been worth living for if you were gone, why don't you fucking realise that?" Tears started to fall from his face but he tried to keep talk/shouting, "You-you didn't think about me, that's what hurts and you know I understand that you didn't what it b-but, FUCK, you should have come to me, we would have figured it all out together! I can't lose my child and you at the same time Dev," He struggled to say the last past as he was crying, hard and squeezing his eyes shut.

I look away quickly as soon as I saw Devon crying too and pulling him into her shoulder. Feeling my own eyes water, I stood up and quickly walked up the stairs, not looking at them. I ran into the attic room and I lean against the door, shutting it and falling down to my knees, crying.

All I could think about is wanting Draco so fucking badly, I've never wanted him so much in my life. I had made a huge mistake, I couldn't be away from him this long. It's the kind of heartbreak you feel in your bones, that's how painful it is to be away from him. I'm trying so hard to walk away and hold on at the time same time, but that's my mind at war with my heart. They're fighting this battle, creating collateral damage around me and the worst thing is, I don't know who's winning.

~

At this point, I gave up on counting the days, it went on for too long. Nearly every day the sun would shine through the front window and I would cast the binds down until sunset when I would draw them back up and sit in the armchair in front of the window, thinking about when we used to sit by the Black lake watching the sunset whilst I read or he would swim in the cold lake, I could almost hear our laughs when he would pick me up and chuck me into the cold water. Then the night came and it became worse, I always thought him and everyone else, if I didn't take the potion I would have transformed nearly every night.

One day, don't know which one, I heard shouting and voices, more then two, four maybe, from the bottom floor, my ears blocked it out but I could have sworn I heard Draco's voice, for all I know it could have been a dream. My mind started to mix my dreams with reality, I didn't know if Susan and I talking or Nico and Devon trying to talk to me were dreams or real life. 

It's such a fine line between feeling everything and nothing at all.

My legs were tucked up to my chest with the checked blanket over me. I had grown tired and weak. I had never left so alone, my mind was nowhere. The depression was spreading around me like a deadly virus trying to find the weakness, it knew my weakness. _Draco Malfoy._

"Sienna?" My eyes fixed out the window, staring at the sea, "Hey," Nico knelt in front of me and held my hand and cupping my face. He was smiling sweetly at me, he came up every day and left a sandwich on the side table, I'd barely touch it but still appreciated him.

I was talking to him in my head, telling him things I wanted to say out loud but my mouth was sealed. He kissed my hand and moved up to sit on the arm of the chair and put his arm over me and pulled me in.

"Will you come downstairs with me?" Nico said softly. _Yes, help me, please,_ "Please Sienna. I want to help you." _Help Me._

Nothing. My mouth couldn't say anything, the last time a spoke, well, I didn't know but it was a while ago.

He stood up in front of me with his hand out, asking me to take it, so I did. I slowly raised my hand to gently place it on his, he leant down and took my waist, helping me up wrapping an arm around my waist and one around my shoulders. I held his arm, gripping them, feeling my legs so weak.

"That's it," He says and starts to walk us but I grip his arms harder and throw my arms around his neck, "Oh Sia, I'm right here love,"

I let out a quiet sob into his shoulder as the pain of not knowing what to do or say hurt me so much. He leans down and picks up my weak, limp legs and carried me in bridal style, walking us down the small stairs carefully to Devon and his room.

"Place her down here," I heard Devon's voice but didn't let go him. He lowered me down onto a bed and moved his arm around my shoulder, sitting beside me on the bed and pulled me in. I open my eyes and see him laying down with me in the middle of the bed. 

"Here is her lunch, make sure she eats it all, okay?" I heard Devon say to Nico, giving him a bowl.

I limping turn my body and place my hand on his waist, he pulls me in and strokes my hair back, kissing my head that was resting on his chest, "What do you need? Devon's going out, so she can get you whatever," He gently whispers. My head angles to Devon sitting beside him and holding my hand.

"I can get you that Chamomile tea you said you liked?" She smiles. 

I lip started to quiver and I nod. My mouth opens slightly, wanting me to speak and say thank you or say anything but I just let out a shaky breath.

Devon looks over to Nico, "When I get back I'm gonna get her washed and dressed. I won't long," She leant in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he kissed back. I felt Nico take a deep breathe and hold me tighter as she walked out of the room.

"Do you...want to talk?" He says and lifts me closer to him so I was resting on his shoulder, he cups my face and tilts it to look at him.

My eyes were hooded and the leggings I had been in for days starting to go baggy around my waist and thighs, he could see it. I nod slowly. I somewhat do but to someone else.

"I-I'm in...so much, pain." I struggle to say and close my eyes feeling them water up. He places my head back on his shoulder and caresses my cheek.

"This is hard is the part, it's only going to get easier from here. And I'll be there every step of the way with you," Nico says with pure love and care. He let me fall asleep in his arms after I had half of the lunch that Devon brought up.

When Devon got back she walked me to their bathroom en suite and told Nico to leave until she said so. He did and waited downstairs. She ran the bath until warm soapy water filled it and undressed me, with permission, to place me in the tub. The soothing, relaxing almost, water massaged every tense muscle and bone around my body. Devon had me sit with my knees up and had a sponge, washing the water around my body.

My naked body was thin, frail, in pain. I just wanted it to end, restart to when I never knew him or to when I knew him most. _I don't know what's going to hurt most, seeing him or never seeing him again._

She brushed the sponge gently across my collarbones and shoulders then took my arm and lifted it up so she could wash it, "Is the temperature okay?" She gently spoke. I darted my eyes up to her and saw the bags under her eyes and hair had changed colour, white blonde. She was leaning over the bathtub as I was sat against the wall, facing her.

I nod and relax my arm in her hand. 

After she washed and walked me out of the tub, she wrapped me in a towel and hugged my shoulders I held her back, "Do you want to come into the town with me today?" I stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

She pulls away and brought her hands up to my face, "You've stayed in the house for twelve days Sienna..." My face relaxed and I felt my eyes widen.

"T-twelve days?..." I stutter in shock and leave me mouth open. Devon nodded and gave me a small smile.

"We can just go to the pub or, I don't know, the local tea shop? There is a crystal and witchy cool store you might like..." She smiles. _This is your chance to move forward, away from the pain, time to move on._

"Do they sell sage?" I reply, making her smile and giggle at me. 

We walk back into their bedroom, that I didn't even see when I came in but it was bigger then the room upstairs and that room was supposed to take up the whole landing. They must have charmed the room to be bigger on the inside than on the outside. There was a King-sized bed, all white but with a sage green bed frame that had small pillars at the head.

She sat me down and walked over to the set of drawers to pull out some clothes, "Nico bought me a load of new clothes, so I haven't worn half of these yet...hmm this will do," She closed the drawer and walked over with a bunch of clothes in her hands, "You trust me?"

I narrow my eyes suspiciously and chuckle, "Unfortunately, yes I do."

Letting out a huge smile she looks at the bunch of clothes, she threw, on the ottoman at the bottom of the bed, "Perfect! Right, try this." She holds up a dark brown pencil skirt with a slit, black lace bodysuit and a brown (fake) leather jacket.

I roll my eyes and tilt my head, "Hardly pub clothes Dev," I almost laugh but she shoves them towards me.

"Your dressing for you, so get dressed and be the hot piece of shit that you are, okay?" She waits for my answer, being as demanding as she always was. I smile crept across my face, "And wear my high knee socks and platforms," She turns around and strides out the room.

I shake my head, smirking and start to get changed.

For so long I hadn't actually since myself in the mirror, especially dress up. Looked like I was going to a party, the skirt was a perfect length, covered all my cuts. Now probably scars. My eyes went wide at my wild messy hair, I turned around and sat at the vanity and just used my wand to dry and straighten my hair. I looked at myself, seeing the bags under my eyes and pale skin.

I didn't need makeup, I have seen myself look worse, surprisingly. But I just used Devon's clear lip gloss and put some moisturizer on.

Walking down the stairs, the fear and anxiety of going out, not staying in filled me in the pit of my stomach. 

"Jesus Sia, look at you!" Nico stood up, wearing tracksuit joggers and a blue baggy jumper, I smile and walk over to him and Devon, at the table.

I furrow my eyebrows at me, "You not coming with us?" He chuckles and helps Devon up out of her seat, she was wearing a white, silk dress with a denim jacket on and a pair of converse on.

"No way, you're having a girls night. You both deserve it," He kissed Devon's hand and eyed her up and down before shaking his head and leaning in to give her a kiss, "Fucking gorgeous," He whispered in her ear. 

She blushes and pushes him away, "Okay, okay we have to go, I've booked us a table at a restaurant and you're going to make us late," She giggles as he kept kissing her cheeks, "Nic-Nico!" She laughs.

He throws his hands up in the air above his head and steps back, trying not to smile, "Fine, off you go sweetheart," He smirks, even I saw Devon couldn't help her self, "I'm just going to have a quiet night to my self," He sighs, giving her a sad face.

I throw my head back, knowing this might take a while.

She grabs his face and crashes her lips into his, lustfully and runs away, dragging me with her, laughing. She lifts her wand up and apparates us into the local town. My hand goes to the nearest wall as I stumble, we landed in a dark Alleyway.

The summer evening lights lit the town, making the atmosphere lively and happy. The sound of locals walking out of shops, laughing, singing and talking filled the streets.

"You know that's going to drive him crazy the rest of the night," I laugh with my arm linked with hers as we walk onto the main street. She walks us towards the restaurant.

"Mhm, gives me something to look forward to when we get back," She giggles, I hit her arm playfully.

"Ew Dev, please can I stay out the house for that," I respond, not noticing she was walking us away from the high street and down a side road, "Aren't all the pubs and stuff back there?"

She smiles at me and carried on walking, turning into an evening smaller street and walked us into, a darker, unnoticeable pub.

"Dev, where are we?" I walk behind her into the dark, barely filled pub. It was quiet and looked depressing, I got dressed for this?

She holds my hand and heads to the velvet large curtains, "Let me do the talking..." She whispers and walks through them, it led to two large men on stools, standing by a door.

"Ambulans destruxit ala," Devon say confidently as the bouncers smirk and look at each other back to us.

"Wands," One of the large built men said in a deep, growl of a voice. Devon looks back and back indicating I show my wand. I pulled it out of my high knee socks and show them, "Looking very... nice tonight ladies," He says looking at our outfits and eyed Devon up.

Devon pulls me beside her, "Thanks, I'm sure you know my friend's boyfriend here," She speaks up, I snap my head to her in confusion, "Bennet, _Logan_ Bennet, you know, the owner of Wedding," I look confidently back to them, playing along.

"Uh, yeah, yeah of course," The other bouncer speaks up and opens the door that led to darkness, "Have a good night Ladies, if you need anythin-

"-We'll be fine," Devon smiles and walks us through the door and we start to walk down a dark staircase towards a corridor that had a booth box, where you put your coats. 

"What the hell was what Dev? Who's Logan Bennet?"

I held on tight to her as we walk down more hearing blasting music and people singing started to fill the hall. I stop and look at the tall opened space dance floor, filled with witches and wizards dancing in strobe lights.

"Holy shit, is this the night club 'Wedding'?" I shout over the music and we walk around the edge of the dance floor to the bar, "I thought it was a fucking Myth!"

"Nope, it's very real and very rare to get into as well," Devon calls the bartender over, "Two espresso Martinis please and is Logan in tonight?" She shouts to them as the bass of the song drops.

"Yeah, he's in his office, I'll ring him down," They say, making our drinks and waving their wands up as a spark of white light rises and goes through the ceiling up above the club, "Here you are Ladies, that's £14.50," The two martini glass were handed over to us.

Devon gets her purse out and starts to get out a card, "I'll get the drinks tonight," She says to me.

"You will not Du Pont!" We both look over to see a tall, early 20s man with dark brown hair, dark skin with broad arms and shoulders walking down the stairs behind the bar. His tattooed arms were showing from his black Oxford-shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He had rings on his fingers and pricing blue eyes, he was walking around the bar, to us. 

"Logan!" Devon squeals, jumping up and throws her arm up around his neck hugging him tightly, he lifts her up by the waist and places her back down. I thought he must have been around the same height as Draco, maybe Draco was an inch or so taller. But he towered over Devon and me.

"Where Adler at?" He clicks at the bartender for a drink, they come back straight away with a glass with two ice cubes and whiskey in it.

Devon pulls away and grabs my hand, "He's at home, were having a girls night tonight! This is one of best friends, Sienna Bones," I smile up at him and he nods back, eying me up and down before drinking his drink.

"Nice to meet you, how's your summer been so far?" He says in his strong, powerful voice.

I take a sip of my drink, "Pretty shit to be completely honest but tonight better change that," He chuckles and looks back to Devon.

"I like this one Du Pont," He lifts his glass to us, we raise ours, "All drinks on me tonight."

We cheer and I catch him looking at me as he drinks his whiskey again.

"Let's go fucking Dance!" Devon grabs me hand and pulls us into the people filled the room, we hold onto each other as we sway and dance to the music. We drank more drinks, dancing the night away than going to the smoking area every now and then to have a smoke. Then getting hit on by annoying men but we just laughed and danced close to each other. Pretty sure Devon growled or barked at one man who got to close to us.

After hours of dancing and having a great time, we walked to one of the red velvet couches and sat down, talking. Facing her, I felt the sofa's weight shift the other side of me, a big dip. I look over my shoulder and saw the tattooed man smirking at us.

"How's your night going? Summer getting better yet?" He leant back on the sofa with his arm on the edge of the top. 

Devon shooter forward, "Going great! By the way, we used you to get in!" She laughs into a slur, I snap my head to here as if ' _Why the fuck would you say that'_ , "Don't worry, I've known this fucker since I was 12, meet him in France when he did an exchange with Beaxbatons," She chuckled at my face.

"Oi, what do you mean you used me?" He leant forward, close to me so he could look past me to Devon. I smile at Devon and shake my head.

"Oh I just said you were Sienna's boyfriend and that you would fire the bouncers if you didn't let us in-

"Dev!" I hit her arm and turn to him, laughing, "She didn't say you'd fire them, don't worry," He takes a sip of his drink and leans back again, keeping eye contact.

He smirks into his drink, "Good, I actually like those bouncers and... my girlfriend? Hmm..." He looks down to me then back up to my eyes, "Don't want them thinking that we're faking it, do we?" He stands up and places his drink down holding his hand out, "Should we go for Dance?"

The weird prickly feeling stands up the hairs at the back of my neck, but it wasn't because I was nervous or excited that an older man, owner of a club was asking me to dance, it because I wasn't sure if I should. _No, it's time to try and move on._

I hitch my breath and give him a weak smile, stretching my hand to his, he pulls me up and smirks. My head snaps down to Devon as she tried to get up but stumbled, leaning on the sofa, "Shit! Dev, fuck your drunk,"

"I, am NOT drunk!" She slurs and I let go of his hand and turn around to throw my arm around her waist.

She clung onto me and I look back to him, "Maybe next time, I need to get her back- fuck," I look back to Devon who was muttering to herself, "Fucks sake Dev! How the fuck are we getting home?" I walk us forward when Logan came the other side of her and held her arm.

"You staying at Nico's?" He asked, I turn my head to him in shock and nod, "I've been there before with them. I'll bring you back,"

I was speechless, I barely knew the man and he was going to bring us home. Nico is going to be pissed.

We somehow made it out the back exit, the staff exit and the cool air hit us. _Dev is going to fucking throw up when we land._

"You ready?" He said as he looked down to Devon worried, "She's gonna throw up when we land isn't she?"

"Yup...oh shit, I think I might," I give him a worried look and he chuckles and waves his wand up.

My stomach turned more than normal and I heard the loud crack that we made, he must be very powerful at apparating because the crack was fierce. My hand went straight to my stomach and I fell to my knees, so did Devon but she turned around and held her hair and I heard her vomit on the grass.

Thank fuck I didn't throw up, but god I felt disgusting. I stayed on the ground but I felt a hand on my upper back, I look up and see him holding his hand out again. I stretched up and he pulled me up so that I was facing him, we stayed close. But I stepped away quickly to look over to Devon, on the ground on all fours, "Jesus Dev, you okay?" I rush over, grabbing her hand, she leant on me and nodded standing up. Logan came to the other side of her.

Hearing a distant voice shout my name, I spin around to the house and saw him storming towards us. He looked angry. But it was dark, I could barely see, only the light from the house behind him.

"SIENNA!" He shouted again angrily, "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?"

I didn't look back to Logan or Devon, just had my eyes fixed on him.

_He's here?_

***

**Cliffhanger lolzam.**

**discuss >>>>**


	36. eyes

**Sienna Bones.**

"SIENNA!" He shouted again angrily, "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?"

I didn't look back to Logan or Devon, just had my eyes fixed on him.

_He's here?_

My feet worked on their own, I was walking quickly towards him, ignoring his demand. His eyes were looking past me, to the man holding Devon up but as soon a he got close he walked past him, heading for the other man. I stretch forward and grab his hand but he tugs me away.

"WHO THE ARE FUCK YOU, TWAT?" He screams, I heard Logan scoff. Nico ran past me towards Devon, who was swaying.

"Shit, did you go to Wedding?" I heard Nico say as he held Devon.

He took Devon in his arms and thanked Logan briefly before walking her over into the grass more so she could realise all the alcohol.

"Watch yourself there mate," I heard Logan chuckle. I found myself behind him, I stepped in front of the Blonde and place my hands on his chest, holding him back. Turns out, they were the same height, I was convinced Logan would be bigger, in the shoulders and arm area than him but it looked like nearly all Draco's muscles were bigger.

Draco had got stronger, I could feel it.

"They hell you doing bringing two 17-year-old girls home you fucking nonce?"

I hold him back as he pushes forward, "Alright dickhead, I was bringing them back before Devon passed out. Who the fuck is this guy Sienna?"

Draco snapped his head down to me and tensed his jaw and breathing heavily, "This your boy-toy? Thought you'd try someone older? fucking disgusting-" He bit back.

"What the fuck Draco?" I raise my voice and push him back, "I don't know the guy, met him like 3 hours ago, fucks sake!" I grab his hand and drag him towards the house.

I storm in, letting go and turning around to him, "How did you get here?"

"Floo,"

"Floo?" I scoff and roll my eyes, thinking how Nico told me it wasn't working, "What you are doing here Draco?"

He tried to calm his breathing when his face slowly dropped as he looked down at my body, not checking me out, almost seeing how frail and thin I'd become. He opened his mouth and stared back to me, walking closer, "Every day... is hell without you, I'm going insane, knowing that anything could be happening to you and I wouldn't know. I'm not there to protect you-

"Why would you think you need to protect me? You were the one that said that anyone would be better than me, you said you weren't truly happy with me," I started to raise my voice, "You said I was a Monster Draco! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU COULDN'T BE WITH ME, SO WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

I shake my head and step back, seeing him dip his head.

"I didn't mind any of it. I just want to talk-

"Talk?"

"Yes! I need to talk to you, see your face, hear you," He steps forwards to me, closer but I didn't move, I stared deep into his eyes, "Don't tell me that you've been fine these past two weeks, don't say that you've been moving on because I know you haven't. I haven't. Can we please talk about this, it was a mistake, all of it! I regret every word I said, you make me so fucking happy, you make me a better person, I do want to marry you, Sienna. I can't see the rest of my life without you, your not a monster. You're amazing, you're the most amazing person I've ever met,"

I feel myself starting to breathe heavier, "We're not happy anymore... but we can't let go, so we hurt each other... and call it love," He shook his head and gently brought his hands up to my face. They were warm, melting me. My eyes close instantly and I hitch my breath.

"Then we need to find our happiness again, we can find it together. Sienna, fight for us," He placed his forehead on mine and my hands go to his wrists, "I don't blame you, for anything. I'm so, so sorry for taking my anger out on you. God, you don't deserve this, everything that's happened to you. I'm so sorry,"

My head was angled up to him, as he leant over me, holding in wrist then I stroke them up to his larger arms than I remembered and to his biceps, where I pull him in. His body touched mine and a hand went to his cheeks, the other back to his wrist.

"Sienna..." My eyes open to see he had his closed with furrowed eyebrows, "I love you, I'm in love with you, Sienna Bones."

I hitch my breath and rest my nose to the side of his nose, we brush our lips against each other feeling the air around us create our own vacuole. We walk back and he opened his eyes to me, at the same time we take off our coats, staring closely at each other. Then my hand go to his shirt, the top few buttons were already done so I unbutton more and feel his hand go to my hips.

I forget his shirt and rake my hands through his hair as he pressed us close, "I love you too Drac-

He crashed our lips together and pushes his tongue in lustfully, I move back and stretch an arm out behind me, I feel the railing of the stairs and we continue to kiss, holding each other as we walk up. My hands go to his shirt again and I lift it up, he breaks away to rip his shirt off him and then grab my hips again, "Come here." He demanded. I hold his shoulders and wrap my legs around his waist.

He grabbed my ass, running my skirt up, "Draco, top floor," I say through the kiss and work down his jaw and neck, sucking and licking his sensitive spots. One just below his ear and nearer the back of his head and one by his pulse point. If you bite down on the right spots and get the timing right you will hear the most euphoric sounds come from him.

The door swung open violently and he placed me down, we move our tongues together, fighting for dominance whilst taking off our shoes and I leant down to rip off the high knee socks. He picked me up again slammed the door with his foot and staring at me as we panted.

He pressed me into the bed and leant over me as we embrace each other more, moving further up, "Fuck, you look stunning in this," He said looking down to me, at my lacy bodysuit.

Attaching his lips to the top of my breast, grazing teeth over my nipple through the lace, I arch my back and wrap my arms around him, "Draco, wait," I silently moan, he pulls away and keep a hand on my waist. My hands were on his shoulders but I run them to his face, "Do you trust me?" I whisper.

He just nods and stares at my lips. I push him off me, making him look at me confused but I sit on my knees and draw him in by the shoulder so we were both kneeling up on the bed, moving my lips with his. His hands roamed down my waist to my ass as I, without him realising, turn us then push him down and climb on top.

"Sienna, let me pleasure you, plea-

"Shhh," I lean into his ear and hold his face as I press myself on him through my pants and slowly grind, "Oh you're going to pleasure me tonight, you're going to make me scream Draco,"

He groans and throws his hands to my hips possessively, trying to hold them still but I make my pastes slowly and seductive hearing him groans and grow harder under me. Then, with no warning, I get off him and stand beside him.

He snaps his head and quickly moves to the edge of the bed, in front of me, I've got him right where I want him. He reaches forward but I grab his wrist and step forward, "Don't. Touch me," I let go of him and he stares up at me as his eyes grew darker and more Determined.

I step back and see his fist clenching the sheets, I smirk and run my thumbs along the waist of my skirt and pull in down, "I want to watch your face as I undress. Watch you want to touch me," He took a deep breath watches me stretch back to the zip on my bodysuit, I let the straps fall off my shoulders and I barely had to pull it down for it to fall. Leaving me in just my lace underwear.

He hitched his breath and I knew he was staring at my thighs then snapped them back to my eyes. His hips slowly bucked and he grabbed the sheets, stopping himself from reaching out, "Bones..."

My thumbs seductively trace the waistband of my pants and I bend down to take them off and pick them up, then looking at him, stepping forward and dropping them. Now, completely naked.

I got closer and watched him move forward but I chuckle and grip his shoulder pushing him back, "Move back, on the bed Malfoy," He smirks and looks at my body again before backing onto the bed, I crawl towards him.

My nipples harden watching him like he could devour me in seconds. I crawl between him and step over his legs as he was leaning up, on his hands, making sure he could see all of me. As soon as I was straddled over him I pressed my hips down so I rubbed my self on him through his trousers and gripped his shoulders to hold me steady. I look at him as I moved my hips on his growing erection but he didn't touch me, he was slowly moving his hips with me though.

"Do you like doing that? Getting yourself wet off me?" He said in a low voice, moving his hips more so I squeezed his shoulder and leant forward so our naked chests touched.

I opened my mouth and didn't make a sound as he hit my clit, he saw my face change and leant forward grabbing around my back with one hand and picking me up, slamming me into the mattress and pressing his groin up against me, trapping me under him. My back arched and I threw my head back, "You're being very quiet Bones," He continues to grind himself against me, "We're going to have to change that,"

"Can I touch you?" He heavily breathed.

I grab his face and move into a desperate kiss, "Yes," I manage to say into the kiss.

His hand travels down my waist palmed the front of me, wrapping his hand around my sex and feeling around the lips of my vagina, "Draco, please..." He, unexpectedly, started rubbed my clit quickly, and chuckled at my squirming under him, "Shit...wai-"

"Don't call me that," He growled, looking at me digging my nails into him and try not to come just there, "You know what my name is," He pushed a finger in, filling me up and rubbed my clit with his thumb, "-fuck, your so tight Bones..."

I let out a whimpered moan as he started moving his finger then pushed another in, twitching my back and throwing my head back I knew I was tightening around his finger. He leant in to kiss me so I would stop breathing heavy whilst pumped his fingers in me.

"I-I fuck, you're making me, UHH," I moan into his mouth and arch my back, trying to feel all of him. His other hand moved the back of my head, gripping my hair and making me look at him. I knew my face was scrunched up because I could feel myself getting close to my orgasm, "Malfoy, I'm I- need more. Please-"

He groaned into my neck and started sucked and kissing me, "I want to feel you come on my hand," I start moaning at every thrust, "Your too tight, two fingers fill you up. Fuck,"

"I- I need to feel you inside me, fu- please oh-god. I want to watch you fill me when your come Malfoy," I moan out and close my eyes. He pulls his fingers out and reached for his belt, pulling his trousers down as I crash my lips into his and wrap my calves around his back and dig my hips in his, pressing him against me.

He leans up and I look down to see his erection, begging for me, fuck...it's so big.

I hitch my breathe and keep my eyes on it and he leans over me, moving my chin up with his other hand, "Just relax," He pecked my lips and kept them there as I felt his tip touch entrance and he moved it up to my clit and back down to gently press himself in, "Shit...Bones your so wet,"

"I need you-uh," I felt his tip open me up but I hadn't felt him in so long I knew I'd got tighter. He hissed and took a deep breathe going slowly in and out just about an inch of him. I loosen my legs and let his hand press them down gently, giving him more room.

He started to breath heavier as he tired to carefully push into me, "You need to relax, I'm going to fucking explode if I feel you tighten around Sienna," He had basically stopped if his movement, stretching me out. He wasn't going to stop now, I haven't been with him or felt him in so long, I was craving him.

I move my hips towards him and he groans starting to move again in and out, grabbing his hair to face and look at me I wanted him to watch me come, " _Faster,_ Draco you need move," He looked into me and lowered himself so his arms scooped under my back and held my shoulders, his hip move more into me, going deeper, "Yes- like that," I whisper.

An arm held the back of his shoulder, keeping him close to my face and the other was roaming his hair, "I can't, oh god, Sienna relax oh- fuck," I watched his face struggle to stay calm as he picks up the speed and he trusts himself deeper and deeper. I throw my head back and let out lustful moans.

"Deeper," I snap my head back to him as he pulls nearly out, "Draco? Plea- OHH YES!" He trusted himself in all the way in groaning at the feeling and went hard, hitting his balls against my ass and holding me still by my shoulders, "I-Dra-" I started squirming as he lowered his head into my neck, making the headboard hit the window ledge with every trust.

He moaned every time he entered and slammed hard, hitting my cervix, "Oh shit- fu have- oh, fuck, yes- Sien- uhh," He leant his head up to look at me close as trusts is hard. He held my head close, "Sienna, are you still taking the c-ohh-contraceptive potion?" he throws his head back but quickly looked back at me.

My heart stopped as I felt my orgasm coming near and realised I didn't have the potion with me, I hadn't taken it since...fuck, since we were at school, "N-no, shit- Draco I haven't- oh yes, that-" I arch my back as he makes the trusts deep, grinding on my clit, "Uhh, Wait, Draco I'm not on contraception-"

"Good-" He slams harder and faster, making me in pain, pushing us up to the bed to the pillows and hitting the headboard against the ledge even harder, "Makes it dangerous," He growls into my ear and I let out squeals of pleasure as I threw my legs around his waist and holds his face to look at me.

"Eyes," I breathe out and start to clench myself around him as my core and walls start to twitch, "Look at me, come with me, Draco," We both had unsteady breathes, lustfully staring at each other as we made love, it was beautiful.

"Oh god, _I love you_ \- Sienna, fuuu- I love you," He moaned.

"Oh yes, yes, ye-YES! AHHH!" My eyes went wide but rolled to the back of my head feeling my come wet his dick and everywhere around me. I bent my head into his neck, he started to breathe heavier and made long strides. This was it, I knew exactly what to do. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled his head down into the crook of my neck feeling him started to get there, "That's it, oh baby you're so close,"

"I'm- fuck- I'm so-so-" I dug my nails up his back towards me and started to suck his neck, then heard him make beautiful moans. His hand went to the back of my head and held my hair, tight. I grazed my teeth over the spot right under his ear, to the back and bite down. The sound I heard next was so beautiful.

"OH SHIT! UHHH SIENNA! fuuuuuuck! I'm-I-"

He slammed in hard and I felt his come fill me up as he slowed his pasted down and made his trusts deep but slow, making sure it was all the way in, "How di-did you- oh fuck- do that?" I look back to him and hold his face as his cheek were red and blushed and his breathing wasn't under control.

We hold each other and he falls limp on top of me, still fully in, panting and massaging my scalp. His head was stuck in my shoulder. I trace my hands up and down in his back, relaxing him, "That was-"

"Fucking amazing," He sighs, not moving. But my hips, on their own twitch, grinding me up into him, I heard him moan it my neck, "uhhh fuck, don't do that Sienna or I'll fuck you until you cry," I let out a breathy moan and move my legs up higher so he could feel me, my clit pressing against him.

I twitch again and feel my abs tense, "I'm not- Draco oh god, I can't help it," I gripped onto his back hard, wanting to grind myself against him.

He slowly moved his hips up, out of me but I arch my back and let out a moan into his ear. He let go out me and gripped the sheet and pillows just above my head as I felt him growing hard inside me again. I hitch my breath and look down at his hips, "A-again?" I say shocked.

I look back up and he was biting his lip and closing his eyes, "I- don't want to hurt you," He groaned, wanting to move so bad.

"Move me, how-however you want," I moan as I felt him pull out, looking down to me as I lay limp and tired. I watch him go to my side and I turn to face him but he turned me around, roughly and grabbed my hips to slam my ass against his hard dick.

Hearing him, shuffling behind me I look over my shoulder, still panting and barely fully over my orgasm, to see he took the rest of his trousers off, leaving us both naked. He grabbed the back of my hair and pull my head back, turning it to look to my side. His other hand roughly grabbed my leg and pulled it up so my ass fit with him perfectly.

My back was to his front, not used to this position, "There's a safeword, use it if you need it, okay?" He snarls as my hand goes to his hand on my hair as his grip tightens and his other hand angles his dick at my entrance again.

I nod and started to breath heavier with my back pressed against his chest, "Fucking say if you understand Sienna," He roughly snaps at me whilst digging his nails into the back of my thigh and dragging my leg up higher.

"Yes, it's Off, I know," I say in a scared, worried quivering voice which he heard. He grabbed my hip again and pushed himself in, stretching me again, groaning into my ear I let go of his hand grip the pillow my head barely rested on, "Oh, shit..."

"I'm not stopping until your screaming and coming hard, or if you say off. This is for me Bones..." He groaned as he pushed in more with hard thrusts, which I didn't expect him to go this hard so fast. Oh this bastard, fucking foreplay, "You fucking dirty half-blood, getting fucked by her superior, uhh." He pushed my hip into the mattress, definitely bruising me, to keep me still as he thrusts harder.

I start to whimper as my hands could reach the headboard so I grip the white metal bar as I start to moan loudly, "Ouch, oh fuck, wait- it h-hurts. Oh, fuck me, harder, har-harder-yes!" I squeezed my eye shut and felt them start to prick with tears.

Letting go of my hair, he pushed my upper back down and I lean into the mattress, ass further behind me. But still held on tight to the headboard. He slams my hips down on his larger dick, that was stretching me out from this different angle, "You want to be fucked harder?" He goes so fast in and out, hitting his tip to my cervix.

I arch my back as his hand let me, still on the back of my neck, squealing, "YES! Oh god-" I buried my face into the pillow and feel my body start to shake, I was going to come, quickly. Basically screaming into the pillow, he knew my orgasm was coming, tears were leaking out my eyes in pleasure and pain.

"Is this sore you fucking blood-traitor? You in pain?" He was struggling to speak, coming towards his own realise, "Oh fuck- uhh, sh- Sien-"

He slams hard in and my leg stretched up, an arm comes up and he lifted it up to my side and gripped the sheets by my stomach, trapping my leg up. He started to twitch and loose his hard, paste as he pushes up and twitch inside me, coming hard, "OH FUUUUUCK- I-I, UHHH," He moaned loud and I lift my head up and throw it back.

He didn't stop his twitching trust, they felt so good, knowing he was coming harder before me.

My leg twitches in his arms and I screamed loudly as I more then cummed, "AHHHHH! YESSSSS DRACO YES!" I never wanted to stop screaming it was one of the most intense orgasms I had ever had. My hand flies down and I hold my leg up as his hand goes behind me and he cups me, rubbing my clit as I cummed hard. My body shook and bottom leg straightens out.

He moaned in my ear and turned into heavy breathing as we orgasmed at the same time, his hips didn't stop. My eye open wide and a different wave took over me, nerves shot through my body and press my back to his chest, he moved his head into my neck and was panting. My legs vibrated and I release my self on his hand and cock, "AHHHH," I cry out.

I let go off my leg, letting it fall and sunk into the sheet as he brought his hand out of my thighs and slowly pulled out, making me flinch and rest my head on the pillow, that I was pushed up to. We both were breathing heavily, coming down from our highs. My legs, on their own, started to shake.

"Sie-" He tries to speak up but was too tired.

"Shhh," I breath out and feel him loosely rest his arm over my waist, resting his hand on the sheets in front my me with his other arm stretched up above my head. I rest my body against his and reach for his hand above me, intertwining her wands.

"I...swear to god," I sigh, closing my eyes, "If you get me fucking...pregnant," I pant quietly.

He chuckles tiredly and nuzzles closer to me, "Sorry...in advance,"

"Prick," I smile to myself and feel my body and eyes give up. The pain wasn't even on my mind, I was fucking tired, could sleep in his arms forever.

***

**You all loved Leena and Sienna so much awe, smh pitty :)**

**Sorry for any mistake or shit that doesn't make sense, it is currently 2.54 am exactly.**

**discuss >>>>**


	37. thereturn

**Narrators POV.**

If Draco could kiss her everywhere, make love to her and show how sorry he is all day, he would. Everything that had happened he regretted, he regretted everything he shouted at her, it was purely that fact he thought he was losing her to the bite, she had been changing slowly and it hurt his heart more that she didn't have control over her actions. Which scared him, for her. But that was it, it just another reason for him to look after her, cherish her, protect her from herself if he could. Even she showed it physically, he saw it the moment they stepped into the light, her body was thinner, weaker. But he was the opposite as the amount of stress and deprivation he was in from her, he trained and workout in pain for 2 weeks straight, running miles to the nearest lake then running back, getting broader and more toned. He had a low body fat ratio. It became unhealthy.

He was sat at the opposite end of the bed, looking at her sleep peacefully, studying her. The sheets were half off the bed, clothes everywhere and pillows on the ground. They weren't quiet and completely forgot to cast a silencing charm. But the sheets that were on the bed only went up to the top of her thighs, leaving her exposed ass up, on her stomach. So he gently got off the bed and walked around, grabbing his boxers and put them on.

Leaning down beside her, he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and brought the sheets up to her shoulders. She breathed heavily in sleep and a small smile came from her lips.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly and he had to pull himself away from her because he knew he could sit there and watch her sleep for hours, never getting bored. He stood up and grabbed his trousers and did the belt as he walked out the room and down the stairs, it must have been early in the morning, when he would normally wake up, as the birds were chirping and the morning sun was shining through the front windows.

As soon as he got down to the bottom floor he saw his brown-haired friend reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up at Draco and scoffed, returning to his paper.

" _Morning_ to you too," Draco groaned in a sarcastic tone.

He walked over to grab two mugs and started pouring hot water in them, then looked around the kettle to see glass pots of tea bags, one labelled 'Chamomile tea' in the typewriter font. He took two tea bags out, dipping them into the mugs and wrapping the string around the handle.

"Did your plan work then?" Nico muttered, not looking away from his paper. Draco turned his head over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Nico folded his paper and stood up, putting his empty mug in the sink, "Come here, 'talk to Sienna' get her into bed and get a shag? That's what I mean," Even Draco could hear the annoyance in his voice.

Draco scoffed and walked over to the bread bin and brought out two pieces of toast to put in the toaster, "I didn't come here to fucking shag her Nico, Jesus. I needed to see her," He turned around to face him but he was washing some spare dishes, "I came here to see if she was okay, which she obviously isn't-

"That's not how breaking up works and you know it! You have to give each other time and space," Nico turned to face him but Draco had turned back around, waiting for the toast, "There's sunflower spread in the fridge,"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Draco snapped, feeling himself getting angrier.

Nico chuckles and shook his head, "Who's been looking after her for the past two weeks, making sure she doesn't do something fucking stupid, huh?"

Draco went quiet.

"If you and Devon broke up would you be able to stay away?" Draco asked, clenching his fist on the counter but released it and reached for the fridge, getting out the non-dairy spread, he knew Sienna didn't consume meat or animal products, he slammed the fridge at Nico's silence, "Yeah, I thought so,"

He didn't look back but continued to put the toast on a plate, applying the spread and cutting it into triangles, how she liked it. He picked up the mugs in one hand and the plate in the other, walking abruptly away from the kitchen back upstairs.

Reaching the top floor, he walked in and gently closed the door with his foot, trying not to wake her and fall over at the same time.

She tossed over in the sheets, stretching her arm out to the other side to feel him but he wasn't there. Opening her eyes to see where he was, she slowly sat up and felt her core and hips start to ache with pain.

"Shit, go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you," He cringed as he walked around and placed the mugs and plate on the side table.

A smile crept across her face as she stretched, arching her back and pushing her arms out either side of her, "Too late," She smirked and relaxed back into the bed, cuddling the sheets. His heart fluttered at her morning beauty and plump lips, "Ow, fuck..." She muttered and grabbed her hip.

His eyebrows furrowed and he sat down beside her, turning over to face her, "You okay?" Placing his hand on her stomach, over the sheets and watched her face tense.

She let out a small chuckle and turned her head to him then placed her hand on his cheek, "Just a bit sore." His mouth twitched with amusement. Turning around he sat up, leaning against the headboard and leant over getting the two mugs.

"Here..." He said, handing the mug out to her, she sat up smiling and crossed her legs, to the side of him and pulled the sheets up trapping them under her arms so she was covered and held the mug.

"Thank you," Smelling the tea, her heart leapt "Chamomile?" She blew on the tea and blushed to look at him. He had his eyes on his tea, trying not to show that he wanted to smile.

He placed his mug back down and turned his body more towards her, placing a hand on her knee. She brought her mug down to hold it with both hands. He nodded and put his fingers under her chin, moving her forward. Her cheeks warmed up at his gentleness.

"Anything for you..." He leant in apart to kiss her but she moved her head back slightly.

He hodded his eyes whilst tilting his head in annoyance.

"Morning breathe-"

"Oh shut up Bones," Tilting her chin up a bit he gave her a gentle kiss, then giving her a smaller meaningful peck. She giggled and gave him a non-tongued kiss back. They broke away and stared into each other's eyes before he reached back for the plate, "Here, have something to eat,"

She shifted and winced at the pain in her fragile body, "Umm, I'm okay-

"Sienna..." His eyes became softer and pleaded her. Draco knew she needed to eat more but didn't want to pressure her, just make sure she was okay. Her mouth twitched and she sat back against the headboard, putting her knees up.

She took a deep breath and looked at the plate, "Fine," She gave him a smile and reached out to get a piece of toast. He put the plate down on the mattress and put his arm around her shoulder, she sat back in his arms and he stroke her hair back with his other hand and kissed her cheek, "You going to let me eat this?" She chuckled.

They needed to slowly repair each other and get rid of the toxicity, open up to each other again, _ripe off the plaster._

He sighed and sat back, "Okay, okay, go ahead..." He smirked but kept his arm wrapped around her. Then leant over to get his tea and started slowly sipping, "Hmm, this is- surprisingly good,"

She continued eating her toast and sipped on the tea, "Not as good as Luna's, god I miss it. How...is everyone?" He tensed and straighten his back. It wasn't subtle, she had noticed his change in attitude and looked up at him.

"Draco?..." She looked across his face at his tensed jaw, twitching lips and eyes darting away from her, "Everything okay?"

He snapped out of it but he looked down at her with a softer, almost apologetic look, "Umm, yeah, they're okay. Pans...she's, not doing great but we're trying our best to be there for her. Leena just ignores me and Blaise and the Lunatic are the only people that actually talk to me." He gave her a weak smile but dipped his head and took a deep breath, "We need to... tell each other everything... for us to move forward."

She felt the guilt as her stomach turned thinking if he knew about what happened with Leena. Sipping on her tea again before turning around and placing it on the nightstand, "You're right, we do..." They snap their heads to each other and he sat up narrowing his eyes at her. She read his face and thought why he would actually say that.

She sat up too and held the sheets over her breasts. Both, staring at each other in confusion and shock, they waited for someone to answer first.

"What do _you_ need to tell me?" He spoke up, breaking the silence.

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you need to tell _me_ , you suggested it..." Neither of them wanted to say anything.

"I asked first." He kept calm, moving back again to sit up against the backboard. She scoffed and tilted her head, raising her eyebrows at the immaturity, "Fine," He rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head, "Obviously, two weeks is a long time not seeing you... and I, guess I just didn't know what to do with myself..."

"Mhm..." She waited for him to continue.

His jaw tensed and he looked to her, admiring her beauty, "Blaise and I went to the pub and had a few drinks, we ended up getting pissed and umm...," He sighed and pulled a disgusted face closing his eyes. But threw his head back, annoyed, "I ended up at this club, it was disgusting,"

He paused.

Sienna sighed, "Draco just tell me, it will better for both of us,"

He looked to her, guilt spreading his body, "I did a line and next thing I knew I was with these girls in a room," She inhaled a shaky breath, "I'm sorry,"

"Girls, in a room? Did you shag them both... or was there more than two?" She kept her expression calm and gathered.

He closed his eyes and tensed his jaw, "Two of them. And no, it- it was only one of them that I-, I'm sorry," She hitched her breath and couldn't help but imagine him with two girls, kissing him all over, turning him on. She didn't say anything back, just looked away, emotionless, unreadable. He stared at her deeply, wondering what she was thinking, "Sienna say something please,"

"What type of club was it?" She said not looking at him. Thoughts were spinning in her head but her face didn't show it. _If it was a night club then he could have gone just to go dancing or just do drugs. If it was a strip club then he could have gone to watch girls. But if it was a... sex club, then he was looking for sex, with anyone._

He bit down on his tongue and didn't say anything for a few second.

"A sex club," He muttered.

Her heart sank hearing he wanted sex with anyone, he didn't care who it was. She turned and faced the end of the bed, knees to chest. Back exposed. She felt sick to her stomach. She had to tell him.

"Sienna... I'm sorry-

"We weren't together, you had every right. I feel physically sick thinking about it but you were single so, you shag whoever you want." Sienna Snapped without stutter, trying to stay calm, which was going surprisingly well, "You deserve to know... the night I arrived here, Lee and I kissed and we did stuff but we stopped. I didn't have sex with her or do anything to her. I thought of you in the morning, how horrible I felt."

They weren't even looking at each other, she couldn't look at him. He bit his lip in anger, stretching his hand out and dragging it through his hair and down his face, letting out a deep breath.

"So what did she do to you?" He snarled through his teeth, trying to keep his temper. Her eyes went wide and she sat back against the headboard with him as her back got cold.

She cleared her throat and shifted in her spot, "Do you _really_ want to know?" She said softly, "I don't want to know what those girls were doing to you and what you were doing to them but I can imagine it was more than kissing,"

He turned his head down to her to look at her profile, "Your right, there was more than kissing. Now, what did she do?"

"She fingered me and..." Sienna almost whispered, not looking at him, "...oral sex-"

"Did you like it, Sienna?" She snapped her head up to him and furrowed her eyebrows his confusion and anger. He was angry, because it was Leena. It was always Leena he thought.

Her mouth opens in shock, "Can we appreciate that I'm not asking what you did in detail with your little threesome? So you don't get to ask me these questions Draco. I know you don't want to know so I'm going to save you the second-hand experience, okay?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes away to look up at the ceiling, "You'll always be curious though, won't you?" He said calmly.

"Yes, of course, I will." She honestly answered.

"Is this why she is ignoring me? Because- wait," He sat up and snapped his head down to her, anger radiating his body, "This was the SAME DAY?" He moved to sit at the end of the bed, fists clenching the edge, "The same day we broke up you got head from your 'Best Friend'. That's fucked up Sienna, even for you. Fuck sake. There's no fucking respect here-"

"Draco, I'm so sorry, I was upset and drunk. And needed company. I wasn't thinking, I had jus lost you and kit was all my fault." She wrapped the rest of the sheet around her body and moved across the bed to sit by him but he was just staring at the ground, "She- said she loves me," His head snapped up to her, in pain, thinking she said it back.

"D-do you love her-" His heart ached and he felt so hurt.

Sienna shook her head quickly as she moved her legs off the bed and turned his head to face her, "God no, no I didn't even say anything back. Draco, I love you and only you," They were so close, noses an inch apart, "We have to get through this to move forward, just like you said," She whispers.

_They ripped off the plaster, now just let it scab over. It will heal._

"I'm so sorry, you told me not to give you a reason to forgive me but I just have and- and- I just love you so much, Sienna-"

"Stop, stop I'm sorry. We've both made mistakes Draco. Let's get through this together, yeah?" Sienna said softly, stroking her thumb gently across his defined cheekbone.

He nodded and angled himself towards her, placing his hand on her upper arm, holding his face. She hitches her breath at his touch, "Okay. I-I'm gonna have a shower" He whispers and leans down to kiss the side of her mouth.

"Is it okay if I join?" She says quietly as she closed her eyes, feeling his warm kisses.

"Of course. A shower or a _shower_ ," He chuckles as he kissed her jaw.

"I don't I can handle a _shower_ Draco. You left me in bruises," She giggles and moans quietly as he sucks her neck.

He pulls away and stood up, holding his hand out without thinking twice she took his hand, he pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her back, still holding her hand. Her other hand went to his waist. Walking them back, he stopped and stepped back so the sheets fell from her body. He pulled her in again and held her face shaking his head as he bit his lip, "You're fucking stunning, your goddess Sienna." He leant down and gave her a meaningful kiss.

They reached the other door in the room, which leads to a wooden-floored bathroom with an open shower that had a window in it that looked out to the beach and sand dunes. It was a very idyllic bathroom, with hanging plants and Eucalyptus tied to the head of the shower.

Draco turns around and holds her hand as he opened the bathroom door.

~

The division in the group was getting worse, Devon and Nicodemus decided they were going to stay with Andromeda and Edward Tonks for a while, as they had Baby Teddy and needed to work out what the situation was. Blaise and Luna were staying at the Manor for the meantime but he wanted to leave and bring her to meet his oh so high-standard mother then find their own place or go stay in London for the summer.

Of course, they all wanted to just be together and go back to the way everything was, but that could never really happen after Theodore's death. Which destroyed Pansy's heart, she wasn't able to do anything properly without crying or being numb. Her night terrors continued but got progressively worse, then she would have that one soft one, where he would promise her things and leave by coming behind her and holding her stomach.

Sienna had told Draco about the night she hurt him before she came crying to his room.

_"I just didn't know what to do, I lost too many people in one day and after I...hurt you I was just so filled with guilt and loneliness. I think I would have done if I didn't have that voice at the back of my mind 'You have one last thing to live for Sienna and he's right downstairs' Not wanting to scare you, I guess I just couldn't hold on any longer," She said to him pitifully as a pool of tears filled his eyes and he held her face then pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her shoulders._

_Draco rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, "Don't ever, ever think about it again Sienna. I can't imagine losing you, especially like that. Forever and always, I will be there for you, whenever you need me," He squeezed her tight._

_She nodded into his chest and felt her own tears coming, "I-I just don't feel like me, I hate this so much, like so fucking much. The bite just made me want to do it more, just...jump," His heart sunk, hearing her nearly give up on him, on her life. It stabbed him like a knife knowing that he had no idea what she was doing and at the same time he was trying to sleep._

_How could he be so careless and not know what she was doing? He thought._

_"Please, never leave me, stay with me forever." He whispered as she looked up at him, tired and slowly getting better, "I'll look after you when your ill, when you're having a bad day, when you just need to sleep, even on a full moon. I'll be right there."_

_Her jaw started to tremble and she tilted her head as a tear ran down her cheek. She leant up and held his face as she gave him a thankful but sad kiss. He felt his tears forming but just kissed her back, passionately._

_They both stop and lean their foreheads against each other_

_"Pack everything you need, you're coming home with me."_

_-_

Tears streamed down Devon's face as she hung onto her friend tightly. She knew it would be a while until they next see each other, everything was getting more serious, "Write to me, you've got my address right? 46 Fu- Oh god I'm going to miss you so much," She cried more into Sienna's shoulder. Sienna was in bits too, they had got so close over the past few weeks, they were able to bond more and realised they had more in common then they thought.

"We're going to see each other soon, don't talk like this is Goodbye forever. Than-thank you so much Dev, for everything. I couldn't be more grateful, for both of you," Sienna sobbed back and looked over to Nico. Nico and Draco were waiting impatiently for the girls to break apart but it didn't look like that was happening.

" _Sienna_!" Draco dragged, knocking his head back to the sky, "Can we go now?"

She sniffled and broke away and she and Devon gave each other a weak smile. Devon leant into Sienna's ear, other side to the boys.

"My hair's white again," She whispers, into a smile. Sienna looked back and tilts her head, studying her, trying to understand what she meant.

The ball dropped and the realisation hit her, she smacked her hand over her mouth.

"Wait? Really? Like, for real?" Sienna squealed. Devon cried a chuckle and nodded her head. Sienna jumped up and threw her arms around her again, spinning her, "HOLY SHIT!" Devon laughed and held her close.

"I'm so happy for you!" She sobbed in her ear as they spun.

They broke away and Sienna smiled at Nico, who was annoyed and talking to Draco, she snapped her head back to Devon, "Does he-"

"No, not yet," Devon smiles, she was truly happy, "And... it wasn't a mistake. We've been trying," She whispers.

"Right! That's it, squeals and giggles are over. Stop the 2nd year gossiping and. let's. go!" Draco grabbed their bags. The girls walk over to the boys, hand in hand. Sienna walked over to Nico and held his face, talking to him quietly, he was looking down and nodding as she spoke to him and her and Draco getting back together.

"And don't even get me started on you lying about the Floo Network Mr Adler," She jokingly whispered he chuckled back and apologised.

Devon walked in front of Draco, he tensed up and stared down at her, "Give Cissy my love. And... I hope we can actually start to be friends." She gave him a smile. Deep down he wanted to be closer too, they were the youngest in the family that were the same age and he wanted her to be more involved in his life now that he knew about her.

He nodded sternly, "Yeah, I will. Have a safe trip," He said naturally. Devon, without thinking wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her cheek tightly against his chest. His arms went up as his eyes went wide and he snapped his head to Sienna as if _'What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

Sienna quietly chuckled and nodded her head to Devon, he furrowed his eyebrows in shock and shook his head. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head sternly. The quietness was killing him and Devon wasn't letting go until he hugged back.

He rolled his eyes and slowly put an arm around her shoulders and patted her back, Devon softened her hug and his heart melted at the calming warmth so he put another arm around her shoulder and they held each other, missing the time they could have spent.

"Awe, they look like twins," Nico smiled and nudged Sienna in the ribs. They pulled away and awkwardly but friendly nodded.

Sienna giggled, "No, they're like- oh wait I know! It's like they're the kids in nursery that never got on but then the teacher made them hug and then they realise they were the perfect best friends the whole time. A tragic tale really," She suppressed her laughed and Nico snorted at them as the cousins both pull the same face at them. A narrow-eyed, fake smile and a head tilt.

Nico and Sienna burst on out in laughter holding onto each other.

"Ha ha, hilarious." Draco groaned.

After all the jokes and a pissed off grumpy Draco, they finally said they're goodbyes and to ready to leave.

"Ready?" He looked down to his girl in his arms and she nodded as she looked back to her best friends, the newly young family.

"Yeah,"

~

They appeared back in front on the Manor and Sienna's hand started to shake in his as memories filled her mind from the last time she was there.

"Don't worry, I'm right here, this time I'm going to stand up for you, no-one is getting near you." He reassured her as they walk towards the big front door. He turned to face her and held her face as he gently pressed his lips with hers, "My father is barely in the house, it's going to be okay Sienna."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "I trust you,"

They stepped forward and he held her hand in one and set down to bags to open the door. He picked them back up as the walk into the quiet manor. Mumbles and low voices came from the living room but they don't move, the door shut behind them, making Sienna flinch and squeeze his hand.

"Draco? Is that you- Draco!" His mother came out of the sitting room followed by Pansy, Leena and Luna. She ran over and held his face, moving it from side to side, seeing if he was hurt them then stepped back in angry and hit his arm, "Don't say you're going out for a bit then come back two days later, this isn't a hotel. My house, my rules. You ask if you want to leave and at least owl your own mother so she doesn't have a heart attack-"

"Sorry, mum..."

She sighed and looked over to Sienna, she tilted her head and looked back to Draco. He tensed him and stepped closer to Sienna, "I love her. And if you don't accept the fact she's never living my life then... tough luck. You don't decide who I get to be with," He said softly but sternly to his mother who sighed and pressed her lips together.

She nodded, "You're right, I can't tell you who you get to be with but I can only advise you. And... if both you and Sienna think you're making the right decision then fine, be together," Narcissa spoke to both Draco and Sienna as she continued, "Just know that your one-hundred set on it, love is beautiful when you have the right person. It can be, adventurous and deep and passionate but don't play it like a game, it's a 50/50 chance of winning. Life's made up of moments, so don't wait for them to come to you, make them, make the moments."

The corner of Draco mouth curled a bit at his mother's words and he looked down to see Sienna giving her a smile, he leant down and kissed her cheek. Sienna and him share this moment, both realising they were there for the adventures and the level of love they could conquer, the passion.

Sienna caught eyes with Leena. Leena's heart sank as far down as it could. She couldn't go through this again, knowing that they were back, in each other's arm happily. Her mouth was open and she looked defeated as she stepped back and turned around to walk to the back of the house.

"What the fuck Sia? You didn't write to me once!" Pansy stormed towards them and angrily threw her arms around Sienna's shoulders. She stumbled back and wrapped hers around her back, "Nearly two weeks your ass hasn't been here."

She chuckled, "Missed you too Pans-

"Uh, Miss Parkinson, what have I said about that language of yours?" Narcissa crosses her arms and taps her foot. Pansy pulls away from the hug and frowns then smiles sweetly.

"Sorry Cissy," She sweetly said as she shrugs her shoulders and turns to face Sienna again, "Come on, Luna made carrot cake and tea." Sienna smiles back at Draco and walks with Pansy.

Luna comes the other side of Sienna had linked her arms then giggled, "What are you giggling at?" Sienna smiles to Luna, who had her mouth closed but a huge grin on her face.

"Oh nothing, I can just feel the Giblets going crazy in your body," She hums as they walk into the kitchen and she goes over to cut the carrot cake. Sienna takes a sit on the island chair and looks to Pansy but she shrugs.

"Uhh, Luna... What are Giblets?" Sienna asks curiously.

Luna hands her a cup of pink coloured tea with floating leaves and crushed roses. Sienna thanks her and bring the tea up to her lips.

Luna hums and smiles, "It's the magical chemicals in a witch or wizard's body that is realised when you've recently had a high pressured orgasm or when you're recovering from sexual intercourse."

Sienna chokes on the tea and coughs as she looks up at Luna in shock and embarrassment, "Luna!"

"It's perfectly normal, I get them all the time with Blaise," She picks up her tea and starts sipping.

Pansy opens her mouth and lets out a breathy laugh, "This is brilliant," Pansy shakes her head and then looks to Sienna, "You had makeup sex, didn't you?" Sienna scoffed and stared at her tea as she carried on sipping it.

"None of your business." She muttered.

Luna giggled and they both snap the head up to her, "Your Giblets are going crazy, must have been a big one. I could feel them more on Draco and he was standing far away-"

"Okay!" Sienna chuckles, "Anyways, how's things, apart from everyone's sex life."

"Well-" They all stop and stare at the entrance of the kitchen to see Leena standing there, staring sadly at Sienna, her jaw was tensed and she turned angry.

"Lee, you okay?" Pansy gets out of her chair and steps towards her but Leena walks quickly away. Pansy looks back to girls, "What's wrong with her?"

Sienna looks down at the counter and takes a deep breath. Leena told her that she loved her and that she would wait for her. Then she had to find out that they got back together. It broke her. Luna shrugs and looks into Pansy's tea.

"Oi, both of you finish your teas, I need to read your leaves." She states as she finished hers and turned the cup upside down on the saucer for a few seconds and lifts its up, turning it clockwise, "Yay, Mhm, to right! Awe," She carries on talking as she reads the cups.

They finish their cups and carry on talking as Luna starts reading Sienna's first, "A ring, a strong one at that-

"Where on the cup is it-" Sienna sits up, Luna looks up in shock and confusion, "I got an Outstanding for Divination in my OWLs and did it for N.E.W.Ts." She tilts her head at her.

"The bass," Sienna hitches her breath, "Symbolises the future of marriage or a proposal. It's a strong one though. Let's see what else- ah! A heart...pleasure, love and trust. Good reading suspected Draco would be in it."

Luna looks up at Sienna and hands her back the cup, she blushes and looks away, "Okay, okay, do Pans now." Pansy scoffs and hands her the cup.

"Don't even believe in these," She huffs. Sienna nudges her side and rolls her eyes.

Luna stared into the cup, giving off no indications of her readings. She was studying carefully, taking longer then Sienna's. Finally, she reacted, eyes wide then turning it more clockwise and squinting. She took a deep breath and looked up at Pansy.

"What'd I do?" Pansy worryingly grabbed the cup back and looked into it, "All I see it a bunch of leaves, can't be that bad. Can it?"

As Luna looked carefully at Pansy she walked around to the other so she could reach out her hands, "Do mind... just putting your palms on mine?" She softly said.

Pansy gulped and nodded as she rested them on hers and they remained eye contact.

"Your leaves showed an hourglass, means important decisions must be made and a bell, near the rim of the cup, which usually means unexpected news; good news, but... just be careful how you take it." Luna took her hands away and smiles innocently at her. Pansy narrows her eyes and steps back.

She scoffs and shakes her head, "This is shit. Sounds like more stress and pressure that I don't fucking need right now." She turns around and storms out of the kitchen.

Sienna smiles at Luna and reaches out to grab her hand and pulls her in for a side hug, "Don't worry about her, she says she doesn't believe in this stuff but I think she's just a bit sceptical about everything at the moment."

"If you think she took that bad, wait until she finds out the rest of the news," Luna hums and hugs Sienna back.

"What news?"

"Oh, she's with child." 

***

**Hey chicks,**

**discuss >>>>**


	38. fullmoon

**Sienna Bones.**

My internal body clock woke me up earlier than usual, driving me out of bed, making me want to walk around outside barefoot. Feeling the freshly cut grass entwine between my toes.

Watching the sunrise was always very different to watching the sunset. It was more awakening, felt like the birth of a new day, you could watch life blossom as each individual ray of sun hit each inch of the earth happily. Even with the trees in the way, I always would choose to watch it, it means that I got to watch the sun try and creep past each branch, each leaf, each bird telling them to wake up and start their day.

There it was. The first chirp from a bird. A young one probably, just beautiful. Sincere almost.

My eyes dart over to the peacefully sleeping man as he breathes heavily and lets his pale blonde hair fall over his face. He had got more tired recently, so I let him rest for as long as he needed.

Leaning off the wall, I slip into some socks and put on his pyjama bottoms that were on the floor over my pants. I already had one of his tops on. Moving on to the door, I open it slowly, not trying to make a sound and head down the dark hallway.

I walked past sleeping portraits of past relatives some woke up and muttered slur words at me, as I walked down the cold marble stairs and headed for the kitchen. My stomach made a loud rumbling noise, I froze at the bottom of the stairs and held on stomach and cringed at the noise. Staying still for a few second to hear if anyone was coming I slowly carried on and reached the large neat kitchen.

It was colder in the morning, the kitchen I mean. It always felt somewhat homey, usually, someone was always in it or something was cooking. But when you're here when the sun has just come up, everyone's asleep and no one is cooking or talking it just all very, lovely.

As my bare feet touch the cold floor, I cringe at the temperature and wobbled over to the sink to pour myself a glass of water.

I stare out the window at the green garden that leads to large hedges and paths. The gardens scared me, I had never been in them, I heard about the waterfall at the back that you could climb and sit at the top with a view of the forest around the Manor. Honestly, I wanted to explore them, maybe get lost and find a new way back.

Placing the cup back on the counter I turn around and wonder the bottom floor, it was large, with big corridors and large rooms. More portraits were up, most of them were the Malfoy men of the family, never girls. But then I saw some on Narcissa's side including, Bellatrix and some distant Rosier relatives. I reach a large door and look back to see if anyone was coming. All clear. I press down the handle and feel it unlock.

It was a dark room, with a green desk lamp lit but empty.

After stepping in, I leave the door open slightly so I don't have to hear a crack of it closing. Walking towards the book filled walls, I run my fingers along with each spin, reading them as I end up at the desk. Looking around the top of the desk, that was neatly laid out with quills, some books and writing mat.

My eyes dart up to the wall behind the desk, that had a family painted portrait of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Lucius was sitting in the same large black armchair like the one behind the desk with Draco and Narcissa standing either side of him. Draco looked younger then he is now, a lot younger, maybe about 15/16. Narcissa looked healthier than she now, not that she looked healthy in the portrait but it seemed like she was getting ill. I look away towards the large, empty fireplace that had antiques on it.

The room wasn't pleasant, it was dark, unwelcoming and lonely.

But I just wanted to look around it more, study what was it, give me something to do. A small creak from the door emerged making me spin around quickly to see Draco standing at the looking at me angrily.

"What are you doing in here?" He said in a low, threatening voice. Not coming.

My stomach felt hollow, maybe I shouldn't be in here, "I-I just woke up early, s-sorry I shouldn't have wondered." I shallowly mumbled as I step back.

"No, you shouldn't." He walked in, around the desk and faced the portrait, "This is my father's office, I'm not allowed in here." Walking away, I sense his mood wasn't happy as he walked over to the trolly of different types of alcohol and glass underneath, "I was caught in here once as I child and-"

He cut his voice and stared at the trolly. I step towards him as his back was turned away from me. The office almost brought on a defensive atmosphere, you automatically wanted to leave but not me, I wanted to stay, read the books, study the antiques.

"Where is he?" I ask quietly.

Hearing him take a deep breath, he turns around stepping towards me and I step back slightly, I don't know why.

He scoffs quietly under his breath, "He barely lives here, comes only to get things from in here. We should go."

I gulp and watch his eyes narrow at me, darkening. We both snap our heads to the open door as voices started to come from one of the corridors. He slaps his hand over my mouth and backs me to the far hall, slamming us behind the door to the bookcase, "Stay quiet." He mouths as I nod in fear.

The deep voices come closer to the office door. My eyes were locked his as he held the back of my head and mouth.

"How about you stop worrying about my problems and look after yourself. We don't you being at the wrong place at the wrong time." We heard Lucius snap at someone. Draco's eyebrows furrow and he looks up trying to see through the crack between the door and the hinges.

A deep growl of a voice quietly but deeply speaks up, "This is my problem as much as your's, I have responsibility for one of them and should have killed the other while I had the chance." My eyes went wide at his voice and I squirm in Draco's hand as tears form in my eyes. He looks back to me as he pulled me in holding my head into his chest as I start to shake.

"Sienna, Shh breath, it's okay." He whispered as I try to get away but he held me tight.

"Yes, you should have killed her. I don't need anyone like that in my name. Now the Dark Lord is gone, Death Eaters are becoming more savage and I will not have the little _bitch_ walking amongst my family making me look bad." Lucius replied, "And for your mistake, well frankly I don't care what happens to her, just as long as she stays out of my house."

The other man let out a low growl of anger, my head snaps up Draco's face as he looked down to me in fear and worry, "I'll make sure the girl is out of your way and have her myself. She's my responsibility now," He demandingly spoke.

Lucius scoffed, "You're right, you will. And try and eliminate the spare if you're actually capable," He snapped, "Now get out of my house."

A loud crack came from the corridor. Their conversation was over, meaning he would be walking in here next. Draco got his wand out and cast the disillusionment charm and held me close. The blonde thin-haired man walked into his open office and stopped in the middle, looking left, then towards those bookcases then right, and looked right through us. I shut my mouth and controlled my breathing as I watched him walked around to his desk and slumped in the armchair.

Draco stepped around the open door and I squeezed him tighter, he stepped back, still facing his father and we almost stepped out of the room when Lucius raised his wand and flicked it towards us.

The door slammed hard into us and knocked us back, making me fall back on Draco.

"Get up, come on. You've got to get upstairs." He whispers I got up and he grabbed my hand, running us through the Manor back up the stairs. My breathing started to pick up as he got nearer his room, "Sienna calm down, calm just wait-"

He burst through his room and dragged me in after him then threw his arms around me as I started to hyperventilate in his arms. My legs started to shake and I tried to hang onto him, "I-I shouldn't have gone in- sorry I-I -"

Holding my face, he sat us down on his bed and stroked my hair back, "Shhh, shhh it's okay love, I'm right here. He's gone, he's not going to hurt you again." He pulled my head into his shoulder as I felt tears stream down my face, hearing Fenrir Greyback's voice. It's like something was triggered inside me when I heard his voice, fear, submission, obedience. Even I could feel myself shaking, "Calm down and breathe."

My sobbing slowly died down as I felt him pick me up and tuck my into him, sitting with my legs over his thigh. I held his arm as he crossed his legs and sat me in his lap. He just held me there, soothing me, kissing my head. We stay silent until I felt my tears and shaking stop, it was so much better I was in his arms, leaning my head on his bi-cep as my eyes start to become heavier. I slowly lift my head up and glance up at him, he held my head and kissed my forehead then put my head back on his chest.

"It's okay." He whispers.

After my traumatic morning, I was debating even leaving the room at all but the minute I would say that Draco would literally drag me out of bed throw me in the shower, even if I had clothes on and shut the door until I was washed. I didn't feel like going through that again so I got up and we walked down around mid-day to see Blaise and Luna at the table, sitting close talking and smiling. No Leena or Pansy. I had told Draco that I was scared Lucius would be down there but he reassured me that he wouldn't stay this long.

"I am fucking hungry, what's for breakfast." Draco rubs his hands together and Blaise and Luna look up at him as he sits down the opposite side of the table. I flick his shoulder, standing up beside him, "What?" He looks up at me confused, holding his shoulder.

I laugh and head to the kitchen, "You heard what your mum said, this isn't a hotel. Get off your ass and get it your self Dragon boy." I talk back to him as I enter the kitchen.

Pansy and Leena both look up from the island bar stool, "Oh, hi you guys okay?" I stop in my tracks and shyly ask.

Draco, stupidly, runs in and bumps into my back then grabbing my hips and stumbling forward, "You're a better door Bones, jeez." I whack his hip from behind as I walk forward, out of his grasp and go to pick some ingredients out of the fridge, "Oh, didn't see you two."

Leena scoffs and rolls her eyes away to look back down at the Daily Prophet, laying by her mug, "Seems that way doesn't it." She mumbles but loud enough for us all to hear it.

"Lee..." Pansy whispers as she nudges her.

"Alright, Leena?" Draco asks in a passive-aggressive tone making me snap my head to him as he was leaning on the counter with his arms folded and a smirk. A fucking smirk.

I roll my eyes and start to make the pancakes into a large bowl. Whisk and slowly add the flour and oat milk in as you stir. Wait until the mixture is runny but has bubbles on top. Leave in the fridge for 10-15 minutes to cool. The recipe was embedded into my head, my auntie would make it for Susan and me nearly every morning when we were younger.

"Oh, yeah I'm great. Perfect. And you Draco?" She says back in the same, aggressive tone. I walk past Draco to put the bowl in the fridge so it can set, closing the fridge I lean against the counter beside him as he hums.

He puts his arms around me, resting his hand on my waist, "Couldn't be better." He said smiling widely at her. Her eyes dart to me in disgust and she shakes her head standing up and walks out the kitchen.

I push Draco away and scoff, "What the fuck are you doing? Lee is _your_ best friend too, god you can be such a prick sometimes!" I storm out the kitchen as I hear Draco calling after me but I don't stop I just run after Leena through the house, up the stairs, "Lee! Lee hold on, please let's talk!"

She walks quickly and turns right, to the east wing and up the next set of stairs but I catch up to her on the stairs and grab her hand near the second floor of the Manor, "Get off Sienna!" Tears forming in her eyes she turns around and yanks her hand away stepping back up the last few steps, "Please, just give me space," She whispers.

"Lee I need to explain-

"NO! no, you don't, you don't get to explain Sienna because I know what it's going to be every time! Lee please, we love each other or I can't be away from him or he makes me so happy, he makes me a better person. I don't need to hear it over and over and over again!"

She steps back into the landing but I stay on the stairs, in shock, "Because every time I hear it, I hear what I think about you!" I step onto the landing towards her and go to reach out, "No! Sienna, we helped each other find who we are. And it's too painful every time I see you crying over him or when I see you kiss him goodbye or when I see you get excited and blush b-because I don't want it to over him, I want it to be over me..." Tears were falling down both of our faces as she couldn't take her eyes off me.

All this time and I let myself talk about him to her, not knowing how much it hurt, "I-I am so sor-

"Don't. I really can't hear an apology right now. Actually..." I look up at her, lip trembling, "I'm sorry, sorry that I loved you for so long. I'm sorry I kept hold of you when you clearly never wanted me. I had to tell myself 'If she wanted you, she'd be there. If she wanted you, you'd never question it. If she wanted you, she would have chosen you'. AND I HATE HIM! I HA-ha-hate him," She struggled to speak as her tears were streaming down, "I hate him because he didn't see you when you cried at night over your parents in 4th year, he didn't see how you were actually really hurt after you and Ron broke up because he was your first boyfriend. I loved you before he did but you loved him before you even thought to love me. And that hurts, it-it hurts more and more every day." I saw her through my tears, she was backed to a wall with her head back crying heavily.

She fell to the floor, knees tucked up. I didn't know where to go or what to do, I was crying my self, holding my mouth. So I walk back and hit the wall opposite and fall down it, "I-I" Not forming sentences I wipe my eyes and just stare at her as more small tears fall down my cheeks. Leena was still looking up at the ceiling.

Then she covered her face with her hand.

"I can't stay here Sienna, with you and him here. I-I have to leave," She struggles to say through her tears, "Please, please just go."

I silently sob at her words as I get up and back away slowly. My hand reaches the railing, at that point I turn around and run down the stairs to the first floor and straight to his room. Great, second time today I'm crying my eyes out and it's barely past midday.

I shut the door and stumble forward to the armchair, climbing up and crying on it. How could I be so careless, every time he would be around our room in school she would leave or when we would playfully kiss she would get mad when I mentioned Draco after.

_"Do you love him?" Leena mumbles and I could see her eyes tearing up. I was definitely taken back, I love being around him, I love the way he makes me feel. Draco wasn't just a guy that I was fooling around with he was so much more, we knew so much about each other but at the time we knew nothing. I wanted more, more of him, all of him._

_"Sienna! Do you love him," Leena repeated, got off the bed and stood in front of me. I look from eye-to-eye and saw a tear run down her cheek. I furrow my eyebrows and looked at her sadly._

_"I- I don't know- may-maybe,"_

My breathing started to become staggered as my hands started to shoot burning pains at the tips, my chest and back shot pains simmering around my body up against my spine to my brain. I cried out in pain, clenching my head and stumbled off the chair, shouting for help, "DRA-AHHHH." I scream out in tears as the familiar pain overthrew me.

Not noticing anyone coming in I felt his arms suddenly around me, I was crying weakly in his arm, "The-the potion Draco," I cry quietly.

"Shit, BLAISE GO GET CISSY, TELL HER SIENNA NEEDS SALONY. FUCKING HURRY!" He shouts towards the door. I struggle to get out of his grasp, in fear of last time. I kick and push him away, "It's okay-Sienna stop, I'm here. You're not going to hurt- Sienna stop!" But I didn't, I got out of his grasp and turns over to lean down on my hands and knees.

Draco brushed my hair back as I hyperventilated and tilted my face up to look at him right in front of me, "Fucking listen to me, you are not going to transform, control it, Sienna!" He sternly spoke to me but I could see my vision going into a red tint. I knock my head down again and pressed my forehead into the ground as my nails dug into the door.

"DRACO GET OUT!" I scream as my voice started to become into a growl. I forced my hands into the ground to stop myself from digging them into his flesh. My breathing was calm, a dangerous calm, "Out," I mumbled.

I felt him get up and step away, the door closed.

My eyesight was red, I noticed I saw everything in a wolf's vision when I transformed so I could see people who were scared and when something moved. I let out a sad half cry of pain, half cry of fear as I reach for the armchair and dig my nails into the arm, hearing the pop of the fabric breaking and tear.

I look down to my bruised and bloody fingers, dripping with my own blood as I turn around and jump in shock at Draco standing by the closed door, confidently. I shake my head as he walks towards me, "No, no I'll hurt you again-

"You won't."

"Please, no, leave," I was backing away from him into the corner of the room with all the strength I had to not see him in my hands, "I want to hurt Draco, get out please." Everything was dark red.

He stops as my back hits the corner of his room, "I said I would be there for you on full moons and that's exactly what I'm going to do, you're going to do this without the potion." He flicked his wand to the curtains, they instantly closed then flicked on the lamp before walking slowly towards me with his palms out, "Trust in your self Sienna Bones. Your so much stronger than you think."

I was terrified of myself, I couldn't bare running the risk of hurting him again. My hand were clenched in fists and I had them pressed to my shoulders, trying to get as far as possible from him with my eyes close, not looking at him, "I can't control it, it- it hurts. Everywhere, AHHHH!" I scream a cry. My face scrunched up as I fell to the floor and feel the blood dripping from my fist.

Hearing him kneel in front of me, I felt his large hand gently fold over my fist and bring them away from my shoulders to the floor, "Breath." His voice was gentle, soft, "Focus on one thing. You're thinking too much, you need to focus on one thing, Sienna. Anything..." My mind searched and searched but everything made me want to scream.

Then the sound of his heavy breathing matched mine and my eyebrows relaxed as my ear pitched in on his breathing and small mutters, "Have you got it?" He whispers, with no fear, no hesitation. My face relaxes as I nod.

"Good, what is it? Tell me about it, Sienna," His voice was like liquid, a velvet soothing warm drink that made you instantly relax every bone in your body.

He shifted forward and crossed his legs in front of me, rubbing his thumbs across my hand. I could feel the blood smearing onto his hand, "Your-your voice." I whisper as I kept my eyes tightly closed knowing that if I opened them I would see just red, "When you say my name, it's like- like your voice goes straight through my veins. Straight through to the centre of all I am. Wh-when you just speak to me, it's never too little or too much, it's-it's always perfect." I let out a breath as if I have been holding it in and loosen my hands.

"That's it, my love, keep focusing on my voice," It turned into an orphic whisper as I felt his forehead lay down on my knees and he breathed heavily again, "You're pure serendipity. My eyes opened up to you when I needed help most in my life and I couldn't be more grateful. I wasn't looking for you or help or for love but I'm so fucking happy that I found all three." His voice embedded it's self into me, running through me, reaching the core where all my anger, fear and litost were stored and released it.

Bit by bit he broke me down, in the best way possible. It was all very tristful.

Somehow my hands had relaxed flat out on the ground with his hands over them and he lifted his head up making me lay my head back on the wall and look up, normal. The ceiling was white, the halls were dark green, everything was coloured.

I hitch breath and slowly look at him, seeing his blonde hair messier and sweatier than usual, his marcid eyes searched from one eye to eye as they travel down his face to his cheeks and lips, those soft desirable lips that I could kiss all day. His hands let go of mine and he held them out in front of me. I look up at him and carefully place my bloody hand over his bloody hands as he pulls me close and grabs my body to turn me and place me in his crossed legs.

He holds onto me with one arm as he turns himself so his back is where I sat and I was sat in between his legs as they were loosely crossed under me, giving me space to sit on the floor but with my legs out over his calves and ankles. He held my hands again and cross them around my waist as I rest back on him.

We didn't say anything, we didn't need to say anything.

Enough was said for us to know exactly what was okay to do and what was not to do. This, this was perfect. He had stopped me from carrying on to transform, he protected me even though he knew I could have tried to kill him again.

The day was calm, it was him just talking to me about everything and anything. He told me about his runs to the lake that reminded him of when we went to the black lake, books in the attic that he hasn't read since he was young and how he really wanted me to make the pancakes. In the evening he had put me back into bed and left the room briefly, making me get worried instantly but came back with food, drinks, a medical kit and potions.

"Tonight's not going to easy, you're going to be even worse than today. But I'm going to be right here and talk you through it again okay Sienna?-"

I was shaking my head and sitting up from the bed, backing to the headboard, "You know how much of a risk that was today if it's going to be worse than I need more then your voice. Draco I can't hurt you again it's too painful."

He was thinking about it, I could see it, his lip was in a thin line. But then looks away and rolls his eyes as he sat the end of the bed and grabbed half of the toastie and started eating it, "Okay but I'm not going. I would say fight me on it but you might win," My lip twitches with an amusement, "I've got headache potion, healing potion if anything goes bad, a healer's basic medical kit and a sleeping draught. We're prepared, don't worry." He said calmly, sitting back, stretched out on the bed.

I was watching him, hearing his heartbeat, it was clam and at a normal speed, "You're actually, calm," I say as I turn my head so that my ear was to him, "I can hear your heartbeat, it's-steady." I mumbled as I look back to him, warmed that he trusted me.

Draco moved forward and crawled to sit the left of me on the headboard, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in. Now, his heartbeat was even louder as I rested my head on his shoulder, "Then you can hear how much I believe in you and trust you. This is just a normal night, we're just going to be a little bit anti-social with the rest." He quietly chuckles then stretches his other arm across and turns me to rest my right leg over into between his.

I let out a small laugh and palm my hand across his chest and stomach. "Won't fully be a normal night..." I quietly giggle as he looks down to me smirking with a raised eyebrow, I laugh out and look away, cuddling into him, "Malfoy, I can basically see what you're thinking you of... dirty-minded."

He chuckles whilst running his hands through my hair and holding me close. Watching my hand run down his white top, I get to the hem of his top and run my hand under it, feeling his warm skin tense at my touch. He breathes heavily as I gently lift it up so it just sits, showing his lower stomach and hip.

My eyes stayed on his pale skin as my fingers traced over his hip bone and his muscles. I start to draw circles and shapes on him when he rests his hand on my low back, "Do you want to sleep?" He asks.

I shake my head and snake my hand under his top more and rest it on his sternum, on his bare skin as I look up at him and we calmly share each other's gaze, "No, I want to be awake with you." I whisper back.

A smile creeps across his lips as he leans down, pressing me closer by my waist as he gently presses our lips together. I keep my right hand under his top as I kiss back, moving my leg higher up him. I take my hand out of top to hold his jaw as we move to a more passionate kiss. His left hand held my leg up and snaked up my thigh.

But he moves back and looked away from me as my drops my leg and loosens his grip, making me let go of him and sit up abruptly, "I just think- maybe we shouldn't-" He stops and sits up beside me, "The timing just isn't great Sienna..."

"No, no you're right. We probably shouldn't do that-" I don't look as he sits beside me.

He lifts my chin up to look at him with his fingers under my chin and gives me a small kiss, he chuckles into a smirk, "Sorry... that was my fault, couldn't help myself," I give a weak smile before laying back on the bed and throw my hands to my face.

I groan annoyingly and feel him lay down the left of me, facing up too, "I just feel like I need something to distract me, I hate thinking about it. My body is changing right now, I feel it," I drag my hand down my face and turn my head to him. His profile was always so sharp.

When he turns his head, the butterflies fly around my stomach as he smiles and moves closer and brushes his hand against mine as our shoulders touch and we move our faces closer, "Distract you?" He whispers staring at my lips than to my eyes.

I take a deep breath and intertwine our hands as I nod as we rest our face's inches apart.

"Distract me..." I whisper back weakly. He closes his eyes for a second as he takes a breath and opens them back and turns his body to me whilst tucking my hair back and keep his hand on my neck.

He leans down and kisses below my cheekbone then my cheek, "Close your eyes, Sienna." He speaks gently in my ear as he pecks the apple of my cheek. I close my eyes and just want to hold him, feel his body but he continues to kiss over my eyes and then the corner of my mouth.

"Draco...

Softly, he kisses my lips and soothing my hair back, out of my face as he breaks away and leans in more to the second kiss. My hand go to his chest and snake up to his face. His left-hand travels down the side of me and rests on my waist as his other hand held the back of my head as he leant over me.

It was soft but meaningful kisses. My hands rake through his hair as a move to his jaw and kiss to his neck, hearing him breathe heavily in my ear. He shifts to lean over me and I bend my knees up as he hovered in between them.

I break away and hold his face again, "I don't know what's going to happen to me Draco," The fear-filled me again, the fear of the unknown.

He held my waist and leant down on one elbow to relax his body on me, my legs relax and one wrap around the back of his leg, "Then we'll find out together, I'm not scared." He plays with a strand of hair and I watch his eyes glisten.

"But I am..." I whisper in anxiety, "What if I can't control it and I transform anyways? Will you promise me one thing?..."

He nods and looks back to me in worry, "What is it?"

I stroke my thumb along his cheekbone, "If I try to hurt you please don't listen to what I say, run, please Draco just leave if it gets bad." He studied me for a second before looking to the curtains and back at me.

"Fine, if it gets really bad. But it won't," He leant down and kissed me again, "I won't let it get bad." We crash our lips together in desperation.

***

**Well, that's cute and I'm single :)**

**discuss >>>>**


	39. justadifferentway

***Mentions of Suicide, mental illness, self-harm***

**Narrator's POV**

Blaise and Luna had gone to Draco's room first thing in the morning to see if everything was okay as he didn't leave and there were many noises coming from the room until someone cast a silencing spell from the inside around 4 in the morning. No more sounds or movements came from the room.

They both hesitated to knock, "Can you feel anything? Use your superpowers." Blaise nudges Luna as they stand in front of the door. She snaps her head to him and tilts it in shock, "Sorry... I'm just worried, this was Sia's first actual full moon and last time it just really scared Lee and me."

Luna presses her lips together and holds his shoulder as she leans up and pecks him on the cheek, "It's okay love, I can't feel anything. Just... I think their sleeping but I can't tell." She places her palm on the door. Her hand travels down to the handle, she slowly presses it down and they slowly walk in.

The room looked a total wreck, pillows from his bed were torn and all thrown around the room. They both noticed the scratches from nails embedded into the floor and walls with some spots of blood around the room too. But peacefully sleeping in the torn armchair, the two tired lovers were curled up into each other's arms, fast asleep with ripped clothes and both with blood on their hands. Draco had Sienna wrapped up in his arms with her head on his shoulder and her on his lap with his leg propped up. A blanket loosely rested over them.

"Shit..." Blaise whispers as he looks around the room and rests his eyes on the two cuddled together, "What'd think happened?" 

Luna holds his hand and steps back, closing the door gently, "They'll tell us if we need to know." She smiled up at him and they walk back to their room.

_Something was changing about her, she could feel it, she felt even more sensitive than she already was and just felt sick all the time. He sat beside her on the floor by the long window as they both sat close, holding hands._

_She was staring at his face as he looked out into the distance. She studied every inch of his face from every angle, "I'm sorry..." He whispered, not looking to her._

_"What for, love?" She furrowed her eyebrows and ran her fingers through his soft, melting hair and held his face._

_He tilted his head into her hands and looked down to the floor, "For not fighting harder, not holding on longer." He sadly whispers and rests his hand on her knee making her hitch her breath at the realistic touch, "For leaving you so soon..."_

_The pain and agony tortured her but she suppressed it and held his hand on her knee, "But you're here? You haven't left me, Theo." She smiles sweetly and lets go of his face to bring his hand up to her lips as she kissed his knuckles, "See... you're right here."_

_She chuckled and leant in to pat down the black, burn marks on his shirt, "You need to change your shirt, sweets, it looks burnt." His lip trembled and he knocked his head away to avoid her happy gaze._

_He took his hand back and took off his watch on his left wrist off, putting it down beside him by the window. Then looked up too her regretfully as the room tilted as she saw them both fall into the ground._

_She looked down and saw his still head in her lap, blood stained his shirt but there was none on the floor. Confused, she looked up as tear instantly filled her eyes at the chaos and screams around her, she was in Hogwarts, Draco was looking down with his hand around Theo's and a healer and Leena on the floor too, all not talking or looking at each other, just crying over for the body. She lifted her head and saw Nico, Blaise and Sienna all holding each other, crying and shaking._

_No one was talking, she had lived through this before. Straight after he said his last words, nothing else happened. They all turned their head to her and looked at her sadly but she shook her head and darted her eyes to him laying on the ground again._

_"STOP DOING THIS TO ME!"_

Her loud sobbing woke her up like they did nearly every other night but she was getting used them. She grabbed a pillow and sat up screaming into it and throwing it across the room in confusion and anger to the window. It fell and she stopped, staring down at the glistening metal.

Getting up slowly, she stumbled over and fell on her knees as she saw the familiar watch sitting in the same position he put in down in the dream. Her hands started to shake as she reached out to it but she was sure she was hallucinating. The tips of her fingers gently trace over the glass of the watch, she lets out a shocked but relieved breathe.

As she picked it up, she still felt the warmth around the inside of it as if it had been on his wrist, turning it over the engraved initials were still clear as day as she traced over them.

_T.N_

"Theo?..." She furrowed her eyebrows and whisper, expecting him to come behind her and wrap his arm around her but he never did, he never will.

~

**Draco Malfoy.**

The whole of her small body rested all its little weight on me as she slept with her head crooked into my neck. Her little sighs made me melt as I knew how hard she fought and how strong she was. I get the blanket that barely rested over us and wrap it around her and stroke my hand up her legs that were curled up with her.

She was so precious, sleeping absolutely exhausted in my arms. My body woke it's self up as I started getting into a routine of waking up around 5-6 to run but I slept in a bit and guessed it was the hour of 8. We had gone through a lot last night, it wasn't pretty, wasn't to be normalized. Once it was normalized, it would be harder for us to see the problems or when we would go too far. Though we both got hurt last night, I was there for her, all about her.

Her hands twitch in her sleep as she was trying to hold my arm. This must-have woke her because she moved her head and instantly move her hand to the back of her head, pulling a distressed, uncomfortable face.

Without saying anything, I summon a potion of Draught of peace and tip her head back with my other hand holding the back of her hair. She squeezes her eyes shut and I drag her bottom lip down as she opened her lips just enough for me to pour the turquoise blue liquid into her mouth. Her face relaxes after a minute and she rests her hand on my neck as she looks up to me, "I-I am so sorry." She weakly whispers.

My brain replays last night, how we argued as she pushed me away, how we had raw, pure sex, how she tried to attack me again but I caught her and pinned her down on the floor until she calmed down and stopped. I pinned her down, intertwining our hands by her head as she dug her nails into the flesh of my hands.

My lip curl into a small smirk and I shift, moving her closer to me but shake my head, "We're both alive, you have nothing to be sorry about." I cup her face and pressed my lips into her, she deepens it possessively.

She sits up in my lap to hold my neck, she doesn't usually kiss in the morning. I go to break away but she pulls me close again and kisses me eagerly. My hand, on their own, roam her body and I pull away the blanket to grab her hips as she quickly stood up, still kissing me to straddles her self over me. I pressed her in close to me as I suck down her neck and run my hands under her top.

Hands roaming through my hair, I feel her hips move against me. She looked back down to me and rested her hands on my shoulders, slowly sliding them down my chest as she leant in and kissed me. I kissed back and buck my hips as she got to my trousers. 

"Are you sure you want this Sienna?" I break away from the kiss to hold her face and tuck her hair back as her hands stopped at my waistband. She dipped her head, sitting back on my thighs, I lift her head up and furrow my eyebrows, "What happened last night -though it was amazing- wasn't your fault at the same time." She looks from eye-to-eye and bit her lip as it started to tremble.

My hands rest down on her thighs as she rests hers on my stomach, "But I feel like it was just me- t-the -bite that wanted it, I was rough. I'm sorry-"

"Jesus no Sienna, don't know if you forgot..." I make sure she's looking at me and run my thumb over her cheeks, "but we aren't that gently when we're in bed, it wasn't just you, we both wanted it. Yeah, we probably shouldn't have done it on a full moon but... it was fun to experiment." My lip curls in a smile as she blushes and smiles a chuckle.

She sadly nods and takes my hand to looks down in horror as she picks them up and trembles as her fingers trace just below my knuckles where she dug her nails, "I-I remember you holding me down- you had to sit on me so I wouldn't hurt you..." She brought my hands up to her cheeks and I cupped her face as she leant in and rested her head on my shoulder. My arms wrap around her back and I move her closer, "- you had to save your own life. Draco, I don't want you having to go through that every month, you don't-don't deserve this."

I feel her arm hug my torso as she silently sobbed into my top. My heart sunk at the thought of her thinking it won't affect her more.

"Stop being selfless. This is going to hurt you a lot more than me. You need me to keep you as stable as possible so you don't hurt yourself again," She shifts in my arms and resting her face away from me, "I've seen the cuts, they're not small. Sienna, I don't want you to have to do that to yourself or think the only way out is ending your life. I'm right here, I'm always going to be here for you whenever you need me to be. You're going to be just fine my love." I stroke her hair back from her face and lean down to kiss her hair.

I charmed the room back to normal, which was hard work as her claw marks were deep in the wooden floor but the pillows and furniture were easy. She kept wanting to help but I just threw her in the shower and shut the door to carry on cleaning the room. I eventually got Sienna downstairs so get some food and water. The kitchen, dining room and whole down floor looked empty. No one was here. 

"Do you think they're in their rooms?" Sienna ask tiredly as I get two glasses and fill them with Orange juice and hand one to her. 

I shrug and take a sip before looking around the kitchen top, no food. _Well, shit_.

"Probably, Cissy is definitely up, she never sleeps in. Don't know where she is though," I state as I walk over to the potion drawer and look through the remedies to pull out a healing potion. I run a diagnostic with my wand over her and see she has fractured her right collarbone, sprained her right wrist and she had an illness in the brain. My wand hovers over her as the light from my wand dies down and I freeze to stare at her. She would need more than a healing potion.

She tensed up and looked at my wand before looking back up to me, worried, "W-what is it?" Her voice trembled.

My hands felt weak as I place my wand down and go back to the potions drawer to look through, reading and remembering the use of each potion, how my mother taught me how to heal the basics and also the advanced. Losing her sister made her start to have more panic attacks, go into episodes of denial and guilt. She went through a major depressive episode and her body was barely strong enough to handle the full moon. If she carried on the way she was going it would be even harder for her to not transform and to stop her thoughts from spiralling. 

Opening up the locked away potion at the back of the drawer I hesitate before shutting the drawer and didn't meet her eyes, "You just have a fractured collarbone and sprained wrist, I'm just going to heal them quickly. Do you want me to stun you?" I say in a low voice and finally, look up at her.

She was staring at her wrist and running her finger softly against her collarbone, "I don't even feel it..." She just seemed hazed.

"Sienna?" I say sternly, catching her attention, "I can stun you so it doesn't hurt as much?"

She shakes her head at me as I walk around the island to face her on the stool as she turned around in it. I reach behind her and grab the kitchen towel and lift it up to her, "What do you want me to do with that?" She looked at it as if it was diseased.

I roll my eyes and pull reach side of it out in front of her face, "Bite it." She looked up at me horrified, a slight tint of fear, "S-sorry I mean- just hold it in your mouth. This might hurt." I stutter and watch her nod and hold it tight in her mouth.

My right hand held her right arm gently as I lift my wand to her wrist and I start to mutter incantations. Her face scrunched up and she grabs my arm hard, obviously in pain. I continue to heal her and stop to run a diagnostic, her wrist now just bruised. I look up at her eyes and she had them shut, pulling the towel out of her mouth she takes a deep breath.

"Bloody hell that fucking hurt." She panted and look down to her wrist, "You can heal really well, where did you learn?-"

"After. Let me heal your collarbone, this is going to hurt more Sienna so breath and grip my shoulder to tell me to stop, okay?" I go to the hem of her top and look back up at her, "Can I take your top off?" 

She nods, "I'll do it." Her left-hand reaches to her right sleeve and gently slips her right arm out it to pull it over her head, resting on her left shoulder, leaving her in a lace green bralet.

My fingers tilt her chin up and I give her a kiss and reach for the towel again she opens her mouth as she bites down on it. I gently pull down the strap on her right shoulder, the top of her bralet falls a bit but I focus on the angel and precision.

"Breath my love," I whisper, keeping my eyes on her collar, " _Brackium Emendo_ ," She cries into the towel and grabs my upper arm and dips her head, spitting out the towel.

She squeezes her eyes shut and her other hand grabs my top, "Jesus fucking shit, you dickhead!" I suppress I smirk or a laugh and repair it again, nonverbally to secure the bone.

"You did that on purpose you wanking prick!" She cried out.

I quickly cast a pain relief spell, " _Lenio_ ," She loosens her grip and I step forward so she rests her head on my chest. My hand goes to her head and I kept it in place as I put my wand on the Island and reach for the potions, "All done." She sighs and loosely had her hands attached around my back but all her weight was on my chest.

She had bruises all over her body, so did I but I just cleaned my self with a charm, I let her have a shower. Not even thinking to cast a diagnostic first thing, I should have done it when I woke up. Careless.

"Here, this is going to give you your strength back," She leant back, keeping a hand around me and took the potion out of hand, looking up to me and drinking the potion. I watch her body gain colour again, her lips became rosy again and the yellow bags under her eyes faded as she sat up and look at me in shock.

I smile and fix the strap on her green bralet, that I was very fond of, leaning in to kiss her. She kissed back and pull away to look at me, study me, "Sorry... for calling you a dickhead and a wanker and a prick," We both smirk and I chuckle shaking my head and leaning past her to get the other potion but she just watched my every move.

My hand shook and I look down at the green/brownish potion, she followed my gaze and dipped her head immediately. She lets go and fixes her top. Hopping off the stool, I step to the side and turn to face her but stare at the bottle, "This- this is Salony, the same potion the healer at Hogwarts tired to save- Theo with," I bit my tongue and felt a rage lit me up, "It's one of the most powerful healing potions, it can redeem most hexes or curses. Salony is one of rarest healing potions, and if someone is... on the verge of death, with the right spell and wand movement you should be able to spare their life, it has serious side effects though. That's if... their body doesn't reject it." I stare at the rectangle bottle as the potions shimmered the metallic.

Sienna wraps her hand around the front of the bottle and pushes it down, looking at me as she gently caresses my cheek with her other hand, "Nothing could be done," She whispers and I tilt my head into her hand, "The healer and Lee both tired, it was just his time." Her eyes water and gives me a smile and nods. I press my lips together, hard and swallow all the pain.

She pulled my head down to rest my forehead on hers and holds the back of my head as I grip her upper arms. Theo was more than my oldest friend, he was like a brother, we would play together as kids in this very house. My head falls in her shoulder and I felt the anger radiate me as I held her body.

My stomach started to hurt at the thought of him. 

Sienna pull my head up and cups my face wiping away a tear that had fallen, "I know, I know." She said through the kisses on my cheeks. She pulls away and lifts my hand, still holding the potion, "So tell me why am I taking it, talk to me about it." She said calmly, distracting me.

I smile and pull out the cork with my teeth. She takes it out of my mouth and holds the cork.

"For- werewolf- bites, it should stop you from transforming and heals any injuries done by spells or hexes, well it suppresses them until it's nearly impossible for you to transform. That's unless it's a full moon, where the power of the potion just isn't strong enough to handle. When it's a full moon, no matter what type of werewolf you are, you will transform." I read the label on the bottle and continue, "Usually, werewolves go wild and try to find their pack to feel safer on full moons, but luckily I don't think you have an Alfa as your not born werewolf. I don't think my mum wanted to explain all that in front of everyone that morning so... there you go."

She was staring at me in shock and almost look impressed, "That's hot." She says not changing her expression.

I furrow my eyebrows and lift them in surprise, "What? The fact you only transform unconditionally on one night a month or the fact you don't have an Afla so you're basically rouge?" I ask in concern.

A smile creeps across her lips and she blushes, "No, not that..." She runs her fingers through my hair and I watch as her she stares at me deeply, "How much you know... it's attractive." She gives me a smirk.

The corner of my mouth twitches, holding in my urge to smile.

But she notices. She was staring at my lips, I run my tongue along my bottom lip and bite it staring back at her. Turning her head away from me and lets go of my hair, she chuckles as I watch her cheek blush pink.

"Right, how much of this?" She points to the bottle. My attention shifts but I felt my cheek still warm. 

"Only a few drops, come here," I tilt her head back a bit and move closer to hold the back of her neck and hover it over her mouth. I pour a little in and stop so she can swallow, she scrunched her face, "A few more and then that's us." She nods and opens her mouth as I pour enough drops in to last her a month.

She swallows the rest and I put the potion down to hold her face and give her a deep kiss, she stumbles back at the force and wraps her arms around my neck.

After healing her and getting her back to normal I summon Topsy to bring us pancakes, strawberries and honey. Just like she said she liked it.

We eat pancakes and talk more as I carefully observe her eating habits. Maybe it was just the stress and uncertainty of everything or maybe this had been going on a while and I never realised how picky she was. I slowly eat them at her paste, making sure she knew I wasn't pressuring her.

"Rough night?"

She smiles widely past me and jumps out of her sit to throw her arms around Pansy, who was standing with Blaise and Lovegood. 

"Come and try these pancakes, they're so good." Sienna drags Pansy over to us as I get up and go over to summon Topsy to get more food for everyone.

"Topsy brings back I wide variety sir," Topsy nodded and vanished on the spot. I turn around and see the girls all eating my pancakes after eating Sienna's. I smile to myself and stand across from them.

Blaise walks over and we lean on the counter and look at them all smiling and laughing, "Lee's left. She can't handle being here and with losing Theo, she just needed to go home." He finally says. I nod and feel guilty for being a dick to her.

But of course, the literal minute Sienna and I broke up Leena would dive in and try and be the 'comforting' friend.

"She okay?" I mutter and turn around to summon two mugs of coffee and hand him one.

He takes a deep breath, "Lee just needs space, from Sia. From everyone really. But she'll be okay." 

"Draco can I make my Chamomile tea? Everyone seems to have grown quite fond of it." Lovegood hops over and I look at her shocked, my eyes dart up to Sienna, who was in conversation with Pansy but looking fucking beautiful, "Hmm Giblets..."

Blaise coughs on his coffee and turns around to grab a kitchen towel to give a small laugh.

"What?" I snap my head down to her, "What? Yeah, yeah whatever." I roll my eyes away and walk around the kitchen to lean down and kiss Sienna's temple whilst she was talking and pick the healing potion off the table to put back in the drawer. I go back to stand by Blaise.

We all catch up and talk more, eating the food Topsy brought in and drinking Lovegood's annoyingly good tea. When I looked down to Pansy left wrist and saw a male, large watch on her small frail wrist. I straighten my back, standing up taller and snap my head up to her.

Her eyes went wide and we keep eye contact as the rest carry on talking. Mine grow narrower as anger build up inside of me at the familiar watch.

"Pans..." I say making Blaise stops his chat and look at me with the rest but my eyes were on hers. I soften them not wanting to cause a sign, "Where did you get that?" I stare at the watch.

She shifts in the spot and avoids the groups stare, "It was given to me-"

"He would never give that away, his mother gave that to him Pansy, as a child. He was wearing when he- Pansy did you take that off his fucking body!" I raise my voice as I got angrier.

"Draco!" Sienna says in shock but I don't look away from Pansy.

Pansy held the watch close to her and looked hurt, "How-how could you even think that? I would never do that-"

"Then how? Pansy!" I lean forward across the Island and slam my hands down, "How do you have his watch?"

She shakes and takes the watch off to flip over and trace her thumb over his initials, "As I said, he gave it to me... last night." Her voice cracks. The whole group went silent and we all look at her in confusion and in hurt that she would say something like that, "He-he isn't gone. I still feel him, see him, smell him." She doesn't look away from the watch.

My anger got worse, why would she lie to us about this? This is already painful enough.

I clench my fists on the edge of the Island, knowing the cuts were on show, "He. Is. Gone. He's. Dead." I say in a low angry tone, "Theodore isn't coming back-

"Drac-

"-He was murdered by his own father. Burnt from the inside out." I watch Pansy shake her head and hold the watch, "He died with his head on your lap! Theodore Nott is never coming back." 

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes apart from the tears of Sienna and Blaise breathing unsteadily behind me. But Pansy kept her head down and brought the watch up to her lips and kissed it. 

"Then... he's trapped." She sobs quietly, Sienna looks up at her slowly and I loosen my grip.

"Trapped?" Sienna shakily says.

She nods and looks up at us all, "He hasn't moved on properly, he-his soul isn't rested," She wipes her tears away and puts the watch back on, "I think Theo is trapped between life... and death." 

Lovegood hitches her breath and we all snap our head's to her, her eyes go wide and she stares at Pansy. I walked towards the small Blonde and furrow my eyebrows, "What is it? What do you know?" The blonde doesn't take her eye's off Pansy. She walks past me and around to Pansy.

"I know of this, he's stayed Earthbound," She spoke softly, a lot calmer than the rest of us, "There are many reasons for spirits to stay Earthbound, could be that a curse or a hex that's kept him here or it could be that he has unfinished business, he's refusing to cross over until he is at peace."

I felt like I could throw up, my stomach was turning hearing them talk about him like he is still here. Sienna was hyperventilating so I walk around and pull her into my chest and stroke her hair back. Pansy was staring at the Blonde girl in shock and anger.

"How do you see him, how is he contacting you?" She asks softly and places her hand on Pansy's shoulder, "Sugar, I need to know what's happening so I can help him. Okay?" She smiles as Pansy nods and starts to tell her about the dreams.

Blaise moved beside us and the three of us spoke quietly as Pansy tells her everything, some of it I didn't know myself. Sienna held Blaise's hand, being there for each other. My ears pitch into the girl's conversation.

"He'll tell me to close my eyes as he talks to me but... it's like he's everywhere, his voice is never in one place. Then... everything turns for the worst and I see hi-him dying in my arms, all over again. Like it's replying. He's trying to tell me something." She starts to quietly sob and I look over in sadness to see her head in Lovegood's shoulder.

Sienna and Blaise both look over as they hear Pansy telling the truth, "I-I feel his hands and his cheeks and shoulders, it's all so real. Like I'm actually touching him." She struggles to speak then hitches her breath, "But it-it never lasts long before he-he starts burning again and I can't do anything. I scream and scream for help but no one comes, no-one helps." Pansy cries, clinging onto Lovegood's clothes.

Blaise lets out a shocked but stutter breath, Sienna stands up and throws her arms around him as he hugs back and grips tightly.

"When a spirit stays Earthbound, there is always a reason, could he have unfinished business?" She asks and looks over to us but we all shake our heads and look down, "Pansy?"

She lifts her head up and thinks, "Theo isn't- wasn't problematic, he didn't like drama- oh god- his father... could it be his father- they-they had a bad relationship, what- what-"

"Pansy breathe it's okay, we're going to help him just relax dearest." Lovegood cups her face and kissed her forehead. Pansy nods and takes a deep breath, "He wouldn't be seeing you if it was his father, anything else?" She said as if she wanted Pansy to let something out as if she already knew.

Pansy just shook her head and cried more then stopped and her shaking hands went to her stomach, "I-I" She slammed a hand on the table, making the rest of us turn and run to her in worry as she cried in pain holding her stomach, "Some-somethings wrong..." I run to her side and place my hand on her shoulder as she stopped screaming and looked at me in shock.

"Pans, what's wrong?"

"What hurts, Pansy?"

"Just breath-

Her eyes travel down, mouth open, to her stomach, "He-he said he'll be back... j-just in a different way..." Her slams to her mouth and I catch her as she started to fall sideways on the high stool.

"Shit, Sienna pass me my wand," I hold Pansy, limp in my arm and catch my wand as Sienna's throws it over and I run a Diagnostic on the pass out girl, "Fucking hell- she's pregnant." I put my wand in my pocket and look up to Blaise as I pick Pansy up, "Get Cissy and tell her, she will know what to do, she should be... fuck! I don't fucking know where she is- shit, shit-"

"Draco..." Sienna comes up beside me, "Tell me what potions you need and just bring her upstairs. I'll get Cissy and bring everything up to you." I nod and tell her a list of potion that my Mother had told me in the past.

I put Pansy on her bed, placing pillows under head and run more Diagnostics and check everything is safe. Sienna, Blaise, Lovegood and my mother all come in and sit around the bed panicking and touching her forehead and annoying me.

They carry on talking, getting worried about her when I was trying to heal her and try and hear a heartbeat.

"UGH! Can you all stop, I'm trying to make sure everything is okay and you're all annoying me!" I raise my voice and they all stop and back away from her in shock, "Potions Sienna!" I sit down beside Pansy and take the potion out of Sienna's hands. I read the label but my hands were shaking too much.

My mother came up beside me and took the potion out of my hand, "Relax Draco, I'll do it." I stand up and step back as she sits down in my place.

Sienna held my hand and pulled me back to stand by her. I look down to her, she had face furrowed and she was biting her lips with her teeth. 

"She's been pregnant for two months," My mother snaps her head to the four of us in anger, "And none of you knew?" Me and Blaise shake our head, but the girls don't.

"Who's that father, where is he?" She asks angrily.

"Mum... it's Theo. Theo's the father..." I dart my eyes down and she hitches her breath and looks back to Pansy.

She strokes back Pansy's hair and holds her hand, "Poor girl." My mum sighs sadly as she pulls out Dreamless sleep and pours some in her mouth as she pulls the duvet over her body and backs away, "Let's give her time her to rest."

~

The four of us sat downstairs at the dinner table as we quietly ate the meal with my mother at the head of the table.

Sienna was sat close to me, pushing around the food on her plate. I knock my knee into hers and she looks up at me as I place a hand on her thigh and lean down to kiss in front of her ear, she laughs and leans away. She nods and picks up her fork to eat the food, still looking at me and raises her eyebrows and tilts her head as she chews.

"Better?" She chuckles and moves her legs closer to me so my hand moves her closer. We carry on with the meal in silence.

"Boys..." My mother speaks up, we all turn our heads to her, "The Parkinsons are hosting the annual summer ball this year, last year it was us. You will be going and I'm going to bring Pansy to see if she would prefer to stay here or there."

We all stay silent. I take my hand off Sienna's leg and lean both elbows on the table as she continues, "Like last year, it is very formal and you will be expected to go. The Adler's were invited too so Nicodemus should be going. I can ask Poppy if you are able to bring the girl's, but I can't promise anything."

I clench my hands together and look up to Blaise, he had the same annoyed face as me, "And why on earth would we think about even going?" I bite back.

My mother scoffs and sits back, "Because I am your mother and until you are out of this house, living your own life and earning your own money, then you get to decide what balls and event you want to go to. But for now, I say you're going and you will go. End of story." She carries on eating her dinner. 

My eyes dart to the entrance of the room and pull a disgusted face at the horrible man.

Blaise and Lovegood follow my stare behind them and we watch as the man walks down to the other end of the table and sits at the other head of the table, opposite my mother and three seats away from Sienna.

He snaps his head to Sienna then to me, "Why is this blood-traitor monster still in my house?" I bite my tongue and clench my fist under the table.

"Bit raw for you to say this is your house when you don't live here." My mother puts her cutlery down and sits up with her elbows propped up, "It's as much my house as yours and Sienna is here because I said she can."

I wasn't looking at either of them, just had my head down, my mother speaks again, "Blaise, Luna upstairs, take Sienna with you-"

"Sit down Zabini, don't get me started on the Lovegood's child. My house isn't a place where hopeless blood-traitor teenagers can just camp out in." I look up at the couple opposite me, Luna was shaking holding Blaise's under the table.

My mother scoffs, "As I said, if I say they can stay here, they can stare here-"

"Be very careful Narcissa, don't get confused about who's in authority here," 

He sneers through his teeth then turned to Sienna again, "Girl," She doesn't look at him just twitch her hand under the table, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He slammed his hand on the table and Sienna snapped her head to him, shivering and shaking as she picked her fingers, "I will not have a disgusting werewolf bitch influencing my son, Do you hear me?" Sienna nods, "I choose what happens to his future and I _don't_ see you in it for him."

He stands up and storms around the table towards us but I throw my chair back and stand in front of her to block him. His face was tired, he didn't shave in days leaving him with a patchy stubble. Stepping forward more towards me, I step towards him too and watch his face tense up.

I grip my wand in my wand and leaving my fist clenching it hard, "Don't dare touch her," An evil smirk creeps across his lips and he gets his wand out like me.

"Or what?" He almost laughs out. I hear Sienna get up and run over to the other side, "You'll stand up to me, be a man?" He bites.

The fury was building up inside me, "Or I'll fucking kill you!" I throw a disarming spell at him but he dodges and laughs in shock but I throw another, trying to catch him off guard.

He hits back, trying to stun me but I block it, "You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to!" He throws hexes to my chest but I hold the shield and shoot red sparks of light towards him, "You're just a pathetic little boy Draco! Can't follow any orders properly!"

I stumble back at the spell and regain my balance to storm towards him shooting non-stop spells at him, "I'm disgusted to be your fucking blood! You're poison Lucius Malfoy, I want you dead!" I violently shoot a nonverbal choking spell at him and watch as the light from my wand tied around his next and levitate him in the air. He started to choke, squirm his legs and his hand went to the magical ropes around his neck.

The room fell dark as my body absorbed the magic, lighting up a flame of rage that I didn't know I had. My soul darkened as I watch Lucius, with pride, lose his breath and face go purple.

"You will never step foot in the Manor again."

"DRACO STOP!" I hear my mother screaming behind me but I became more in raged and shot my hand up casting the spell again making the choking and strangling intensify. A wave of almost calmness overthrows me as I watched him try to have his last breaths, "No, no Draco stop ple-please." My mother's cries echoed the room.

I start whispering the incantation to stay focused but someone runs in front of me and tries to pull my head away from my dying father, "Dra-Draco stop it's me, please, stop." My face was tense, but I snap in down in anger at her to see Sienna holding my face and trying to calm me, "That's it, Draco don't do this. It's only me- just calm down, please." 

Looking back up to him I snarl and hit harder as Sienna cries and scream against my chest then I drop him from the air and watch him lay still on the ground. No one ran up to see if he was alive. My hands fall loosely by my side in pain and I stumble back but Sienna holds me close and wrap her arms around me.

I look back to my mother in Blaise's arms, crying with the blonde rubbing her back. Sienna loosens her grip and cups my face, forcing me to look at her, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Draco... say something are you injured?" She was looking all around, getting worried.

Staring deadly at her as my heart was pounding quickly at the dark magic seeping through my bones, my blood, "I'm fine," I say with no emotion, just staring at her eyes. She holds my face down to her, staring, trying to read me.

"Cissy are you okay?" I hear Blaise say, I turn my head and push Sienna away to walk past them.

She blinks and slowly covers her mouth, "You-you looked just like him..." She sobs, I freeze facing away from her my hands started to shake and I open my mouth to say something but I just dip my head.

"He's a monster, he never allowed in this house again. I will kill him the next time he steps foot in this Manor." I walk away abruptly and turn to head down the corridors towards his office.

"Draco wait-"

It was locked, " _Alohamora,_ " I walk in, towards the desk and open all his drawers, pulling out pieces of parchment. I reach the bottom drawer and pull out a black large sealed folder. Sitting down on in his armchair I open the folder and pull out the magical seal Will. If he dies I need to know who get the Manor and the properties we have around the world.

My eyes search quickly through the contents, seeing my Mother's name but not mine. I get to the properties and read the magical bound words ' _I appoint all the Malfoy estates to my wife Narcissa Malfoy then to the next male, related by blood, that is married or has an heir to carry the Malfoy name.'_

I need to make sure Sienna never leaves me again...

***

**#cancellucius2021**

**discuss >>>>**


	40. secretroom

***Kinky binky chapter, knife play***

**Viewers discretions advised.**

**Plus hey chicks how yall doing??? (Vote ily)**

**Sienna Bones.**

An eerie silence rested upon the dining room with Narcissa crying in Blaise's arms, she was shaking as we all watched Draco storm out angrily, "Oh god- I think- I'm going to go to bed." She said shakingly as she steps back.

Blaise holds her shoulders and walks with her, "I'll walk you up Cissy." She holds onto his side, looking so upset and traumatised. 

My heart was breaking, seeing Draco so easily almost killed his father in front of his own mother. I press my hand to my head as the pain struct me, I stumble back but Luna ran to me and caught me, "Let's go upstairs, it's getting dark and I don't want to be down here when Mr Malfoy wakes up." She smiles and we walk out of the dining room.

I look down the hall Draco went down and stopped so I could see if the door was open, it was. I could feel my heart rate rise as I stared down the hall. But I don't go down, we carry on walking until we got to Draco's room.

"Here fine," She pulls me into a hug and holds on, "I'm _okay_ , just a bit shaken up." I pull away and give her a weak smile.

Luna nods and looks at me longer, "Be safe Sienna, I'm just down the hall if you need me or Blaise." She says in her enchanting soft voice.

But I took it as passive-aggressive as I could even though I knew it wasn't and nod my head, "Thanks Luna, night." I turn around and walk into the room and take my clothes off straight away to sink into the bed in exhaustion.

I woke up after about an hour or so to the sound of the door closing but I don't move or look behind me, I knew he would be there. So I pretend to be asleep and stay still. Shuffling and the sound of Draco undressing just kept me awake.

The bed's weight shifted as he laid down, he sighed, "You awake?" He whispers.

I stay quiet.

The warmth from his body, that was close behind me, heated my back as he moved closer but he didn't touch me.

"Sienna-" He cut his voice as his voice was sharp, making me flinch ever so slightly, "I'm sorry... that you had to see that." He placed a soft kiss on the back of my shoulder and moved slightly closer, so his bare chest touches my back and his hand grazed barely over my waist.

I tense up and shift forward, away from him. He realised and moved back to turn over to the other side of the bed and didn't say anything else. If I could look at him and not see the man that looks to sinister and murderous as I did in the dining room then I would turn around and hug him to sleep but that was all I saw, him looking down to me then hitting his father harder, blocking me out. 

But he did it for me.

Throughout the whole night, he was still, not sleeping but awake like me. We didn't say anything the rest of night or morning, I must have fallen asleep because I stretched my arm out and released he wasn't in the bed. Sitting up, I glance around the room but he wasn't there, I just heard the shower turn off.

Pulling the duvet up to cuddle it around my chest, I relaxed back into the plump pillows and wait.

The bathroom door opened and he stopped at the doorway, staring at me with a vague expression but he carries on and walks around the bed, to his side. My eyes look over his body, he had a towel wrapped around his hips, still dripping wet and had obviously wracked his hands through his hair because it was loosely sitting back with some strands poking out.

_God I need to stop looking._

He sits down, back to me and dips his head into his hands. I automatically, like it was second nature, crawl to him and wrap my arms around his torso and sit on my knees behind him. Draco didn't even flinch or move from his position. I rest my head on his warm back.

The warmth from his boiling hot shower heated me as I sat down putting my legs either side of him and running my hands down his chest, "Draco-"

He jumped up and turned around to grab my face and crash his lips into mine, I was taken back as he ran a hand down my body and under my back, moving me up so he could lean over me. I pull away to speak but he kisses me again and reached down to his towel, ripping it off and pressing himself against me.

It was a surprise, I just rake my hands through his hair and hitch my breath as I felt him grind against me.

His hand on my waist was holding me hard then quickly went down to pants and tugged them down my legs, throwing them away, gripping my hip again and then held my face, pushing his hips into my thighs so I opened wider. 

His hand was tangled in my hair, kissing me hard as he started to push in. I hold the kiss and start to worry at his eager actions.

"Wait!" He stops and I put my hands on his shoulders, moving him back, "What- what is this?" I pant heavily at our fast paste.

He gets off the bed and grabs his towel to tuck it around his hips again and scoffs, throwing his head back, "Nothing! It's nothing, Sienna!" He storms back into the bathroom and slams the door.

_No fucking way is he going through this again, if he has something to say, he can say it not show it like that._

"Oh no you don't," I say to myself and grab my pants and his pyjama bottoms hopping into them as I storm to the bathroom and swing it open, he snapped his head to me through the mirror as he leant his hands on the sink and got changed back into his boxers "Well it was something! Do you really think you can not talk to me after all the shit we've been through? The full moon, the past three weeks, everything at school? Draco if you're mad or frustrated you don't use sex as a way of letting it out! You talk, to me!" He looks at me with a steady, non-showing face.

I was angry, he was going to use me just because he was angry, that's not us. My panting and his deep breathes were the only sounds, "Are you upset? Say something for god's sake, we've already been through you shutting me out and I was the one that got hurt!" My voice cracked but I continued as he looked back down at the sink, "You've pushed me away too many times, you're done now! You are done pushing me away because I'm here! Right now, I'm here with you and for you, no one else. It's not us to just have sex because we're angry or just because we can and you know that!" 

Walking to the sink, I stand the side to face his profile. He was gripping the sink hard until his knuckles turned white, "Lucius almost died. I almost killed my own blood for you... then you _had to_ stop me," He turned around to face me and straightens his back, stepping forward, "If you didn't stop me, I could have strangled the bastard until he was dead in front of me. Then you know what would have happened?"

My hands start to twitch as I step back and get scared at his angry tone.

"Well, I would have had about less than 20 minutes to escape the manor before Aurors would have barged through the front door and arrested me. And you know what's that best part?" He laughs out a disgusted chuckle and slams his hand on the counter again. "When I do kill him, I'll be perfectly fine with going to Askaban, as long as it was for my father's death." I hitch my breath, "Yeah... I'd be charged with murder and for being a death eater. Kill two birds with one stone Sienna!" He laughs out.

I felt my lip trembling as he was sneering down to me, scaring me. I shake my head staring into his darkening eyes, "This isn't you Draco..." I reach my hand up to his face but he grabs my wrist and hold it in the air, "It's the dark magic, you need to fight it-"

He scoffs and lets go of my wrist, storming out the bathroom, roughly opening his dresser and getting changed into suit trousers, "Draco listen to me! We-we can go, far away from everything, everyone!" 

He stops, facing away from me, "Away from your father, I can get away from Greyback and- and it will just be you and me. No one else to fight or protect yourselves from." I say, I was in shock what just came out of my mouth but I meant every word of it. Walking around to face him, I hold his hands and run my thumbs over them as they hesitated.

"Hearing Greyback the other day triggered something on the full moon, it was different from the last time- I was- was wanting to be near him, like I was obliged to him, obidiant. I never want to feel that way again, I want to get as far from this house and everyone as possible, with you. Anywhere, I don't care where somewhere that is just you and me. When I say I love you I'm not saying it out of habit, I'm saying it to remind you that you are my life," My eyes were locked to his watching his expression just neutral but listening to me, "Everything that you are, that you have been and that you will be I will love no matter what."

His breath was heavy as he looked down to me like a deer in the headlights. I could feel his hand loosely in mine, barely holding on. 

I look from eye-to-eye to try and see what he was thinking was he wasn't giving away his thoughts. My head dips in pain, he didn't want to go, he would rather stay and kill his father than just leave and never look back. As my hands let go, his limply fall to his side, making me back away and I slowly walk past him and cover my hand with my mouth, making no noise as my hands start to shake.

My ears blocked out any noise, my vision went blurry as I felt like I was sinking and my heart was breaking. It struck me so hard, it was the pain.

"Sienna Bones..." I turn around and Draco walked up to me with a box in his hand. Then stopped close to and kept his eyes on me as he held my face, brushing his fingers on my neck, "I may never find words beautiful enough to describe how much you mean to me, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to find them," He looks desperately in my eyes "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for trying- that- I would never do anything you didn't want to do. You were right, I was angry, confused and I used it as I way of releasing it, I shouldn't have."

I nod, "Just talk to me. I'll always listen when you're happy or sad or, I don't know, when you're really fucking angry and you just want to scream, you know?" I gently chuckle and place my hand on his cheek as his lip curls slightly and he nods back. His face drops and steps closer and brought the box up, opening it.

"Right now you may want everything but one day you might regret it all, wish you slowed down. But for now, Sienna Bones will you Marry me one day? Wear this ring until the day we say 'I do'?"

My hand went to his wrist but I don't look at the box, just into his grey deep eyes, his small birthmark the corner of his left eye, the scar from being punched on the right side of his nose. I just nod as I lean in and throw my arms around his neck, he wraps his arms tightly around my waist lifting me up, "Draco I-I-yes!"

We cling onto each as he tried to put me back down but I keep my arms him and grab his face kissing all around his face. 

He chuckles and I pull away to see him with a red face, I lean in and give him a big kiss as tears form in my eyes, "Right, right," He sniffles and laughs as he pulls away and brings the ring out in front of me, "Can you- try it on?- if you want!" I smile and give him a peck again before wiping under my eyes and looking down.

"Oh god- it's beautiful," I look at the dark grey, nearly black, ring with an emerald in the centre and coils with smaller diamonds on it curling up around the larger one in the middle. He lifts my chin up to look at him again and he drops his face, almost looking sad then lean down and softly placed his lips on the corner of my mouth near my cheek.

He lifts my left hand and kisses along my knuckles then takes the ring out the box places the box in his dresser. The ring hovers at the tip of my finger, then he looks to me and we remain eye contact as he perfectly slides the ring of my finger, my eyes flutter feeling the ring fit perfectly, I watch his eyes look to my hand and back to me as he lifts my hand and kisses the ring then my fingers.

"After the ball, let's leave, just you and me."

~

Luna and I sat in Pansy's room, in her bed with her when she woke up and we told her about the pregnancy, she guessed but the thought scared the shit out of her. We sat with her, she didn't cry, she just held the watch.

"It's just, I think... Theo knew. He used to make sure I was eating and drinking enough then he would always ask if he was being too rough when we- you know..." Pansy sighs with her legs crossed with the watch in her hands.

Luna sits opposite and holds her hand, making Pansy look up, "But this is so good, you have more than just his watch, or hoodie, or a picture. Pansy you and Theo are part of each other now, you have a piece of him."

She nibbled on her lip as she put her hand to her stomach, "He- he's never going to meet them, they're never going to meet him. I don't know if I can live with that. Knowing that I'm going to see his face in them when they don't even know him." 

My heart sank as Pansy spoke about her fear. She has the decision of what she wants to do, see him every day in her child or not go through the pain...

"Pansy... whatever you do, do it for you. It's your decision, no one else's." I rub my hand on her back. I sit back on the headboard and pat my right side for her to come beside me, I wrap an arm around her as she rests her head on my chest. I pat for Luna to come to the other side and she sits beside me as we hold hands and worry about her.

We all sit in a comfortable silence as Pansy just ran her thumb over the initials on the watch.

Luna squeezes my left hand a few times making me look up at her, she raises my hand and her eyes were wide at the ring on my finger and then looked at me with a soft face in awe. I smile widely. She locks our fingers and happily rests her head on my shoulder.

After a few minutes of us being quiet, I finally speak up.

"So your mum is hosting the Annual Summer Ball this year, I didn't know if you wanted to go or not so we haven't told Cissy if you're going yet," I rub Pansy's hair back as she had her head on my chest.

She shifts and sits up to look at Luna and me, "Of course she is, god I'm going to throw up if I go back into that parade of Pink, honestly," She gets off the bed and paces back and forth, "Out of all the 'Signature' colours families have, my mother, chooses fucking pink! Like, come on! Alder's are navy blue, Zabini's are gold, Malfoy's are dark green. Cool colours! But no, not my family, we get fucking pink." She stops and looked sternly at the ground then turned on her heels and walked abruptly over to the wardrobe.

"And my mother is the most critical woman I've ever met! God- always putting me on fucking diets or making my sister and I stay under a stupid weight," She swings open the wardrobe, "She's fucking toxic!"

Luna and I sit up at her little rant and worryingly watch her pull out the spare clothes that were already in the wardrobe, "Oh come on Narcissa, I know you have a nice dress in here somewhere, god these are all just- oh! Perfect!" She pulls out a dress in a clear film over it. 

We stand up and go either side of her as she pulls the wrapping back and hangs in the dress on the wardrobe.

"Pans... you would look great in that." I look astonished at the beautiful elegant dress. We all stare at it but snap our heads to the door as it opens.

Narcissa walks in and we all awkwardly step back and dip our heads, "Oh I see you've found my old dresses," She calmly walks up to the dress and runs her hands behind it, "I never got to wear this one, just always hang up, untouched in the wardrobe." She turns around and chuckles.

"Sorry Narcissa I didn't mean to-"

"Girls, no need to feel guilty, these balls rarely happen, go through the wardrobes all you want, transfigure some of them if you like. I've heard back from Poppy, the boys can bring a plus one." I give her a smile and nod then look to Pansy, "Pansy dear, I think you should wear this dress." Narcissa reached her hand out to Pansy, bring her close to the dress.

They both look at the dark green silk, low V-line necked dress with baggy long sleeves as the fabric tucked in at the waist, making the rest hug below your hip perfectly, "Really? I mean it's nowhere near pink." She chuckles.

Narcissa picks the dress up and holds it in front of Pansy, "No, no definitely not any shade of pink... but so what? I'm not going to wear green anyways." Narcissa winks.

I head back to Draco's room after going through some dresses but saw he wasn't there so I turn back around wondrously and head up to the east wing, that I had only ever been when Leena and I 'talked'. 

The corridor was smaller than downstairs but I carry on and see a smaller alcove with a hidden spiralling staircase. 

_Godammit, my curiosity will be the death of me._

Staring at the small staircase, I give in and walk-up, it was dark, just going round and round. It comes to a door at the top and I open it and see a room, the size of half the second floor that looks like it could be the Slytherin common, it had windows all around letting it fill with natural light, looking over the forest, and a few sofas in the middle and a pool table at the back. 

Stepping in, I realised the room was charmed to be warm. It was huge, with side tables of Liquor, a fireplace and carpets all around. The sound of a door opening the far side of the room made me jump and I step back.

The tall blonde walked out and froze, eye wide at I stared back at him.

"How did you find this?" He was frozen still but I chuckle and go in further to look around the room with my hands behind my back.

"Went up the badly hidden staircase- you know, this is kinda cool," I smile and carry on smugly walking around the room.

"I mean you have a literal half floor to your self, like your own mancave. And you kept this a secret from me! Ouch, I'm truly offended." I giggle and reach the middle to plop down, stretched out on one of the sofas throwing my hands behind my head.

I look over and see him, still standing in the other doorway, "Aren't you going to explain the Batcave, Bruce?" I sit up as he walks towards me, calmly but furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, "Really? Bruce? Bruce Waine? Batman? Oh my fuck, you say you took Muggle studies and you don't even know who Batman is-"

"I'm being serious Sienna, how did you get in here?" He stared down at me like he was hiding something.

"And I'm being serious Draco, up the stairs," I bit my cheeks, trying not to laugh or smirk.

He turned around and push back his hair then stood facing away, "Ugh, for fucks sake..." He mumbled something quietly.

"Why did you keep this a secret? Don't you think you should stop keeping stuff from me?" I say more seriously and stand up, "It's going to get hard for me to trust you Draco..."

He spins around and took a deep breathe, "Trust me, this definitely isn't anything that was huge, it's-it's just a spare room I kept for me- just me. Away from my parents and especially my- father. I always hide the staircase, it's charmed to be hidden but I don't know how you saw it." He step towards me and holds my hand, "I'm sorry,"

"It's lovely," His lips quirks as I look at the fireplace than to the glass doors that looked like it went onto the roof of the Manor, "Did you do all this yourself?"

Draco looks around the room too, "Yeah... I'm not that good at designing rooms or decorating but I could design this anyway I wanted. I even have access to the roof from here." He smiles and tucks a hair behind my ear, "Sienna..."

"Yeah..." I look back up to him.

"If- when we go, can I at least tell my mother?" He asks worryingly. I instantly nod.

My hand rest his jaw, "Of course. I was just thinking about it too, where are we going to go... first?" A gentle smile emerges from his lips as he walks us over to large circular love sofa that has loads of pillows and he pulls me beside him into his arms.

"Mmmm, where first? We could go to Italy or Greece or East Asia?" He says casually, I snap my head up to him in shock and laugh, "We have estates and land all over the world Sienna, tell me where and I'll sort it out for you." He smirks and leans down to kiss me.

I pull away and just stare at him, "Wherever, as long as I'm with you," Tracing my fingers across his jaw, up to his cheekbones and through his hair. He closes his eyes and I sit up and peck far side of his jaw, gently moving down his neck but not leaving any marks. Just kissing him everywhere.

As I sit up and move on top he opens his eyes and holds my waist then wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a hug. My hand holds his head close to me as I hug him back. We hold each other close as our bodies warm up and we loosen our grips but just rest.

"I love you."

I move back to look at him with a shocked but relieved face, _I don't think I ever heard him say it first_ , it wasn't something we threw around. It was always meaningful. My mouth opens and I just smile, leaning my forehead on his, "I love you, so much." I say back.

He grabs both sides of my face, crashing our lips together. I start to move more, deepening the kiss but he pulls away, panting and looked worried, "S-sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to-"

"Draco I'm fine. I would say if I didn't want this," I watch as his stress face relaxes and I lean in to whisper in his ear, "I want this, you... I want you."

I sit back up and reach for the hem of my top and pull it off, his eyes watched me like hawk. He gently moves his hands from the top of my back down my spine and kisses my collarbone then starts sucking on my neck. 

I hitch my breath and hold his head there as I press myself chest against him, leaning my hips towards his. I tilt my head back as he grabs my ass and wraps an arm around me, lifting us up. We moving our lips together as he gets his wand from his pocket and summons a large mattress with pillows by the big window, looking out onto the green forest and gardens.

Feeling him lower himself to his knees on the mattress his gently puts me down and kisses me softly, lovingly, "Is this okay?" He whispers and looks back to me. 

My eyes were locked to his as his hair fell over hid forehead and his small pants made me melt, my hand strokes back his hair and I nod.

"It's perfect." 

I move back and sit up to lean my elbow on the pillows. I watch him reach for the bottom of his white top and he pulls it for, making me bite my lower lip as he unbuttons his trousers and pulls them down.

I lean up quickly and grab his shoulders to drag our lips together whilst wrapping my legs around his hips and tug his trousers down with my feet. He chuckles and kicks them off his ankles, "Your talented aren't you?" He smiles as he leans down and kisses my sternum down to my stomach.

His hand start to unbutton my jeans and he pulls them down slowly, I buck my hips to help him as he throws them away. Leaving me in just my pants. He kisses my hip bone and traces his fingers under the hem of my pants.

I could feel him brush his fingers over the scars on my legs. He kissed over them gently.

"Do you trust me, Sienna?" He looks up to me.

I lean back on my elbows and stare at him for a second, "Yeah, of course, I do." 

His licks his lips and smirks as he sat up and grabbed his trouser, going to through a pocket then pulled out something and hid it in his hand, "How much do you trust me?" He leant down and kissed the inside of my thigh, moving closer in.

I hitch my breath as he sucked my skin, leaving marks, "With my life Draco," I sigh out.

He stops, making me look down to him, "Good." He lifts up a small pocket knife to show me and watches me as my eyes follow it, bringing it to hip on, gently tracing it down to my upper thigh. Then went back to kissing my thigh. 

"Wha? Uhh," I arch my back as he attaches his lips to my clit through my pants and leans the tip of the knife sightly harder into my hipbone.

"Do you want me to stop-

"No." I abruptly say.

He holds my waist as he pulls me towards him making me lay on my back and leans the tip into my left hipbone, making a small amount of blood appear and drags it across the top layer of my skin. I hitch my breath as I grab his other hand on my waist.

"Stay still Sienna," He snaps and holds me harder as he continues to mark me, "You're as dirty me, fucking filthy." 

I throw my head back to take a deep breath, knocking it back up I look down and see my hip. The feeling was exhilarating, it turned me on so much. He stared into my eyes as he grazed the knife across the top of the cut and traced the knife down my body, between my breasts to my stomach, leaving a small trail of blood.

My body was alive, vibrating.

I look at the cut, "What does it say?" My breathing my heavy as I tried to speak.

"M" He comes back up and pulls my head back with my hair, "Cause you're mine. Got it?"

I feel him press his erection against me, "Yes," He loosens his grip on my hair and I took it an opportunity to wrap my legs around and push him to the side so he was on the bottom.

He lets me and almost chuckles again but I grab his face and kiss him hard, "You love being on top don't you?" He smirks into the kiss.

"I just love to see you under me." I smugly say back and feel his hands roaming my body.

I sit back and rest my hands on the waistband of his boxers and gently run my fingers under them, "Did you find out if you're able to come to the ball?" He says.

I smile and nod, "Well, you can bring a plus one... so I don't know- if you want to bring anyone else-" I joke as he sits up and grabs my low waist, pressing us close.

"Just shut up Bones," He laughs. I rest my hands on his jaw, "Will you be my plus one, be my date?" I almost giggle at him saying date but hold it back and just blush.

"Of course." I kiss his lips, deeply and push him back on the mattress as I slid my hand between us and palm him. I hear him breathe heavily and grab his boxers and tugs them down. I sit up and feel his hard cock under me.

He pulls away from the kiss and looks at me worryingly, "Did you get the contraception potion?" He pants out but I look at him confused and slowly shake my head.

"I've already had my- period Draco, don't worry we're okay..." I say back but he tenses his jaw looks away. I pull his face but and looks at him in confusion, "I don't know how... but we're very lucky. I haven't taken the potion since we left school and... well we've done it more than once since then. I'll cast the charm just in case."

He smirks and licks his lips as he stared at mine, then grabbed my ass, pulling my pants to the side and ran his finger along my entrance, "Always so wet for me, keeping it risky." He angeled himself to my lips and I flutter my eyes close and move my hips back to feel his tip press into me.

I grip his shoulders and feel him push up into me, moving slowly in and out but not fully in, "Oh god..." I moan and open my eyes and hold his face as I go further down on him, letting out small moans at every thrust. We start to go faster, staring into each other's eyes as he grabs my hair and rolls his eyes back.

My hips slam down on his and start to grind, hitting my clit. I grip the pillow above his head as I hold his face, watching him groan and buck his hips with me. 

"Sienna- oh fuck. Uhhh... fuck," He was gripping me hard and slamming his cock into me faster. I let out a pleasured squeal whilst falling my head into his neck as he was thrusting up harder into me.

I wanted to cry at the pressure of him, feeling myself being stretched out but I push my hips down with his and sit back up, putting my hand on his chest, bouncing and grinding down on his cock. 

He threw his arm back and gripped the edge of the mattress above his head as he arched his back and lifted his hips up and moaning loud, "Fuuuuuuckkk, Jesus Sienna, Uhhh." I fall down and hold his hands above his head as I just move my hip up and down, moaning loudly as I could feel him getting close.

As he threw his head back, closing his eyes tightly, he opened his mouth letting out unsteady breaths. He intertwined our hands and squeezed them until they went white, "D-Draco yes, ohh you feel so good- uhhh." I realised smaller high pitched moans at every thrust and feel him hold my hands even harder.

"I- shit- I'm gonna come, fuck wait-" He snapped his eyes open and we stared deeply at each other as I continue to push my hips until I could feel him all the way, "Shit..."

We remain eye contact as my eyes start fluttering and my legs started to shake either side of him, "Co-come for me Draco... oh yes- yes," I let go of his hands and tug his hair as he hand flew down and slammed my hips down roughly as he hit my cervix, realising himself in me. 

"Ahhhhhh! FUCK!"

I moan loudly and hide my face in his shoulder as I literally cry out and feel him thrust him into me again, making me tense and slowly ride out my orgasm. I could feel him breathing heavily under me so I slow down and basically stop, laying tired on top. His arm around me protectively, running his fingers up and down my spine.

Everything was amazing, his touch, the sex, the feeling.

The only sound was our heavy breathing. I move up so he pulled out and fall off him to my left and rest back on his mattress and cover my face with my hands, "Has this room got a silencing charm?" I pant out. 

He breathes a chuckle, taking my hands away from my face, he was leaning on his side, "Yep." Pulling my waist to face him, he smiles and kisses my forehead.

We ended up falling asleep face to face, laying, holding each other close.

I abruptly wake up and look behind me out the window and see it was pitch black, the room only lit up by some candle lamps. Whacking Draco in the chest I hear him groan as I try to get up, "Draco get up! We fell asleep, shit, what's the time? How long have we been up here, we've probably missed dinner!" I stumble trying to get up. My hip growing in pain but I ignore it.

But once up I realised I was still in the grossly wet knicker that I didn't even get out of, "Ugh for fucks sake..." I mumble and grab his wand that was on the floor and cast a cleaning charm and transform them into a new a pair.

"Get your ass back down here Bones," Draco mumbled in a sleepy voice and turned over to the other side, going back to sleep.

I walk around the mattress and pull the pillow under his head out from under him and whack his face with it, "UP!" I raise my voice, annoyed. He sat up quickly and looked at me in complete shock.

He grabbed the pillow out of my hand, "What the fuck? I was sleeping you dickhead!" He put the pillow back down and rolled his eyes as I scoffed. He put his boxers on and stood up.

"Don't call me a dickhead, dickhead. You let us sleep in and now we-we-"

"We what? We're late for what? We can go get dinner now if your moody ass wants to, don't wake up all hungry and angry..." He gestures his hand to the door and stood there waiting for my answer. I cross my arms as he walks towards me, shaking his head and suppressing a smirk.

I straighten my back and turn my head and pout annoyed towards the window, "You got a toilet up here?" I huff.

He chuckles and walks away, my head snaps to him as he walks to the other door that I saw him in early. He just carries on walking and doesn't look back as he walks in, I annoyingly throwing my head back and huff.

"Ugh, words Malfoy, words." I follow him and walked into the large bathroom.

I stop and stare, shocked at the huge bathroom, "Oi! I'm having me time here." He said over his shoulder from the toilet but I scoff.

"Oh please," I roll my eyes and walk-in.

It was all white marble with a sage green clawfoot tub by a large window behind it and a large walk-in shower at the side, I walk around the tub to the window that had the view of the driveway of the Manor and more trees. The toilet flushes and I turn back around and see the widespread counter by the door, with a long lengthed mirror on the wall, "And you say you're not good at decorating?".

I walk up beside him as he was washing his hands, "I like it clean... and white." He says and goes to dry his hands with the towel on the wall. Then turns to me, tucking my hair behind my ear, "Shall we go downstairs and get you some food... or do you want to hit me with something else?" He says, pretending to be serious.

Feeling my cheeks warm up I chuckle and go on my toes to peck his lips, "Sorry about that I was being grumpy... and yeah that sounds nice." I shyly say.

He chuckles and kisses my temple before walking back out of the bathroom. 

After going to the toilet, cleaning the fucking blood he decided to spear everywhere and getting changed, we go back down to the kitchen to realise it was about 8 at night, Topsy brought us food.

Though I was trying to eat, I couldn't take my eyes off him as he was talking. My ears weren't even pitched into what he was saying, he was just so fucking handsome I couldn't look away.

"So I'm going to shave my hair and grow a beard-"

I snap out of my haze and he looks up at me, "Wait, what? You-you're shaving your hair off?" I drop my fork and he shakes his head.

"Fucking knew you weren't listening, no obviously not. Was just seeing how long it would take for you to actually listen." He chuckles and leans his elbows on the table, remaining eye contact.

"Sorry... I was distracted," I smirk and return to my food but I see him turn as he leans down and kisses my cheekbone then my jaw, "Don't, or I'll get distracted again." I smile and don't look up at him.

He pulls me closer with his hand on my waist and moves to below my ear, "Do I distract you Bones?" He whispers and continues as I tilt my head slowly, giving him more room and closing my eyes feeling his warm kisses.

"Ah-uh," Someone coughed making us break away and we snap our head to the entrance of the kitchen and see Narcissa standing at the doorway before walking in and walking over to a cupboard and gets out a mug to pour herself tea. Still facing away from us, she doesn't say anything else. 

We both look at each other and bit back a smile, continuing to eat awkwardly, in silence.

She moves around the kitchen, "So you didn't turn up for dinner and you weren't in your room. Do I want to know where you both were?"

Draco chokes on his food and sips on his water before turning to answer, my cheeks were going red, "We-we were just in the Library Mum, sorry, I should have said something." He awkwardly tries to stay calm.

"For six hours?" She hums.

Walking towards the door again, she stops and doesn't turn around, "Always be safe..." She walks out and I threw my face into my hands.

"Holy fuck, your mother just told us to be safe, she fucking knows." I groan, embarrassed at the thought of her knowing we were having sex instead of having dinner.

I look up at Draco, he was eye wide, pale as a ghost, frozen still, "My mother... knows we have sex..." He mumbles, disgusted under his breath.

"Of course she knows Draco, I've been sleeping in you're room every time I'm here."

"I don't think I can ever have sex again."

I scoff and get up to pour more water from the sink, "Yeah, let's see how long that lasts." I chuckle into my drink.

He snaps his head to me, still in shock.

"No, I'm being serious."

"Mhm, I believe you..."

***

**I don't want this book to end :(**

**I'm so excited for the next few chapters tho hehehe.**

**discuss >>>>**


	41. thetalk

**Sienna Bones**

"Are you fucking kidding me, you cheated! How-why?"

He chuckles.

I slam my cards down on the coffee table and huff, as he grabs the coins from my side.

Draco smugly leans back tucking his hands behind his head.

"Such a bad loser." He said casually whilst stretching out his legs under the low table.

I lean over the table and pick up his cards, seeing the nine of hearts, 4 of spades and jack of hearts, "You-you FUCKS SAKE. I could have beaten you!" I cross my arms and angrily sit back, on the sofa's edge.

He laughs out and looks back to the coins, stacking them on top of one another, "Pokerface my dear, it's all about the bluff." He smirks.

_Smug fucker._

I roll my eyes and bite the inside of my cheeks trying not to smirk back.

He moves across the table and sits down on the floor beside me to rest his hand on my inner thigh, gripping it.

"I'll teach you how to play proper poker, then we can team up and nick all Blaise's money. How does that sound?" He says, gently brushing his fingers on my bare legs.

I chuckle, "Yeah whatever... he won't know what's coming," I bit my lip. He lets go of my thigh and stretching his arm across the edge of the sofa, over my shoulders.

His other hand moves both my legs over his lap and hold them there as he pushes me close, attaching our lips.

I kiss back and hold his face. His hands move back up my legs and get to the baggy denim shorts I was wearing and ran his hands under them, "God, you don't understand how much I want you right here, right now."

The fluttering feeling in my stomach makes me blush.

I kiss his jaw and under his ear, hearing him speak and moan quietly, "Sienna-"

He digs his nail into the top of my thigh and moves his arms from my shoulder to my waist, pulling me close. I crash my lips with his as his hand move to my inner thigh again snakes up my shorts.

My back arches. I wanted all of him. Feeling his fingers so close.

"Keeping it PG as always guys." I break away quickly and see Blaise and Luna walking into the living room hand-in-hand. Draco quickly takes his hand away.

"Sorry, come in, come in." I take my legs off Draco's lap and move up to sit on the luxurious sofa, Draco moves up beside me, "How is everything?"

My cheeks were warm and probably really red.

"All good, Luna and I just got back from a walk." Blaise chirps.

Luna looks down at the table and sees the mess of cards that I threw and Draco's side, neat with coins stack, "Draco won... you could have beaten him, Sienna, if you raised him 2 galleons." She hums, we all stare widely at her.

Blaise lean down to looks at the coffee table, "How-how can you know that from- this?" He furrows his eyebrows and looks back to her, "It's a wreck, plus the mess of those cards, which are obviously Sia's cause she has a terrible temper, are impossible to read." He leans back and folds a leg to rest on his knee and put an arm around Luna's shoulder.

I laugh at his comment, "My temper isn't that bad, it's got better..." Draco chuckles and touches our knees, brushing the back of his hand on my leg.

Luna giggles and gently puts her hand on his thigh, "Well, the cards on the other side of the table are obviously an ace of clubs and two queens. And you can see that the ones on this side, which are Draco's, nine of hearts, four of spades and jack of hearts. Draco bluffed the whole way through the game, knowing his every move and tactic. Sienna just had beginners luck and could have won, pretty easily, I think. But I could be wrong, just going off instincts."

Draco looks down to me.

I stare at her astonished as she continues, "And Draco knew the whole time he would win because Sienna didn't know the tactics... miss anything?" She said happily. My head turns in shock to Draco and his lip twitch up, seeing me look confused.

"Nope, not that I'm aware of." He says back to her.

"Luna Lovegood you amaze me more and more every day," Blaise laughs out and leans down to kiss her temple, making her blush and pats his leg.

I roll my eyes jokingly and look back to Luna, "So how Pans this morning?"

"I think it's hitting her a little more today but she said that she just wanted some time to think of what she wanted to do," Luna says. I nod in appreciation.

Draco shifts in his seat, "Is she- thinking of... you know, getting rid of it?" Draco awkwardly asks.

I gently nudged his ribs.

Luna gets her wand out and summons a pot of tea and four mugs then lean down to pour the tea, "Not sure yet. She said the pain of knowing that she will carry his child when he won't be there to raise them with her might be too painful. But then she says this is the last opportunity for her to have children, she doesn't want them if it's not with him..." Luna sadly says.

Silence.

We stay quiet for a minute.

"I think she should keep it," Draco says, breaking the silence.

I look up at him and furrow my eyebrows, "Really?"

He turns myself to me, "Yeah, I mean if this is the last opportunity for her to ever have children, although she's young, she will have Theo's child to love and raise. It's not like she's going to be raising it-"

"-Them-" Luna quietly says.

"-alone, she has all of us, we will all be there for her. Right?" He looks over to Blaise and Luna. They look at each other then back to Draco and nod.

Blaise sits up, "Of course she's going to have us but like... her and Theo were crazy about each other, it's going to be hard for Pans to get her head around it all." He leans down to rest his elbows on his knees.

I hold Draco's hand, "Whatever she chooses, all of us just need to accept it, it's not our decision-"

"You're right, it's not."

We all snap our heads to the door of the living and see Pansy standing there, looking at the ground, "And I've already made my decision."

I stand up, followed by Draco and Blaise.

She walks in slowly, "I'm going to keep the baby."

My hands go to mouth as I step towards her and pulls her in for a hug, she holds me tightly, "Theo is my everything, and-and to have apart of him with me forever is-is everything I could ever ask for." Her voice breaks as she starts to cry.

I feel Draco and Blaise wrap their arms around Pansy and me, we all hug each other, grieving our loss.

"He would love that," Blaise says unsteadily.

We loosen our grip and I hold Pansy's face, "You're not going to be raising this child by your self Pans... okay?" She nods as I wipe away the tears.

Our hearts were breaking but growing at the thought of seeing a part of Theodore again.

"They're going to be one lucky kid," Blaise chuckles, he cups Pansy's cheek and leant in to kiss her head, "They're going to have five really cool parents, seven include Nico and Ponie."

She trembles and cried more, throwing her arms around Blaise's waist, "I love you all so much," She sobs.

Draco slips his hand into mine and rests his other hand on her shoulder, rubbing it, "We all love you too Pansy." He pressed his lip into a thin line.

~

Luna, Pansy and I all wondered the Gardens and reached a fountain that had flower patches around it.

"Ooo! Tulips!" Luna squeals and hops over, falling to her knees to gently run her fingers along with the petals.

I smile and go over to have a look. The blonde looks too happy and excited to see the flowers.

Looking back I see Pansy standing, tense, on the spot not moving forward, "Pans, love, come over and see the flowers they're in bloom," I reach my hand out. She nods and slowly steps forward to knee down with us.

Luna mutter an incantation to a dying flower and we all watch the discoloured, weak, shrivelled flower as it starts to gain colour again and grow up straight, the rest of the flowers around it had risen a few centimetres like the dying one.

Pansy hitches her breath, "Lovegood, that's so lovely, I didn't know you were that good at herbology and flowery stuff," She says amazed at the flowers.

Luna stands up, grabbing my hand and the three of us look behind us to the large fountain.

"My father, Xenophilius, taught me a lot about the care of blossoming flowers and other plants. You know, when the fairies aren't taking care of them. They can become very lazy sometimes, leave all the hard work for us." She says casually in her soft voice.

I think both Pansy and I tried to nod as if we knew what she was talking about, pretend we weren't wanting to ask loads of questions.

"I did the herbology N.E.W.T levels, they were so hard, so much was said that I didn't know existed." I laugh and link my arm with Luna as we walk into the large hedges.

Luna hums, "I can't wait to study the N.E.W.T Levels, especially Herbology and Divination."

It hadn't occurred to Pansy and me that Luna was in the year below us and Blaise, not like that was an issue but she just seems to be as mature as him. Not like he was mature.

"So how _did_ you and Blaise get together, I mean, I remember seeing him leave the group more and at parties, he would leave early or not turn up at all," Pansy ask then snaps her head to Luna in shock, "Wait, he started doing this late September, how long have you actually been seeing each other?"

Luna blushes and we stop in front the small back porch.

"We started seeing each other a lot in the Library in September, then one day he came up to me and handed me an original copy of 'Unfogging the future'."

The three of us sit down on the bench on the porch and listen to her continue.

"Then we started meeting each other in the Library, it was all very cute and friendly at first," She gulps and bites the inside of her cheeks, smiling a lot.

We were sat on either side of her as she fiddled with her hand in front of her.

Pansy nudges her and laughs, "Well? Carry on... it was cute and friendly at first..."

"Okay, okay," She giggles, "He invited me back to his dorm so we could talk and have some actual time to just us but I insisted he came back to the Ravenclaw dorms," Pansy hitches her breath and cover her mouth in shock.

"Did Blaise Zabini go into the Ravenclaw common room?" Pansy laughs and turns to basically face her.

Luna blushes.

And nods.

"No way!" I say in shock, "Did he go into your dorm?" I say smugly and nudge her flirtatiously.

"Maybe... he stayed for a bit, then from there, we snuck into each other dorms for about 4 months, it was so exciting-"

"You've been in the Slytherin commons and the guy's room? What! When?" Pansy bursts out.

Luna chuckles and leans down to pick a weed that was going on the edge of the porch and threw it away, "A few times actually, the snug is so nice, sad I didn't get to go to one of the nights. Blaise always said he would tell everyone soon but he never did, made quite upset actually. But he asked me to be his girlfriend before Christmas, so we've been together for about... 8 or 9 months now."

"Woah..." I say shocked.

"That's long, can't believe Blaise didn't say anything," Pansy huffed but then placed her hand on Luna's knee, "We all absolutely adore you Lovegood, I'm only annoyed he didn't tell us sooner because it stopped me from knowing you."

Luna's smile grew wider, still fiddling with her cuticles but Pansy put her hand over them and pulled her into a hug.

I smile at the surprising friendship between the two and put my hand on Pansy arm as she hugged Luna.

Her face dropped and she grabbed my hand, breaking away from her and grabbed it in front of us to look at my ring.

"Sia this is the Malfoy ring, it's been in the family for generations. Did-did Draco propose?" She looks shocked at the ring then back to me.

My cheeks were warming up, "Yes and no. We're not getting married any time soon. It's like a promise ring I guess,"

They were looking at me in shock and in the girl manner of wanting to see my ring, I roll my eyes and lift my hand to them, they grab it and stared down.

"Wow, an emerald how pretty-

"Bet this is a fuck ton of money-

My eyes started to water before I realised and I quickly wipe before any tears came out. Luna looks up and hitches her breath, "Sienna, what's wrong?" Pansy follows her gazes and sits up.

I sniff and put my palms to eyes.

_I can't leave them. Shit, how am I supposed to tell Draco?_

"Sia do you not want to be engaged?" Pansy says and puts her hand on my knee over Luna.

"What? Of course, I do, It's just, it-it means everything is getting real and I'm going to miss you guys." I sigh. Luna starts to take my hands away from my face and hold them down to my lap when she freezes and looks sadly at me.

"Sia you're not going anywhere, we're all going to be in the Manor, together," Pansy says happily but confused.

Luna furrows her eyebrows, reading me. _Fuck she knows._

I stand up abruptly, "Shall I go get us drinks and snacks?... Lemonade of course." I say quickly and walk back before they could say anything.

I stop before turning into the kitchen to hear voices talking quietly.

"You-you proposed? Oh. Do you not think you're a little young Draco?"

"Yes but it's differ--

"Did you even think about this?-

"Yes!-"

"What am I thinking? Of course you didn't think about this, you always speak and act before you think Draco. This is a serious thing, a life decision here."

_True, he doesn't think about what he says sometimes._

"I KNOW! I know it's a life decision Mum that's why I fucking did it!"

"Do _not_ cuss at me Draco," She said sternly.

"Sorry-

"If you dare think twice about this or turn your back on her, I will be will more than disappointed. That girl loves you more than you know and you will not hurt her."

Silence.

Draco takes a deep breath.

"Mum, I know. And I want Sienna to be happy in life. I'm trying to protect her in every way I can." He sighs.

I heard Narcissa scoff, I raise my eyebrows in confusion and shock.

She starts to whisper, "Nearly killing your father in front of her, in your own home is not protecting her. She protected you, she stopped you from being arrested."

Silence.

"You want to protect her? Don't get yourself thrown in Askaban Draco."

I leant against the wall and realised I shouldn't be listening.

I should go.

Leave.

Say to the girls you couldn't find any Lemonade.

"Sienna and I are leaving... after the ball."

My stomach went hallow as he said that words, my hands shook.

Maybe I should stay.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

Draco shifted, "We're going away Mum, I'm sorry-"

"You're going to leave? Me? Pansy? You're friends? Draco you're not leaving, you're running away!"

"Fine! Then Sienna and I are running away! I'm going to take her far away from this all and really protect her. I would do anything for that girl and if she wants to be far away from Greyback then I will get her far away from the monster! If she wants to go home to her Aunt then I will bring her home to her Aunt! This war nearly wrecked her Mum!"

My hand flew to the side of my head as a headache struck me from stress.

"And it's wrecked you too Draco! I don't recognise you anymore! Trying to kill your father, doing drugs, pushing me away. Draco where is my boy?"

Draco slammed his hand on the counter making a loud noise that I flinched to, "YOU LOST YOUR BOY WHEN YOU LET LUCIUS MARK ME AT 16! He ruined my life, I had no hope, no intentions of fighting for myself, mum I was depressed... until Sienna, I want to live _for her_ , I want to be me again _for her_ and I don't want to be a death eater. All for her!"

Narcissa didn't say anything back, she was probably shocked at him shouting at her.

"I'm sorry. For not protecting you how I should have. You're my only boy and I love you so much, I never wanted this to happen-"

"I know. But it's too late now, I still and forever will have the dark mark."

I close my eyes.

"We have our things already packed for tomorrow. Mum-mum please look at me."

Silence.

Narcissa sniffles then speak more confidently.

"Lucius will most likely be attending the ball too."

Yay.

"He will not be coming with us though, but I swear for your sake Draco if you do anything stupid, pray to Salazar's grave, I will be a different type of angry you have never seen. Do you understand?"

Great, the greasy-haired dick will be there.

"I won't do anything if he stays away from Sienna and you. But if he even looks at you or her I don't care whos there mum I will Crucio him in front of the ball-

"You will not Draco! I don't- love him anymore but you will not kill her father, do you hear me Draco?"

Nothing.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"FINE!"

I hear Draco storm out the kitchen, towards the exit.

Oh shit.

Legging it back out the house, I didn't know if he saw me but I get back outside and crash into the bench, back beside Luna.

"Are you okay Sia? Did you even get us snacks?" Pansy start.

I lean back, catching my breath when they snap their head to the door, I look beside me to the figure that stormed out the house and stared at us, "Sienna!"

I sit up and stare at him, "What?-yes you okay?-

"Up now!" He stormed back into the house. I roll my eyes and knock my head back.

Pansy chuckled, "Demanding as always..."

I tilt my head to her and proceed to stand up and follow him back into the house. I just about see him turn toward the hallway to go up the stairs.

"Oi! Don't call me then storm off moody." I raise my voice and stop at the bottom of the stares as he stops half-way up.

He knocks his head back and turns quickly around to stride down the stairs.

"Oh, that's elegant..." I watch him angrily huff down the stairs and try not to laugh.

He stops on the bottom step and takes a deep breath then tries to calmly look at me, "Sienna-"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Can-can you please come upstairs with me?... I need to rant..." He looks away with his jaw tensed almost grinding his teeth.

I smile and walk up a few step then grab his hand and walk him up, "Of course, could have asked nicely the first time around."

We were barely halfway up the stairs when he grabs my waist and pulls me close, "Screw this," He lifts his wand up and apparates us up to the highest floor, where his secret room was.

I almost collapse at the sudden apparition but he throws me onto one of the sofas and paces came and forth.

"The bastard is coming to the stupid Ball, like are you serious? There is an evening planned where I can spend a lovely night with you and I have to worry that the shrivelled old twat will be there. He is going to moping around whilst everyone is going to have a good time. You know, last year he was so fake and being nice to all the guest!" He paces back and forth, I cross my legs and pull a pillow on my lap as he continues.

"Not like less the than a month before the actual ball he gave his only son the fucking death eater mark at the beautiful ripe age of fucking 16! On my fucking birthday as well! FUCK!" I put the pillow beside me and straighten up, "He makes me so fucking mad. The fact he can order my mum around like he owns her and-and raises me with all these stupid fucking standards and expectations of being top of my class, have the dark mark, know you're superior to anyone who isn't a pureblood."

He walked behind the sofa to walk over to the pool table and gripped the edge of it, dipping his head.

I get off the sofa and walk around to run my hands up his arms and back, "Draco... I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," I brush my fingers against his cheeks and rest my head on his arm.

"I don't understand want I did to him to deserve this."

He turns and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held my head to his chest like he was never letting go. My arms reach up to his back and I hold close to me as he loosens his grip but just held me close. He rested his head on the top of my mine.

"You did nothing Draco, you don't deserve any of this," I stroke his back and pull away to look up at him. I look down to his left arm and hold it to look at the dark mark, gently running my fingers over it, "This hideous symbol shouldn't be able to mark someone as beautiful as you."

I look back up at him, he was looking at me as if he had never heard someone say how amazing he is. He didn't take his eye's off me, just stared down at me in shock.

"Sienna..." He whispers.

I brush my thumb against his cheek, "Yeah,"

"I don't deserve you," He says quietly, weakly.

My throat closes up as I open my mouth but he continues, "I can protect you and love you and cherish you but I don't deserve to be with you. I'm not a good person. If you want me to bring you somewhere tomorrow, I will. I'm sorry."

I exhaled unsteadily and hover my hands over his chest, "Wh-what? Yes, yes you do deserve me, Draco why would you say that?" I felt my eyes start to water, "When will this stop, you saying you're not a good person, you put your self down when all I try to is make sure you know how loved you are by me! Stop seeing your world back and white Draco, I'm right fucking here why can't you understand that?" Tears slowly fell down my face. I put my hands on his chest and lean my head against him.

He breathes heavily.

"You're saying that because you think that one day I'm going to give up. Well I'm not, I don't care how many walls I have to get through as long as one day there is no walls and it's just you and me." I cried into his chest but he didn't hold me, "You brought me up here, you want me Draco. You need me."

We sat on the small roof area that he had outside with a beanbag and a table that had an ashtray and empty clear bags. I didn't ask, I knew on the rare occasions he did heavy drugs but never daily. It was like this at school as well, usually, he and the boys did it.

Sitting together on the large bean bag I rested my legs over his lap and head on his shoulder as he had his arm around my small body, holding me close. He was smoking a cigarette with the other hand, "Sienna?"

"Mmm,"

He exhaled the smoke.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

I look up at him as he inhaled the smoke again, "What do you mean?" I whisper back. He exhaled and looked back down to me.

Truth is, I don't think I am okay. I went through a life-changing loss and the past week all I have been thinking about having sex, cutting my hair, feeling on top of the world you could say. Something was wrong.

I lean up and gently take the cigarette out of his hand and smoke it.

"I mean, you've been through so much, we all have, and I guess- I just don't know how to be there for you. I'm worried you're not okay and I don't even know it." He sighs.

I smile to myself and leans over to knock the ash from the cigarette into the ashtray on the small table, "I'm fine." I say neutrally.

Draco scoffs.

"What Draco?" I turn my head to him but he was looking out to the view of the woods and running his tongue along his teeth.

"I'm asking if you're okay because you weren't when I healed you after the full moon, I did the diagnostic and, well, there was something else Sienna..."

"Sorry, there was something else?" I felt myself getting slightly angry as I sit up and put the cigarette on the edge of the ashtray, "Why the hell didn't you tell me? What is it then?"

He loosened his grip on my waist but gently moved it to the side of my hip, holding my close, "I-I don't know if it was just the full moon though-

"Do it," I interrupted and grabbed his wand, "Run a diagnostic on me."

Draco looked tense, sweating and anxious all of a sudden but he nodded and held his wand up when a small pale blue light shone and he looked into my eyes for a moment before looking back as the light faded away. He lowers his wand and looked down.

He didn't say anything.

"W-what?" I say shakingly.

I hear him take a deep breath as he looked up and moved his hand to my waist, gently running his hand. My heart was beating quickly, I didn't know what a blue light meant or how diagnostics works but he was scaring the shit out of me.

"The morning I healed you I saw it, I should have said something. When I first did the diagnostic, it was a couple of days after you got back from Nico's and he-he told me what happened over the 2 weeks you stayed," I gulp at the memory of it. I hated it, all I wanted was Draco but I couldn't even move from the chair.

"Yes, thank you for the reminder-

"Sienna." He cut me off and tilted his head telling me to shut up.

"Sorry..." I mumble.

"You were still healing from a depressive episode and your brain wasn't responding well to it, I-I shouldn't have been so rough when we saw each other again. You were weak and fragile-

"Jesus I'm not fucking glass Draco! I know I'm not okay, of course, I'm not okay!" I stand up and pace back forth as he stands up too, "My twin sister is dead, T-Theo is dead, I've basically lost my best friend, I was bitten by a fucking werewolf and attacked you then we break up and on top of all that I feeling guilty as hell because it's been nearly a month since Susan died and I haven't gone to see my parents or Auntie. I-I just-" I broke into a sob as he threw his arms around me and held my head into his chest.

I cry into his jumper and grip it, "I know and I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. Sienna, I'm sorry, you know I'm always going to be here for you."

"Wha-what's wrong with me Draco?" I stutter and wrap my arms around him.

He sighs and runs his hand through my hair and brushes his fingers along his cheek, "God, nothing is wrong with you. You just have to go through more shit than you deserve." He walks us back and sits down on the bean bag again.

Gently pulling me down to sit on his lap he held my face into his shoulder as I had my arm around his neck, "I can't handle it all, it-it's too much." I felt tears running down my cheeks.

He shushes me whilst stroking my hair, "You've got a growing infection on the left side of your brain... I can start to heal it but it's going to be hard." I didn't say anything back.

It was always the left side that I got headaches from. My thoughts and memories had been corrupted recently like everything was fading

"Draco?" I whispered.

"Yes, my love,"

"Can you tell me about the group, what we were like before everything?" I say, still with my face in his neck. He summons a blanket over us and wrapped his arms around my body protectively.

My feeling of his warmth calmed me, "Sure. Umm, do you remember any of the snug nights we had in 5th year?" He chuckled quietly.

I shake my head and nuzzle myself to him.

He rubs his hands on my back and continues, "Well, it was the first time you, Pansy and Blaise smoked weed," I could literally feel him smiling.

"You... you talked for hours and hours and hours. Honestly, I didn't know someone could talk that much, especially you. We didn't speak much in 5th year but that was the first night you and I actually talked, had a conversation even if it was because we were high. I hated seeing you the next day because I knew you didn't remember and, well, I really liked talking to you." He chuckled, so I look up and wipe my eyes and see him smirking.

"What?" I giggled.

He knocked his head back and chuckled back down to look at me, "So we talked all night, until the girls and Nico were passed out and Blaise and Theo were dancing like fucking hippies around to weird music, then we..." I furrow my eyebrows.

"Draco we what?" I hit his chest playfully.

But he laughs, "Well, you did that and we- we kissed," He laughs as my mouth opens wide, "Yeah... pretty good one as well, no one saw, we were both fucking high and could barely stop. But since I can actually handle myself when blazed I stopped before we did anything we wouldn't remember."

"So when we first kissed at the party and you- you know- me, that wasn't our first kiss?" I say shocked and slightly blushing.

He smirks and shakes his head, "I was too high to even be able to do anything with you, so we're you but you still kissed me like you meant it."

I look away trying to find the memory but I didn't remember anything, it was my first time getting high, "Wasn't that around early January though?" I question seriously.

"Uhh, yeah I think, why?" He said back.

I sit up and looked down at him in shock, "Ron asked me to be his girlfriend in December!" I cover my hand with my mouth, "Draco! I basically cheated on Ron." I was mortified.

Draco laughs and drags me back into his arms, "Oh come off it Bones, not like you and Weasle did anything." He rested me back into his body.

My eyes went wide and I closed my mouth, trying not to laugh or smirk.

"You guys didn't do anything... right?" He sat up and looked down to me but I cracked and smiled, "EW! Did you lose it to that?"

"Draco! No! We just played around when we kissed," I roll my eyes and push him back on the bean bag as I hold his waist, "Besides, I lost mine before Ron." I smirk to myself, knowing he would want to know.

"Uhh, you what?"

I cleared my throat, "Opp, that must have slipped out."

"Wait, wait, wait Blaise said you lost it after you guys broke up at the big party near the end of the year?" He stuttered, "Not like I-I was asking, Blaise didn't actu- we weren't-

"Oh you were asking about me?" I sit up, laughing at him, "I told Blaise to tell people, if they asked, that I lost it at the party so I didn't seem like a girl who just slept around. Hogwarts is full of judgmental little bitches that slut-shame. And, being sister to Hufflepuffle's princess I didn't feel like getting into Drama." I sigh.

He nods in agreement, "Hogwarts _is_ full of judgmental bitches. But Blaise knew, did anyone else?" I shook my head, "Not even Nico or Leena?" I shake my head quicker.

"Well, since Leena was the first person I actually lost it with it felt weird telling her my first time with a guy. And... Nico would have murdered me if he knew who," Draco sat up quickly, I roll my eyes at his egerness.

"Adrian Pucey."

He chuckles, "Pucey, what before he left? Weren't you like 15 so he was... what 18!-

"No! He was 17 and he treated me well, praised me, gave me kisses and really cared for me but said it would never be anything more so then I started going out with Ron and Adrian fucking hated it, always went after the twins, hated me," I bit my lip and look away, "After Ron and I broke up the seventh years, _then_ I was 16 and he was 18, had their huge party and I saw him again. So, you know... a farewell kiss."

Draco hummed in response, "Prick" He mumbled but I heard it.

I don't think I had ever told anyone that, the whole story, Blaise knew of it but not like this.

I leant up, past him and took the cigarette and rested it in my mouth as he brought his wand up and stared at me as he lit it and watched me take a drag, "Thank you, for telling me that. You didn't have to but, thanks." I exhaled.

Draco stared at my lips as I took another drag, so I put the cigarette in his mouth and hold onto it as he inhales. I shrug my shoulders as I blow it out. He leant his head back as he exhaled making me blush.

"Your turn," I smirk.

He looks away and reached his hand behind his neck to rubs it and sigh, "Fine but no judging."

I throw my hands up in defence, "I'm not one to judge." Finishing the cigarette I put the but in the ashtray then sit to the side and put both legs over his lap as he turns and we face each other, "Okay, let the story begin."

He rolls his eyes and intertwines our hands, "So, don't know if you remember but for a bit we had Daphne hang with the group?" I bit back a smile and nod, "Don't give me that look, no, it wasn't her. It was... her older sister."

I furrow my eyebrows trying to think, "She had an older sister? I know Astoria is younger but older- OH MY GOD! The one who was in Gryffindor and 3 years older than us?" I say shocked, she was stunning, long brown hair, tall and skinny, popular.

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded slowly, "Yep, my family went to their Manor quite a bit and well, I wanted to lose my virginity and not with another 14 year old and not with her younger sister, which would be weird,"

I hitch my breath, "So you lost yours to a seventeen-year-old when you were fourteen?" I smile, shock but he tilts his head at my amusement, "I'm sorry, sorry but this makes total sense."

He furrows his eyebrows.

"You like an older woman. I mean, I am the older twin." He knocks his head back and I laugh and lean forward grabbing his shoulders, laughing, "I'm joking I'm-

He grabs my waist and pulls me closer so my ass with over his groin, "And you like a good quidditch player, don't you. Love for them to boss you around in the bedroom so you've got a challenge?" He smirks and bucks his hips up slightly so I feel him.

I laugh and hit his arm, "Draco! You're impossible." I shake my head and stand up, pulling him up with me, "You're the best challenge." I back to the door of the roof.

His eyes travel down my body and he pulled me in, gripping my ass, "Don't want to be late for lunch, do we now?" He smirks as he leans past me and opens the door. Stepping me back, staring at my lips and moving his hands up to my waist.

"You're right, we don't," I say innocently and push him away to turn around and head for the door.

But comes back up behind me and grabs my hips, pressing my back to his front, "How hungry are you though?" He hovers his lips over my neck and kissed under my ear than gently down my neck, "We can skip."

Biting back a smile, I tilt my head back, "Cissy will ask again- Ohh. Uh, I'm hungry Draco." He grazed his teeth over the bruise he left and kissed it.

"For what? What do you want?" He made his way down the back of me and push my legs apart with his hand.

"I-I'm not begging," I say dangerously. 

He chuckles and spins me around, grabbing my hips walking me back till I hit the wall hard and crashed his lips into my passionately, I kissed back immediately, pulling him closer by his hair. I pull at the bottom of his jumper and lift it up as he breaks away and throws it off him as I take my jumper and top off too. We go back, roaming hand all each other.

 _CRACK_.

A bright blue light filled the room and we broke away to look behind us, I pull him close in shock and also because I was only in a red bralet. He wrapped his arms me as we both look at the Patronus hare jumping around the room.

' _Hi loves,_

_Cissy says that if you don't come down in 5 minutes after I send this then you both have to make your own food today and tomorrow, plus she says that if she finds out where you are she is going to ward the area so that you can't umm... have many Giblets after if you know what I mean._

_Anyways, hope I didn't interrupt anything. And Draco I'm so happy you gave Sienna the ring it looks so good on her, I'm so happy for you both, you're going to have such beautiful babies-_

_Okay, okay I'm coming!_

_BYE, hurry up!'_

The light died down and we both stood silent for a minute before I knock my head and lean against the walls, "Oh my god." 

He chuckles and bends down to pick up my clothes, "My mum can never find this place," I roll my eyes and we walk out, down the stairs putting on the tops. 

"Why because you want many Giblets without her knowing?" I laughed as we walk down the Manor more.

He chuckles and gives my ass a slightly slap, walking past me, "Precisely." My cheeks, on my face, warmed up as he looked back eyeing me.

We were apart to walk into the dining room when I grabbed his hand and turns him, "Wait! I've been thinking..."

"Dangerous," He mutters.

Shit, I really don't think we should leave, I mean we don't have an actual reason to leave. Especially now we know that Pansy is 2 months pregnant and Narcissa said herself she doesn't really want him to leave her. But I suggested it, I can't say no now. Can I?

"Nothing, it's nothing," I let go of his hand and give a weak smile.

"Okay, you'd tell me if something is wrong, right?" He questions and tucks my hair behind my ear.

I nod, "Yeah," He just presses his lips into a thin line and leant down to kiss my cheek and walked us into the room.

"Oh yay you got my Patronus!"

***

**discuss >>>>**


	42. annualsummerball

**Hey chicks, this isn't the end but just a long, wholesome and sad chapter.**

**And also thank you so much for reading, like this is my first fanfic that I've written dn I've literally never been so invested into writing it. I don't even care how many people read it I flipping love writing and seeing your reactions. Thank you for my base who have helped me through it and stuck with me the whole way through <3**

***TW, drug use***

**Sienna Bones.**

My heart was slowly breaking second thinking, if you may, about Draco and I's decision to leave everyone after the ball. Draco didn't want to leave his mum in the house alone with everyone, what if they all went back to their owns homes and she would be alone. My mind was racing with thoughts.

But for now, I will enjoy the night and talk to him before we leave for the ball.

We stood in our ball-ready dresses in front of the mirror, side by side like we use to in our dorm. I slip my hand into Pansy's and she almost shook her head out of the haze.

"You okay?"

She presses her lips into a thin line and nodded, "Yeah, just thought I'd be bringing Theo to the next ball," She rubbed her hand over her stomach and looked in the mirror, "I guess in a way... I am."

A smile grew on my lips, "Yeah," I look into the mirror and smile leaning my head on her shoulder, "You look amazing as well,"

**Artist's Instagram: Annavek94.art**

"I'm so surprised Narcissa's dress fit perfectly, plus... my mother is going to kill me for wearing green," She smiled, "I'm excited..."

She turns to face me and smiles at me excitingly.

"What?" I chuckle.

"I just love the new hair, it's very you." She runs her fingers through the ends of my new short straightened hair that I had permanently transformed to rest just above my shoulders.

"Not too short?"

"Might be less hair for Malfoy to grab onto but enough for a good grip," She teases, I hit her arm in shock.

"Pans!" I look back in the mirror and flatten it.

We both giggle and turn around to walk out of the room and go to pick Luna up form her room.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

No one answers.

"Weird, didn't Luna say she was getting ready in here?" I asked. Pansy nods and knocks again.

"Lovegood! Out now, I need to see what you're wearing!" Pansy shouts and I laugh.

The door swings open and we both look eye-wide at the Blonde with messed up hair, in a crunched white nightie dress and breathing heavily with red lips, bruises on her neck and a little bit of mascara under her eyes. She was blushed and straightening her back, rushing to look behind her then snapping back us.

"S-sorry I'll umm, just be a couple-couple more minutes-

"Just tell them to fuck off Lu!" Blaise shouts from the bathroom, sounding out of breath too.

Her eyes went even wider. Pansy slaps her hand over her mouth and goes to jump onto the room but I grab her and pull her back.

"Oh my fuck, Lovegood is getting dicked down right now!-

"Pansy! Leave them." I push her down the hall towards the stairs, "You do you, Luna!" I chuckle back as I hear the door shut quickly.

We both laugh as we head down the stairs, I pick up the front of my black, a cowl neck silk maxi dress with a slit, it had straps tying the back together, sitting above my lower back. I wore a gold necklace with dark red lipstick and matching dark red shoes. We reach the bottom and head to the living room arms linked.

I wore special red pants for later.

Narcissa told us all to meet her in the Living room at 7.15 pm precisely so we could leave by Floo at 7.30 so she could have time to get pictures and we could have pre-drinks. Pansy and I knew what she was like and went there 15 minutes. Low and behold she was there with a glass of champagne in an elegant long navy dress.

"Wow, Cissy you look- wow," Pansy walks in.

Narcissa raised her glass then looked at Pansy in her dress, "Oh my love, look at you, you're beautiful. You look a lot better than I would have in that dress and Sienna, my dear, you look absolutely gorgeous. Draco is going to melt when he sees you."

I smile and walk in, she hands me a glass of champagne and lemonade in a champagne glass to Pansy, "Where is he anyway?" I say, realising I hadn't seen him since before I started getting ready.

"Oh he said he was just running out to pick something up, he better be back soon we leave in 30 mins. And Luna? I thought she was getting ready with you girls?" She sips her champagne and takes a sit down beside Pansy on the opposite sofa to me.

Pansy raises her eyebrows, "Mmm, well-

"Luna is ready! Blaise is just waiting for her to finish her make-up." I quickly say before Pansy opens her big mouth.

"Ahhh, right." Narcissa sips again and smirks looking around the room.

The three of us talk for the next 15 mins when Luna and Blaise come down looking neat, clean and not like the had been shagging.

We all get up and walk over, I admire Luna's white dress with gold accessories that matched Blaise's black and gold suit with a black Oxford top on underneath, "Sexiest couple alive," I pull Luna into a hug and whisper in her ear, "Think you forgot to glamour the mark on your left tit," She pulls away quickly and I turn her away from the group.

Her face went red but I chuckle and get my wand out from the silt in my dress, subtly glamour away the love bite on the top of her chest then put my wand back in the band around my thigh.

"Oh my, that's embarrassing... was it obvious?" She looked up at me worried, "We just got a bit carried away, you have to admit he does look dangerously divine in that suit."

"He does, he does."

We turn back around and she blushes again just looking at Blaise. I giggle. Blaise comes over and slips his hand around Luna's waist and kisses her cheeks and shoulders.

"Where is Draco? If that boy isn't here in 5 minutes we are leaving without him!" Narcissa huffs, we all chuckle and carry on talking and drinking, waiting for him.

The front opens and we hear running coming towards the living room.

"I'm coming- I-I'm here, how long do I-

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You have 5 minutes to get ready or we are going without you!" She yells. We all turn our heads to the door and Draco stops and his eyes go wide at us all, ready to leave.

He was panting heavily from running, leaning on the door, still in his casual clothes than his eyes dart to me and he eyes me up and down from my face down to my shoes, "Fucking hell-

I felt my cheeks warm up.

"UP NOW DRACO!" His mother points her finger to the stairs and he smirks at me, then throws his hand up in defence and runs back up the stairs full speed.

Narcissa waits for 4 minutes impatiently, tapping her foot and staring at the clock.

7.24 pm.

"Oh, that boy is dead-

He comes running down the stairs again and came hopping in, sticking his heel in his black shining shoes, "Okay, okay I'm here." Then tries to do the cuffs in his burgundy suit with a black shirt on underneath and gold cuffs, matching my outfit. His blonde hair stood out more than usual, making him look...

"Sexy," Blaise blurts out.

I walk up and don't even look him in the eyes as grab hold of his wrist and fix the cuffs.

"Right, very nice let's go!" Narcissa walked towards the fireplace but I finally look up at him and reach out to his top buttons to see that they were done up.

"I'll go first," Narcissa says and grabs Floo powder, transporting to the Parkinson Manor.

I undo his top button, almost speechless as he stares down at me with a familiar look.

"Yay, home sweet home, " Pansy huffs and we hear the explosion of the Floo as she says her destination.

I undo the next two buttons and palm his chest as his hand rests on my waist.

He steps me back and looks over my outfit shaking his head, "Fuck... can we skip the ball?" I wanted to grab his shirt and kiss him up I would crease his shirt and probably get lipstick on him.

"Malfoy I wouldn't keep Cissy waiting any longer..." I look over my shoulder and just see Blasie standing in the fireplace with Luna.

Draco keeps his hand on my lower back and walks us over to the fireplace, "Yeah, yeah we're coming,"

He turns around and tucks my new short hair behind my ear, "You are absolutely stunning Sienna, fuck, look at you. My girl, gorgeous as ever."

I smile and hold his neck to pull him down and plant my lips on his, he instantly holds me close, running his hand on my bareback.

"Just wait until I get you to myself," I whisper in his ear as I step back into the fireplace.

~

**Narrator's POV.**

As Narcissa and the young adults, all walk into the main hallway of the Parkinson Manor, they were greeted by the tall, slim black-haired lady in a light pink frock came walking excitingly down the right side staircase. She ran up and threw her arms for Pansy.

"Pansy Parkinson I am so mad at you!" She held on tight to the hug then pulled away, "Oh but I missed you so much, dear. Where are you staying?"

"Malfoy Manor,"

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes, mum."

"Well, it looks like you've put on some weight."

"Mum!"

"And helping Narcissa around the house?"

"Ye-"

Narcissa stepped forward and held the woman hand, "She's been a great help Poppy, don't worry I have three other's staying with us and trust me... no one gets out of chores."

The woman presses her already thin lips into a thinner line and stares at Pansy, narrow-eyed, "Good, and thank you Narcissa," She looked over to where Narcissa was standing by Luna, "For having Pansy."

She leant down and whispered something in her daughter's ear making Pansy nod and dip her head in shame.

"Please, come, come. Nearly everyone has arrived, the main ball is through here."

Draco and Sienna walked side by side as the tall woman looked at Sienna, "I don't think I've met you, dear, what's your name?" Just as she spoke Draco's hand slip down to Sienna's back around her waist.

"Oh, Sienna Bones and Thank you for having us," Sienna rested her hand on Draco's, "You have a lovely home, Mrs Parkinson."

The woman stared at Sienna then to Draco, "Bone, Bones, ahhhh. Yes, your mother is Jennifer Days, correct? Before she was married?" She said in a strictly posh English accent as they all carry on walking through the large house that had white marble and pink decor.

Sienna cleared your throat, "Umm, yes that's correct."

Mrs Parkinson Hummed.

"I used to be quite close with Jenny, pity she married that muggle man what's his name-

"Mrs Parkinson, do you know if the Adler's are here yet?" Draco politely asked, knowing Sienna hated the topic.

They all step into the grand hall that had many shades of pink tables neatly spread across the room with a large area to dance in the middle and an orchestral band all in white and pink uniforms sitting in front of another grand staircase that went off either side of the room. Music was playing and many were dancing and drinking.

"Mum this looks amazing, you've done a great-

"So drinks and food are being served the whole night, there are butlers walking around the whole time so feel free to call them over at any time. Anything else? Oh yes," She turned around to face the young adults, "Pansy will show you to the games room in the basement, there are already many hooligans down there already probably ruining my house. But! Do enjoy yourself dears."

And like that, she spins on her heels, dragging Narcissa in her arms to go talk happily to other rich, fake people.

Pansy mentally struck, she hadn't seen her mother since Christmas and she happily was able to ignore her like she used to. She had lost the father of her baby in war and her own mother didn't care to ask what happened. Pansy wanted to tell her everything.

"Right, Pansy my love, lead the way to the actual party." Blaise laughs and rests his hand on Luna's waist.

Pansy snapped out of her thoughts, smiling through the pain and they all joked as they walked down the hallway to the door, where even louder party music and flashing lights were coming from, Pansy walked them all down the large steps into the very fancy basement with many people all dancing. The basement was dark but lit by flashing lights, giving you a glimpse of the industrial theme with a bar that had bartenders in it.

"Shit me, how many people does your sister know Pansy?" Blaise says shocked as they walk-in.

Pansy smiles and looks around, trying to find her, "It's just charmed to look like that, don't be fooled, where the fuck is she anyways, I can't see her."

The room had a big L-shaped sofa, filled with reckless teens with a clear table in front of them, covered in booze, illegal substances and cards. The room was flashing colours as the music coordinated with it. At the back, there was a crowd of people around the pool table all cheering.

"No fucking way!" Blaise links eyes with the familiar blonde and brunette, she runs towards Blaise opens his arms to hug her and spin her around, "Fucking missed you Ponie!"

She laughed as he put her down, "I missed you to Blaise! Oh my gosh, you're all here!" She turned around and threw her arms over Pansy.

"Awe Dev I'm so happy you made it!" They laugh over the music as they see Nicodemus and Blaise straighten.

The boys crack and slam into each other jumping up and down.

"Actual children," Draco mutters to Sienna, she laughs and nudges him before walking over and hugging Devon.

"Nico, Dev, this is Luna," He pulls her close by her hand and kisses it, "My girlfriend." She blushes and looks to the couple.

"Blaise I know who they are, we did go to the same school," She giggles but Nico bows.

"It's nice to re-meet you, my lady."

"Sorry I forgot, love," He laughed and looked back to Nico, "So, is Daphne here tonight?"

Nico laughs, "Surprisingly yes, she brought her fucking ginger boyfriend too!"

"And what about my sister? Is she here?"

Draco goes behind Sienna and just stands close, not holding on but close. She looked over her shoulder and reached back for his hand and held it behind her, rubbing her thumb over his hand. Soothing him. He instantly relaxed at her touch.

"Draco... how are you?" Devon asks, with the memory of their last encounter, the long hug.

He snaps his head to her, "What? no-yeah I'm good- and you?" She smiles and nods.

"Yep, I'm good."

"Good, it's -uh- good, that you're good-"

"It is good-that, I'm-good-"

"Yep,"

Silence.

"Okay! Let's move on from this painfully awkward chat and have a good fucking time yeah?" Pansy walks in the middle of them and grabs Devon hand dragging her into the sea of people all dancing. The rest join in with the girls and start to dance.

Sienna turns around and runs her hand under Draco's blazer and pushes it off his shoulders. He takes it off and looks around to see where to hang it, he hangs it on a hook on one of the walls. She takes his hand again and walks in front over to the bar.

He couldn't help but smirk at the movement in her hips.

"Glass of red and a fire whiskey, neat!" She says to the bartender over the music and takes a seat on one of the stools as Draco sat beside her.

He moved her seat closer to him till her crossed legs were in between his. He leant an arm on the bar and the other on her thigh, "I'm going to have to try to control myself tonight," He says in her ear.

She giggles and runs her hand up his arm, "The things I'm thinking of right now aren't all so holy Draco." She whispers seductively in his ear, hearing him groan out of frustration.

She traces her finger down his shirt to his hand, where she lifts it up and he watches as she plays with the ring on his finger, slipping it up his fingers then slowly down again, "Very... unholy thoughts." She looks up at him and places her hand on his thigh.

"Sienna...-"

"Here are your drinks Ma'am." The bartender, just older than them places the glass of red wine and a whiskey down in front of them. Draco sits up quickly and nods to them as he passes the glass to his love.

Sienna raises her glass to his, "To?..."

"To our future... together."

She smiles, "To our future."

The whole group danced together like there was no tomorrow. Just like old times.

Nico had his hands pulling Devon close by her waist, whispering things in her ear that would make her chuckle or blush.

When someone came around and covered Blaise's eyes. He froze and felt the hands, that hand rings and then the small wrists that hand the knowing bracelet.

"LEENA!" Blaise spins around and wraps his arm around her as she squealed and squeezed him, "Didn't even know I could miss your annoying ass!"

"Oh, that's nice!" She laughs and pulls away to look at his outfit, "Oh okay, I see you, I see you." she nudges him. He looks at her in white trousers, gold bralet and straightened hair in a ponytail with gold stilettos on.

Blaise stood amazed, "Leena, you look fire. I'll never get over you and mum's taste. How is she, mum, she alright?" They both catch up, talking about how their mother has a new boyfriend, that's very rich.

Sienna and Draco, after a while of talking at the bar, walked over to the group that had migrated to a sofa, all drinking apart from Pansy and Devon. Blaise and Leena weren't at the sofa, they had both gone upstairs to speak to their mother quickly.

Sienna sat down beside Nico followed my Draco, who rested his arm over the back of the sofa grazing his fingers over for bare shoulder and a hand holding his whiskey, "So how is staying with Dev's parents?" Sienna asked over the music to Nico.

Nico chuckled and leant in, "Amazing! They've been great to us and we've been looking after baby Teddy- Oh my fuck!" Nico put his drink down and quickly whispered something in Devon's ear, she spun around and they looked at Sienna and Draco both grinning their asses off.

"What? You both look fucking psychotic," Draco sat up.

"Well, Dev and I are-" Nico smiles at Devon and she held his hand then looked at them.

"I'm pregnant!" Devon shouts over the music. Pansy and Luna sit up.

Draco stared at them eye wide, "Is there a new trend I don't know about or-

Sienna threw her arms around Nico and Devon, "I already knew but ahhhh I'm so happy for you guys!" She pulls away and looked at Draco then to Devon, "Draco you're going to an-their, wait what does that make you? UNCLE DRACO!"

Draco closes his eyes and covers his eyes with his hand and sighs, "Oh god..."

Nico laughs, "Wait, you knew Sia?"

Sienna leans over and picks up a strand of Devon's hair, "White hair? Yeah, it's a big give away." She chuckles as they all start to talk about their parenthood and plans.

After a while of talking Devon and Nico get back up to go dance with Pansy and Luna when Draco leans back, stretching to get something from his pocket, "Draco I-think we need to talk about what's going happen-

Draco pulls out a small bag with a small amount of white power. He leans forward over the table then looks back up at her, "What did you say? I can't hear you over the music!" He looks back down and pours a small amount on the table.

She notices the bag and sits forward, putting her hand on his inner thigh to try and get his attention away, "Draco! We need to talk!" He nods his head as if he was listening and looks up at her to try and make it convincing, "I don't think we should lea-

"Yes, Malfoy! That's what I like to see!" Blaise plops down with Leena beside him on the opposite sofa. Sienna darts her eyes away from Leena and takes her hand away from his thigh and picks up her drink, necking the rest of the wine.

Draco looks up at Sienna in confusion and rolls his eyes away to smirk at Blaise and continues to make two lines, "Want a line?" He indicates at Leena without looking up or pointing.

She scoffs, "Nah I'm good,"

"Of course..." He mutters.

Sienna puts her empty glass down on the table and puts her hand back on his thigh but more under and leans in, "Do me a line,"

He snaps his head to her, studying her face, "You? No, you're not doing-

"Don't make decisions for me... do me a line." She brushes her fingers on his thigh, moving it a little up. She keeps her face stern and raises an eyebrow slightly as he reads her and sighs to lean back down to the table, splitting one of the lines into another.

"Oooo Sia, you feeling cheeky tonight?" Blaise chuckles, impressed, "Not like you to do special K."

Sienna looks at him as he passes Draco a rolled-up note of money, "What can I say, feeling spontaneous tonight."

She wanted to get rid of the thought of Leena sitting right in front of her, she didn't want to think about how she didn't want to leave everyone. She didn't want to think about Fenrir Greyback. She didn't want things to get real. She wanted to live her life.

"I swear to fuck Sienna if you k-hole I'm going to kill you."

Draco leans down and closes his right nostril, sniffing the substance through the tube then sat back up and knocked his head back. He looked back down to Sienna as she watched his every move.

Her heart was beating quicker, watching him do it so effortlessly. He smirks at her and winks before looking back to Blaise and passing him the tube.

Leena sat there and watched the girl she was in love with be with someone else. She couldn't handle it. She leant over to Blaise, "I thought I could do this but I can't, I'm- gonna go." She whispered

Blaise looked at her, "No Lee don't, stay, just- I don't know stay with Nico and us all. Stay away from them. Let's go to the bar, hold on." He leant down and did the line quickly then continued to sniff and look back to his sister, she was trying not to laugh, "Right, let's go."

"We're going to the bar, thanks mate." Blaise stick his hand out to Draco giving him the tube, Draco takes it and they bump knuckles before he walks off with Leena.

Sienna takes a deep breath and shakes her head as he looked back to her, "We're never going to be okay, I feel like I've just lost my best friend. Forever." Draco's heart was beating fast, blood running around his body but he could see the sadness in her eyes. He leans in and kisses the corner of her mouth.

"I have a feeling one day you'll both move on, don't worry about it."

She weakly smiles back and nods then takes the tube out of his hands.

He moves to the side as she sits in his spot and leant down, inhaling the white substance through her nose and felt the taste hit the back of her throat. She sits up and holding her nose as she sniffs and shakes her head.

"Hardcore!" A voice laughs.

Draco chuckles but they both stop looking to the two a lot older girls that walked over and one sits by Draco and one opposite, "No way, Daph how are you doing?" He turns and throws his arms over the dark brown haired girl, that had sharp features.

"I'm great thanks Dragon, look at you, holy crap you've grown! Like, you're fucking hot Malfoy! What did you do with 'My father will hear about this'?" She laughs as they pull away and she nudges him.

He shakes his head, "Not you complimenting me?" He says back. Sienna admired the beauty of the girl and recognised the name, she would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling a little possessive, "Sorry, this, this is my Sienna." He turns around and pulled her close by her hips as Sienna sticks her hand out.

The older girl leant in, over Draco to talk closer to Sienna, "Hi, I'm Daphne, I'm Nico's older sister. The best Adler." She winks, making Sienna almost take a sigh of relief, "Surprise you were able to tame this Dragon."

"I have no idea how we haven't met before, you are obviously the better sibling," Sienna laughs, "And trust me, wasn't a smooth ride."

Daphne looks up and smiles widely than stands up to looks back down, "It was lovely meeting you Sienna and great to see you again Dragon. But someone else is waiting for me,"

"Bye Daph," Draco shouts as they both watch her walk up and give the tall ginger boy that had large arms, pale skin and freckles, a big kiss, "Is-is that a Weasley?"

"Oh, my fuck that's Charlie!" Sienna was apart to jump up to go over when she realised Draco expression turned dark, hateful as he stared straight ahead of him to where Blaise was sat, "What's wrong-

"Missed me, Dray?" A sweet, enchanting voice beamed over from the table, Sienna snapped her head to the long black-haired girl, sitting crossed legged back in the chair with a maxi pink bodycon dress on, hugging her waist and chest.

Draco tensed up and closed his eyes then darted them to Sienna, "Umm, This is-

"Penelope Parkinson," She stuck her left hand out and gave her a fake smile, "And... you are?"

Sienna sighed and smiled back shaking hers with her left hand, "Sienna Bones," She tugged her hand out of her grasp and looked around the room, "Is this your party then?"

The pretty girl sat up and lean forward on her crossed legs, which made her breasts press together, "Mmm yes, surprised all my friends could fit down here, there's more to come," She tilted her head and darted her eyes over to Draco, eyeing him up then looking back to Sienna.

Sienna got the message and giggled, then picked up Draco's whiskey and sipped it then slipped her hand back into his thigh, it was as if the alcohol sped up the effects of the drug, "More? Mmm..."

Draco felt the tension high in the air, he sat forward and took the drink out of Sienna's and drank it himself and the put it on the table, "Shall we go dan-

"Dray, it's been too long. I loved the last time we saw each other, it was... so much fun." She smiled at him as he had an enraged face. But she looks back smugly to Sienna, raising an eyebrow.

Draco scoffed, "Oh Fuck you, Parkinson,"

Penelope giggled and angeled herself towards him, putting one of her nails in her mouth and eyed him again, "You've already done that, haven't you Dray?" She said smugly, leaving her eyes on his thighs then back up to his lips.

Sienna's heart was beating calmly, dangerously calm.

She let go of Draco and leant forward smirking out of sight from Draco, closer to Penelope, she spoke quietly to her, "I gave your sister a concussion for fucking him and we weren't even together, so..." She smiled sweetly at her, "If you even think of trying to move to Draco or so god help you touch him. It won't end well for you."

The two girls had their claws out ready for action. The pretty pale girl held the straw of her cocktail and poked it into the drink as she pouted her lips, "I'm already thinking about him, sweetie." She said innocently.

Sienna felt the rage lit a fire in her she had never felt before, possessiveness, "I will turn the lights on in this pathetically small basement, that I'm sure all your friends could fit into and beat the living shit out of you if I see you near him. That's not a treat, it's a promise." Sienna slowly tuck her hair behind her ear with her left hand, showing the ring.

Penelope's face drops, sitting up straight.

She chuckles and stands up to look down on her, "Have a _lovely_ night Penelope, you _truly_ have a beautiful home."

Sienna turns to stand in front of Draco and pull him on his feet by his shirt and crashed her lips to his, slipping him the tongue. His was in shock what Sienna was doing so snaked his hands to her waist down to her low waist when she broke away confidently but he was out of breath.

Turning around, she grabbed his hand and walked out, into the crowd, swaying her hips and pulling him in behind her.

He grips her hips hard and whispered in her ear, "You're fucking crazy Bones," He guided her hips to his movements and heard her giggling, "That was the sexiest thing I think you've ever done, I didn't know you had that in you."

"Neither did I," She turned around, feeling her body start to relax as he traced his fingers down her back, "Draco I think I'm starting to feel it." She held onto his neck.

He chuckled and pulled her closer, "It won't kick in fully for about 15-20 minutes but if you get thirsty just tell me, okay?" He had worry under his skin, wanting to make sure if she did this then she was going to do it right. Make sure she is drinking lots of water from now on, no more alcohol, if you see the slightly changed in her mood, get her away from the party upstairs or to the toilets. He told himself.

~

Feeling every emotion, vein, movement in her body she had her arm wrapped around his body as they swayed with the rest of the group with them. They had been dancing and singing for only half an hour but it felt like years. She was on top of the world, it was like floating, looking down on herself and her friends. A mental state of mind she had granted access to, this was a totally different experience for her. Sienna was so happy, on a high.

All her friends looked beautiful, making her smile even more. Looking up to see his sharp features stand out to her from everyone else, she pulled his face down her as he sleepily looked down to her and a smile grew on his face.

They held each other's faces as they both giggled and swayed, faces centimetres apart, "You're so very pretty," She said as rubbed her thumbs on his cheek.

Draco did the same with his thumbs and watched her eyes glisten, "You're so very handsome,"

She almost cried with laughter as he laughed back and kissed her forehead. He pulled her in and she rested her chin on his chest, wrapping her arms around him as she looked up to him and he stared down at her, falling in love all over again.

"Look how fucking cute and in love they are," Devon whispered to Nico as he turns and saw the couple swaying, whispering and laughing to each other.

Nico smiled at them being happy again but looked back to Devon, "Yeah but they're high as kites, just wait until they come down from their high. That's the downside to all that shit," Devon hit his chest.

"Nico. Can't you just be happy for them, they seemed to have really changed, for the better." She slipped her hand into his and turns him to face her, "They belong together, and you know it."

He brings her hands up around his neck and nodded, "Yeah. She's like a sister to me so I just care about her and Draco a lot." She nods back and understands.

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiles, "You know... this time last year we met." He blushed and shook his head.

"How the hell did I find you? I've been to these balls for as long as I remember and I was apart to not go last year. Pure fucking fate, god I'm so happy." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She giggled, "Can't believe we had sex the first time we met and in someone else house! What were we thinking?" They both laughed at the memory. Nico gave her a devious look and eyed her.

Leaning into her ear, he moved his hands down to her ass, making her hitch her breath, "Shall we make it a tradition?" Then nipped her lope.

She instantly grabbed his hand and they ran up the stairs, out of the party to find an empty room.

As the very intoxicated couple could feel themselves coming slowly down from their high, Sienna realised she couldn't remember the past hour or anything she said to anyone. She could feel someone walking her to the bar, getting her a drink. Their hands were behind their back, walking her with them.

But her eyes moved down to their ass in the burgundy suit trousers.

A big smile grew on her face as she jogged closer and slipped her hand out to grab his butt and give it squeeze.

"Sienna!" Darco jumped around in surprise and laughed as he grabbed her wrist. She looked up to him and giggled as he tried to hide his blushing face when he turned to order two glasses of water from the bar but she didn't take her eye off him.

"Awe baby you're blushing," She lazily said and move his chin down to look at her, "You like a good butt squeeze, don't you?" She couldn't get rid of the smile on her face.

Draco shook his head, chuckling at her high in the clouds, then turned to get their drinks at holding it in front of her, "You're drinking this then we're going up to get fresh air, okay?" She took a big sip of her water, staring at the ripples in her drink. Floating moving like the wind.

He was coming down from his high, feeling the side effects as he drank his water quickly and watched her just stare at her cup, "You okay?" He takes the drink away from her and she looks up, confused, "Hey, hey, hey what's up?"

Tracing his fingers on her cheeks she looks around the basement, still alive with people then looks back to him confused, "I-I'm not high- anymore." His eyes were hooded and face relaxed.

"Huh?"

She looked at her hands and felt her face, "I'm not freaking high Draco! I'm-sober. Like I can't feel it at all after I drank the water." She huffed, wanting to feel the drug again. Draco laughed, "What? What's so funny?"

"It's because you're a werewolf- god how could I forget- your tolerance to most things is going to be so high. You're probably back to normal now." He laughed to myself again, feeling bad for her. The disappointment filled her as she definitely felt sober, not like Draco, who was trying to taste the air.

Sienna rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, walking him up towards his blazer and headed up the stairs to the corridor full of drunk, high or kissing young people. She looked around and saw a group of familiar people all talking around a wooden table to fit 6.

Walking up, holding Draco's hand and his blazer, she saw her friends all playing beer pong with other people she didn't recognise, "Hey Nico I'm just going to bring Draco outside for some air, I'll be back in a second." Sienna said in Nicodemus's ear.

She took a deep breath, agreeing that she was completely sober but Nico caught her by the hand as she walked towards the main hall, "Wait, Sia! I need to tell you, I think-

"YES! ADLER DRINK THAT FUCKING CUP YOU LOSER!" Blaise shouted over the crowd of people cheering him on.

"Nico, tell me later, I really need to get him out!" She shouted over the noise and walked on through the corridor of people.

Nico watched them walk away and felt his heart beating quicker, "Shit..."

~

Trying to get Draco to act as normal as possible, Sienna held him close to her by his waist as they walked around the side of the ball. She had her eyes on the big open doors that had two big stone staircases leading out into the garden.

"Draco! Sienna! Come, come I want you to meet some people," Sienna snapped her head with wide eyes towards Narcissa, who was standing by a group of pretty, older women all her age.

Sienna need to get Draco some fresh air so he could cool down and just get away from the party. _Shit, shit, shit what the fuck do I do?_ She thought. _Wait, I'm not high. Okay, act normal._

Draco had his arm over Sienna shoulder, hand slightly wrap around the back of her neck, "Mum, it would be lovely to meet your housewife friends but I off my head on-"

"Draco!" Sienna nudged him hard to shut him up, "Narcissa we're just going out for some fresh air." She said politely and keep her hand around Draco's waist, she could feel herself getting annoyed.

Narcissa excused herself politely from her friends and walked over to the couple, that didn't break apart. As she stood in front of Draco with a stern face, "Are you on fucking drugs right now?" She whispered into a snarl.

He lowered his head to her, "Yup." He said over pronouncing the P then smiling at her, innocently. Her face grew angrier.

"Oh, you are something else Draco Lucius Malfoy, in public." She snapped her head to Sienna stared at her up and down, then narrowed her eyes.

"I-I'm not, Narcissa I'm not on-

"Please Sienna I wasn't born yesterday, you're a werewolf, drugs barely affect you. Get him outside before anyone else sees." She snapped at Sienna, making her dip her head and nod. Draco scoffs and pulls Sienna, by the back of the neck towards him and walked.

He tightened his grasp, "Come on, let's go." He walked past his mother, not looking at her and exited the Mansion, down the stone steps.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sienna shoved him away and rolled her eyes, "Wow, really mature Draco. Yeah, well done you just told your mum you're on drugs. Jesus what if I didn't sober up? Huh? You'd tell your mum that I was off my head too?" Sienna raised her voice at him as he just stood staring down at her with no emotion.

Sienna wanted to scream, Draco had totally embarrassed her even if he didn't think he did. She paced back forth then stopped and stormed towards him.

"Oh, shit..."

Grabbing his hand, he suddenly got scared at her attitude as she dragged him to the fountain and got a hand full of freezing water, splashing it in his face, "Oi-" She splashed more in his face, "It's cold-" but she didn't stop until his face was soaking wet, "Sien-ah-" He screamed at the temperature.

Then she stopped and stepped back angrily as he leant his hands on the fountain's edge and shook his head, making water go everywhere, also panting. He stood up tall, wiped his face, running his fingers through his wet hair and tilted his head to her.

"You bitch," He said under his breath.

She smirked and looked at him up and down.

They sat on the bench beside the fountain together as she performed warming and drying spell on him, "Here," Draco sat and lifted his blazer up, putting in on her shoulders, "Don't even flatter yourself, just don't want it laying on the muddy floor."

"Mhm..." Sienna hummed and smiled to herself as they spoke quietly to each other.

"You really do like older women," Sienna said with a hint of amusement.

Draco groaned and put his hand on head, "Can we not,"

"Both the Parkinson's now. Do you just always shag the older sister?" Sienna couldn't help but think of Daphne, how many people had he actually slept with.

He didn't look up, just the growing feeling of disgust, "I was careless with who I slept with. Just wanted anyone. You know I'm not like that now though," He turned his head and looked at her profile, "Sorry..." He whispered.

Darkness fell on the Manor's gardens and the night became later as the moon and candles outside were the only lights around. They stopped talking to hear the distance slow music from the ball still playing.

It was so peaceful, peace before the storm.

She felt his warm hand rest on her thigh, moving his thumb ever so slightly.

"Let's dance," He whispered and looked down to her, the moonbeam hit him perfectly, showing his pale hair and skin but glowing eyes.

She felt the apple of her cheeks warm-up, "Okay," She watched him stand up and leave his hand out for her to take hold of. Sienna gently placed his blazer on the bench and took his hand as he pulled her arm into the ballroom dance position.

Their faces were so close, fingers brush on each other as the starting to moving gently to the music. He brought their hands into them as he leads her to the faint music, tracing his hand up her spine.

They moved their feet and body together to the flow, feeling the cool wind blow gently past them.

Sienna giggled.

"What?" He smirked and put her arm around his neck than traced his fingers down her arm and leant in as he held her waist. He gently pecked a kiss on her jaw then under her ear, "Something funny?" He whispered.

She fought hard not to swoon at his deep voice and amazing touches.

"Mmm, no, just very happy," She holds his face as he looks at her and rest their foreheads on each other, "I love you so much Draco."

He closed his eyes and roamed his hands up her body. She heard his breath heavily and rest a hand on the back of her shoulder and waist, possessively.

"I lo-

Running and shouting from the Manor interrupted the peaceful moment. They couldn't see through the darkness as they heard out of breath teens running towards them. Sienna pulled Draco back, not being able to see.

"SIA SI-fuck- FENR-FEN-BACK!" She heard a voice shout coming into the light. They saw Nico, Devon, Blaise and Leena all running towards them and then stopped all out of breath, "Draco- get Sia out of- fuck-

"SPIT IT OUT NICO!" Draco stormed towards him and grabbed his shirt into a fist, "WHO?"

Nico caught his breath and shoved Draco off, Devon stepped up with blood from the back of her head and bruises on her hands, "Draco, Fenrir Greyback is here... with your father,"

Sienna heart skipped a beat and she felt the pain struck the left side of her head but ignored it, "Wait, Devon what happened to your head?" Sienna ran forward and gently turned Devon's head.

Blood, fresh, dipped down her blonde hair and she felt it and looked down to her sore hands, "He-he attacked me, tried to kill me but Nico found me before it was too late. Lucius and other still acting death eating tired to help." She said shakingly.

"What? Why would they-" Draco stopped talking mid-sentence putting all the pieces together. Everyone shouted for him to carry on when he went into his mind and fixed the puzzle.

_Greyback said my father that someone was his responsibility, the morning we overheard their conversation. He mentioned someone else was there, Devon. When the girls first came to the Manor, Greyback must have seen Devon and told Lucius._

_So that means... when we overheard their conversation and Lucius said... "I will not have the little bitch walking amongst my family making me look bad." He meant Devon and "for your mistake, well frankly I don't care what happens to her, just as long as she stays out of my house." He was talking about Sienna._

_Shit._

_"I'll make sure the girl is out of your way and have her myself. She's my responsibility now,"_

_I can't let Greyback or anyone get near her._

"DRACO! Talk for fucks sake what's going on?" Sienna cried out and roughly turned Draco towards her. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around to see everyone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Nico are they all still in Manor?" He pants out and walks over to the bench, putting up his blazer quickly.

Nico looked back to the Manor, "I don't know, I think some of them saw us running out-

"WHAT? THE FUCK YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT FOR?" Draco shouts and storms towards Nico again but Blaise jumps in front and presses his hands against his shoulder.

"Mate what's happening, just tell us!"

He takes a deep breath and steps back, running his hand through his hair, "I think - _I think_ \- he's after Sienna because he may be her Alfa and-

"You said I couldn't have one!-

"And they're want to kill Devon because she is well- not really supposed to exist," Draco said. The group uproared in fury and Devon tried to lunge forward to hit Draco but Nico held her back. Sienna was very quiet, feeling her breathing start to become unreliable and voice start to fade as the unwelcoming feeling up her transformation was reaching her.

Draco argued back with Devon as she raised her voice louder, "I _am_ supposed to exist! It's your side that's fucked up, not mine! Lucius brings shame to the Black and Rosier name! Screw you MALFOY!" She screamed trying to kick him.

"It wasn't me that said it! None of this is my fault, Devon! I'm so-

"D-dra-co," Sienna mumbled, clutching her chest and gripping her hair as she started to feel weak and overpowered. They all stopped to stare at her as she hyperventilated. Draco instantly ran to her and took her hands away and held her face.

The look on her face was known to him when she was going into panic or the fear of transforming. He confusingly looked form eye to eye, "What's wrong Sienna, talk to me, you-you shouldn't be able to change-

A loud growl came from the darkness of the gardens along with ruffles through the pushes, making the group backing into a circle facing outwards with wands ready.

Sienna looked down at her hands, feeling the daggers, the haunting dagger, "I-I can feel him, he's near Draco," She cried silently as Draco pushed her behind him and Devon into the middle of them.

Leena looked over her shoulder to see Devon and Sienna holding each other, "Sia," She whispered, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blame you, at all." She pants, looking around in the darkness, waiting for the fight.

"Lee I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I really do love you so much, Leena." Sienna cried and fell to the floor as she felt Greyback coming closer, looking for her.

His growl came from a specific direction, which the group didn't know where but Sienna calmly stood up like she stopped transforming and stood directly facing into the darkness, she pushed past Leena and Blaise and stepped forward hearing him.

"Sienna..." The voice was viciously deep, dragging her into a spell-like trans, they were whispering just to her and everyone else was irrelevant.

"SIA! GET BACK-

"SIENNA DON'T-" She heard her lovers scream but she didn't stop.

She took another step.

Like she initiated it, she heard her friends behind her start to attack and shoot spells and death eaters that began to circle them. But like it was second nature, she didn't look back, just kept walking towards the growl as it chuckled.

The screams from her friends rang throw her ear. She stopped. Her ear pitched in close to each one of her friends as they spoke under their breaths or shot spells.

"Incarcerous!" Leena shouted, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Sienna stopped her self from walking further towards the darkness.

Blaise panted heavily as he summoned a ring of fire around the death eater, "Fuck..."

Another growl.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Nico scream, sounding like he was protecting.

" _Come closer..._ " The voice whispered.

Devon sounded like she was crying and firing spells.

The ground below her shook as it stomped forward and growled angrily.

Her body fought against her instinct as she stepped back at the sound of the only voice that could calm.

"Come on angel, please don't don't- CRUCIO!- Si-sienna please, please. Listen to me." He spoke unsteadily, she could hear the fear and worry in his quivering voice, "Follow my voice, like you said."

The monster ran towards her but went past her, crashing almost over, storming towards the group ready to attack. It headed straight for Draco as he fought off the death eaters.

"DRACO!" She screamed and ran back, full speed after the monster. Everything was happening in slow motion like she saw the vulnerability Draco had as the last few moments arose.

He turned around and saw the speed of the beast charging towards him, at the flick of his wand he directed their body away from him. The beast landed on wall fours and growl, "Fast are we?" He said in a deep voice.

Sienna ran into the scene and tried to stun a death eater coming towards Leena but her wand was summoned out of her hand and she turned around to see Lucius holding it with Devon under his arm, pressed against her throat. Wand to her temple.

"The two girls most wanted," He chuckles out. Devon struggled under his grasp as her eyes started to water, "Want to see you're sister again? Niece,"

Sienna stepped back in fear and looked over to see Blaise stunned on the floor, Nico and Leena captured by death eaters and another death eater stunned in magical ropes.

"I'm so sorry guys," She cries quietly and feels her hands start to shake. She flinches at the sudden sound of a Draco struggling and she spins around eye-wide, tears running down her cheeks. She, shakingly, raises her hands to her mouth in fear.

Fenrir Greyback had his claws out digging, piercing the top laying of skin, into Draco's neck looking like he is ready to rip it out. Draco had dropped his wand and was defenselessly in his grasp.

She didn't have a wand, all her friends were taken and she was against three death eaters and a werewolf. Her chances were very slim.

"Well, well, I've finally got my treasure," Fenrir Greyback chuckles into Draco ear, "You're little whore belongs to me, I own her. I AM HER ALFA." He shouts and digs them slightly more into his neck.

"STOP!" Sienna cries and put her hands to the side of her head on her temples, "LET HIM GO!"

The monster had his other claw his shoulder blade as he walked him forward towards Sienna, she looked away, "WATCH! Whilst I rip his throat out and claim you my self." She didn't look, "I'm going to claw my way through his body even when he is limp, dead on the ground." She let out a cry and snapped her head to him.

"Please... I'll go with you. Just-just don't kill him, please. You can have me if you let my friends and him go." She said unsteadily.

He chuckled and leant down to Dracos ear as him and Sienna stared at each other regretfully, "Do you hear that Malfoy? Your bitch is giving herself to me, all to me," He looked up at Sienna and eyed her down, "Every part of her is going to be mine, I might let you live with that though," he growled even deeper, more aggressive into his ear, "You knowing I'm going to fuck the shit out of her and you can't do anything."

Draco instantly grew infuriated and struggled out of his grasp so he could turn around and kill the motherfucker in so many ways he would never even see coming. But Greyback chuckled and tighten his grasp, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Draco shouted but Grayback stretched down Draco's chest and shoved him to the floor, screaming in pain as blood dripped down his front with his back on the ground.

Sienna stepped towards him quickly but the werewolf jumped in front of her and stopped, "Now, now we had a deal did we not?" He grins, showing his yellow animal-like teeth, "You're mine now."

There must be a way out, she needed Draco, her friend's and Devon all alive, she didn't look at away from the monster, just walked back and remember Draco's wand on the floor.

_Quick thinking Sienna, you can't waste another second._

"Accio Wand!" His wand flew to her hand and she stumbled back as he started to move but she shot the wand towards him, "CRUCIO!" The wand warmed to her touch and obeyed her straight away, making Greyback fall to the floor and shrivelled to her demand, she struck again but said a different incantation in her mind.

A bright green light shot from the wand invading the beast's body, ending his life right before everyone's eyes. She watched the light die down and she felt her hand start to shake in shock. She stared, frozen, at the body that she just murdered.

She heard the commotion start back up again so she ran to Draco's side, he was groaning in pain not moving, "Draco! Draco I'm here, I'm right. Can you-you stand?" She gently turns his head as he tries to lean back on his elbows but he yells in pain.

"FUCK, I-I can't-bre-breathe-," He tried to hyperventilate but the pain in his chest and blood dripping through his clothes made it so much worse, "Sien-sienna, pl-please hel-help."

Tears formed in her eyes as she let her whole body let go of all that was holding her back, all the suffering and trauma she suppressed for years to make herself and everyone around her happy, she realised it all. She needs him alive. So she will keep him alive. Her body didn't stop her from transforming again, Fenrir Greyback death didn't stop her from being a werewolf, she screamed and stood up firing green lights to the two death eaters and one strong red souring one towards Lucius.

She held onto the spell, screaming, tears streaming down her face as he fell to his knees realising Devon, fire burning through his chest and she didn't stop until he was face-first on the grass still, smoke admitting from his body.

Falling to her knees again, beside Draco she heard her friends run over to her side. She stroked his hair back and kissed his cheek, he turned his head to her, "Draco... please, I said I'd kill for you a while ago, you-you don't get to leave me now," Her forehead rested on his and cried, "Don't you dare..."

"Sia, move, let me." Leena woke Blaise back up then came over, rolling the sleeves up on her blazer and cast a diagnostic and started casting spells on his chest, "You have about less then- I don't know- ten minutes maybe until Aurors come out. Sienna, be ready to run-

"Look at him, he-he can't run, Lee what am I supposed to do. FUCK I-I wasn't thinking- oh god, oh god," She started muttering to herself and crying.

Nico came round and held her shoulders as Leena continued to heal him, "We're going to have to get Draco up so he can apparate you. Have you got somewhere you can go?" He said stern but Sienna just shook her head and dipped it, "Sienna! Have you got somewhere you can go?" He raised his voice.

"Yes..."

"Okay, he is roughly healed," They all look down to Draco who had bandages around his chest, clean and was groaning less, "Draco, hey, hey can you sit up?" She sat him up and they all got him up on his feet.

Blaise and Sienna put his arms over their shoulders, "Ow, thank you- Lee," he moaned in annoyance as Sienna wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up. He could feel the stinging still in his chest but the bleeding had stopped.

The tension was high, at any point guards would be running through the Manor, into the gardens to arrest the seventeen-year-old for killing 3 wizards and a werewolf with another's wand.

He moved his head to look at Sienna, eyes-hodded and letting out deep breathes, "Did you just- kill him?" He whispers drunkenly.

She trembled her lip, "Yeah," She admitted and sniffed.

"Oh god," He muttered and rested his head on hers, trying to get his arm of Blaise and wrapped it lazily around her, she turned him and had her head in his shoulder but could hear his steady heartbeat as she held his back gently not wanting to hurt him.

"Draco, you need to apparate you and Sienna out of here, far away. Someone is going to find us soon," Nico said in a hurry. They broke away and turned to look at the bodies on the floor.

He kept hold of Sienna as Devon gave him his wand and held onto it as he held it to. She rested her hand over his and looked up, "I hate that we waited so long to meet each other, we wasted 17 years," She felts her eyes start to prick with tears but bit them back.

He felt his too and bit his lip as he nodded, "I know, it's not fair you had to live a different life to get away from all this." He was truly sorry, pulling her wrist towards him, he wrapped an arm gently around her shoulder. Tucking his head into her hair she held him back, "I'm sorry Dev," He whispered.

She nods, "I know," Breaking away quickly, she wiped her eyes as Nico, Leena and Blaise and all stood by her and faced the couple.

They all wanted to say what they needed to say but in reality, they had no time, it was getting close.

Sienna felt herself starting to break but she kept it in as best as she could. Closing her eyes, she darted her head down but the four teens all wrapped themselves around them, embracing in a tearful hug.

The Slytherins hugged each other tightly, reminiscing all their past times together, the memories they created whilst growing up together. Happy ones, sad ones, the angry ones, the funny ones were all coming to a halt. Soon enough tears were running down all their cheeks, not wanting to let go.

"I-I'm..." Sienna whispered as she cried more, "I'm sorry, I love you all so much," She quivered.

They broke away, sniffing and crying. Draco looked down to her as she looked up seeing his eyes red and hodded, "It's okay, we're going to be okay."

"Guys," Blaise's voice started to break as he was looking towards the Manor that had about more than 20 men, in armour running towards them. They all look back to Draco as he quickly turned Sienna to face him so she won't look but she started to shake.

"Draco." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I can't-I-I'm so scared."

Leena saw the getting closer, "Now, you need to go!" She cried out. They look to their friends one last time, "Don't tell us where just go."

Draco whispered in Sienna's ear and through the sobs she nods and looks back to her friends.

They all hold onto each other and Draco steps them back to raises his wand. Sienna looked at each one of them one last time and then to the charging people that were after her.

"Draco now!" She cried out.

The loud crack of apparition echoed the gardens.

Just like that.

***

**Definitely, not the end don't worry, but how ya feeling?**

**discuss >>>>**


	43. cassiadays

There were so many possible ways that night could have gone.

Sienna could have gone with Greyback and been captured as his beta. Making her and him stronger but then she wouldn't have anything to stop her from transforming whenever it wasn't a full moon.

Devon could have been killed by Lucius and Greyback which would have lead to the death eaters and them not knowing that Sienna and Draco were outside, but then Devon and the baby would have died.

What if? What if they didn't go outside? They just stayed downstairs in the basement dancing, having a party. Or they could have stayed in the ballroom before going downstairs to the basement, dance to classical music and laughed at old couples trying not to get sick of each other, whispering to each other that that would be them when they were older. 

But none of that happened, they were in this reality, the one where they were both in pain and breaking down in the pitch black. Holding onto each other like anything could happen next.

It wasn't a steady ride, it never was going to be. From the moment the started seeing each other at the Lake, till their first memory of a kiss at the party to when they first said I love you. It was never easy.

Roughly gripping each other on the ground, they both leant their heads on each other shoulders feeling the cool, quiet air blow through the night sky. She was non-stop apologising to him in his ear, holding his head as he cringed at the pain sourcing through his chest.

They could barely move, it was as if that was the last they were ever going to see their friends and family again. She just carried on crying into his shoulder as she held him up by his waist. Wanting to just sink into the ground, Sienna finally looked at him, his eyes were hooded, red fluttering.

"Draco... Draco are you- what's wrong- oh fuck...no, no," She looked around him quickly it see him just shaking his head, "Are you in pain?" She asked scared.

He nodded and gripped her shoulders a bit tighter, "The-the apparition- my chest," He dipped his head into the ground. Sienna almost cried out in panic but grabbed his wand and hesitated before lifting it up, he looked up quickly and grabbed her wrist, "Don't- you don't- know-how,"

"Draco you need to do it talk me through it- oh come on, that's it," She leads him to sit closer to her and held him by the waist with one hand and cupped his face, "What do I do?"

His chest was letting the werewolf scratch seep through his veins, they needed to act fast before it would become infected, "Lift up, fo-focus on want- wanting to see the, the problem," She quickly kissed his forehead and kept the wand angled to his chest but her hand was shaking, "It's okay, just-just do it."

She cast the charm and a weak, orange light shone from the tip then went red, "What the fuck? Oh god, it-it turned red, Draco what does that mean?" She felt her tears stop as she went into panic mode, breathing started to get has heavy as his.

He took a deep, shaking breath.

"Lee- reduced the speed of-of infection. But I need-to get to St Mungo's," He loosened his grip, falling slightly forward but Sienna wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they were both on their knees.

"We-we can't go there, they'll arrest me Draco," Sienna started to feel herself cry again but stopped to look around at the nostalgic garden with the small pond at the back and full of plants and flowers, all sleeping peacefully, "You- you apparated us here? Draco we're miles from London," She said in shock he was able to apparate all this way being in such a bad condition.

He tried to look around him but it was so dark that the only light was from the neighbour gardens opposite, "Is-is this the right place?" He whispered quietly. Sienna held his face and kissed cheeks in apologise but nods at the same time.

"Were here, it's okay. You're amazing for doing this, I'm so sorry for not being able to apparate I-"

"Sienna stop... just stop," He sighed and moved his hands to either side of her neck to rest their foreheads together, "We have to figure out-where-to go," Draco was tiring hard to keep his breathing stable.

A light from the window of the semi-detached house lit up but the couple were too busy just holding onto each other to realise.

Sienna heard the back door creak open followed by the sound of footsteps, "Sienna? Is-is that you?" The older woman's voice quivered as she stared at the two dressed up but looking wrecked.

She looked behind her to see the light brown-haired woman wrapped in a long silk robe. Sienna froze, gently letting go of Draco to stand up weakly, walking forward to the woman. The woman did the same, opening her arms out and pulling Sienna into a desperate hug.

Sienna pulled away quickly to look back to the defeated boy on the grass then back into the woman eyes, "I need your help, he-he was scratched, deep, by a werewolf and I don't know how to heal him, please please help me-"

"Of course, of course, sweetie what's happened?" Sienna walked her Aunt over to kneel down by Draco. Sienna lifted his face up to look into his eyes and rubbed his tears away, "That's... Draco Malfoy."

Sienna wrapped her arms under his arm, around him gently, so she could stand him up, "Yes I know Auntie, please I'll explain everything just help me." She struggled to hold him but kept whispering things in his ear to calm him but the woman held his arm over her shoulder and walked him towards the house.

The two held the nearly full-grown young man over their shoulders as they brought him into the homey house, through the kitchen and sat him on a chair and the breakfast table. Sienna dragged a chair beside him and gently took his blazer and bandage off to carefully unbutton his shirt. She hitched her breath at the three deep slashes at the top of his chest.

"Look, we've got help, it's okay. I'm right here," Sienna whispered to him as her Aunt grabbed her wand and started running a diagnostic.

Draco groaned in pain and snapped his head to Sienna with pleading eyes wanting to kiss her just in case anything happened, "You- you looked beautiful tonight,"

"I'm calling the hospital, the scatches are out of my hands to heal by myself-

"No!" Sienna jumped out of the chair, "No, no Auntie you can't." She grabbed her Aunts wrist.

"He is going to be affected by the bite and get an infection if we don't do something!" She began to become more cross but Sienna looked back at Draco then to her Aunt.

Sienna summoned a hair bobble and tied her short hair back, "Teach me how I'll help you-

"Sienna Bones you will not do anything-

"This is all my fault! So I am going to help, I love him and he is not going to turn out like me!" Sienna raised her voice back at her Aunt, causing her to freeze and process what her niece and just said, "What do I do?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do Si."

The two women spent a while trying their best to heal him without either of them being as skilled in healing as him, which cause him to snap at Sienna when she accidentally hurt him. But he would quickly be quiet when she would bite back.

"Stop moving Draco or I'm going to purposely poke your wand into your cut," She said whilst holding the light over his cut whilst her Aunt performed charms. Lucius had captured her wand and didn't have time to get it before they left.

After a while, they were able to stop the bite from becoming infectious however weren't sure what the side effects of it were. Sienna's Aunt was boiling the kettle and looking at the unfamiliar couple talking closely to each other. Draco had his head on Sienna's shoulder as she sat back in the chair next to him, completely exhausted. Draco chuckled quietly at something she said but groaned at the pain of laughing.

"Oh I'm just so funny it hurts huh?" She smiled into his hair and kissed the top of it. He shook his head. But started to dose off to sleep on her shoulder, "Come let's get you upstairs," He hummed in response.

Her Aunt coughed to get her attention, Sienna turned her head at her eyebrow raised and head tilted, "Spare bedroom,"

Sienna got him up and held him close, he looked down to the ground, avoiding the awkward stare of her Aunt, "Auntie what? No way-

"My house, my rules. Spare. Bedroom." Her Aunt looked at Draco from the head to toe then stared at him until he looked at her, "Don't even try of sneaking into her room."

"Oh my god-

"Up now Sienna. You have a lot of explaining to do," Her Aunt pointed to the door of the kitchen. They both nod and walk out.

Draco held onto the small bannister of the stairs that were significantly smaller than his Manor's stairs. In fact, Sienna lived in a small house that was built up, living room/kitchen/dining room all one room then up to the first floor that had two small bedrooms then top floor with two bedrooms on that one. As they got to the first floor, Sienna walked past her old room, the door shut.

"That's my room, same floor as you but seriously don't try and sneak into there my Aunt will kill you." She walked on and reached the spare bedroom, the same floor as her, "Just stay in here, for now, we don't have any clothes for you here, like any. The only males that have been in this house are family friends, never... boyfriends."

She shut the door after them.

He sat down on the double bed and she took his shirt fulled off to put it in the laundry basket, "So am I the first boy in this room?" He groaned as he took off his belt and pulled his trousers down, trying to kick off his shoes.

She rolled her eyes at his lack of being able to ask for help and yanked his shoes off and walked over to the dresser, where the girls had spare clothes, she pulled out a pair of grey joggers, "Umm, not really," She handed him them as he sat in just boxers, "You're gonna hate this but Oliver Wood slept in here."

"Ugh." Draco slipped into the joggers that fit him loosely, "Why do these fit?" He asked in slight annoyance.

Sienna pulled the sheets back in the bed and let him move back as she walked back over to the dressers and untied her dress at the back. Letting it fall easily off her body and show her in just a pair of red lacy underwear with a red strap around her left thigh.

She took the strap off, leaving it on the dresser.

"Woah...

"Oliver left them when he stayed, he like an older brother to Suz and I." Sienna said as she slipped into one of her old t-shirts and shorts, "I wish a could stay in here tonight, I really do," She walked over and crawled to sit by him on the bed.

"So stay," He whispered.

She took a deep breath and leant forward to hold his face as she gave him a kiss, "I can't. I don't want you getting on the bad side of my Aunt." He pulled her in for another kiss but held it, moving his hand the back of her hair to take out the bobble and put it on his wrist.

He tried to sit up more but groaned in pain into the kiss, "Draco," She pulled away, out of breath and looked at him sadly, "Get some rest, please. It's been a rough night."

Getting up from the bed she stopped at the door and look back. He rolled eyes back threw a pillow at her, "I'll go to bed, I promise. Now go away and let me sleep."She smiled.

"If you need me, you know where I am, Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Sienna,"

She walked back to her room and walked into the nostalgic bedroom with her simple bed but with the crazy amount of pillows and the plants that were magical water and cared for all hanging from the ceiling. Everything was the same, not like it would change but she always thought that when she would come back she thought something would be different or she would have a new piece of furniture. But no, all the same.

Tucking into her own bed, for the first in a while, she almost fell fast asleep but she didn't hear his deep breathing. She didn't feel his hand on her waist or stomach like it usually would be.

After she heard her Aunt going back upstairs so Sienna got up and walked to the next floor. She approached the room that she knew would cause her internal and physical pain to go in. So she did.

The room was surprisingly lively, poster, pictures, all her old books and things weren't packed away. They were untouched.

The curtains were open letting the moonlight shine in. Sienna closed the door and walked into the room, running her fingers over the picture over their parents on the nightside. She sat down on the white metal-framed double bed and sat back, tucking under the duvet. She turned over and rested her hand out on the other, wanting to feel her sister's hand. But she wasn't there.

Sienna closed her eyes, feeling her tears start to form as she took a deep breath smelling the lavender and fresh sunny air fill her nose. She grabbed the two teddy bears that were sat up and hug them until she cried herself to sleep.

She thought she would never be able to get over her twin sister's death.

~

The sun shining straight through the window at the early hours of the morning woke her up. She got up, made the bed and walked around the room, looking at the pieces of parchment around the desk. Then over to the dresser, nothing touched or moved. If she touched or moved anything then Susan wouldn't have been the last person to touch it.

As she walked down the stair she creaked open the spare room's door before heading downstairs and saw him hugging a pillow on his side and fast asleep. A smile crept across her lips seeing him sleeping.

The sound of someone cooking and a radio playing gave Sienna notice that she would have to talk to her Aunt about what happened. As Sienna walks down the stairs, she got to the open plan living that had a small wall in between that and the kitchen, you could walk either side of the wall to get to the kitchen that had an Island and breakfast table. All very neat.

It was the perfect size for three.

She stepped into the kitchen, "Hi,"

Her Aunt stopped but didn't turn around to look at her, "I haven't seen you since New Years Sienna. You don't write to me, or visit me. I had to find out through people about S-Susan. How could you not tell me? Then you apparate here in the middle of the night with a Malfoy half-died and start saying stuff like I love you and-and," She spins around to look at Sienna, " _Are_ you in love with that boy?"

"Yes," Sienna said with her head down, "I'm sorry I didn't come straight to you after the battle but-but so much has happened."

Her aunt walked up and lifted her head up to look into her light brown eyes, "Go from the beginning."  
  
~

Finally waking up, he slowly walked out of the spare bedroom and look around the hallway, hearing the two women mid-conversation downstairs, an intense one. He walked towards her room and opened it slowly.

He wandered around, looking at the weird things on her nightstand to the plants around her window. He smiled at the collection of crystals that she had by a set of tarot cards, incense and candles. After looking at them and not touching because Sienna told him to never touch someone else crystals without asking, he walked over to her desk that had shelves of books above.

Lifting up the pieces of paper he stuck his nose in every book she had. His eyes fell across a copy of 'The complete' by Oscar Wilde. He ran his fingers along the edge and tilted it back so he could pick it up and opened the first few pages. This was the book that they both quoted when they first met each other at the Lake. A memory that stuck with him for a long time.

"Like you read all this," He smirks and flicks through the pages but it stops at a page with a picture in it.

His eyes went wide and he lifted the picture out, putting the book back on the shelf, "Took more than one I see," He mutters looking down at the polaroid of Sienna in front of her mirror on her knees in a dark green set of lingerie. He looked back at the mirror leaning against the wall then back to the picture, "Fuckkkk..."

She had mid-length brown hair and a finger in her mouth, he could feel his mouth open in shock and also the fact he was turned on.

Her door creaked, "Hey how you feeling?-" he spun around to see her looking confused why he was in her room. Not thinking twice he walk towards her and pulled her towards him by the back of the neck into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with him into the kiss.

But she pulled away quickly and laughed, "Wait you-you need to come downstairs, to actually meet my Aunt," Sienna gave him another peck and looked down to his hand, "How did you find that? Oh my god-

"Nothing I haven't seen before," He lifted her chin up by his fingers and kissed the corner of her mouth, "Especially nothing to be ashamed of." She smiled at his touch.

He gently brushed his fingers along her jaw, "Got a top I can wear? Don't want your Aunt thinking that I'm one of those guys that never wear tops." She felt herself blushing still but managed to nod.

"Not a bad sight. Although, that's only for me to see,"

They walked down into the kitchen, Draco with a top on, side by side towards the breakfast table. Sienna sat down in front of her Aunt and nodded her head down to the table, indicating for Draco to sit.

"So now we can all actually meet each other, Auntie this is... my boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Draco this is my Aunt Cassia Days," She said as he sat down beside her.

Draco started to feel an unusual amount of nerves, "Thank you, for healing me. I'm sorry for putting you under that amount of pressure. This is kinda how Sienna met my mum, scarily similar-

"I've been told me a lot, who knows if it's everything and the truth, but enough to know that you have 3 weeks until the next full moon and I'm not going to have two teenage werewolves running around my house-

"Auntie he shouldn't-

"I don't know to what extent a werewolf scratch can affect a human. You will be lucky if it doesn't do anything and just gives you a cool scar," The woman held her mug in between her hands and rested her elbows on the table to lean to Draco, she didn't take her eyes off him then pulled a disgusted face and rolled eyes away.

Sienna sat forward and held her wrist, "Please, you said you'd try. He and I have been through so much, I need you to at least try. It's not like we can go anywhere for a while, Auntie I killed for him-

"I don't want to hear it. If your mother knew a Malfoy was in this house she wouldn't forgive you or me. We all knew we would lose you when you became friends with all those Slytherin-pureblooded stuck ups," Sienna snapped her head up in shock, her Aunt had never judged anyone by their blood.

Sienna stretched her hand out under the table and intertwined it with Draco's, lifting it onto her lap, "No, no you never lost me. I just found another place to call home and other people to call family. And since when did you care about blood?"

She let go of her Aunt and flattened it on the table, getting angrier, "Jennifer never cared for what I wanted, she always thought about herself. I really couldn't give two shits if she would be mad about Draco being here right now. She never treated you well enough, giving you her children when they were 13 then ran away with my dad. Auntie, she dragged you into her problems so why do you still care about what she thinks?"

Sienna stood up, still holding Draco's hand and felt her eyes pricking, "If you don't want him here, you don't want me here. We will go and find somewhere else to stay. Just-just say now if you don't want us because I can't go through the pain of not being wanted and being forgotten, Suz and I went through 13 years of it and it fucked us both up." She kept her head down.

Her Aunt jumped up and shook her head as she reached for Sienna's hand and kissed it, "Sienna god no. It's just, a lot to get used to, I mean," She looks briefly at Draco but pulled her Neice into a hug, "Please don't go. Stay please,"

Sienna let go of him and wrapped her arms around her Aunt. They broke away and her Aunt kissed her forehead, "Take a seat sweetie, I'll bring you both over some breakfast," She walked back to the kitchen.

Draco instantly took her hand and cupped her face, "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this all. Did they really just leave you?" He worryingly soothed her cheek.

Sienna sadly nodded. He shook his head, "And no one knew?"

She shook her head and looked into his eyes, "Leena knew of it. It was the end of our third year she dropped us off here and said they'd be back in a few business days but... didn't come back until the end of summer," Sienna gave him a weak smile, "They said they couldn't keep us but never fought for us. Almost went into my four year homeless if Auntie couldn't take care of us."

Draco sighs and dipped his head, "Shit..." He looks up and brushed his thumb over her cheek, "But you _are_ wanted and needed, you know that right? By me, because my annoying ass needs your annoying ass and Nico need you because he literally can't live without you and Leena need you because you two are somehow inseparable. We all need you, the whole group, you keep us all in check Sienna."

Cassia looked at the unfamiliar couple as they spoke quietly to each other. He was being so gentle with the broken girl inside as she giggled at his comment. She could just about hear what they were saying but waited until they were done to go back over.

"Yeah I know, she just made me feel like my whole life was a lie at such a young age." Sienna said and intertwined their hands, "Draco..."

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

She tilted her head into his hand and kissed his palm, 'I love you' She mouthed.

His lip curled and he took a deep breath, 'I love you, so fucking much' He slowly mouthed back.

She smiled and giggled quietly as he smiled back and they just stare at each other.

"Right food," Cassia walked back over, putting two plates down, a full English vegan breakfast, in front of them. She sat down and held her mug in between her hand with a pot by her.

"Thank you, Auntie,"

"Thank you, Ms Days,"

The couple broke apart and sat facing the table again. Sienna dove right in and started picking at her food but Draco politely sat there.

The women summoned two mugs and poured the sweet, honey-roasted scent tea into the mugs and handed them to the couple, "So, Draco Malfoy," She started, he sat up, "Your mother and I used to have classes together when we were at Hogwarts. Jennifer, Sienna's mum, was in the same year as Poppy Jenkins before she was Parkinson, your father and Regulus Black."

Sienna carried on sipping her tea and eating her food. 

"Oh, were you friends?" Draco asked.

She hummed, "We were. Narcissa and I were close-ish. But she was, as always, influenced by the other Slytherins not to be friends with a Hufflepuff. I was in Hufflepuff, like Jennifer and Susan."

Sienna put her fork down and leant on her elbows, annoyed that she would bring the Slytherin/Hufflepuff shit. 

Draco could sense Sienna so he subtly put his hand on her leg, "Mrs Parkinson mentioned that she and Sienna mum were close friends. What happened?" He asked. Praying too much.

The woman glanced over at Sienna quickly and back to him, "They _were_ best friends at their time in Hogwarts but, you know how it goes, people just grow apart,"

Sienna bit the inside of her cheek at the lie but ignored it.

~

**Sienna Bones.**

The rest of the day, we kept reading about werewolf scratches and the effects.

I told Draco about the city we were in, showed him the three-storey semi-detached house we were in, in the south-west of Bristol. The city was beautiful, always so lively and energetic. Susan and I had had some great times here.

The darker it got the more tired we all became. We open the last book.

_'If scratched by a werewolf, the victim may develop certain mild, wolfish characteristics such as a fondness for rare meat, but otherwise should not be troubled by long-term ill effects. However, any bite is given by a werewolf, whether or not he or she was in a wolf's form at the time of the attack, will transform the victim permanently. The only potion is known to the wizarding world, and extremally rare, that stops a bitten werewolf from transforming when it's not a full moon is Salony.'_

"Where the hell am I supposed to find Salony?" My Aunt huffed and slammed the book closed from the far side of the sofa.

I smile over to Draco and go to get her up, "Come on, we've been reading for hours. I'll walk you up to your bed," I go move the books.

She waves me away with her hand, "Mmmno, too far. I'll stay down here tonight, you-you-" She yawns halfway through her sentence and nuzzles into the blanket, "-go to bed. Sep-separate room." She mumbles, falling asleep. 

I giggle and turn around to grab Draco's hand and we walk quietly up the stairs to my room, I pull him in and close the door. Locking it.

Walking over to my dressers, I open a drawer slowly go to get out my pyjamas, "What are we going to do-" He wraps his arms around my waist, face in my neck. 

He starts to pull away but I pull him in again and cuddle his arm, "Separate rooms Bones,"

I smile as he brushes his lips over my neck to my ear and pecks it, "Then why are you trying to seduce me?" I say cheekily, moving my head to the side.

He chuckles and spins me around, pulling me in by the waist, "True, I guess I just want to be the first person the fuck you in your own bed, bet you've only made yourself come in here. Now, I want to see you shake as I fuck you so hard you never think of touching yourself again," I hitch my breath and felt the butterflies in my stomach going crazy.

He grabs the back of my hair and pushes me towards him as he smashing our lips together and we desperately move into the kiss.

I felt his hand roaming down, grabbing my ass and thighs, I jump up, feeling his hand roaming me and tug at his hair as I moan into his mouth. He was grabbing my ass as he walked us over to the bed and threw me roughly onto my bed.

He lifted out his wand, " _Muffliato_ , doesn't mean you get to be loud, okay?" He put his wand on the nightside and walked towards me. I sat back on my hands and nodded as I bite my lip. He grabbed my chin and roughly look down at me, "Use your words, Sienna,"

"Yes-

"And take your clothes off," He snapped out. I nod slowly and stare at his lips. 

He laughs and wrapped his hand around my neck to talk low.

"Take your clothes off or I'll rip them off you myself,"

***

**Trust me, you were not robbed. Just a very spicy chapter sooo. Plus double update.**

**vote, comment and share chicks <3**

**discuss >>>>**


	44. secondnight

***Sexual activity, a lot ;** **)***

**Btw, Draco wouldn't do anything Sienna didn't want to, they have their way of asking for consent. Either could stop anytime they want.**

**viewers discretion advised**

**Sienna Bones.**

"Take your clothes off or I'll rip them off you myself,"

He pushed my neck back slightly with his hand so I could strip.

I reach my hands down to the hem of my top and lift it up but he grabs it as soon as it's just over my head and throws it across the room. Stepping out of the cosy leggings I sat back on the bed in just my pants, looking up at him.

He lifts his shirt up and unbuckled his belt and trouser but didn't pull them down, "Get back, lay on your front," I hitch my breath at his words and crawl back, he comes towards me and grabs my hips to flip me and presses me into the bed.

"Draco..."

"A few rules tonight, you don't speak unless you're told, you don't come until I say and I don't stop until I think you're done." He whispers in my ear and pulled my hips up to his growing bulge and pulled my arms above my head, "Pity you don't have a headboard, but means I can fuck you harder without worrying about the noise,"

I gripped the top of my mattress and move my hips back on his, his hand smacks against my ass, making me flinch and let out a small yelp, "Tell me... what to do use to pleasure your self?" He fingers gently brush across my pants and stops over my clit, not moving.

"My-my fingers," I quietly moan out, wanting him to move but I knew I used more than my fingers.

He chuckles and palms down my back to my ass, "What else?"

My legs felt weak already, "A vibrator..." I whisper quietly.

He leans down and turns my face to the side to whisper in my ear, "What was that sweetheart?"

I let out a shaky breath, "I use a vibrator," He kisses under my ear and smacks my ass again, I let out another yelp.

"Is it here?" He makes his way back to my wet pants again.

"Y-yes,"

He soothes back my hair and holds my neck, "Where is it?"

I look at my nightside and turn my head slightly so I could look at him, "That drawer," My hips, on there own, move grinding on him.

He chuckles and takes his belt off and leans over me to wrap them around my wrists holding the edge of the mattress, "Light?" He secures the tie as I feel my wrists restrained.

"On,"

"Good girl," He rubs his hand over my ass, giving it a small tap then leans over to the nightstand, pulling out a black 5' inch vibrator, more round at the top. He tuts and casts a quick cleaning charm just in case, "Shouldn't have told me about this, I'm going to have way too much fun."

A finger drags down the back of my pants to my thighs over my knees and he throws them off me then runs two fingers across me, "So wet, just by my words," I heard the vibrator turn on to a low setting and arch my back, "What? You want this?"

The vibrator, very lightly, hovers over my clit then travels down to my entrance, "I said do you want this Sienna?" He takes it away and I huff into the duvet.

"Please don't make me beg," I wrapped my feet around his claves and feel him move his legs wider, so mine spread more.

He brings the vibrator to my clit again and holds it lightly above then presses it in a bit harder, "You're not the one that's in control tonight. If I say beg, you're going to beg," I take a deep breath and move on the perfect sensation.

I hitch my breath as he turned it up to the next setting and rubbed his fingers across my entrance. I wanted him to finger me until I was coming on his hand or fucked me whilst using the vibrator, I need him.

My eyes flutter close as he moves the vibrator side to side over me, in the perfect spot. I push myself forward, arching my back more but he roughly slams my hips back on his hard bulge through his boxers.

"Are you going to tell me when you're apart to come?" He keeps his hand at the top of my thigh and one holding the vibrator barely touching where I wanted it.

"Yes," I breath out and pull at my wrists to try and hold the vibrator but he chuckles and turns it up, pressing it harder, "Ohh,"

"Yes, what?" He sits back and moves it around so he could mess around my entrance with his fingers.

I moan quietly, "Yes Draco,"

"That's it, angel," He pushes to two fingers into my wet pussy, slowly at first but worked them so it was the same speed at the vibrator.

The overwhelming feeling made my legs start to shake and hold onto the edge of the matters harder as I felt myself quickly getting wetter. I let out breathing moans and bury my face into a pillow.

He stopped his fingers and curled them inside me quickly in this motion, making me tense my thighs and try to move up because I knew how close I was getting. He saw me struggling and turned the vibrator up to the highest setting as I moaned a desperate cry loudly into the pillow and he started pushing his fingers in and out of me again.

"Oh-oh god-don't stop-" I struggled to say anything as he pulled his fingers out and I felt his tongue graze my wet pussy, then carried on fingering me, "Uhhhh, I- getting so- close, oh yes,"

"You taste so fucking good,"

He chuckled as I get louder getting so close and feel myself start to drip but he pulled away and turned the vibrator off, "No-please, oh god, I knew you'd pull something like that," I breathed heavily into the pillow and try to close my legs.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you," He spreads my legs again and runs both hands up the back of my thighs to my ass and up my back to lift me up by the waist onto his lap, I lean my head back on his shoulder, "And I don't think I said you could talk, did I?"

I shake my head, "No," My legs were spread out either side of him, I loved being in this position, my back to his front, whilst he is sitting up, "Punish me,"

Draco had an arm around my waist and moved it in between my legs to rub my sensitive clit, "Oh I'm going to have to. You know what to say if you want to stop."

I lift my head and looked down at him rubbing me quickly, I hitch my breath and reach down as my legs started to shake but he grabs my wrists, putting them in front of me and pushing me onto my hands and knees.

Hearing him pull down his trousers and undress made me want to touch my self so badly as I just tried to catch my breath.

He pulled my waist back and I felt his hard dick against me, "Bet you're aching for me to touch you, make you come... fuck you," He whispers. I could feel him rubbing his tip around my wetness. One hand on my waist, one hand guiding himself slightly putting his tip in but never anything else.

I push my hips back so another inch pushed in, making him groan and grab the other side of my waist, "Uh, Light?" He pulled out slightly and waited for my answer.

Moving my hands forwards again and pressed my chest into the bed and grip the edge of the mattress, "On, Draco, fuck me- please-

He held on tight to my waist as he pushed himself in. I moan out feeling him stretch me out as he moves in and out slowly, not the whole way in. He moved quickly as he fucked me from behind.

I buried my face into the pillow and held onto the bed harder as he trusted himself in, I let out small moan and words at every thrust, "Yes, oh fuck- yes, oh, oh."

"Sienna," He grabbed the back of my hair and turned my head so he could see my face, "Shut the fuck up," He pushed in more and ruthlessly slammed harder until he saw my face scrunching up and mouth open wide.

I didn't say anything else just let out moans of pain and pleasure.

My eyes open wide and I press my hands against the wall, hitting it and moaning as he continued to thrust, balls smacking against my ass, until my legs were shaking, "I'm going to come! Fuck!" I squeal out but feel him pick me up by the waist and sit him back on lap again.

Thrust up whilst holding my waist and leg on my thighs, keeping them apart. I let out another cry at the new position and grab his arm around my waist, "Not yet Sienna," He moved me up and down him as I throw my head back into his shoulder.

He grabbed the vibrator and pressed it onto my clit making me moan even louder.

He slowed down and moved my hips back move so he could fully thrust in but meaningful and slowly. I moan seductively, arching my back and moving my hips up and down his dick.

"Fuuuck..."

He lifts me off and pushes me forward again but lifts my leg up so I turn on my back but I was so out of breath and edged that I kept my hands on my waist and eyes closed.

He hovers in between my legs and lifts my hands above my head and kisses my lips. I kiss back and feel him spread my legs wider as he pushed his thick thighs against mine, "Look at me," I flutter my eye open, "Keep your eyes open. I need you to look at me when I fuck you like this."

I arch my back as he angles himself again and slowly pushes in then holds my waist as he deepens it but carefully, passionately, "That's my girl," He puts my hands over his head and I keep them behind his head as he holds my face and kisses me.

I moan into his mouth as he moves more, bring his other hand up to the other side of my face and hold my hair back to kiss and suck my jaw and neck. He gradually speeds up, thrusting deeply, making sure I felt every part of him.

His attitude had completely changed, he went from rough foreplay to meaningful careful love.

He breaks away from the kiss and stares into my eyes as he speeds up and I move my legs around his hips, digging my heels into his lower back. I started moaning louder as started thrusting harder, hitting my cervix, stretching me more. My legs started to shake as he gripped my hair and fluttered his eyes.

I open my mouth and knocked my head back, "I-I-

"Come for me Sienna- oh, oh shit..." He moaned out and put his head into the crook of my neck, breathing heavily.

We both moan out and I lift my head as he did and we rest our forehead against each other as I cry out and wrap my ankles around his upper thighs to push him in more and lift my hips, "Uhhhh, yes- fuck, Draco oh yes, harder." He groans as he speeds up hitting harder.

I could feel him started to get close, I was on the edge as he slammed in harder and I cry out and dig my nails in his back and feel myself releasing over him, "I'm coming- yes, oh yes." I stare into his eyes as the wave of pleasure filled my body and lift me out of this earth.

But he didn't stop thrusting his dick in harder until his eyes went wide and I could feel him starting to pulling out before he came but I wrap my legs tighter around his hips and push him in. He arches his back and put of hand either side of my head, grabbing the sheets to knock his head back and filled me with his come.

"Fuuuuuuck, oh fuck." He groaned loudly.

I hitch my breath, him filling me and feel him slowly ride out our orgasms until he pulled out and fell on top of me. I felt the mixture of our releases leak out of me as we breathe heavily.

He shakingly sat up and lifted my wrists, unbuckling his belt and kissing my hands then up my arms to my shoulder and neck. He kissed me all the way up to my lips and ran his hand through my hair, softly I kiss back, holding his face.

"I," He tried to speak through the kisses but kept pecking me, "I love you, I love you, like so much," He just moving more into the kiss until I breakaway, realising that I had tears pricking out the side of my eyes.

My hands hold his face and I look around his face, "I love you," I pull him in and we just hold the kiss as he moves off me to pull our bodies close.

I rest my head on his arm as he wraps them around me protectively and I start to doze off instantly.

"Hey come on, I need to clean up Sienna," He tries to move up but I wrap a leg around his calves and keep him close, "For fucks sake," He mutters.

I nuzzle my head into his chest and peck kisses on his skin, "In -morning," I mumbled.

~

His large arms were wrapped around my body with his chest to my back, under the duvets. He must have cleaned them after I went to sleep. Slowly, he rubbed his thumb along my arm.

I smile, staring at his fingers as they brush over my skin.

"Morning," I say quietly and turn slowly to see him smirking as he holds my low back to him.

"Morning,"

He just stared at me but kept smiling.

"What?" I tilt my head and laying more on my back. He tucks my hair back and pulls the duvet up to my shoulders and hold my waist over to sheet.

My heart fluttered at his deep morning voice, "Mmmnothing, you got an after-sex glow about you." He says casually.

I laugh and push his face away as I sit up to rest my legs over the edge of the bed, he sits up quickly and relaxes behind me, with his legs either side of me, arms around my waist. I lean back in his arms and look over my shoulder to him. His lips were redder, cheeks pinker and hair very messy.

"You're amazing," I say, he scoots closer and kisses my shoulder, "You make me feel amazing,"

He looks down to my lips and back to my eyes, "You deserve to feel amazing," My stomach gave me butterflies as he kissed the corner of my mouth. Like he always does.

I lean my hands on his knees as he loosens his grip to my side and I go to stand up but my legs gave out, making me fall back on the bed, "Ow, Jesus shit Draco." I grip his knees with my head down.

"What the- are you okay?" He chuckles and lifts me up by my waist so he stands behind me and holds me up with an arm around my waist, "Awe you poor thing," He smugly says.

"Oh fuck off, stop flattering yourself," I roll my eyes as he turns me around and sits me on the bed again. He walked around, I noticed he had red knees from last night too, to the dresser where he grabs a pair of pants and top.

He kneels in front of me and lifts my legs in the pants, "I can dress myself," I whack his hand away and slither into the cheeksters. He chuckles and holds the hole at the top of the oversized top, "What? Just give me-

"Would you stop and let me take care of you. Arms up," He huffs and raises his eyebrows, I roll mine again and put my arms up as he slips the top on me and untucks my hair from the neck of the top, "See, not that hard."

I move back, wincing at the pain, to get back into my bed and looked over to my alarm clock to read 9.49 am.

Draco walked around the bed to the window, holding his length in his hand and leant against the window frame, "Draco!" I laugh and throw a pillow across the room to hit him with it, "Get back from the window you nudist!" He grabs the pillow and holds it in front of his dick then walks over to the bed.

He had a devilish smile on his face, "You just don't want people seeing what makes you weak in the knees," I giggle and felt my cheeks blushing as he lifts an arm around his head, flexing his biceps, stripping me with his eyes.

"Oh my gosh- will you stop," I laugh, covering my face and sink into the bed, but peek through my fingers. He throws the pillow at me and I dodge it, "Ew, you're grim!"

He smirks and shakes his head, grabbing his wand and casting a transformation spell on his boxer and trousers into new ones. I turn over to watch at him and felt my legs every now and then twitch.

He got changed then came over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss my temple, "I'll umm, go talk to your Aunt then, say you're not feeling too well-

"Oh shit," I sit up, ignoring the pain, "No, no don't do that she going to know, just umm, go into the spare room and I'll just let her come in to wake me up then say I'm not feeling well. If you go down she will know,"

He nibbled on his lip and nodded, "Okay, umm, you sure? I mean-

"Sienna!" My Aunt shouted from down the stairs, I hit his arm.

"Go go quickly," I say and push him away as he looks back and creeps back into the spare bedroom.

I giggle and wait a few minutes, knowing she would call again but she came swinging the door open and stood staring at me with narrow eyes and the looked around the room.

"Umm thanks for knocking," I huff, "What if I was getting changed and mooned you?"

She rolls her eyes and walks in shutting the door, "Why aren't you up yet? If you're staying here you're going to have to follow my rules." I sit up a bit and hug the duvet.

"I'm- just not feeling too well, just kinda want a day that I can just stay in my own bed without having to worry about anything. I haven't been home for so long and I just want one day. One day Auntie."

She eyed me suspiciously and went over to sit on the side of the bed, "Have you got a fever?" She put her hand against my forehead.

"No,"

"Broken a bone?"

"No,"

"On the verge of death?-

"Ugh oh my- can't I just have one day in bed? Please."

I almost saw her smirk but she softened her graze and tucked my hair behind my ear, "Sorry, just want to spend all the time I have now with you. But stay in bed if you're not feeling well, I'll bring up some soup later."

She kissed my forehead and walked back out of the room. I heard her stop in the hallway and talk to Draco.

"Sienna isn't feeling well today so she's going to stay in bed," My Auntie said.

Draco hummed, "Oh, is she okay? Can I see her?" I rolled my eyes and smiled at his acting.

"Mmmm she is just feeling under the weather, go in and see her quickly." She said. I heard Draco thank her as my Aunt walks down the stairs and he walks towards my room.

I turn over to the other side of the bed, facing away from the door and hear it close as he walks back in.

I give a weak pretend cough.

He scoffs and sits down on the bed and I turn over and give him sad, puppy dogs eyes, "Oh you twat," He laughs and I crack a smile and rest my head on his chest.

"Not really my fault is it?"

We talk for the rest of the morning, cuddling him as he strokes back my hair. It felt amazing him holding me all morning, in a quiet small house, away from everything.

My door creaked open and we both look over to my Aunt holding a tray with a bowl of soup, bread and two mugs.

She walked over and puts the tray down on the nightstand, "Feeling any better Si?" My aunt asked.

I sat up, still with pain in my hips and stomach but tried my best not show it. Draco sits up too and awkwardly takes his arm off me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was probably just overreacting," I smile at my Aunt as she sits at the end of the bed and looks at me wearily.

She looks at Draco, "Would you be able to give Sienna and I minute?" She asks.

My heart dropped to my stomach and I look over to him and hold his hand, "Stay," He furrowed his eyebrows at me, in shock but I look back to her, "I'm going to tell him anyway so..."

"Sienna, I want to talk to you, alone," She said more sternly as we both share the same, challenging look that I definitely learnt from her but she was better, staring at me with her eyebrow raised, lips pressed together.

I scoff and shake my head as I look back at Draco, he gives me a weak smile and gives me a small nod as he gets up and walks out the room.

Snapping back my head to her I look at her angrily, "Seriously? I'm going to tell him anyway-

"Are you pregnant?" She says still with the strict look on her face.

I felt myself start to worry, "What? No,"

"Have you had sex with him?"

Her face did not help with how I was feeling, I look away from her and pick my lip with my teeth, "Yes," I mumble.

She leant in and held my arm, making me look at her, "Sienna did you use protection?" I felt my eyes widen as she kept her stare.

I shake my head slowly and dart my eyes away, shamefully.

"Have you been taught about what non-protected sex can lead to? Or are you just hoping for the best?" She bites back sarcastically, "You're 17, nearly 18 in October, that's too young to have that amount of pressure and responsibility."

My head kept down and I just nod at what she was saying, "I know, we just- forget sometimes-

"You don't have the time to forget about these things, that's it, you're taking a pregnancy test," She got up from the bed and was apart to leave but I sit up in the bed, with my legs over the edge.

"Auntie please, I'm not-" I knock my head down, "Run a diagnostic, I'm not, I know it."

She huffs and pulls me up by the arm, making me stumble and hold onto the door as she walks me roughly with her to the shared bathroom on this floor. Draco opens his door to see my Aunt dragging me into the bathroom.

"Wait in here, diagnostics don't work unless your at least 2 months, I swear to god Sienna," She slammed the door and left me sitting on top of the toilet, legs shaking in the bathroom.

I felt my eyes pricking with tear and hear a small knock, "Come in," I say weakly.

Draco sticks his head in and sees me gripping the lid, almost crying, "Shit, you okay? What just happened?" He knelt down beside me and tucked my hair behind my ear, "Talk to me."

I look down to him and bite lip in fear, "She-she thinks I'm pregnant," I look over his face to see what he was thinking, his face softens,

"Oh,"

"Yeah... but I'm not, I-I feel like I would know," I still stare him as he slowly nods.

I try to think about the times that we used any sort of protection, "Draco, when-when was the last time we actually used protection? When I wasn't taking the potion..." He looked down to the ground and kept his hand on my leg.

"I-I umm don't know," He mumbles.

"What if-if I am? Did you even think about what we were going to do?" I give off a panicked breath and watch him look away.

He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair knocking his head, "I mean it would be up to you, it's your body I guess-

"Would you... want us to keep it?" I said quietly. He turned around and hesitates, "Fuck! We've literally barely used it, I-I could be. Oh my god-" I cover my mouth with my hands in the terrifying realisation.

He instantly comes back down beside me, "What's wrong? Sienna?" He looked into my eyes worryingly.

I shakingly remove my hands, "What if-if I'm not- oh god- not fertile? Draco what if I can't get pregnant at all?" I felt my eyes tearing up, he pulls me down to rest my head on his shoulder and wraps his arm around me.

"You don't know that. It could just be luck..." He rubs my back as I let a few tears run down my cheeks and hold his shoulder, "It's better if you're not right now. We're not ready for that yet."

We stay embracing in the hug for a bit when he pulls away and wipes under my eyes, kissing my face. I sniffle as I felt my a weird amount of sadness at the thought of not being able to have children, especially Draco's.

He stands up, pulling me up with him, "It'll be okay, I promise," He whispers and looks to the door, where my Aunt walks in, "I'll be just outside." He rubs his thumb along my cheek and walks past my Aunt out of the bathroom.

She shuts the door and hands me the box that had blue packaging.

I hesitantly grab the box and stare at it.

"Sienna, I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just want the best for you and having a teen pregnancy-

"I'm not pregnant!" I tremble out and wipe away another tear, "I'm not pregnant," I whisper quietly. She walked towards me and pulled me in for a hug as I broke down and held onto her.

"Just do the test. Please, so we can all settle this," She whispers and pulled away to leave the bathroom.

_Wait for 1-3 minutes. Are you kidding? This is the longest 3 minutes of my life. Ugh. Just out of curiosity, what would I name them? Puddle-duck, they would so be bullied. Named it Harry just to piss off Draco. I love it._

"Oh fuck," I look at the alarm clock, 4 minutes have passed, "Okay, deep breath," I close my eyes and breath in, wait, then breath out.

The small stick was just staring at me, so much power in one small stick. It had my future written on it. Slowly picking it up, I bring it to light to see what the small box on the stick read.

I let out a shaky breath and keep my eyes on the result as I open the door.

"Well? What does it say?"

Looking up, I stare at Draco and start to breath heavier, he notices and walks towards me and cups my face. I look sadly up at him.

"It's... negative."

Our faces don't change, he doesn't let go, he doesn't react.

"Oh," He whispers.

I think we both felt like it couldn't have been a sign something was wrong with my ability to reproduce. But it could also mean that we were just lucky. Maybe the thought of us not having a baby upset him, I couldn't tell.

"How are you feeling?" He whispers as he rubs his thumbs on my cheeks.

I shrug.

My aunt steps forward, Draco drops his hands and steps back a bit. My heart broke because all I wanted was him to hold me. But she gives me a weak smile and holds my hand, "There's some more lunch downstairs if you need some but I need to go out for a few hours."

She kisses my hand and cups my face, "I'm sorry for being rude about it, I love you okay?" I nod and tilt my head into her hand, "I would never want you to feel like you couldn't tell me anything, I just want the best for you, love."

"I know, I love you too."

~

My Aunt left, which meant it was just Draco and me in the house. We go downstairs into the living room and I turn on the television as we sat curled up in each other arms.

He played with my hair and kept kissing my head then resting his cheek on it until he would angle my face up to him and kiss me. This went on for about an hour.

"I'm scared," I say after a while of us just sitting watching a show. Shifting in my spot, I look at him.

He took a deep breath, "About what?" He brushes the back of his fingers on my cheek.

"Everything, the group, what happened at the ball, the test, about being here." I sigh and sit up to look away and fiddle with my hands.

He takes my hands up to his lips and kisses them, "Me too," He says quietly, "But we're here now, we're safe. And about the test... I wouldn't worry about it, it wasn't meant to be." He kissed my hands again.

I move closer and put my legs over his lap on the comfy sofa, "In the future, do see us with- kids?" I bit my lip nervously.

The nerves were shooting around my body. Why the hell did you say that, oh god I'm going to scare him away. Not like he can go anywhere but he probably thinks I'm trying to trap him or some shit-

"To be honest... a part of wishes the test wasn't negative but part of thanked that it was at the same time," He says, I hitch my breath, "I've never really wanted children because I hate the thought of passing on the Malfoy name, I used to want it to stop at me... but now I know I'm never getting rid of you, I guess my opinions changed."

My body was frozen, I didn't actually think that he would want to have a family with me, of course, were too young but the thought was still there.

"R-really?" I say shocked but quietly.

He chuckles under his breath and nods, lifting my chin up with his fingers brushing his lips over mine, "After last night you might need to take another test soon," He tilts his head to kiss my lips gently but I smile and giggle.

"God I hate you," I smile as he kisses around my jaw and mumbles.

"No you don't," He nibbles at my ear, I close my eyes and bite my lip, "You can't stay away from me if you tried."

"That's a shit challenge,"

"Yeah because you'd lose,"

_True._

***

**ahhhh my chicks, thank you again for reading and commenting. Like they make me smile so much.**

**There are so many people I wanna thank for sticking and reading the whole way through (on wattpad) <3 and the people you shared my story on TikTok and actually got it views. My TikTok is Lilthlestrange. ily doods.**

**discuss >>>>**


	45. shoes

***Viewers discretion advised***

**Sienna Bones.**

Living in the Manor is definitely very different from living in a small 4 bedroom semi-detached house in the south-west of Bristol. 

It was very exciting though, for Draco. He kept wanting to go out and run around but Aunt said to wait a few days before we left the house. So she would go out and to get us stuff and things do to.

He found our house interesting and strange that we only had two bathrooms, one on the first floor and the En Suit in my Aunts room. Meaning Susan and I had to share, it still had all of our rubbish and mess in it.

"So you have to go up to the first floor just to go to the toilet?" He asked as he sat on the Island counter as I talk him through how to make beans and cheese on toast.

I laugh and turn around to hand him the plate, "Yes, can you walk a small flight of stairs without wetting yourself?" I say jokingly.

He huffs and jumps off the counter to follow me to the table.

"Yes I can, I just think it's weird you don't have you're own bathroom." I roll my eyes at his comment and we continue to eat the strange food to him and talk more.

_Rich people._

It was all so different as we were actually living our lives together. I did miss Blaise, Luna and Pansy but Draco tried to make up for it. 

He and my Aunt had also been getting on a lot better. She finally spoke to him without me in the room or pulling a disgusted face. Draco said she asked him if he was able to get a mug from the top shelf for her, he was chuffed, even if he didn't admit it.

Plus after a few days, she said for him to call her Cassia.

He would spend a lot of time reading and studying what was happening to my brain. We had to tell Auntie about that as well, she cried. I wanted to cry too but I knew that was no way of getting through it so I didn't. Casting spells on me, running diagnostics all the time, he and my Aunt would make remedies or potions, some of them made me feel better. Draco would kiss my left temple all the time like he was trying to let me know it was okay.

That I was okay.

I sat in my room reading a book as Draco was having a shower. I sip on my steaming tea that was keeping my whole body warm and place it back down to walk out and over to the bathroom.

Reading was one of the only ways I was able to really escape these past few days. I tried to write as well but I'm so shit at poetry and fiction.

His small hums of weird tunes beamed over the sound of the water. I quietly step in and gently close the door. 

The heat of the hot shower filled the room as I took off my clothes and run my fingertips over the scar on my shoulder, where I was bitten. I shake off the thoughts and take off the ring on my finger, placing it on my top.

I step into the fancy, large tub and look at his little toosh. I give him a tap on the butt.

"Oi!" He spins around and squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them, "Ah! Sienna, I got shampoo in my fucking eye!" I laugh and tip his head back as he rubs them and laughs then look down to me.

My cheeks blush as his warm arm pull me close by the waist and spins us so I was under the water. I gasp and try to push him back because the water was so hot, "Fuck, it's hot, it's really hot! Ahh!"

He chuckles and turns us again but let go of me to continue to rinse out his shampoo, tilting his head back, "That's what you get for having an obsession with my ass," I turn my back to him and shimmy back so I was touching him and slightly until the water.

"Then you don't get to like mine," I smirk, knowing he was going to get annoyed. He tuts but doesn't hold me back.

I huff and turn around, reaching to the side of him to grab the bottle of shampoo and put some on my hands, smelling the citrus fills my nose, "Thought you would transform this to mint shampoo by now," I started massaging it in my hair and look up at him.

He smirks and leans down run his hands on my head and starts massaging the back on my head, I close my eyes and let the pleasure overtake me, "I want to smell you, so you know I'm yours," He says softly and stops to hold the back of my neck.

Slowly opening my eyes, I smile, "Good answer," He smirks back and plants a gently wet kiss on my lips, I kiss back, pulling him closer by his hip. Breaking away, he puts me under the water and tilts my head back. 

I run my thumbs over his hip and trace my fingertips over under his V-line but stop before I got to his groin and trace them back up. After my hair was all rinsed I push him back to the wall and run my hands down his chest.

We remain eye contact as I rest them on hips, I look down seeing his at least 10-inch hard dick staring me, I wanted to hitch my breath but I just look up at him, blushed. 

He smirks and leans down to kiss me, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Sienna," I gulp and run my fingers through his hair.

"But I do, I- just don't want to make you feel like shit if I'm not good." I look away and felt the guilt of not pleasuring him more then he deserved.

He chuckles and makes me look back at him, "From memory, you're definitely not shit," He kisses my jaw, then to my neck, "Don't worry about it," He goes to reach for the conditioner.

But I grab his wrist and put it to my face whilst running a hand down his body.

"Let me- let me at least try," I whisper and bite my lip as I lower myself to my knees. Looking up to him I keep a hand on his hip and wrap a hand around him, slowly moving my hand up and down.

He let out a low breath as run my thumb over his tip, I raise my eyebrows slightly and smirk as I bring my tongue to his tip and lick his pre-cum. He calmly flattens his hand against the wall behind him.

I stop stroking and wait until he looks back down then I attach my lip to his tip and hollow out my cheeks and lick over it. He closes his eyes as I start to move my hand again and slowly inch my way down. 

"Ah," He groans quietly but enough for me to hear.

I start to bop my head up and down, putting pressure with my tongue against him, stroking the rest I couldn't reach. I'd only ever done this a few times but I forgot how amazing he sounded when I was doing this.

His hand flew to my hair, taking hold of it as I moved faster and pull away and lick from the bottom, all the way to his tip. He stutters his breath and looks down to me.

I raise an eyebrow and make sure he's watching me as I down my spit onto his tip and spread it down his dick with my hand and go back to bopping my hand. He threw his head back and massaged my scalp as he swore under his breath.

"Oh fucking hell," He mumbles, moving his hips with my head as I hollow out my cheeks.

There was one thing that I knew about the pleasure point of a male. The perineum. I focus my mouth on his tip and I use both hands to stroke him, leading on to his balls, massaging them.

He bucks his hips and let out a stuttered shocked breath. Palming him, I gently rub the tips of my middle and ring finger around the area of skin under. His dick started throbbing in my mouth so I go deeper until his tip hit the back of my throat and I apply pressure on his skin with my fingers.

"Oh fuck!" He grabs my hair as I suck faster and massage him, "Sien-si- oh god- yes, ohhh shit," He struggling to say anything.

I feel his come start to release quickly into my mouth as grab his hips and carry on until his thighs started to tense. Swallowing his release, I pull away and look up at him, his face was blushed, mouth open, staring at me in shock.

We remain eye contact as I lick up him to his tip and stand up, wiping the corner of my mouth with my thumb and suck it.

"Was that okay?" I say, innocently. From the sounds he was making, I knew it was more than okay.

He chuckles and throws his head back, closing his eyes, "Where-where the fuck did you learn that?" He curls his lip and pulls me by the neck to look down and attach our lips together, kissing passionately.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him so we were both under the steaming water. He clung onto me, grabbing my back, waist, ass, anywhere he could touch.

"You-your" He spoke through the kisses, "Fucking amazing," I chuckle and break away, lips red, back of my throat hurting.

We were breathing heavily as he looks down at me, completely blushed. 

I give him a small smile, running my fingers through his hair, "I want to do that more," He chuckles at me and lifts me up to wrap my legs around his waist.

"You can definitely do that more," He smirks into a kiss as I laugh and hold our bodies close.

After our shower, we sat in the living room reading, wrapped in jumpers and joggers. He puts down his book, staring at me out the corner of my eye. I take a mental note where I stopped on my page but don't look at him.

"Yes?" We were sat either end of the sofa but he moves forward, directly in front of me with his legs crossed. I lower my book to see him studying my face, "Mmm?"

He puts an arm over the back of the sofa, "Are-are you having any... withdrawals symptoms?" He asks concerned.

I sigh and put my book down to more closely and rest my legs either side of him. I shake my head, "Are you?" Honestly, I was worried he was depending too much on drugs or alcohol, my worst fear would be if something happened to him that would be out of his control.

He bites his lower lip and rests his hand on my thigh, "A bit, yeah." He mumbles. I put my hands on his shoulders as I wrap my legs around him and sit in his crossed legs.

"You're so strong though, you don't need all that shit to cope." I lift his face up so he looks at me and smiles gently kisses the corner of his mouth like he always does to me.

He takes a deep breath, resting his hands around my back, "Yeah I know, but sometimes I just feel like- like I'm so drawn to it like it's the only thing my body craves." He tenses his jaw and cracks a smirk, "But you distract me so it's okay."

I stare at him deeply, seeing how far we've come, together. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me close until I had to rest my head on his shoulder. We hold each other quietly for a few minutes in the blissful silence.

"What are we going to do Draco?" I whisper.

He shifts but just keeps me close, "We'll go on the run, to every country that doesn't know our name," He says back casually.

As I hold him, tracing my fingers around the back of his neck we heard someone at the door give a loud, forceful thud. I look behind me towards the door and hitch my breath.

"I'll get it, stay here," He says as I move off him but grab his wrist as he stands up.

"Wait, be-be careful," I look worryingly into his eyes. He nods and leans down to kiss my hand and I watch him walk to the door.

Another loud thud.

I stand up and stare as he holds the handle.

Slowly opening the door, he peaks around the door. I felt my lips start to tremble in fear. The door swings open and Draco lunges forward to grab something.

"Grab this one!" My Aunts voice huffs from the door. I furrow my eyebrows and watch as they both walk-in, Draco with a food shopping bag in one hand and a case of beer in the other. My Aunt had two bags in each hand and lunged them on the floor.

I place my hand on my heart and take a huge sigh of relief, "I don't have four arms Sienna, get over here and help me!" My Aunt pants. I giggle and help her.

We all bring the bags into the kitchen, on the Island and start to unpack. I stand in front of the fridge and Draco passes me all the fridge products. 

"You gave us a heart attack Auntie," I chuckle putting the products in the fridge.

She scoffs, "Yeah well I was mid-stroke carrying all that weight," I roll my eyes and try to reach the top shelf to put the strawberries in but struggled.

Draco comes up behind me, one hand on my waist and the other taking the box out of hands and putting it easily on the top shelf. I look up, annoyed at being manhandled but he smirks and leans down to kiss under my ear and goes back to the bag.

I blush immediately and snap my head to my Aunt, she hadn't seen Draco and I being this affectionate. She had a small smile with her eyebrows raised. 

"Cassia?" Draco says.

She looks over, "Yes dear?"

"My-my mother never told me about her times at Hogwarts but, what happened with you and her?" He asks with curiosity. I bit my tongue and look at my Aunt out the corner of my eye.

She stops and fully faces him from the other side of the Island to sit down on a stool, "Well it's a long story. It actually started with Jenny and Poppy Parkinson."

He nodded and we stopping unpacking to listen, "Oh?"

"They were really close, best friends but you know how it goes a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin being friends? Yeah, they just decided to keep it hidden. It was only me and your mother that knew. I was in the same classes as Narcissa but we weren't close then. Anyways, Jenny started seeing a guy in Slytherin and told Poppy about him. It was all very confusing but Poppy got jealous of them and tried to break them up."

I could almost hear what Draco would be thinking right now _Wow teenage girl drama, that's Hogwarts for you._

"Then, Narcissa and I became close and we would hang out more. It got a lot worse when the boy and Jenny were convinced they were in love, saying they were going to get married. Poppy got angry that he was taking Jenny away from her and told Narcissa to try and... seduce him." She spoke, Draco awkwardly folds his arms as she continues, "She didn't tell me about it until after. The boy dropped Jenny so fast, she was heartbroken, in bits for weeks and months. Narcissa and I fell out and that's that."

I roll my eyes away from her and go back to unpacking, "A load of dramatic bullshit,"

"Sienna!" My Aunt raises her voice shocked but I don't look back.

Draco speaks up "Please don't tell the guy was..."

"Yep, Lucius Malfoy." My Aunt says into a sigh, "That's why she would probably hate you being here." 

I turn around quickly, "But you've seen Draco, seen what he's like. He is nothing like his father," I say confidently at my Aunt, she smiles.

"And I'm not saying he is but you know too well what your mother is like and all the stories she had fed your father too." I could see how calm she was. 

"Manipulated," I correct her "My dad is a good man," I say staring at her, she nods and looks sadly away.

Draco walked up beside me and lifts my chin to look at him then drops his hand.

"I'd rather my spend time showing them I'm never going to leave you then ignoring them and never meeting them. Okay?" He says sternly in a low voice. He stares from eye-to-eye.

I shake my head, "But I don't want you to meet them, her, she's just so... I-I can't stand the women." He chuckles and hides his smirk, I raise my eyebrows offended.

"And it was the exact same as Lucius," He tucks my hair behind my ear. We catch each other glares.

My Aunt tried to shift off her sit without making noise but trips and falls, we both step back and Draco turns to go around to see if she was okay but she pulled her self up again, "Sorry, sorry my bad. Ignore me," She cringes at ruining the moment and walks over to the kettle.

We chuckle and carry on talking and finishing up.

Draco awkwardly coughs making us both turn our heads to him, he places a bag to the side. He faces turns a bit pink and slowly looks up at me handing me the pepper, he had slightly wide eyes and an embarrassed look. I furrow my eyebrows and mouth, "What?" to him but he closes his eyes to look away.

After we finish cleaning the kitchen and unpacking the food my Aunt went upstairs to unpack all the shower stuff she got us.

I walk over to Draco and grab his hand, "What was in the bag, you turned bright red Draco?" I almost smile as he went red again and pressed his lips together.

"She-uhhh-bought condoms,"

My eyes went wide and I slap my hand over my mouth and laugh, "The fuck? Well, she gay so it's not for her,"

Draco went even redder as I laughed and dragged him upstairs, "Have you never used them?" I whisper as I walk up the stairs backwards holding his hands.

He rolls his eyes and grabs my hips, "Well I've never needed them, the charm?" He shakes his head, "I can't believe she actually bought us them. Why do parents always find out?"

I reach the landing and quickly look around to see she was in her room. I pull him into my room and turn to close the door, pressing up against it, watching him as he eyes me and stalks towards me. 

Shaking my head, I grab him by the jumper and drag him towards me. He grabs the handle of the door and locks it making me take a deep breath.

Pulling him close, I crash our lips together, tugging at our clothes. He puts his hands under my baggy jumper to feel my skin. I moan slightly in his mouth.

I walk him back to the bed, he sits down but jumps back up, with a small yelp, breaking away.

"What? What?" I say, still holding his face, worried I might have bitten his lip or something. 

He spins around and picks up a box, "Oh my fuck..." I look over his shoulder and giggle at the box of condoms that he sat on.

Draco groans and sits down on the bed beside it as I pick it up and put it on my nightstand. I let out a small laugh.

He snaps his head to me, "What?" He snaps annoyed.

I roll my eyes, sitting down beside him and tuck his hair back, kissing his jaw, "Don't be like that," I whisper softly, pecking behind his ear.

He sighs and places a hand on my thigh, turns to look at me. He had that emotionless stare that he did, "Even you can see we are all over each other more,"

"So?" I smile, leaning in to kiss his neck as he tilts his head to the side slightly, giving me more room. It's true, we were. Definitely, because we don't know what's going to happen every day. Anything could change and I don't want to away from him. But every time we got to actually having sex he would just feel too bad for the other day and stop. So we would do anything else.

He grips my thigh more and grabs my body to straddle me over him, "Sienna," I nibble over the marks on his neck and lick it. I kiss up to his lips again as we kiss passionately.

His hands were under my jumper, push it up to feel my back and waist. My hand reach for the hem of his jumper and run my fingers under his boxer waistband. He breaks away quickly and holds my wrist.

"We don't-

"Draco it's okay. _I'm_ okay." I look into his eyes as he bits his lip and tucks my hair behind my ear.

He put me to the side, so I move off him and sit on the bed and watch him stand up, "I felt like shit. It's not a favourite of mine, hurting you like it." He sighs running his fingers through his hair.

I stand up and hesitantly bring his head down to look at me. He was apologetic, he felt horrible.

"In my eyes, it's just side effect of a great night. It's also kind of a nice side effect," I give him a small a smile, showing him I really was okay.

"Something to add to your pain kink?" He says smugly.

I hit his arm playfully and push him away to unlock and leave my room. 

He scoffs and pulls me back by my waist but my Aunt came down the stairs, straight opposite my door and cleared her throat whilst Draco had his face my neck.

"All three of us are going out, I have some things to do and thought the both of you can come," She says quietly. I straighten up, so does Draco and I smile widely.

"Really? We can finally get out of here?" I jump forward, swinging my arms around my Auntie, "Yay! Thank you!" 

"Sienna dear... you can't be seen, after what happened _-_ we need to transform your appearance. So no one is able to recognise you, blonde hair, brighter eyes." She says sadly but looks over to Draco, "We will have to change some of yours as well, maybe give you darker hair, tattoos, green eyes."

I raise my eyebrows and look back to Draco, imagining him with tattoos. Looking at him up and down I realised I was biting my lip but he gives me a small smirk and nods to my Auntie.

"You'd give a seventeen-year-old tattoos Cassia? You going to give me a red heart with an arrow and mum written in it?" He jokes to her, "Or should I get your name on my knuckles?"

She scoffs and starts to walk down the stairs, "Oh shut it, they are only temporary. Both down now," 

I shake my head as he walks past me and we head down the stairs, "You always take the piss with her," I chuckle and wrap my arm around his shoulders from the back to nibble and kiss his ear.

"And it's amusing to watch," He reaches the bottom step and I let go to walk down but he turns around, leaving me on a step, not even reaching his height, "Why'd you stop?" He huffs.

I roll my eyes and push past him to walk us towards the kitchen, "Cause you're too tall to reach from behind," I turn around, walking backwards and pull him closer to run a hand down his chest, "Mmmm from behind-

"Shut up," He chuckles, slightly blushed as we walk into the kitchen. 

After Cassia transformed our appearances that she said would only last 2 hours, me with bleach-blond short curly hair and blue eyes, Draco with darker blond hair, tattoos down both arms, up to his neck and a few on his fingers, we all stood, hand-in-hand as my Aunt raised her wand.

The crack of apparition filled my ear, giving me a clear flashback of being in the pitch dark with the far lights and motion of Aurors running and my friends in tears around the bodies. The moment filled me until I felt myself actually there.

I am a murder.

My head started to ached suddenly with the added unsteady, unreliable breathing that was cut short. I clutched my chest and felt his hands on my head and making me looks at him.

But I couldn't see my Draco. 

My Draco doesn't have green eyes, he has beautiful enhancing grey ones. This man looked 20.

"Sienna, breath it's okay, it's me- Cassia change me back!" He raises his voice.

I felt my eyes pricking with tears as I looked at him in shock stumbling away from him to look around me. We were in the middle of the city but behind the building on one of the main streets. We were in an alleyway.

"Draco I can't, you know I can't. Sienna sweetheart just relax, you're safe don't worry." I look over to my Aunt and then back to the man. 

I slowly take an unsteady deep breath, "We-were at the ball, b-before we apparated. I saw all the Aurors running, running to get us." He sighs and pulls my face into his chest, holding it close. 

His heartbeat was fast but started to slowly go down as I wrapped my arms around his body. 

"It's okay. Sienna, it's me, it's just the disguises, remember?" He as in the calming familiar voice that I fell in love with.

We finally start making our way into the streets, following my Aunt. I walked beside Draco with my Aunt in front. The city was busy at this time, everyone out for lunch or shopping. 

She turns down a road I hadn't been down before but we continue. Bristol wasn't a city filled with "Normal" looking people. It was full of every type of person you could think of. We walk down the darker street with weird shops, with weird stuff in the window.

A group of girls, older than me but looked like Draco's age maybe 19-20 walk by, all with crazy outfits and makeup. All looked at Draco up and down and started giggling as they walked by. 

I chuckle and nudge him as we walk around a blacked outbuilding, different from the others, "I think the tattoos are giving you some admirers," I giggle and look back at the girls staring at him. He smirks and looks back, putting an arm over my shoulder and looking back forward.

"Mhm, I'm considering getting actual tattoos. What do you think?" He smugly says. I look as we intertwine our hands over my shoulder and look at his hands that had small crosses on his fingers and a dragon wrapping around his wrist to his hand.

I giggle and kiss his hand, "I like them. I'm thinking of getting some too..." I say and pick up his other hand to see the other ones.

He scoffs and grips my chin to look at him, "Oh really? And what would you get?" He stares at my lips and back to my eyes. I push his hand away and laugh.

"I haven't thought about it. Maybe like a rose on my upper thigh? Sounds cool-"

My Aunt spun around and stopped us at the entrance around the side of a building. 

She hurried us over to the door and pulled us close to her, "Right, stay close don't talk to anyone and- Sienna walk beside me," She grabbed me and pulled me away from Draco.

"Hey!"

"No arguing please, just walk and both of you keep your heads down," She said and opened the door into the dark low pub. I linked my arm with hers and look back to Draco with a worried face and proceed to walk through.

There were women in dark small lingerie walking around with drinks or sitting on men's laps or behind the bar. There were no women in the pub there for a drink, only there for the other men in the pub. It was gross, I felt disgusted. It was full of noise from men shouting and cheering as they played pool ball and cards.

"What the fuck is this," I whisper into my Aunt's ear. Looking back to Draco, he had his eyes locked to me with confused. I shrug and look back to her, "Auntie why are _here_?"

"Sienna be quiet," She bit back into a whisper. I shut my mouth as we walk through and head for the croaked stairs.

A tall, broad man stood up with a sudden stumble with a young girl in his arm to stop in front of my Aunt and I. He eyed down my Aunt then me and chuckled as he smacked the girl's ass, "I like skinny bitches. I'll take the blonde," He walks towards me and tried to grab me.

Draco move around to stand in front of me and push the guy back by the shoulder, "Get your fat fucking hands away from her!" The man looked over his shoulder to me, "Fuck! Off!" Draco pushed the man back again and looked his shoulder to Cassia with a stern look.

She tugged my arm around the side and dragged me away from the scene but I try to go back to get Draco, "Don't!" She snapped at me and walked us up the stairs, "Carry on walking Sienna,"

"Why the hell are we here? I thought you had to get something?" I say as she walks us along the dark landing, towards a door and opens it quickly. Walking us in she sits us down on an old sofa. 

I look around the room dark, disgusting room. It had a desk at the end and a sitting area in front of it. Quite large.

"What? We waiting for someone or just sitting here like spare tits-

"Cassy, my dear, finally. I've been dying to see ever since the call," A tall thin man walks out the door on the other side in a navy striped suit and a small gold hope in one ear as he walks towards us with his arms out.

I turn to look at my Aunt as she stands up and walks towards him, hugging him back.

"Oh Kingsley thank you so much for seeing me, it means so much." My Aunt said. He smiled widely and walks them over to his desk, where the dark man sat down in a big armchair.

"Yes, well, anything for my Cassy. So, you need someone's name erased? That's not easy you know?" He said, propping his elbow up. I knew of Kingsley Shacklebolt, he was a highly capable Auror and scared the shit out of me because once he knew who I was I could be arrested.

My Aunt sat down opposite him, "Yes I understand, I will give you all the money you need, please." He looked deeply at her before getting out a big file and started looking through it.

A slowly knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Kingsley said without looking up.

The door opened and I saw Draco standing by the door.

"The private rooms are downstairs, on your right." He waved his hand at him.

Draco scoffed and walked in closing the door, "Nah I'm with them." He nods to Cassia and me. The man finally looked at me.

"Cassy, who are these youngsters?" He narrows his eyes and Draco as he sits down beside me.

I couldn't see my Aunt face as she was facing away from us but she put her hand on his and did something as his face softens, "Kings... please can we just get the forms filled."

He presses his lips together and nods. They proceed to talk quietly to each other as I tensely sit on the old sofa.

I don't look at Draco beside me, "Is this the type of whore house you went to?" I whisper harshly, knowing he can hear me.

He takes a deep breath and sits forward with his elbows on his knees, "You're bringing this up now?" He whispers back.

I scoff under my breath, "Yeah well when I see these type of places I can't help picturing two girls all over you. So yes I am bringing this up now." I sit back and crossed my legs and arms.

Draco looks back at me, anger radiating his face, "No," He leans in, "No the place I went to was very clean and neat. The room was black and red with low lighting, champagne and drinks served all night. And just so I can torture you with it with the image, one had blonde hair one had black hair. I'll let you picture the one I fucked." I felt my lip snarling and my teeth felt like cracking because of how hard I was biting down, "It was different, a good different."

I stared at him, imagining slapping his face or punching his nose then kneeing his balls, "The black-haired one. You don't like blondes." I bite back in a harsh tone and look away, staring at my Aunt and the man talking in depth.

He chuckles and dips his face, fisting his hand together as they still rest on his knees.

What a prick! A fucking blonde, are you kidding, god I want to rip that bitches throat out and the black-haired one. Fucks sake I can fucking imagine them too! Tanned, perfect body with the right amount ass. I going to fucking explode oh fuck.

After 15 minutes of them talking he closes up their deal, "Right, that sounds like a deal. I wouldn't be doing this for anyone Cassy, remember that." He stood and walked around the desk as they embrace in a hug. I stand up and wait. Draco stands up after me.

"I'm so grateful Kings, this is going to save her life!" She smiles. 

He looks back at me and Draco and then looks back to my Aunt, "She would have been safer not coming, but no matter." He walked back to a drawer in his desk and pulls out something wrapped in a piece of cloth, "I have a present. As soon as I heard you were coming I made a portal key to get you home, I know what the city is like."

They go back into a small conversation. Draco moves closer and brushes his hand against mine. I quickly move it away and step forward a bit. I hear him exhale sharply.

"You two, let's go. Thank Mr Shaklebolt," My aunt says, we walk over and stand by them.

"Thank you, seriously. It means a lot," I say to him. He smiles and lifts my chin up.

"Don't frown child. You have a bright future ahead of you," 

Draco lifted his hand out to him, "Thank you Mr Shaklebolt," The man nodded and shook his hand firmly.

"Not worry son,"

My Aunt pulls us closer and opens the fabric, "Right on three. One, two...

We both reach forward to go touch the candle, "Three,"

Spinning and twirling back to the house, we all fell to the floor of the kitchen, except Draco, now back to normal. He helped my Aunt up then offered me a hand.

I scoff and whack it away as I stand up quickly and walk towards the food cupboard. I quickly look at my hair, back to dark brown.

"So you are going to be the one that's mad after _you_ brought it up?" He raised his voice and follow me as I lifted out a pasta packet and macaroni and cheese powder for them.

I slam the box down and pour the hot kettle water into the pan, "Yes I am! Why the hell would you tell me that in so much detail? God, once again proving you never think before you say shit!" 

Carrying on, I pour the pasta into the water and put the lid on it.

"Seriously Sienna? Listen to your self, you asked me! Don't ask if you don't want the answers." He snapped. I turn around to look at him, "Oh and I did think about what I said because I knew what you would be like after, getting mad and trying to spin this around on me. Surprise surprise, I'm correct!-

"'No it wasn't like this but you wouldn't want the details' 'I'm not telling you, you wouldn't want to know' 'Forget about it, baby you're the only one I think about'," I mock him, "Anything would have been better than 'it was a stupid blonde and fucking black hair!'" I pull open one of the drawers dramatically to pull out the spare wand and speed up the cooking process of the pasta.

I didn't even know if my Aunt was in the kitchen, I knew we shouldn't be fighting but I was so mad.

He stands by me, leaning his head down, "Anything I said, you would pick out the minor detail and pick a fight over it. You said you were curious didn't you?"

I stay quiet and just lift the pan to pour it into a colander over the sink and drain the water out.

"Exactly! So even if I just said no it wasn't like this, you would have said 'Then what was it like Draco? Huh?' Sound familiar? You said to me it didn't matter because we were broken up, that I could do anything I wanted. But you were trying to convince yourself more than me!" He followed me back to the grill as I mix in the macaroni and cheese powder.

Roughly mixing it with the wooden spoon I grab two bowls and slam them down on the Island, "You actually had sex with someone Draco! TWO, two people when we were broken up and they were strangers-

"Sienna are you fucking having a laugh? You were with Lee, one of our best friends, the day we broke up! You probably slept in the same bed with her as we did! Now, who's in the wrong?" He shouted as I stopped and stared into the bowls filled with steaming pasta. 

I snap my head to him and drop the pan on the Island and the wooden spoon. 

"And I'm sorry about that! but when the love of my life says that he doesn't want to be with me, that anyone would be better than me, that I'm a monster. Well, what can I say? I guess I felt like Lee would have treated me a lot fucking better and she did!" I stare at his reddening face, I could tell how angry he was. I didn't want to fight with him at all.

He walks past me but stops before leaving the kitchen and spins around to talk to the side of my face as I didn't look at him, "If she would have treated you better than go and kill her father. Maybe you two can finally get your happy ever after." And like that he walked out, up the stairs and slammed the guest bedroom door.

Clenching my fist, I felt the angry tears started to form. I look around and see my Auntie wasn't in the kitchen, she must have walked out at some point. 

I grab his bowl and throw it at the white wall, the ceramic bowl shreds into pieces as the pasta fall down the wall, "FUCK YOU!" I scream. My Aunt runs in from the living and looks at the mess on the wall.

"What the- Sienna!" She looks at me in shock, "I-I well, clean this up!"

I groan loudly and huff as I grab the spare wand and quickly clean it up, "There! Happy?" I raise my voice and storm up the stairs.

Stopping the landing I stare at his door then to mine then back to his, "Fucking-fucking. Prick." I mutter. Storming to my door, I open it and look back to his, leaning down to take off my trainer I throw it hard at his door, "TWAT!"

I slam my door and pace back and forth. Fuck why did I do that? Goddammit, I'm in the wrong, ugh fuck I hate this.

I hate this.

I hate this.

I hate this.

A loud thud, like something, was thrown, hit my door, "BITCH!" He shouted and another thing was thrown, followed by his door slamming. 

I almost chuckle at him coping me but roll my eyes and go sitting down at my desk.

"God you infuriate me Draco Malfoy," I whisper to myself and start writing a letter.

After about 40 minutes of not speaking or leaving my room, I reread the letter, making sure it had everything I wanted to say on it.

_Unfortunately, I may not be right in this argument._

_Not saying you are, but I have more to say sorry for._

_The horrible morning, when we broke up I had never been so hurt by words. Especially by the only person in my life that gives me a reason to be here. She was there, being there for me. So I let myself feel a different type of love. But it wasn't the love that I wanted or needed. It wasn't your love. And I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry for letting her, letting myself give in._

_Bringing up what you did today wasn't fair, we've both done wrong. I made it personal and that hurt you. Of course, that hurt me too but it was horrible of me to try and turn in on you._

_Like this was all your fault. When it's not. Draco I'm sorry._

_God, I'm so shit at writing and poetry. I don't even know if I'm supposed to say shit. But I love you even though we both know what happens when we are confined together in a small space. I love you because you helped me start to feel like myself, slowly but surely becoming the me I have always dreamed of being._

_I crave you Draco, in the most desirable ways. I crave you to give me your small kisses on the corner of my mouth and forehead kisses. I crave you to just lay with me and nothing else. I crave you in millions of ways._

_Fuck knows what's going to happen in the next few weeks but let's make it count._

_Please live every moment we have left with me._

_I'm so sorry. For everything._

I walk over to open my door to see my shoe and his shoe on the floor, he had thrown them both. I picked up his and walk over to his door and put his shoe down carefully.

Bending down to slip the letter under the door, it swings open and I stand up quickly staring at him. We share the glare as he looks down to the floor to see his shoe.

"Returning your shoe," I say.

He looks up and nods, "I returned yours," 

I hum, "I heard,"

I just lift up the letter and watch him look down, "What's that?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"I don't want to fight. I hate us when we fight," I say and move the letter closer to him.

He huffs and takes the letter, putting it in his pocket then slowly raise his other hand, that had his own piece of paper too. I look up at him in shock, "You're not the only one that got in a fight or hurt," He says quietly.

We had done the same thing. I slowly rest my hand over his and look at his rested eyes. He softens his face and steps closer. Looking up to him, I felt his finger brush along my jaw. I wanted to melt at the moment he pulls my head to his chest and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Instantly, I hold him close and take a deep breath. Smelling his aftershave and warmth.

I didn't know how long we held the hug but I felt him walk back and shut the door. Still hugging, he stopped walking and I heard him sniff. 

Looking up quickly, he noticed I heard and broke away, rubbing his eyes. I walk after him and turn him to face me, "Hey, hey what's wrong?" I worryingly hold his face and walk him over so we sit at the bottom of the bed.

He shook his head and lifts up the letter, "Read it," I furrow my eyebrows and take the letter.

"Well read mine at the same time," I say, he nods and pull out the letter. I sit back and crossed my legs.

We look at each other again before both silencing and reading our letters.

_No, no you don't get to turn this around on me. You know how sorry I am, yes I actually had sex with someone but you made it personal, you knew how paranoid I have always been about Leena and you still proceeded to hurt me. It may have not been intentional but it hurt like fucking hell._

_And bringing it up like that? Your inevitable Sienna, the minute we walked in, I knew what you were fucking thinking. I didn't go to the club to hurt you, I went because I was fucking furious with myself for saying those things to you._

_I'm sorry for Pansy. I'm sorry for our first actual argument. I'm sorry I hurt you back when you hurt me when you stayed in dorm after I got out of the hospital wing. I'm sorry for pushing you away so many times._

_How the fuck am I supposed to go on with my life after the girl who is my everything, the reason I'm alive has just walked out on me? That's what I was thinking when you left the Manor that day. I punched every wall in the house, smashed any glass I could find._

_I knew when I started falling in love with you. I did. I fell in love with you. Pretty simple. Your laugh, smile, eyes, the way you curl up when sleeping, how you love talking to me, your little kisses all over the place. I fell in love with you simply because you're you. But I hate that this is 'Enemies to lovers' type of shit but I don't think it is. Actually, when you kissed me in our fifth year, although we were both high, I'd never kissed anyone with so much meaning. I'd wanted to kiss you for so long before it and I wanted to carry on once we started. We were meant for each other I don't care what you think, it's true._

_Then there was the longest wait of my life, I waited for you because I knew you would be mine one day._

_Sucks to be you because I'm never letting you leave me again._

_Every morning in the future I get to see my beautiful girl's eyes open to me. Every night I will see you nuzzle into your pillow and think I know that you do that. I get to see that. Your small amazing mannerisms that no else knows of._

_We can't fight like that, it fucking tears me up inside Sienna._

_This is me working out how I'm finding the words to write this to you but trust me, it's not the end of it._

_I'm so sorry. For everything._

I wipe away the tear that started to fall and look up at him, he was looking at me sadly, "Well, that's not fair. I'm shit at writing," I chuckle and sniff. He sighs and pulls me into his shoulder, I move my legs so I can rest them on his lap and hold him.

He rubs my back and tucks his head into my hair, "We wrote the same ending though," He chuckles. I sit back and hold his face.

"Because we have the same end. Together, you and me. After everything we've been through we deserve it," I blink slowly, exhausted.

He pulls me into his lap and picks me up bridal style placing me on the bed and moving in beside me, "Of course we deserve it," He pulls the duvet over us and I turn around to rest my ear right over his heart and trace my fingers up his neck as I dozed off.

"I love you Sienna Bones," I heard him whisper before I fell asleep.

_I love you._

***

**Long ass chapter, sorry. Look at me updating you guys so soon. I can update quicker because I don't have any scary spooky assignments in anytime soon :)**

**discuss >>>>**


	46. baby?

**kinda a filler, sorry loves. But thought it was a really cute chapter.**

**Draco Malfoy**

We both felt horrible, we knew we shouldn't have fought whilst Cassia was in the house but being here in the same house together for a while was tiring. It was bound to happen.

But she was able to sleep peacefully in my arms, so I was happy.

She turned over, away from me and cuddled the duvet, I roll my eyes and turn over to pull her close back to me, tucking my head into the back of her neck. God, she is just perfect, even if she doesn't think it. I want to hold her in my arms forever.

"You awake?" I whisper quietly and kiss her cheek.

She stirs and wraps her hand around mine, nuzzling back and pulls me closer, "Am I now," She groaned.

I lean over and move my arm under her neck to move her closer into my arms and kiss the side of her face.

She groaned again but stopped when she got in a comfortable position to sleep in. I chuckle.

"What time is it?" She says tiredly. I look over to the alarm on the nightstand.

"Like 9 in the morning," I put my head back down, into her hair and just loved how her body fit into mine.

She moved her hips back but tucked her legs up, "Mmmm we should really go downstairs, you didn't have your pasta," I bend my legs up until I felt her legs.

I chuckle and tuck her hair back, sitting up to look over her. Of course, she looked undoubtingly perfect when she woke up.

"Well I didn't get to eat it did I? Or did you forget that you threw it at the wall?" I chuckle as she went eye wide and blushed, "Yeah... I heard it."

She turns completely over to face me, throwing a leg over my waist and wrapped her hands around my neck, "That was good quality pasta as well,"

I shake my head and snake my hand to her ass, pull her hips to mine, "And you thought the wall wanted it more than me?" I say sarcastically. She smiles and leans in to peck my lips but I kiss back and hold her close.

She holds my face, leaning more into the kiss and moving on her back, pulling me with her. I move ontop and wrap her other leg around me as hover over her.

She pulls away and looks down in between us, then giggles and pulls me in again, passionately.

"What?" I smirk into the kiss, moving down her neck and collarbone. I run a hand down the back of her thigh, smacking her ass, hearing the small yelp she makes.

She tilts her head back and runs her hand through my hair, "Pretty sure this is the first time we- uh- we haven't had angry or makeup sex after an argument," I chuckle at her comment and nibble the bruise I made on her collar.

"Do you want makeup sex?" I pull away and look down at her, she bites her lips and smirks, "I know what that type is like with you... and it's very good," I smirk as I kiss her other ear and neck.

She giggles and pulls my face back up to crash our lips together. Her feet tug my boxers down from behind, I chuckle and pull them down as she quickly lifts her hips up to pull her underwear down.

We quickly go back to kissing and I guide her thighs wider as I leaned down. She lifts her hips up as I angle my tip at her.

I chuckle and lean down to whisper in her, "Did you wake up wet for me?" I kiss behind her ear and push it slowly. She grabs my hair and moans in my ear.

"I always wake up wet for you," She says quietly. I knock my head into her neck.

I slowly move in more, barely half, "Fucking hell," I groan and grab her waist as I start pushing in more, she attaches her lips to neck and struggles as she breathed heavily in my ear, "Tell me to stop if it hurts Sienna,"

I lift my head and look at her with her eyes close and biting her lip. I pull back until it was just by the tip and lean down to hold her face, she opens her eyes and pulls me down to kiss her as I push in again. She moans in my mouth, "You sound fucking gorgeous," I say.

She could barely kiss back, "Fuck... Draco you feel amazing," She moans a whisper as she gripped my hair and I slowly push in deeper.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sienna you're not in your room!" Cassia knocks in the door. Sienna's eye went wide as I cover her mouth and slowly push in more, she knocked her head back, rolling her eyes. Her hand flew up to my wrist, digging her nails into me.

"Breakfast is ready, I need to talk to you both about yesterday so downstairs now!"

"Yep, sorry cassia. We'll be right down" I shout back casually.

"Okie!"

We hear her walk back downstairs. I uncover her face, she grips my shoulders and arches her back as I start to move quicker, "Oh fuck Draco," She breathed out.

"Plus I made pancakes!" Cassia shouts back, I pull out quickly, making Sienna whimper a bit and move to the side. She jogs back down the stairs.

"Kill me now, I can't fucking wait until we have a place of our own," She says covering her face and sits on the edge of the bed. My eyebrows raise and I pull my boxers back up to walk around and grab a towel.

She looks up at me in shock that she just said that, "I mean, obviously if you want to- not like-

"Of course I want a place of our own," I say, sitting down beside her, lifting her chin up, "I can't wait too." I hover my lips over hers but pull away and stand up to the door.

She chuckles and jumps up after me, grabbing my towel. I give a low, dangerous laugh and turned around, she held the towel back, away from me and gave me a mysterious look. I shake my head and grab the towel out of her hands and wrap it around her back, trapping her against me.

"So bold," I tut.

She blushes and presses her hands against my chest, "But seriously... you would really want to live with me? I mean we argue whenever we're with each other longer than five days," She says and traces her fingers on my chest.

"Meh keeps us lively. I'll be worried when we stop arguing," I shrug my shoulders, "And yeah you wouldn't be too bad to live with," She laughs and rolls her eyes.

I lean down to peck the corner of her mouth, she smiles as soon as I kissed the other side.

"Why do you do that?" She whispers. I look up to see her lift her hand to trace the corner of her mouth.

"Do what?"

"You don't kiss my lips, just the corners sometimes." She looked deeply at me, I couldn't tell if she was upset or happy.

I long into her gorgeous brown eyes and tuck her brunette hair behind her ear, "Because I am able to kiss your smile, not just your lips but everywhere around it. What makes it so beautiful, I can kiss." I say, watching her face relax.

I smirk and step back, taking the towel and reaching for the door, "I'll be really quick, tell Cassia I'll be down in a bit," I look back but she walked up, pulling my face down to kiss me again. Carefully.

She pulls away but pecks smaller ones and smiling widely. I chuckle and grab the back of her neck deepening it, slipping her the tongue and holding her waist as she leant back.

I pull away, leaving her out of breath and panting slightly, "Don't. Tempt me." I say and shake my head as we walk out and she watches me walk into the bathroom.

"You're too easy Malfoy," She looks at me up and down, seductively before walking downstairs like the Innocent creature she portrays.

~

**Sienna Bones.**

I walk into the living room, flushed at Draco's comment. He was so caring but like a serpent that could switch on you like a flash. He brought me life in every moment.

"Looking a bit flushed there Si," My Aunt says curled up with a blanket and a tea watching the morning news.

I roll my eyes and sit down on the sofa beside her, "Mhm I'm so sorry about yesterday, we just got rattled up, my fault but we talked it out last night, we're okay. And about the pasta, I made you guys dinner then threw it at the wall-

"Si, baby, it's okay. I'm just happy you're both calm now," She smiles sweetly at me, "You guys have really... got a voice, youse can really argue." She chuckles and sips her tea.

I sit back and tuck under the blanket with her, "We don't- it's not a regular occurrence, well not anymore. Trust me we've changed a lot, and for the better,"

We watch the muggle morning news for a bit.

She looks over at the stairs, I follow her gaze and see Draco coming down grey jogger shorts and only his towel around his neck with his silver chain, "Morning Cassia," He nodded over, walking into the kitchen casually.

I rest my hand on my forehead and look over to my Aunt, she had her eyebrows raised, "I know, I know, I'll tell him to put a shirt on." I get up and walk into the kitchen.

Draco was making himself a bowl of cereal, how I told him to and chopped a banana to put in the bowl.

"Okay, I know you're an exhibitionist at heart and basically a nudist when you get too comfortable but this is still a house that has never had a man living in it this before, ever actually, my Aunt has literally never lived with a man. So although seeing your annoyingly sexy body and knowing what it can do, it can stay behind closed doors and only for one set of eyes-

"Sienna..."

"Yes?"

"I got the message, I will put a top on." He rolls his eyes and walks past me to the laundry bin, pulling out one of his tops that had been cleaned.

He slips it on and walks back over behind me, brushing my hair over one shoulder and kissing my neck and shoulder.

His hands slip around my waist and one slides back to ass pushing my small shorts up and grabs it.

I giggle and push him back and grab his bowl to walk back into the living room, him following.

We sat down and I picked out the nice-looking banana slices to eat and hand him back the bowl, "Si- you, you just ate all the nice parts! You're making me a bowl tomorrow!" He huffs and picks at his bowl.

I smile over and laugh as he stares into his bowl.

"Thank you for coming tomorrow, I know it was a risk but Kings needed to know how serious I was," My Aunt starts, Draco and I look over to her and sit up as she continues, "So we discussed your options Si and you haven't got many. You can change your name and send out the news that you're dead but it means you will never be able to see your friends again-

"That is _not_ an option! Are you kidding me?" I start to protest but Draco places a hand on my hand and softens his gaze.

My Aunt moves forward and sighs, "I thought you would say that so don't worry you're not dead. But you are erased from the Auror's hit lists since it was Draco's wand, Draco you too were on the hit list's so Kingsley removed you both." I look back to him and hold his hand.

"There, there is something else, to make sure you can't get caught by anyone," She stands up slowly giving us a sad look. I suddenly start to worry and squeeze his hand as I stare at my Aunt.

"What? Auntie, what is it?" I start.

She looked so stressed and agitated, "You're going to have to leave, in less than a week. Once the Ministry starts noticing names leaving the system they are going to get suspicious and probably come looking for you," I hitch my breath as my stomach went hollow.

"Where should we go? Leave England and go somewhere else like Wale or Scotland? Or-or like leave Europe?" Draco asks concerned whilst I keep my head down.

My Aunt pulls the coffee table closer and sits in front of us, "Umm, probably Britain, you're going to have to leave Britain. But you know you can explore different countries, learn new languages," She places her hand on both our knees, "This will be amazing for you guys."

I see Draco out he corner of my eye look at me but I worryingly keep my head down.

"Cassia would you be able to..." Draco said carefully.

My Aunt sat up and kissed his cheek, "Of course dear," and into the kitchen and out into the garden.

He turned to me and pulled both my hands to him, "Don't worry, it's just us going back to our original plan, you know, leaving everything and living in a country that we've never heard of?" I nod. He gently moves my chin to look at him, "What wrong?" He asks lowly.

I shrug but felt my lip tremble, I exhale like I had been holding my breath, "I murdered your father," I whisper in shock and shake my head, trying to forget the pain, "I-I'm so so sorry Draco, oh- my god, Draco I'm sorry," I turn to face him and lip my bite, "I shouldn't- this is happening because of me-

"Jesus Sienna," He pulled me in, rest my head on his shoulder, stroking my hair back, "I would have done it myself if I wasn't fucking scratched. Stop-stop blaming yourself so much, please. I just- I just think we should do it..."

I look up slowly. Seeing his serious face, "Wait, really?"

"We were going to leave anyway, this time we can hide, actually just get the fuck away from everyone," He smirks and pulls my legs over his lap and sits back, holding them close, "I still have the funds from being a Malfoy so... you say where and I'll bring you," He traces his fingers on my leg.

I chuckle and move closer, resting my head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around me.

"You're going to get sick of me," I say, he laughs under his breath, I could hear his heartbeat getting slowly faster. I didn't look up but I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "That's a long pause there Malfoy, don't tell me you're actually going to get sick of me?" I laugh and look up to peck his jaw.

He looks down, with a worried face, "No, no I'm not going to get sick of you but-but maybe I want to make sure that I'll never lose you, for real," I sit up and hold his face.

"Draco you're never going to lose me," I shake my head and chuckle, "What do mean you want to make sure? I'm telling you I'm never leaving you." I directly look at him, trying not to get annoyed.

He sits up more and rests his hand on my leg, "Sienna I, I see my future you, my life you. Everything is- you. And I just want us... to be together." I furrow my eyebrows and hold his hand.

I smile, "We are together..." I could feel myself starting to worry and get confused where he was going.

He huffs and lifts my legs off to pace back and forth in front of me, "You seriously don't know what I'm getting at here? Pretty simple! Wanna make sure I'll never lose you... to be together... what happened the morning after..."

I lift my hands up as if I had no clue what he was in about and shake my head, "What?-

"Think Sienna! I want us to have fucking kids together!"

He raises his voice and stops to stare at me. My eyes went wide, feeling my heart drop out my ass. He actually said he wants us to have a baby.

I stand up slowly and step towards him, I speak weakly "You-you want us to have..."

He steps forward and reaches for my hands, "A baby." He finishes the sentence and kisses my hands, "What do you think?"

I throw my arms around his neck and jump up, wrapping myself around him, "Oh my fuck!" I laugh out, squeezing him tighter.

"I need to fucking breath to be able to do the deed," He chuckles, holding me back.

I look down and shake my head, "But-but Draco were so young like this is a big decision," I run my fingers through his hair.

His heartbeat was fast, I could hear it, "We'll get married first though, and only when were ready."

We hear the back door open again, so I jump down but hold his face. Standing close, I don't look at my Aunt as she walked back in.

Draco looked over, "We, umm, we decided to leave, I know places we can stay," I don't take me eyes off him as he spoke, "I mean we can go to our houses in other countries, my mum owns them now."

"Sienna?" My Aunt says. I nod my head to her but don't look away from him as he looks back and smirks, "What do you think of this?"

My legs almost went weak, butterflies tickling me and felt my cheeks going red.

"It's perfect," I whisper.

~

That evening, Cassia told us to dress up fancy as we were having a fancy dinner and she wanted to cook for us as we had been making lunch and dinner for her.

Walking down the stairs in a pair of green cargo trousers, a white small top and a pair of heels I reach the bottom and see Draco sitting in the living with his leg resting on his knee. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, that Cassia bought for him and a black shirt.

I step down and whistle at him, he looks over and stands to shake his head, "Draco Malfoy... you are a sight for sore eyes," I walk towards him, swaying my hips slightly.

He took a sip of his beer and pull me close eyeing me down. I grab the bottle and start drinking it myself but he snatches it away.

"Uhh, no, we are on a mission and you can't drink," He says and necks his beer.

I laugh and hit his arm, "I can still drink, I want at least two more nights where I can get drunk before you even start trying you horny freak," I pull away and chuckle as I walk into the kitchen.

He smacks my ass as he jogs past me and leans over Cassia's shoulder to smell the dinner. He goes to stick his finger in the pot but she whacks his hands away and shoes him out the kitchen.

"Away! Away!" She pushes him out, he knocks his hands up in defence and we walk over to the table, "Si they're is some red on the table, help yourself,"

I look over to see a bottle of 'Château La Tour Figeac', I raise my eyebrows in shock and start to pour some into a glass, "Getting the good stuff out? Have you got a glass Auntie?" I look over and she raises her glass of the £45 wine.

"Cooking and drinking is the best combo," She giggles and continues to cook.

Draco sat down in the seat I was going to sit in and pull my hip down to sit on his lap. I rest an arm over his shoulder and lift my glass, "Cheers," I smile and kiss his cheek.

He raises his beer and rubs his hand on my waist, "Cheers angel,"

For the rest of the night, we talked, had gorgeous food, that Cassia made by hand and drank until the telling of stories came out.

My Aunt, after pre-drinking whilst cooking and carrying on as she ate, ended up getting a lot drunker than she thought. She stumbled up, making Draco and I laugh as she walked over to the radio and turned it on.

"Red, red wineeeee stay close to meeee," She sang and danced around the Island, "Oh I love this song!" Draco looks at me and laughs.

I smile and shake my head, "I remember this song..." He whispers and rests his arm over the back of my chair to lean down and talk low to me, "This played at the first party of the year whilst you seduced me and made that poor girl jealous,"

I laugh out and look at him with his eyes hooded and lips slightly pink, "Mmm I remember. The night I brought you to my dorm for the first time," I move closer and trace my fingers along his jaw. He curls his lip and tries to look away but I pull him back and kiss the corner of his mouth, peaking him to his kiss and holding it.

He moves into the kiss but we break apart and look back at my Aunt she fell on the floor laughing drunkenly. We both jump, stumbling to her, she looked up and giggles.

"Sorry, I danced too well and fell," She giggled, I laughed back and pulled her up. Draco picked her up bridal style, "Farwell my little bean, I am off to my thrown," She queen waves at me as Draco chuckles and looks back at me.

"I'll just drop her off upstairs," He says and I wave back at her and start dancing around the kitchen.

I stopped and sat back down on the table and looked out into the garden. It was dark but I could see the light from the kitchen shine in the sitting area. I started to refill my glass of wine a bit and get up to walk outside, sitting on the outside sofa by the fire.

I curled up on the outside seat and look up at stars. The magical firepit turned on once someone was outside in the sitting area at night, warming me up. I sipped my drink and got hypnotised by stars as they dazily danced around me.

A quiet knock from the door made me look over, realising how drunk I actually was, I quickly sit up and hold my head, "Woah, dizzy..." I giggle and sway. Draco walked over quickly and sat down holding me up.

"She was out as soon as she hit the bed," He said and took my glass away from me as I went to go have another drink, "Yeah... and that's enough for you tonight Bones," He slightly slurred.

I huff and pull his face closer, squinting to see his face, "You have hooded eyes, a consistent smirk and your cheeks are pink. I think that's enough for you too, Malfoy." I mumble. His smile grew and then his face lit up like a kid when they see toys.

"Shhh, shh listen..." He tilted his head to the house. A song that is usually played at the end of our parties was playing and nodded, "Theo would be playing this," He smiles and stands up, "Come on, we're dancing,"

I jump up after him, he pulls me in quickly as I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds my hips close. We sway, looking at each other to the background music.

"Do you miss him?" I whisper and rub my thumbs along his jawline.

He nods, "Yeah," He whispers but still didn't look sad, he chuckled a bit, "You know he would be the worst dad ever right?" I laugh back.

"Oh yeah, he would feed that baby sweets and spoil them rotten," I smile and shake my head but it fades, "I hope Pansy knows that she's really not alone. Draco I feel horrible that we might not be here in 5 months to see her and the baby."

He nods and tucks my hair behind my ear then holds me again, "I know, I feel like shit too. But we will see them all soon. We've got two babies to meet, it's crazy how fast everything changed. Shit, 8 months ago we were all just partying, getting smashed, going to classes hungover and just having a good time, now... we're all away from each other and can't even predict what's going to happen tomorrow,"

I nod and rest my head on his chest, ear pressed against his heart. Even though I could hear his heartbeat without even needing to touch him it was nice to hear it being so close to him. I couldn't believe we have finally got this far.

"But we'll be okay, we'll raise our kids with theirs, watch them as they all grow up together. Nicodemus's child, Theodore's child and your child? God bless us all," I laugh and look up as he chuckles and stares at my lips.

His hands were so gentle, holding me closer to him, body warming me up, loving me with all he had. I smirk and step back a bit as I run a thumb over his bottom lip, dragging it down.

"What you doing Bones?" He asks curiously, smirking as I chuckle and bite my lip, "Don't even look at me like that."

I look back and turn around, holding his hand and walking him back into the house, "Don't know what you mean..." I say innocently.

We walked into the kitchen and I pull him close as I turn back around and lean back on the Island, "You don't know huh?" He raises an eyebrow as he snakes his hand to my ass, grabbing me.

I tug at his shirt to speak in his ear, "I want you fuck me right here," I seductively whisper and nibble his ear.

He takes a deep sigh, slowly lifting his head. He shakes his head, "Fuck... as amazing as it was to hear that, Sienna your drunk and I'm drunk and neither of us are thinking straight about this." He goes to tuck my hair back but I turn my head away.

"Wait, were you not thinking straight when _you_ said you wanted to have a baby?" I furrow my eyebrows, "I'm confused-

"What? No, I know exactly what I want. I'm just saying, I'm not going to take advantage of you because we're both drunk," He slurs but says with confidence.

He may have been drunk and we may have been together for a while now but he still always no when the atmosphere isn't right or would always ask for consent, "You're right, you're right. Stay in my bed though? Please?" I look up at him, brushing my fingers up his neck.

He nods, smiling, "Sure,"

***

**If you want to read seeing grey on Wattpad.** **My username is lilthlestrange.**

**discuss >>>>**


End file.
